Sólo soy Oliver Wood
by BiBiLuNa
Summary: CAP 26 UP! Basado en el 3ºlibro de HP El último y decisivo año de Oliver Wood en Hogwarts se llena de amor, humor y relaciones tormentosas.¿Se dejará llevar nuestro tierno capitán por su corazón, o por la razón?
1. Prólogo

**Nota: La mayoría de los personajes que están en mi historia son de J.K. Rowling y no míos. (Quién fuera J.K Rowling) XD**

**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, y no se si está muy bien, x eso m gustaría q m enviarais reviews! En fin, esto es solo el prólogo, a ver si os gusta o no. **

**BiBiLuNa**

Prólogo.

Él necesitaba algo más que el _quidditch_, pero no lo sabía. Este deporte siempre había sido su gran obsesión, por encima de todo, era lo más importante, sin embargo ahora le invadía un gran vacío, a pesar de que entrenaba de guardián todos los días de aquel largo verano. El insoportable hueco que se había formado en su interior no tenía nada que ver con _quaffles o bludgers_, ni siquiera con la diminuta _snitch_. No encontraba explicación y no llegó a entender que esa espina que se había clavado en el fondo de su corazón tenía que ver con un sentimiento muy profundo que pronto conocería.

Su próximo curso en Hogwarts tenía que ser especial. Se había propuesto (como siempre) ganar la Copa. Otra persona se lo tomaría como una prueba más que superar, al igual que aprobar todas las asgnaturas, pero para Oliver Wood era una completa obligación. Él era el capitán de Griffindor, y no podía fallarle a los miembros de su casa.

Cada partido ganado lo llenaba de felicidad, hacía que se sintiese orgulloso, y cada partido perdido lo sacaba de sus casillas, lo hacía sentir culpable. Sabía que se preocuapaba demasiado, pero no podía evitarlo, y tampoco llegó a pensar que aquel año su obsesión se convertiría en su más grave problema.

Dormía plácidamente en su cama. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, descansando serenamente, pero sus labios murmuraban con preocupación palabras incomprensibles. Quién sabe si estaba a manos de una pesadilla, o simplemente soñaba algo agradable.

Lá única verdad era que ni en su más extraño sueño llegaría a adivinar la sorpresa que el destino le tenía preparada aquel año.


	2. Ella tenía los ojos verdes

**Nota: La mayoría de los personajes que utilizo son de propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, espero que les guste. ...Dejen reviwes!**

**BiBiLuNa**

Capítulo 1. Ella tenía los ojos verdes.

La mañana era fría y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes que amenzaban a tormenta, sin embargo a Oliver Wood le inundaba esa sensación de felicidad que cada año le acompañaba en el expreso de Hogwarts. Ése era su último y séptimo año.

Hacía poco más de unas horas que el tren había partido de la estación. Los gemelos Weasley, que se habían acomodado en el compartimento del capitán de _quidditch_, no hacían más que gastarle bromas a Angelina Jonshon, que se hallaba a lado de los pelirrojos. Durante el trayecto se habían dedicado a tirrle del pelo hasta quitarle el coletero, que gracias a un hechizo por parte de George, era un calcetín apestoso que sobrevolaba la cabina. La pobre Angelina se resignó a recuperar su gomilla del pelo hace ya un rato; con el tiempo había aprendido que en los gemelos Weasley surte más efecto esperar a que se aburran que soltarles una sarta de insultos. Aunque también era cierto que su paciencia se estaba acabando, y Katie y Alicia estaban en un rincón del compartimento muertas de asco.

-¡Es asqueroso! -Exclamó Katie cubriéndose con el ejemplar de _El profeta _que estaba leyendo, pues el suspuesto ''calcetín'' iba directo a su cara.- ¡Dejádlo ya!

-¿Sabes qués es lo más increíble, George?

Le preguntó Fred a su hermano, ignorando por completo el comentario de la cazadora de Griffindor. George lanzó la prenda por los aires y Fred la atrapó al vuelo.

-Lo más alucinante es el olor del calcetín ¡Mira –Hizo una breve pausa e inhaló profundamente el ''perfume'' de la prenda. –parece que no lo han lavado en años!

Los gemelos adoptaron una expresión de orgullo y satisfacción mientras los demás presentes se taparon la nariz y mostraron una mueca de asco.

-No puedo creer que 'eso' sea mi coletero ¡Devolvédemelo!

Gritó Angelina muy irritada, acercándose con paso decidido a los Weasley.

-¿De verdad quieres...

-...Que te lo devolvamos?

Dijeron los pelirrojos arrimándo la prenda a la nariz de Angelina, de modo que la joven pudo sentir en sus fosas nasales el espantoso hedor que desprendía el calcetín.

La cazadora gritó, apartándose inmediatamente de ellos.

-¡Callaros de una vez! ¿Cómo queréis que piense una buena estrategia si no paráis de gritar?

Exclamó Wood, que hasta ese momento había permanecido al margen de la situación, ojeano su segundo volumen de _El mundo del quidditch._ Los gemelos no pararon de reír, aunque al cabo de una media hora Angelina consiguió recuperar su coletero sano y salvo. A Wood le tocó aguantar los insoportables comentarios de los bateadores hasta la una en punto, hora en la que la bruja del carrito de la comida acostumbraba a recorrer los pasillos del expreso.

Todos pidieron una cantidad razonable de golosinas, chocolate y otros artículos cuando la mujer llegó al compartimnto.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron hablando y comentando las vacaciones.

-Es horrible... –Comentó Alicia leyendo atentamente una página del periódico en la que se podía ver la cara de un hombre, rodeada de una larga y descuidada melena. Realmente la expresión del hombe daba escalofríos. -¿Qué pasa, Alicia?

-Es Sirius Black, se ha escapado de Azkaban y se ha armado una buena en el ministerio de magia.

Explicó la chica con el terror dibujado en su cara.

-Sí, yo lo he oído. Al parecer está loco; Ha matado un montón de gente. Ojalá lo encuentren pronto y lo envíen a Azkaban.

Opinó Angelina recostándose en el asiento, algo incómoda. Durante unos minutos se hizo el silencio. De pronto se oyó una leve sacudida y a continuación todos pudieron apreciar cómo el tren reducía la velocidad.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?

Se extrañó Geoge, que al instante miró por la ventana buscando el gran castillo, aunque por ésta no se veía más que el agua de la lluvia azotando con fuerza el cristal. -Es imposible.

Observó Oliver Wood mirando con atención su reloj de muñeca. El tren paró en seco justo cuando todas las luces del expreso se apagaban a la vez. Por un momento sólo se escuchaba la tormenta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡No veo nada!

-¡El tren se ha parado!

-¡Aaaahh!

El pánico cundió deprisa no sólo en ese compartimento, sino también en el resto del vagón, que ahora se hallaba sumido en gritos.

Alguien entró corriendo en la cabina con torpeza.

-¡¡Socorro, socorro! ¿Crabbe? ¿Goyle? ¿Dónde os habéis metido, par de animales?

No podían verlo, pero por el tono de voz, averiguaron rápidamente de que se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

-¡Vete de aquí, Malfoy!

Gritó Fred Weasley a la vez que lo echaba a base de empujones a ciegas. Por desgracia tropezó con Angelina y ambos amigos cayeron al suelo. Malfoy salió disparado de allí maldiciendo al pelirrojo po haberle pegado.

-¿Estáis bien?

Preguntó Oliver Wood desde un punto desconocido, al escuchar la estruendosa caída.

-Sí, Wood, estamos bien.

-Fred o George, quién quiera que seas quítate de encima ¡YA!

-Oh, vaya lo siento, ya decía yo que el suelo estaba demasiado blando, ¡Eran tus piernas!

Exclamó el pelirrojo con un tono de arrepentimiento completamente falso. Angelina se movió de sitio para liberarse de su amigo, y también para que nadie notara que se había ruborizado.

-Que alguien coja su varita y haga luz.

Propuso Katie, que estaba empezando a agobiarse con tanta oscuridad.-Yo tenía por aquí la mía, pero la he perdido con el apagón.George se buscó en los bolsillos, pero su varita no estaba allí. Debía de estar en el suelo, tirada.

-Esperad, voy a salir.

Anunció Oliver Wood dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con dificultad.

-¡Ten cuidado!

Escuchó decir a Alicia al salir del compartimento.Si en la cabina se veía muy poco, en el pasillo era todo oscuridad.

Avanzó a tientas, palpando las paredes apresuradamente. Debió chocar con algo o alguien, pues cayó de bruces en el frío suelo, algo mareado. Fuera lo que fuese lo que le había hecho caer, había pasado por su lado y se había marchado. Intentó incorporarse, pero estaba demasiado desorientado, y los recuerdos más tristes de su vida surgieron en su mente. Se encontraba muy mal. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, haciéndole estremecer.Escuchó unas pisadas acercándose a él, y luego notó el tacto de una mano en su brazo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Le preguntó una voz femenina, que era muy dulce y le inspiraba confianza.

-...Eh... Sí, más o menos...La voz no le volvíó a hablar, pero sintió como aquella persona le ayudaba a incorporarse. El capitán de quidditch deseó con todas sus fuerzas averiguar la identidad de la joven. No obstante, la oscuridad se lo impidió. La desconocida le cogió la mano al ver que estaba algo desorientado.

Cuando ya se puso de pie, oyó cómo la misteriosa chica se buscaba algo en la túnica, aunque no sabía qué. Intuyó que intentaba encontrar su varita mágica.

-¡_Lumus_!

Había acertado. Al segundo una pequeña llama de fuego blanco alumbró una mínima parte del pasillo. No se veía muy bien, pero Oliver consiguió identificar su mano, que aún se hallaba cogida a la de la muchacha. No alcanzó a verle el rostro, pero estaba seguro de que era una chica y no un chico, pues la penumbra revelaba su figura esbelta, y además llevaba falda. Sin poder evitarlo, Wood intentó levantar la varita, de modo que pudiese ver la cara de la desconocida. Sintió sus dedos encima de los de ella, y notó que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Nunca había experimentado esa sensación al tocar a alguien. En aquel instante de debilidad, en el que Oliver se había quedado paralizado, la chica retiró su mano y el joven perdió la oportunidad de reconocerla. La chica retrocedió unos pasos.

-¡No te vayas! ¿Quién eres?Preguntó el chico, escuchando los pasos de la joven alejarse. Ella se dio la vuelta durante un momento, y gracias al hechizo de luz, Oliver Wood pudo ver sus ojos, unos ojos verde esmeralda, intensos, los más bonitos que había visto en toda su vida. Luego ella se marchó, y a todo correr, si el oído no le fallaba.

Se quedó allí parado, inmóvil. Las luces volvieron entonces, pero el pasillo estaba completamente vacío. Unas cabezas curiosas se asomaban desde los compartimentos, sin embargo ninguna de ellas presentaba aquellos ojos verdes. El tren volvió a moverse y a coger velocidad. Se dio la vuelta y entró en su cabina justo en el instante en que alguien gritaba una palabra que retumbó en todo el expreso.

-¡Dementores!


	3. Zumo De Calabaza

**Nota: Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. (o por lo menos la mayoría)**

**Bueno, este capítulo lo he publicado sin repasarlo asi que no sé como habrá quedado. Espero que les guste mucho .Más reviews y actualizoo! . **

**Aclaración: En este capítulo Oliver habla con Ginny, pero esto no es un GinnyXOliver de acuerdo? **

**Besos!**

**BiBiLuNa**

**Capítulo 2. Zumo de calabaza**

Cuando Oliver Wood, Angelina, Alicia, Katie y los gemelos Weasley salieron del expreso, todo el mundo comentaba el extraño suceso.

-Parece que es verdad eso que dicen: han entrado dementores en el tren.

Dijo Katie mientras arrastraba su pesado equipaje.

-Cuando salí afuera, choqué con algo y de pronto me encontré fatal. Quizás me crucé con un dementor.

Alicia soltó un grito ahogado. Oliver no le dio importancia, la verdad era que a él también le aterrorizaba la idea de que hubiese ocurrido eso.

-Llueve a cántaros.

Observó Fred, que intentaba cubrirse con la capucha de su túnica para no mojarse. Sin embargo la lluvia azotó con furia sus caras hasta que llegaron al castillo.

Una vez en el Gran Comedor, empezaron las selecciones de los estudiantes del primer año. Dumbledore hizo las presentaciones, como siempre. En la mesa de profesores había un nuevo maestro que al parecer ocupaba el puesto de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. El director de Hogwarts lo presentó como el profesor Lupin. Luego les comunicó a los alumnos que Rubeus Hagrid iba a sustituir al anterior profesor de Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas. Este hecho fue muy bien recibido en la mesa de griffindor, donde todos aplaudían calurosamente.

A continuación empezó el banquete. Durante éste Oliver Wood no paró de mirar a todos y cada uno de los miembros de las mesas de Hogwarts. Algo en su interior le obligaba a buscar la dueña de los misteriosos ojos verdes que había visto en el expreso. Por desgracia para él, cuando los mandaron a la cama áun no había descubierto la identidad de aquella chica.

Percy Weasley los dirigió a los dormitorios, y cuando Oliver se dejó caer, ya en pijama, en el suave dosel de su cama, el sueño le venció. Había contemplado tantos ojos distintos aquella noche que ya apenas recordaba la intensidad de la mirada que le había cautivado en el vagón esa misma tarde.

Al día siguiente, el capitán del equipo de Griffindor despertó de buen humor. Durante la noche había descansado a la perfección y ahora sólo esperaba tener un rato libre para escabullirse a pensar en tácticas de _quidditch_, su pasatiempo favorito.

Cuando bajó al Gran Comedor, Fred y George le dedicaron una amplia sonrisa, aunque ésta no hizo olvidar a Wood que no le habían reservado un sitio en la mesa. Se sentó lo más cerca que pudo de ellos, dos asientos a la derecha de George. Fue en el momento en que bebió un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza cuando se percató de que Ginny Weasley se encontraba a su lado. No supo el motivo pero se quedó embelesado en ella.

-Buenos días.

Dijo Ginny algo inquieta, notando la persistente mirada de Wood. Oliver volvió a la realidad y desvió la vista del cabello pelirrojo de la joven.

-Eh, hola.

Le respondió apresuradamente el chico antes de servirse un gran plato de gachas. No conocía apenas a la hermana de los gemelos Weasley, pero por las veces que habían cruzado palabra había descubierto que era muy tímida, quizás demasiado. Por otro lado tenía una cara muy dulce, algo aniñada pero linda al fin y al cabo. Era bastante pálida y en su rostro adornaban pecas.

Al parecer la joven había dado por finalizada la conversación, pues giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, captando la atención de una de sus amigas.

-¿...Qué te dijo él? -Le preguntó en un susurro la joven a la pelirroja, muy sorprendida.

-No hemos hablado mucho... aunque bueno... Aún no sé si... Ya sabes...-Ginny se sonrojó. Mientras las niñas hablaban en voz baja emocionadas, Oliver cogía la jarra de zumo de calabaza dispuesto a llenar su vaso por segunda vez. -Ya sabes, si... si tiene novia... Aunque creo que no porque... ¡Aaah!

Todo el contenido de la jarra se había derramado sobre el uniforme de la pequeña Weasley. Ésta miró al capitán del equipo de griffindor con una expresión que oscilaba entre sorpresa y odio. Oliver, que siempre se había considerado una persona sociable y con recursos, yacía en aquel momento paralizado, viendo como el líquido anaranjado traspasaba la ropa de la joven. Él era el culpable de la mancha: Al oír la conversación la jarra se le había escapado de las manos. ¿Acaso Ginny Weasley estaba interesada en él? ¡¡No podía ser! Se le abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-Perdona, estaba despistado.

Se disculpó Oliver Wood, recuperando la compostura.

_(Pensamiento de Oliver Wood)' No tengo por qué extrañarme, hay muchas chicas que van detrás mía, y tampoco es que yo esté nada mal. Muchas chicas de mi curso me han confesado que tengo un gran físico...'_

Ginny siguió desayunando, pues Fred le había limpiado la falda con un hechizo, aunque no sin antes haber convertido el zumo en un caldo verde que olía francamente mal.

De vez en cuando la pelirroja miraba a Wood, aún con el resentimiento dibujado en el rostro.

_(Pensamiento de Ginny Weasley) '¿Por qué habrá hecho eso Wood? Quizás ha oído la conversación y... ¡Oh no! Le acabo de contar a Mireille que Harry Potter no tiene novia... Seguro que ahora Oliver sabe que me gusta Harry Potter..._

Ginny se tapó la boca con la mano para luego quedarse más pálida de lo habitual. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Oliver Wood, que en ese momento sonreía orgulloso de sí mismo.

'_Primero derrama la jarra de zumo en mi uniforme y ahora se ríe... ¿qué se cree? Si es que a los chicos no hay quien los entienda...'_

En aquel momento Harry Potter llegó al Gran Comedor acompañado como siempre de Ron Weasley. Ambos se sentaron junto a los gemelos, pues la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían acabado de desayunar y habían dejado sus asientos libres.

-Los nuevos horarios de tercero. –Dijo George pasándole una hoja a Potter.-¿Qué te ocurre, Harry?

-Malfoy-Le respondió Ron, antes de mirar fugazmente hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Allí, Draco Malfoy era el centro de atención. Se caía suavemente al suelo, gritando algo sobre 'dementores' y '¡socorro!' y 'me desmayo...'. Para los alumnos de Hogwarts era evidente que imitaba a Harry Potter, que el día anterior se había desmayado cuando un dementor entró en el compartimento donde se encontraba. Oliver Wood había centrado su atención en la conversación.

-Ese imbécil, no estaba tan gallito ayer por la noche, cuando los dementores se acercaron a la parte del tren en que estábamos. Vino corriendo a nuestro compartimento. ¿Verdad, Fred?

-Casi se moja encima.

Agregó el hermano de George señalando al rubio con el tenedor.

Los gemelos Weasley siguieron hablando con Harry y Ron, pero Oliver ya se había sumergido de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Como la noche pasada, se dispuso a observar más ojos, con la esperanza de encontrar a la propietaria de los que buscaba.

Otra vez su mirada se posó en Ginny, que se encontraba hablando con su amiga.

-Disculpa eh... ¿Ginny? Ya sé que esta pregunta es un tanto extraña pero... ¿Siempre tienes los ojos marrones? Bueno, es que... Como también los tienes un poco verdes...

Oliver se acercó más al rostro de la joven, mirando fijamente sus ojos. Ginny retrocedió algo intimidada, con las mejillas totalmente rojas.

'_Pero bueno ¿y ahora qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se acerca tanto a mi cara?... Este tío está como una cabra.'_

-¿Eh? Mis ojos son como los ves... ¡Son siempre marrones!

Repuso la pelirroja levantándose de su silla, dispuesta a marcharse. Su amiga la imitó.

'_Mierda, ¿por qué se va? Aún no le he preguntado si se le ponen verdes en verano, o cuando le da el sol, o en invierno o yo que sé... Igual es ella la chica del tren'_

-¿Seguro que no son verdes?

Preguntó Oliver desesperado, agarrándola por el brazo. Ginny se soltó bruscamente, mirando al capitán del equipo de Griffindor con la misma cara con la que se le mira a un loco.

-¡Déjala ya! ¿No tienes una excusa mejor para ligar con ella?

La amiga de la pelirroja había cogido a su compañera de la mano y tiraba de ella en dirección de la salida.

Oliver Wood tenía la cara como un tomate. En ningún momento había pensado en ligar con Ginny, sólo quería saber si era ella la chica misteriosa.

'_Vaya, ahora Ginny se ha creído que quiero ligar con ella... Y esa chica que iba con ella también. Ahora entiendo por qué se había puesto colorada... Hum... ¿y ahora qué hago? Bueno, da igual, seguro que dentro de un momento ya se les ha olvidado... Chicas... No las entiende nadie...'_

El joven se levantó de la mesa deprisa, pues ya faltaba poco para que comenzaran las clases. Justo iba a salir por la puerta cuando se dio cuenta. Ginny no era la chica que estaba buscando. Lo presentía.

-¡Eh, Oliver!

Lo saludó un muchacho delgado y bastante alto. Tenía el pelo rubio, corto, y los ojos azul cielo. Era bastante atractivo.

-Hola Alex, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Preguntó Wood acercándose a él, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en la mañana. Alex se encogió de hombros, y Oliver tampoco hizo más preguntas, pues sabía que su mejor amigo siempre se escabullía mucho.

La primera clase era la de Encantamientos. El pequeño profesor no paraba de dar vueltas por el aula, intentando explicar el temario del primer trimestre. A veces se dirigía a la pizarra para escribir algo relacionado con las evaluaciones.

Oliver suspiró. Aún quedaba mucho para las evaluaciones. Antes llegaría la temporada de _quidditch._ Miró su reloj. Quedaba un cuarto de hora.

Cuando acabó la clase (que por cierto se le había hecho eterna), debía ir al aula de Historia De La Magia. Si la anterior asignatura se le había hecho pesada, comparada con aquella había sido divertidísima. Se pasaron toda la mañana hablando de los magos importantes en la Edad Media.

-¿Has oído lo de Harry Potter?

Le preguntó Alex, mientras ambos caminaban en dirección del Gran Comedor.

-Sí, algo. –Afirmó Wood recordando la conversación de los gemelos con Harry- Se desmayó ayer ¿no?

-Sí. Al parecer a todo el mundo le hace gracia, pero el chico lo tuvo que pasar mal...

-Sí. De todas formas Harry es fuerte. -Dijo Oliver con aires de entendido, mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción.-Con él en el equipo no hemos perdido ni un solo partido de _quidditch._

Alex suspiró, frotándose las manos.

-Quizás este año perdáis alguno. –Repuso el rubio con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

A Oliver parecía que lo habían tirado desde un sexto piso. Pensar que no iban a quedar los primeros en la lista de _quidditch _lo deprimía considerablemente.

-¡Era una broma! -Explicó Alex al ver que Wood se lo había tomado tan en serio.- No le des tanta importancia. Además tú eres un capitán magnífico, Oliver, y ambos lo sabemos.

Wood sonrió agradecido ante este comentario, antes de mirar a su amigo con complicidad. Definitivamente aquel iba a ser su año. Su nombre quedaría grabado para siempre, como el capitán que llevó a los griffindor a la victoria.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Al principio sólo iba a hablar de Oliver Wood, pero creo que en los próximos capítulos añadiré nuevos personajes (muy interesantes, jeje) y también les regalaré un poco de protagonismo a los gemelos Weasley, y a las tres cazadoras, pero que conste, que OLIVER ES EL PRINCIPAL! Jejeje me encanta este chaval. Bueno ya me estoy enrollando jejej **

**Por último quería agradecerles a todas las personas que leen mi historia y que me dejan reviews! Y a las personas que solo la leen ya saben! Dejen su comentario!**


	4. Samantha Bridge

**Nota: Lo personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (menos algunos que son míos, como alex)**

**Hola! Pues estoy actualizando lo más rapido que puedo! Peor si no me viene la inspiración... uff Esperemos que eso no pase! Jeje La verdad es que esto me hace mucha ilusión... No me enrollo más y les dejo con el cuarto capítulo vale?**

**Besos:**

**BiBiLuNa**

**-- OoOoOoOoOoOoO --**

**Capítulo 4. Samantha Bridge.**

Septiembre iba avanzando con rapidez. El calor del verano a menudo dejaba paso a ua brisa fresca que era muy bien recibida entre los alumnos de Hogwarts, que empezaban a agobiarse con los estudios.

A esa hora de la tarde la sala común de Griffindor se hallaba abarrotada de estudiantes. Algunos leían, como era el caso de Hermione Granger, una chica de tercer año que ya era conocida por los profesores de Hogwarts como la maravillosa muchacha que traía siempre los deberes hechos. Los alumnos de primer año se habían amontonado en los sillones cercanos a la chimenea. Todos estaban nerviosos y no sabían que hacer. Era obvio que aún no habían cogido confianza con el colegio. Los demás estudiantes pasaban el tiempo haciendo deberes, estudiando, hablando, o echando una partida de ajedrez mágico.

-¿Y qué hay de tus ligues veraniegos, Alex?

Le preguntó Oliver, mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima de su ejemplar de _quidditch a través de los tiempos._

-Bueno, este verano me dediqué a hacer _surf_ y...-Respondió el rubio sacando algo de su mochila, que al parecer era un álbum de fotos.-Observa.

Alexander abrió el grueso álbum _muggle_, y se acercó un poco más a Wood, de modo que ambos podían ver bien las fotos.

Wood se incorporó un poco en el mullido sofá cuando el rubio pasaba algunas páginas, buscando la parte que le quería enseñar a su amigo. Realmente Oliver estaba muy intrigado. Los padres de Alex eran _muggles, _y éste siempre practicaba divertidos deportes en verano, totalmente desconocidos para el capitán del equipo de _quidditch _de Griffindor

-¿No es alucinante?

Preguntó el joven señalando con el dedo una fotografía en la que se podía ver una persona en el mar, de pie en una tabla alargada, intentando pasar por encima de una ola (o eso es lo que le pareció a Oliver).

-Es increíble... ¿Eso se hace sin magia?-Dijo Oliver entusiasmado, contemplando también otras fotos en las que Alex hacía surf.

-Por supuesto. Mira esta foto de aquí. ¿Ves la chica rubia? La del bañador azul. Estuvimos saliendo varias semanas, pero tuvo que marcharse. ¿Y ves ésta otra? La que tiene el pelo ondulado y...

El joven rubio siguió contándole a su mejor amigo sus hazañas en las pasadas vacaciones, pero Oliver dejó de escucharle cuando notó cómo Ginny Weasley le miraba de reojo, con aparente enfado, desde uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea. Desde aquella inoportuna conversación en el Gran Comedor, la hermana pequeña de los gemelos Weasley solía observarlo con ojos escrutadores. A Wood cada vez le incomodaba más el comportamiento de la joven, pero tampoco se atrevía a aclarar el malentendido por temor a que cuando se acercase a ella, la tal amiga de Ginny empezase a gritar por toda la escuela que él quería ligar con la pelirroja. Cosa que no era verdad, en cierto modo a él le resultaba imposible enamorarse de ella, entre otras cosas porque sólo estaba en su segundo año, mientras que él cursaba su séptimo curso, y porque simplemente, no le atraía.

-Oliver, ¿Me estás escuchando?

Preguntó de pronto Alexander, llamando la atención de Wood.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa –Se disculpó el joven mirando hacia el suelo, algo preocupado-...

-¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente te veo raro. ¿Qué tal con las chicas?

Wood se encogió de hombros, y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a un grupo de muchachas que, por sus constantes miradas al guardían del equipo Griffindor, parecían completas admiradoras. Al fin y al cabo, ser el capitán de Griffindor le había servido de algo.

-Van detrás tuya ¿No te gusta ninguna?

Preguntó de nuevo su mejor amigo, mirando a las muchachas detenidamente. Oliver negó con la cabeza antes de contemplar la punta de sus zapatos.

-Bueno, no son nada del otro mundo, pero hay algunas bastante guapas ¿eh? -Repuso Alexander sonriéndole a una joven de quinto curso que le estaba mirando. Ella se sonrojó y apartó la vista. Oliver se limitó a suspirar apesadumbradamente, mientras recordaba con anhelo lo único que había visto a la misteriosa chica del tren.-Eres demasiado exigente. ¿Qué demonios tiene que tener una chica para que te guste?

Wood alzó una ceja, sorprendido por el comentario, y a continuación empezó a reir mientras se levantaba, pues era la hora de la cena. Alex no comprendía. Antes de pasar por el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda, el joven moreno añadió divertido:

-Lo único que tiene que tener son dos ojos verde esmeralda, querido Alex.

Alexander siguió a su mejor amigo, sin entender nada, camino del Gran Comedor.

A lo largo de la cena, intentó que Oliver le explicara lo que le había dicho, pero Wood siempre le respondía a aquello con una triste sonrisa llena de misterio.

**--OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO--**

Angelina Johnson esperaba a sus amigas con impaciencia.

Desde hacía algún tiempo estaba haciendo muy buenas migas con una chica, Samantha, o Sam, como le solía decir, y le iba a presentar a sus amigas. Les había prometido a Alicia y a Katie que las esperaría antes de ir al comedor.

-Gracias otra vez por ayudarme en el castigo.

Le dijo entonces Angelina, mirando agradecida a su nueva amiga.

-No pasa nada, yo en parte tenía culpa.

Contestó Sam divertida, mientras recordaba la escena:

_Era su primer día sin Eloise. Tendría que afrontar su quinto año en Hogwarts sola, pues su mejor y única amiga, Eloise, se había ido a otro colegio de magia. Se deprimió por completo cuando descubrió que la clase de Pociones estaba organizada con pupitres de dos en dos. Nadie se sentaría a su lado._

_Se acomodó en un sitio libre en la última fila, sin apenas esperanza de que alguien escogiera el pupitre que estaba a su lado. Llegó el profesor Snape cuando toda la clase estaba sentada, con su habitual pelo negro grasiento, y con una túnica oscura que acentuaba su mal carácter._

_Empezó la clase pasando lista, y sonrió con malicia cuando la vio sola. _

_-¿Dónde está tu amiga, Bridge? La que siempre te ayudaba en la tarea. _

_Le preguntó el profesor, saboreando triunfante cada sílaba que pronunciaba. Justo cuando ella iba a responder, una chica asomó la cabeza por la puerta, antes de pedir permiso para entrar. Snape accedió de mala gana, preforándola con la mirada. _

_Había bastantes asientos libres, pero la muchacha, eligió el que estaba a su lado. La observó detenidamente, y se percató de que era de Griffindor, como ella. La vio saludar a una joven que le sonreía. _

_-Puedo sentarme ¿verdad?_

_Le preguntó colgando la mochila en el respaldo de la silla. Ella asintió con vehemencia. _

_-Yo soy Angelina Johnson, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_La miró sorprendida. Realmente no se esperaba que quisiera hablar con ella. Tenía el pelo negro, rizado, y sus ojos eran oscuros. Le sonreía amablemente._

_-Yo soy Samatha Bridge, pero llámame Sam. _

_Respondió en un susurro, mientras observaba a Snape, que parecía no darse cuenta de su conversación, pues estaba riñendo a unos alumnos por tirarse papeles. Luego se dirigió a toda la clase._

_-No acostumbro a mandar pociones en la primera clase, pero la que les voy a encargar es excesivamente fácil y no creo que encuentren el menor... –Miró con dureza a Sam.-Problema._

_Dicho esto, los alumnos se pusieron en parejas. Como Angelina le pidió que fuera su compañera, Sam no tuvo que molestarse en encontrar pareja._

_-No recuerdo haberte visto antes. ¿Cómo se llaman tus amigas?_

_Le preguntó su compañera de Pociones mientras colocaba el caldero, recién limpio, sobre la mesa._

_-En realidad ahora no tengo amigas..._

_Contestó Sam en voz baja, pues ese comentario lo había hecho para sí misma. Se dirigió al armario donde Snape guardaba los ingredientes. Éste les había encargado una poción para curar quemaduras._

_-¿No tienes amigas?-Preguntó Angelina, al parecer muy sorprendida. _

_Sam no pudo contestar a la pregunta, pues Snape se había acercado a observarlas, y al ver que aún no habían empezado, las riñó._

_Sam se dispuso a echar en la recién empezada poción unos riñones de hurón. Angelina removió el contenido, y cuando la mezcla se puso de un color blanco, cortó unas raíces de tulipán y también las echó. La poción en sí no era muy complicada, pero había que tener cuidado al mezclar los últimos ingredientes._

_-Ocho gotas de este líquido amarillo y ocho de ese azul.-Informó Angelina ojeando la receta. Luego la dejó en su pupitre y se dirigió a la mezcla.-Yo echo el líquido amarillo y tú el azul ¿vale? Hay que ir alternando las gotas._

_Sam asintió. Ambas se acercaron bastante al caldero y se miraron durante un segundo._

_-Una gota.-Anunció Angelina después de verter una mínima cantidad del frasco amarillo que sujetaba._

_-Una gota.-Dijo Sam arrojando una gota de su frasco azul._

_-Dos._

_-Dos._

_-Tres._

_-Tres._

_-Cuatro._

_-Cuatro._

_No se dieron cuenta, pero poco a poco empezaron a coger más carrerilla de lo que resultaría aconsejable. _

_-Cinco._

_Dijo Angelina antes de arrojar su quinta gota. Sam estuvo a punto de dejar caer el frasco en un arrebato de nerviosismo. Angelina no se dio cuenta, seguía muy entretenida, mirando la receta y su frasco y el caldero._

_-..._

_-Seis._

_-Cinco._

_-Siete... ¿Cinco?_

_-Sí perdona, me he retrasado un poco, es que se me iba a caer el frasco. _

_Angelina sonrió y no le dio importancia, y siguieron echando el líquido, aunque no se percataron del color de su poción._

_-Bien. Si han acabado de mezclar los ingredientes, el color de la poción tendrá que ser verdoso..._

_Oyeron decir a Snape. _

_-Eh...-Sam miraba preocupada el contenido de la poción. No tenía muy buena pinta y era de color naranja chillón.-Creo que nos hemos confundido en algo..._

_-Sí. –Coincidió Angelina, mirando la receta, algo intranquila. –Ya sé, me faltó echar una gota, lo siento._

_Sam suspiró aliviada. No estaría muy contenta si su primera poción fuera un auténtico fracaso. Angelina añadió una gota más y se dispuso a remover la mezcla, que estaba abandonando el color naranja para volverse rosa pálido._

_-Bonita poción._

_Se burló Fred Weasley desde su pupitre refiriéndose a la poción de Angelina y Sam._

_-Sí, por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo._

_Admitió Angelina frotándose la frente, aunque por dentro sabía que algo no iba bien._

_-...Y si la han removido como Dios manda, se volverá morada..._

_Agregó el profesor desde su mesa._

_-George, ¡mira esto! El verde se está convirtiendo en morado.¡Somos unos genios!_

_Y era cierto. Toda la clase había oído el comentario y se había acercado a la mesa de los gemelos para curiosear y elogiar a los pelirrojos, pues nadie había conseguido que su poción se volviera morada. El líquido estaba hirviendo, y a menudo salían enormes burbujas a la superficie._

_-Angelina, a ver si aprendemos a realizar una poción ¿eh?_

_Repuso Fred chasqueando la lengua, en señal de desaprobación. Angelina se puso roja de ira._

_-¡Tú calla, estúpido! _

_-¡¡Angelina Johnson! No le voy a permitir que insulte en mi clase. Cinco puntos menos para Griffindor! Acérquese para que pueda ver la poción que usted y su... –Snape se detuvo a escrutar con la vista a Sam.-compañera han realizado._

_Angelina levantó la cabeza, mostrando a todos que estaba orgullosa del color de su poción, y cogió el caldero, con la ayuda de Sam._

_-Vamos._

_Sam asintió y ambas se dirigieron a la mesa donde Snape esperaba impaciente. Al pasar por el lado de los gemelos, Angelina no pudo contener su furia y le dio un discreto pero intenso pisotón a Fred Weasley. Gran error. Éste gimió de dolor y estiró la pierna, de modo que Angelina tropezó y por poco se cae. Hubo un instante en que ocurrieron varias cosas: Por un lado George rió y le dio, sin querer, un codazo a su propio caldero, de modo que éste se derramó sobre Sam, que en ese momento pasaba por allí. Ella se llevó bruscamente las manos a la cara, que estaba totalmente empapada por la mezcla. En cuanto Sam soltó el caldero, la fuerza de la gravedad decidió que Angelina no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para transportarlo ella sola, por tanto cayó estruendosamente, vaciándose en el suelo. Snape se había levantado a toda prisa de su silla y se dirigía hacia ellos con el odio reflejado en el rostro._

_Cuando acudieron los profesores a ver lo que ocurría, pues había un gran escándalo, se encontraron la siguiente escena: Snape gritando como un loco, Sam con la cabeza empapada de un líquido morado, Angelina de pie, paralizada, George y Fred Weasley soltando grandes carcajadas, y el resto de la clase alucinando._

_Al final de la clase, Snape había mandado a Angelina y a los gemelos limpiar mesas el viernes por la noche, además de haberles encargado tareas extras._

_-Yo quiero ayudarles. Al fin y al cabo también tengo culpa._

_Confesó Sam, mirando con complicidad a Angelina. Ésta sonrió agradecida. El castigo no sería aburrido con Sam._

_-Me deprime que una alumna se ofrezca a ayudar en un castigo. Realmente esperaba más dignidad de usted._

_Contestó Snape, escupiendo cada palabra y accediendo a la propuesta de la joven._

_-A las seis en mi despacho el viernes 12 de octubre. Ahora váyanse._

-En realidad la culpa fue mía, por no haber esperado a que tú echases la quinta gota, y por haber pisado a Fred.

Dijo Angelina entristecida.

-No le des más vueltas. –Respondió Sam quitándole importancia.

Angelina asintió levemente con la cabeza, para luego levantarse y salir corriendo a saludar a sus dos amigas, que acababan de llegar.

-¡¡Hola! -Les gritó entusiasmada, cogiéndolas por el brazo.- Esta es Samantha Bridge, hacía tiempo que quería que la conociérais. Podéis llamarla Sam.

Alicia tenía el pelo negro azabache, largo y liso, y los ojos verdes, algo rasgados.

-Encantada, yo soy Alicia Spinnet.-Dijo Alicia, mostrando una tímida sonrisa. Sam también estaba algo vergonzosa. Sam reconoció a la chica. Era la que le había sonreído a Angelina en la clase.

-Katie Bell. –Saludó Katie, muy amistosamente. Su cabello castaño, ligeramente ondulado, conjuntaba a la perfección con sus ojos color miel.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos al Gran Comedor?

Preguntó Angelina, muy alegre, dirigiéndose a las tres chicas. Ellas asintieron y se dirigieron hacia dicho lugar, algo calladas. Sin embargo, cuando acabaron de cenar ya habían cogido mucha confianza con la nueva chica.

'_Quizás no vaya a estar tan sola como pensaba.' _ Pensó Sam mientras se acostaba en la cama. Justo antes de que el sueño le venciera, la imagen de Angelina y sus amigas apareció en su mente.

**--OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO—**

**¿Les gustó el capítulo? Ojalá que sí! Este capitulo me ha costado trabajo escribirlo, ya que tenía que presentar a Sam de alguna forma, y no encontrabab ninguna. Espero que sigan escribiendome reviews porque gracias a eso me animo a escribir y a seguir actualizando ok? Intentaré seguir lo antes posible. Bye!**

**Voy a contestar a los reviews!**

**Azamy-Delacour: **Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo! La verdad es que sí que estuvieron algo desubicados Ginny y Oliver! Jejeje Pero bueno... A ver si sigues leyendo mi historia ¿vale? Me haría mucha ilusión que siguieras comentando los capitulos. Byee Besos.

**Rafaella Krum Granger:** Hola! Como te pareció corto el tercer capítulo he decidido alargar un poquitin el cuarto. Como es mi primer fanfic y no estoy muy experimentada en esto me cuesta trabajo hacer capitulos largos pero lo voy a intentar! Ya sé que tienes curiosidad por saber quien es la chica jajaj pero todavía no voy a desvelar quién es! Sino se acabaría la historia no crees? Muchos besos y sigue comentando porfa!

**SabrinaEvans:** Hola! Gracias por leer mi historia, de verdad me hace mucha ilusión vuestros reviews! Espero que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo y que te haya caído bien Sam jejeje Bueno guapa, muchos besos Byee!

**Shair Tuck Black:** Gracias por tu review! Me animó mucho a seguir escribiendo! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que sigas leyendo vale? Besos!

**Kara Snape:** Hola! Gracias por dejarme el review. Me hace mucha ilusión que leáis mi historia...! jajaja Bueno Kara, pues nos vemos el lunes. Sigue dejando reviews!


	5. ¿Quién ha apagado la luz?

**Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez. Espero que la historia les vaya gustando porque a partir de aquí les prometo que se va a poner más y más interesante... :-P **

**Quería dedicar este capítulo a las personas que me dejan reviews, y me animan a continuar. Thank you!**

**BiBiLuNa**

**OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 5. ¿Quién ha apagado la luz?**

El mes de septiembre acabó con un día lluvioso. Por suerte, para la mayoría de los estudiantes, a partir de aquel día las mañanas se abrieron claras y soleadas.

En Hogwarts, la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras se había vuelto la preferida en todos los alumnos, excepto en los slytherin, que seguían burlándose de la vieja y roída túnica que acostumbraba a llevar Lupin. Hacía algún tiempo Neville Longbottom, un chico de tercero, al parecer bastante torpe, había convertido un boggart (una criatura que adopta la forma de lo que más temes) en Snape vestido con la ropa de su abuela. Sombrero y bolso incluidos. Cuando los alumnos se enteraron de este suceso, no pararon de reirse del profesor de pociones, sobre todo Angelina y sus amigas, que desde el día que Snape las castigó, habían avivado su odio hacia él.

Por otro lado, las clases de Cuidado De Las Criaturas Mágicas, se habían vuelto insoportables. El profesor que las impartía, Rubeus Hagrid, estaba muy desanimado por el reciente accidentede Draco Malfoy con un hipogrifo. El animal había lastimado al joven en el brazo después de haber sido insultado por el aludido. Era cierto que le había hecho algo de daño, pero todo el colegio era consciente del teatro que estaba haciendo el rubio, quien no había estado herido más de dos días.

-He previsto una reunión para el jueves. Es el 11 de octubre.-Anunció Oliver a su amigo, tan emocionado como si le estuviera diciendo el día que celebraría su boda, mientras ambos salían fuera del castillo, hacia la clase de Herbología.

-Me alegro por ti...-Respondió el jove rubio antes de dar un sonoro botezo.

Wood había recuperado una alegría que había estado ausente durante septiembre: el _quidditch_. Se aproximaba la temporada de _quidditch_, y aquel tenía que ser el año de Griffindor. El encuentro con la misteriosa chica en el tren ya no era importante para él. En esos días había decidido olvidar ese suceso, y la obsesión por encontrar los famosos ojos verdes se había desvanecido junto con el calor veraniego.

-Ya se lo he dicho a Potter, y le parecía bien.-Continuaba el capitán, muy contento. Alex no contestó, solo asintió con la cabeza para luego señalar con el dedo tres chicas que estaban en la puerta del invernadero. Eran las tres cazadoras del equipo de Griffindor, así que Wood se detuvo a comunicarles la noticia.

-¡Hola, chicas! El jueves 11 hay reunión de _quidditch_.-Dijo mirándolas una a una.

Alicia Spinnet le miró algo cohibida, y muy sonriente le contestó:

-Vale, allí estaremos.

Angelina solo afirmó levemente, pues de pronto se había puesto a contarle a Katie algo sobre 'viernes 12' y 'castigo de Snape', bastante disgustada.

-Bueno, pues hasta luego.-Concluyó el muchacho, moviendo inquietamente los pies, pues la profesora Sprout no tardaría en llegar. Alex, que había estado callado todo el rato, se hallaba en aquel momento embelesado en los ojos miel de Katie Bell.

-Eh, Alex, despierta y vámonos, o llegaremos tarde...

Wood le había metido un codazo a su amigo. El rubio dio un respingo, algo agitado.

-Lo siento... Estaba... –Se detuvo a mirar de nuevo a Katie.-Bueno, no importa.

Oliver rió disimuladamente, y luego, al levantar la mirada, se encontró con los profundos ojos de Alicia, que le miraban fijamente. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y entonces recordó el misterioso encuentro en el expreso. Pero no podía ser Alicia, porque ella estaba en el compartimento cuando él salió... ¿O no?

'_No importa quién fue, no importa si era ella, porque no importa nada. ¡Nada!'_

Se dijo el capitán entre dientes.

-Nosotras también nos vamos. ¡Adiós, Oliver!-Agregó Alicia tímidamente antes de marcharse con sus amigas.

-¡Nos vemos el jueves...!-Agregó el joven aún sumergido en sus pensamientos. Alex tiró de la manga de su túnica, obligándole a entrar en el invernadero. Al instante llegó la profesora Sprout, tan bajita como siempre. Si no llega a ser por su amigo, se habría ganado un retraso.

-¿Y esa nueva obsesión por Katie, Alex?-Preguntó Oliver con picardía, mientras la maestra ordenaba sus cosas. El rubio se sonrojó.

-¿Pero qué dices? Sólo me fijé en ella un instante, y coincidió en que me quedé embobado. Ya está. –Alex se pasó la mano por el pelo, aún con el rojo en las mejillas, intentando disimular su nerviosismo. Oliver sonrió divertido.-¿Y tú qué? ¿qué me dices de Alicia Spinnet? ¿Acaso no viste como te miraba?

A Wood se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

La profesora les encargó transplantar una planta cuyo nombre les fue imposible de recordar a los chicos. Era trabajo en parejas.

-Cuidado con estas plantas, parecen tranquilas, pero si se les fuerza, son muy revoltosas...

-Sólo somos amigos.-Aclaró Oliver, con intención de finalizar la conversación.

-Bien...-Respondió Alex satisfecho, intentando no estallar en carcajadas. El rubio se acercó a la planta y le pegó un tirón para sacarla de la maceta, aunque las raíces no cedieron.

-¡Bien!-Repitió Wood algo molesto, mientras se disponía a coger un tiesto nuevo y lo llenaba de tierra.

-Espero que Katie no esté en tu lista de ligues pendientes, Alex. Este año quiero que esté concentrada en el _quiddditch._-Agregó el capitán de griffindor. Wood se impulsó y con toda el odio que le había causado la conversación tiró hacia arriba del tallo de la planta, consiguiendo que la maceta, con la planta aún enterrada, saliera volando y sobrevolara las cabezas de los alumnos.

-¡No, Oliver, no está en mi lista ¿vale!-Exclamó su amigo en voz alta, bastante irritado, olvidándose durante unos instantes del paradero de su tabajo de herbología.

-¡Perfecto!-Gritó Oliver en medio de la clase.

-¡Muy bien!-Repuso el rubio, situándose frente a su amigo.

-¡¡Horrible! ¿En qué están pensando? ¿Y la planta? ¡La han forzado demasiado!–Chilló la profesora Sprout, mientars se interponía entre los dos jóvenes.-¿Señor Wood?

Oliver miró al suelo, con aparente enfado.

-¿Señor Garvent?

Alex levantó la vista y se encontró a toda la clase mirándolos. Luego cruzó la mirada con Oliver, y ambos se echaron a reir.

-¿Qué les hace tanta gracia? –Replicó la maestra. El rubio señaló con el dedo un punto. La profesora de herbología se giró y pudo ver a un muchacho alto y delgado, que estaba de bruces en el suelo con el pelo cubierto de tierra. La maceta de Alex y Oliver se encontraba tirada en el suelo, cerca de él. El joven sostenía en las manos algo verde, que no paraba de moverse entre sus dedos. Wood pudo reconocer que era una planta, SU planta. De vez en cuando el muchacho gemía, asustado. La profesora gritó aún más fuerte que antes, y corrió a ayudar al muchacho, que intentaba que la planta no le metiera una hoja por la nariz. En aquel momento todo el aula estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

La maestra tardó varios minutos en poner orden. El joven aún estaba asustado, y yacia al lado de la profesora.

-Pídanle perdon al señor Walker. –Ordenó la señor Sprout a los dos muchachos, que todavía reían.

-Pero fue sin querer.-Repuso Alex alzando una ceja. Wood asintió.

-De todos modos, ustedes dos fueron los responsables y el trabajo se les fue de las manos, así que ¡Háganlo!

-Pero a él también 'se le fue de las manos' nuestro trabajo, profesora- Dijo Alexander, con cara de inocente, recordando cuando la planta le trepó por el antebrazo a Leonard y se le aferró al cuello, y éste gritaba como un loco.

Toda la clase rió.

-Lo siento. –Dijo al fin el rubio, porque la profesora tenía cara de querer castigarlo todo el año.

Oliver bufó cuando le tocó el turno de disculparse. Nunca le había caído bien aquel chico que ahora les miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Siempre que le castigaban, él era el primero en reirse, y simplemente, no le agradaba para nada.

-Perdón.-Dijo al fin Wood, mirando de reojo su reloj.

Leonard Walker les clavó sus ojos grises durante toda la hora, con cara de pocos amigos.

Oliver y Alex tardaron menos de un minuto en reconciliarse. La broma de la planta había sido demasiado divertida como para estar enfadados.

-No hay nada malo en que te guste Katie.-Comentaba Wood, cuando ambos se dirigían al Gran Comedor.-Es simpática y guapa.

-... Deja ya el tema, por favor... –Suplicó Alexander intentando contener las ganas de taparle la boca a Oliver.

-De acuerdo... Pero si quieres, puedo hablarle bien de ti.- Insistió el capitán.

-No, es mejor que se concentre sólo en el _quidditch._

Oliver le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su amigo, ignorando el tono sarcástico que había utilizado el rubio.

-Entonces, puedes venir a ver algún entrenamiento ¿Vale? Así ella estará concentrada.

Alex respiró hondo. La oferta era tentadora. Podría observar a la cazadora sin que ésta lo notase. Al fin y al cabo era verdad que había empezado a gustarle Katie Bell. Esos ojos miel... Su pelo ondulado... Era muy linda.

-De acuerdo...-Wood sonrió satisfecho.-Pero que sepas que sólo lo hago para ver las tácticas de _quidditch_ ¿eh?

-Claro, claro.

Afirmó Wood risueño. Alex suspiró apesadumbradamente. Ya era imposible ocultarle a Oliver lo evidente: Su amigo sabía que estaba colado hasta los huesos por la cazadora.

**--OoOoOoOoOOoOoOo—**

-¡Esperadme, por favor! –Gritó Sam saliendo a toda prisa del invernadero de los alumnos de quinto curso, justo cuando Oliver Wood y Alexander Garvent entraban en el de séptimo curso.

-¿Qué tal con la profesora Sprout? –Preguntó Angelina más risueña que nunca.

-Bien, sólo quería que la ayudara a llevar unas plantas con un nombre rarísimo al invernadero de los de séptimo, y que luego recogiera algunas cosas del nuestro.-Contestó la joven algo extrañada.

-¿Sólo eso? –Cuestionó Alicia Spinnet, sin poder creer que por algo tan simple la hubiera llamado al final de la clase.

-Sí. Bueno, no creáis que las plantas eran inofensivas. Se me cayó una, y la muy bruta intentó ahorcarme. –Explicó Sam rodeándose el cuello con las manos, para simular el ataque.

-¿Y qué pasó? –Quiso saber Katie, que parecía algo asustada.

-Nada.-Sam se encogió de hombros.-La profesora me la quitó de encima. De todas formas, no me gustaría estar en la clase de séptimo hoy, la señora Sprout me ha dicho que iban a trabajar con ellas.

Las cuatro chicas emprendieron el camino de regreso al castillo, pues si seguían a aquel paso, iban a llegar tardea la próxima clase.

-¡Tenemos una reunión de _quidditch_ el jueves!-Anunció de pronto Angelina, por los pasillos.

-¡Qué bien! Este año tenéis que ganar la copa ¿eh? ... –Dijo Sam, sonriendo tristemente. Las demás chicas asintieron, aunque notaron que le pasaba algo.

-Si quieres puedes venir a vernos.-Propuso Katie, creyendo que Sam se sentía algo excluida.-Nos haría mucha ilusión.

Las tres cazadoras se miraron entre ellas, y luego observaron a la joven, a la que se le habían iluminado los ojos. Había acertado.

-Me encantaría poder veros... –Dijo al fin, muy ilusionada.

-Sólo hay un problema...

-Wood.-Dijeron al unísono Angelina, Alicia y Katie.

-¿Quién es ese? –Preguntó Sam, alzando una ceja.

-El capitán del equipo de Griffindor.-Explicó Katie.

-Que a la vez hace de guardián.-Añadió Angelina.

-Sí, y es tan... –Alicia suspiró con ojos soñadores.

-Estúpido por no dejar que nadie nos pueda ver en los entrenamientos...-Completó Angelina, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Alicia.

-No digas eso, sabes que lo hace para que nadie descubra nuestras estrategias. –Dijo Alicia defendiendo a Oliver. Katie rió y miró a Angelina con complicidad.

-No le hagas caso, lo que le pasa es que le tiene demasiado cariño... –Informó Angelina divertida. Alicia se había puesto colorada como un tomate.

Les hubiera gustado seguir la conversación, pero tenían que entrar en el aula.

La clase fue de lo más entretenida. La profesora de transformaciones les pidió que convirtieran una hormiga en una taza. El problema surgió cuando se dieron cuenta de los pequeños que eran los insectos, además de que no se estaban quietos. Al final, los alumnos no acertaron a hechizar las hormigas, pues éstas no dejaban de moverse.

Cuando bajaron al Gran Comedor a cenar, apenas había llegado nadie. Se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor y se pusieron a hablar.

-¡Mira, allí está Oliver! –Susurró Alicia mientras un joven alto de pelo moreno entraba en el Gran Comedor, seguido de un muchacho rubio.

Sam, que hasta ahora había estado observando su reflejo en el brillante plato, giró la cabeza, en busca del famoso capitán.

-Ahí- Le aclaró Katie, señalándolo con el dedo lo más disimuladamente posible.

Sam lo localizó entonces. Creyó haber visto un ángel. Se dirigía a la mesa con rapidez. Sus preciosos ojos oscuros se posaban en todos sitios, pero en nada en particular, y su sonrisa le pareció simplemente perfecta. Su corazón se disparó de pronto, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Sacudió la cabeza, ante la curiosa mirada de sus amigas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó Katie, tocándole el hombro, pues Alicia se hallaba demasiado ocupada, observando cada detalle del guardián de griffindor.

-Eh... Sí, sí,-Se apresuró a contestar Sam, con voz ronca.

No sabía por qué pero de pronto se le había secado la boca, y si le quedaba algo de saliva, no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

Se aclaró la garganta estruendosamente y empezó a toser, llamando la atención de los presentes.

No podía creer que aquello le estuviera sucediendo a ella. Sus mejillas se encendieron como las velas que flotaban tranquilamente por el techo del comedor.

Fue aún peor cuando se giró hacia sus amigas, que en aquel instante la observaban como si fuera anormal. Siguió tosiendo unos segundos, hasta que decidió ir a los baños, pues todavía tenía tiempo antes de comer, y la tos no parecía querer desaparecer. Informó a las tres cazadoras como pudo, y a continuación salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo—**

Estaba agotado y sólo pensaba en atiborrarse de comida. Wood bostezó sonoramente antes bajar la escalera de caracol, acompañado de Alex.

-¿No tienes sueño...?-Le preguntó el capitán con voz cansina.

-La verdad es que... Estoy algo nervioso.-Le respondió el rubio agitando con impaciencia los dedos de la mano derecha, hasta que al final los entrelazó con los de la izquierda.

Wood arqueó las cejas sin comprender.

-¡¡Es Katie! No sé que voy a hacer cuando pase por su lado... –Y dicho esto, Alex siguió pensando una forma de llamar la atención de la chica.

Oliver sintió tristeza por su amigo, pues, aunque no lo había mencionado, había oído algo acerca de que Katie Bell estaba enamorada ya.

-Vamos, eres el rey del ligue, ya se te ocurrirá algo.-Le consoló el moreno sonriendo falsamente.

Alexander sonrió con inseguridad. Ya habían llegado al Gran Comedor.

Avanzaron rápidamnte y llegaron enseguida a la mesa de Griffindor. Oliver vio por el rabillo del ojo a Alicia Spinnet, que no dejaba de mirarle. Alex había caminado con una mueca extraña en la cara hacia su asiento.

Se arrellanó en su silla y miró hacia su plato. Calculó que aún quedaban unos diez minutos para que se llenaran mágicamente.

Escuchó un ruido, como una tos, que llamó su atención. Se giró y pudo ver una chica que tosía frenéticamente. Se fijó en que estaba sentada junto a las cazadoras de su equipo. Tenía el pelo castaño, lacio y suelto, que le caía sobre los hombros. Su tez era algo pálida. No alcanzó a ver más, pues tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, a causa del ahogo.

Suspiró apesadumbradamente, y entonces recordó algo.

-Mi libro de_ quidditch_.-Dijo entre dientes. Lo había olvidado en el dormitorio. No podía soportar una cena sin leer vagamente las hojas de algún libro de aquel deporte.

-Alex, ahora vuelvo.-Le comunicó a su amigo, que no le había prestado mucha atención.

Acto seguido, se levantó aprisa de su silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir.

Miró su reloj cuando cruzaba una esquina. Aún tenía tiempo.

Fue mientras subía la escalera de caracol cuando oyó la misma tos que había escuchado en el Comedor, aunque no le hizo caso a este ruido. Seguramente la pobre chica había decidido ir al servicio a enjuagarse la garganta. Oliver Wood no sabía cuánto había acertado con este pensamiento.

**--oOoOoOOoOoOoOo—**

Sam corría como un rayo por la escalera de caracol, con los ojos llorosos de tanto toser. Nunca en su vida había tosido tanto.

Dobló una esquina y oyó una voz que le resultó familiar. Era Peeves, que deambulaba por los pasillos con su habitual jaleo.

-¡Vaya tos, vaya tos, no va a parar, no va a parar, vaya tos, vaya tos, no va a parar...!-Canturreaba alegre el fanstama, mientras divisaba a Sam.

-¡¡Cállate! Cof, cof–Consiguió vocalizar la joven antes de seguir tosiendo.

-Serás desagradecida... Sólo te ayudaba a dejar de toser...-Dijo entre risas Peeves.-Ahora no te será tan fácil llegar al lavabo.

-Por que tú lo digas...Cof, cof -Contestó de mala gana Sam, frotándose la garganta.

El pasillo de pronto se volvió oscuro. Peeves soltó una risita aguda antes de desaparecer de allí. Sam no tardó mucho en deducir quién había apagado las luces...

Avanzó a tientas, guiándose por el tacto rugoso de las paredes y por su memoria, pues después de cinco años conocía muy bien el castillo.

Oyó un gemido asustado, procedente de un punto lejano. Dio un salto a causa del susto; le aterrorizaba la idea de que alguien más anduviera por allí. Debido al susto, la tos paró. Sam suspiró aliviada, a pesar de seguir teniendo miedo.

-¿Hay... Hay alguien ahí?

Pero no hubo respuesta y sus palabras se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Las pequeñas ventanas apenas dejaban pasar la luz de la luna, que aquel día apenas iluminaba.

Entre la penumbra vio una sombra. Soltó un grito ahogado y apoyó la espalda fuertemente en la pared, como si quisiera fundirse con ella.

-¡Eh! –Le dijo alguien que se acercaba a ella, con paso acelerado.

Sam volvió a gritar, aterrorizada, pero entonces una mano le tapó la boca.

Su tacto era cálido, pero a pesar de esto, la chica no dudó en morderla con fuerza.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó la misma voz, antes de quejarse por el mordisco. Apartó bruscamente la mano de la boca de la chica. Ella ya no gritó.

Sam reconoció a quien tenía delante, pues, aunque todo estaba oscuro, podía ver perfectamente los ojos negro azabache de aquel joven, que brillaban como la luna misma. Era Oliver Wood.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**¿Qué ocurrirá? Un encontronazo en el pasillo a oscuras... ¿Qué pasará? Y Alex colado por Katie... ¿Pero ella ya se ha fijado en otro? Jajaja Parezco un disco rayado, bueno, sólo espero que sigáis comentando y disfrutando de mi historia.**

**Reviews: QUE POCOS**

**Kara Snape: **Gracias por dejarme tu opinión! Siento lo de snape pero tienes que reconocer que siempre es así con los de Griffindor jejeje Bueno, lo de siempre, que se pondrá interesante ya verás (o eso espero). Un beso! Bye!

**Azamy-Delacour: **Gracias! Pues me alegro de que te guste Sam, y casi seguro que le vas cogiendo cariño jejeje Bueno, aquí te he dejado la continuación para que la disfrutes. Muchas gracias por estar tan atenta a mi historia, de verdad que para mí es un detallazo... Sigue asi! Muchos besos! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Rafaella Krum Granger: **Hola! Me encanta que me contéis cosas, lo digo una vez más. Bueno, a ver si este capítulo fue 'MAS REVELADOR' que el otro jajaj ojalá que sí y te guste :-D Para nada me aburren tus reviews! Asi que sigue contándome cosas por favor! Un besote! Sigue leyendo :-p Ah, por cierto, soy española jiji

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que creo que no lo publicaré (a menos que sufra una crisis de aburrimiento) hasta que tenga al menos unos 15 reviews... Siento esto pero es que la inspiración se va en cuanto me desanimo, y si me desanimo es porque necesito reviews! Jeje espero que lo comprendáis... Da igual si me escribís 2 reviews por persona eh? Que me encanta que me contéis vuestra vida jajaja**

**Un beso**

**BiBiLuNa**


	6. ¿Sólo nos asustamos?

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí otra vez. Jejeje. ¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien y que disfrutéis leyendo este capítulo, que tanto trabajo me ha costado escribir... (La inspiración se me fue a la mitad y estuve cuatro días sin escribir nada...Por suerte volvió hace poco.) **

**Bueno, espero que la musa de la inspiración siga revoloteando a mi alrededor durante mucho tiempo, porque gracias a ella y a vuestros reviews esta historia sigue adelante :-D**

**¡Gracias a todos!**

**P.D. Cuantos más reviews, más calidad. :-PBiBiLuNa**

**--oOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO--**

**Capítulo 6. ¿Sólo nos asustamos?**

_Sam reconoció a quien tenía delante, pues, aunque todo estaba oscuro, podía ver perfectamente los ojos negro azabache de aquel joven, que brillaban como la luna misma. Era Oliver Wood._

-Tú... ¿Eres Oliver Wood? –Preguntó ella, con voz temblorosa, y a la vez, cargada de emoción.

-¿Quién eres? –Dijo él firmemente, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de la joven. Definitivamente, era él. Ésta se ofendió.

-...Sam Bridge.

-¿Qué? ¿Sam de Sammuel? ¡¿Eres un tío! –Exclamó él, bastante sorprendido, en medio de la incómoda tensión que se había creado en el ambiente.

-¡Soy una chica! Me llamo S-A-M-A-N-T-H-A, pero me dicen Sam. –Replicó la chica, alzando el tono de voz.

-Ah. -Alcanzó a decir Oliver.-Ya entiendo...

-¿Qué entiendes qué?-Preguntó Sam, más ofendida aún. Le parecía extraño que le estuviera hablando de aquella forma a alguien que no conocía, pero él tenía la culpa, sino la hubiera llamado 'tío'...

-Que ya entiendo por qué te dicen Sam... Samantha es un nombre horrible..-Explicó Oliver.

La joven decidió no responder a eso.

Oyó como el muchacho se sentaba en el suelo. Debían de estar en medio del pasillo de la segunda planta. Sus piernas aún temblaban a causa del susto, y en sus oídos retumbaban los latidos de su desbocado corazón.

-Tú eres la que estaba tosiendo como una loca en el Comedor, ¿no? –Preguntó Wood, recordando a cierta joven que tosía frenéticamente en el Comedor.

-...¿Eh?... –Susurró Sam, muerta de vergüenza, mientras su rostro se enrojecía por momentos. En aquel instante agradeció enormemente que les envolviera la oscuridad, y así el capitán no pudiera ver sus mejillas.

-Sí, la que estaba tosiendo y no podía parar. Supongo venías al baño... –Agregó Oliver, mirando una loseta del suelo.-He oído a Peeves cuando caminaba por el pasillo.

_(Pensamiento de Sam) 'No pudo creer que me esté pasando esto... ¡Qué horror! Se ha dado cuenta de que era yo...'_

Wood la miró un momento. Sam se había sentado a su lado, y miraba hacia abajo.

Era verdad que aquella chica era la del Gran Comedor. La penumbra desvelaba el color de su pelo, marrón claro, y también la palidez de su piel. La estuvo observando unos segundos. Su corazón le decía que ella escondía algo, que le faltaba saber algo más de ella. ¿Qué podría ser?

-¿Y tú... Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó de pronto la joven, sin apartar la vista del suelo.

-Se me había olvidado mi libro de _quidditch_, y quería cogerlo. Una cena sin el _quidditch_ no es una cena.-Comentó el joven, sonriendo levemente.

'_Es tan guapo... Mírale, con esa sonrisa tan dulce...'_

-Creía que era una falta de educación leer mientras se come. –Le dijo ella, intentando sacarse de la cabeza aquellos pensamientos. Oliver despegó los labios para decir algo, pero la chica no le brindó la oportunidad de responder.-Me voy a cenar.

Se levantó rápidamente con intención de irse, pero Wood la agarró del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar. Una sacudida eléctrica recorrió cada músculo de su brazo, y algo en su estómago se volcó. Le gustaba el tacto de su mano.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? No es tan fácil. La cena ya ha empezado, no podemos regresar así sin más. ¿No te das cuenta de que llamaríamos la atención? –Le dijo él con un tono que le recordó al de su padre.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? –Preguntó Sam, enfadada, intentando liberarse.

-¡Al Comedor no podemos volver...!

De pronto volvió la luz.

Oliver sintió por primera vez que no había palabras para describir sus sentimientos. Ahora entendía lo que le faltaba saber de aquella chica. Eran sus ojos. Tan brillantes, tan vivos. Eran como dos esmeraldas con vida propia, y ahora estaban mirándole a él, sólo a él.

La luz volvió a apagarse.

Oscuridad. Un espeluznante grito retumbó en toda la planta. Sam estaba temblando de miedo, e inconscientemente, se arrojó a los brazos de Oliver.

Fue un momento de confusión. La joven sentía la agitada respiración del chico. Él también estaba asustado, por eso la rodeo con sus brazos. No sabía qué hacer.

Se oyó otro grito. Unos pasos se acercaban... Sam soltó un grito ahogado y se aferró con mas fuerza al capitán. Sam notaba los latidos del corazón de oliver, que cada vez eran más rápidos.

Las pisadas se acercaban más y más. Oliver pensó en salir corriendo, pero ya no había tiempo, y sus piernas no le respondían. Su mente se quedó en blanco en el instante en el que la luz volvió definitivamente y en el que sólo sentía el aliento de la chica en su cuello.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Les dijo una voz cargada de odio.

Cuando alzaron la vista, se encontraron con el profesor Snape.

Wood soltó a Sam bruscamente, de modo que ella cayó al suelo de bruces.

Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca.

-Supongo que habrán pensado en la situación... –Dijo el profesor de pociones caminando alrededor de los dos jóvenes.-Dos griffindor... Un chico, y una chica... Solos... En un pasillo a oscuras... A la hora de cenar...

-¡No es lo que parece...! –Gritó Wood, muy inquieto.

-No me levante la voz, señor Wood. –Contestó Snape con repugnancia. -¡A mi despacho los dos!

No les quedó otro remedio que obedecer. Siguieron al profesor por el pasillo, intentando no cruzar la mirada el uno con el otro.

_(Pensamiento de Sam)'Dios mío, le he abrazado, ¡Le he abrazado! Aún no puedo creer... ¿Qué dirá el profesor Snape? Nunca antes me habían castigado por algo así... Ha sido una gran confusión...''_

Bajaron la escalera de mármol y pasaron por delante del Gran Comedor, que se hallaba casi vacío. Los alumnos que salían de él los miraban atentamente, algunos reían. Oliver sintió vergüenza.

_(Pensamiento de Oliver)'Todos nos miran, ¡todos me miran! ¿Qué pensarán? Seguro que ahora creen que estoy saliendo con esta mocosa... Yo, el capitán de Quidditch de Griffindor... Puff ¿Por qué demonios la abracé? Sólo estaba asustado, es eso. Sólo me asusté y no sabía qué hacer. Creo que es comprensible... Espero que Snape no me castigue el jueves de la reunión de quidditch, tan sólo pido eso...'_

Apenas se dieron cuenta, ya estaban en las mazmorras. Entraron al despacho de Snape, que siempre estaba lleno de botes con líquidos y cosas repugnantes.

El profesor se sentó en su escritorio y los miró, saboreando el momento.

La profesora McGonagall entró en la sala. Posó sus ojos oscuros en cada uno de los presentes, y luego se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Snape.

-Ya hemos encontrado a Peeves, después de gritar por el pasillo se escondió en un armario de limpieza.-Se colocó las gafas con inquietud. -¿Y estos dos?

-Los culpables de todo. –Respondió él con frialdad.

-No es verdad... Nosotros solo... –Dijo Sam, temblorosa.

-¡NO LE HE DICHO QUE SE EXPLIQUE AÚN! –Exclamó Snape, harto de las interrupciones.

Sam miró hacia abajo, dolida.

-Estaban en medio del pasillo de la segunda planta, abrazados y con la luz apagada.

La profesora McGonagall miró a los dos jóvenes, desconcertada.

-¿Es eso verdad? –Les preguntó.

Sam vaciló un momento. Luego miró a Wood, que parecía indiferente.

-Es verdad que estábamos en el pasillo a oscuras, pero nosotros no apagamos la luz. Fue Peeves. Y luego, como no veíamos nada... Nos chocamos.

-Y oímos unos gritos y nos asustamos y... –Completó Sam.

-Entonces ha sido un malentendido. ¿no? –Sobrentendió la profesora, tan comprensiva como siempre.

Los dos asintieron.

-No obstante, todavía no han dicho por qué estaban en medio del pasillo a la hora de la cena... –Añadió Snape, con su habitual desprecio.

-Me entró tos. –Confesó Sam en un susurro.-Quería ir al baño.

-Se me olvidó un libro de _quidditch_.

-¿Un libro de quidditch? ¿Necesita eso para cenar, señor Wood? –Preguntó Minerva seriamente.

Oliver supo entonces que le castigarían. Ahora sólo le quedaba saber el grado del castigo.

-No, profesora.

-Fue una irresponsabilidad por su parte, señor Wood. –La tutora apartó la vista y continuó- Como Peeves apagó las luces, no le castigaré...

Snape acabó la discusión con aquella frase que tanto le gustaba decir.

-15 puntos menos para griffindor. –Comunicó el profesor, triunfante.-Ya pueden irse.

Los dos muchachos se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Por cierto,... –Dijo McGonagall antes de que se marcharan.

Los aludidos se dieron la vuelta.

-¿Tienen hambre?

Un cuarto de hora después los dos se hallaban en el despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall, cenando.

Sam se sirvió salchichas en su plato.

-Oye...-Dijo Wood, mientras se servía agua. Sam le miró, con las mejillas algo encendidas.-Ha sido una tontería... Ya sabes, estábamos a oscuras y... nos asustamos.

Sam se quedó mirándole, sin comprender.

-¿Te refieres a cuando... nos abrazamos? –Preguntó ella en un murmullo apenas audible.

-Sí, eso.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio.

Sam se comió el último trozo de su tarta de fruta y se levantó de su silla. Wood hizo lo mismo y ambos emprendieron el camino hacia la sala común de Griffindor.

Pasaron el retrato de la Señora Gorda, que estaba adormilada, y entraron en la sala común, que se hallaba sumida en el silencio de la noche.

Sam se dirigía hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas cuando Oliver la llamó.

-Sabía que lo entenderías.-Dijo él. Sam lo miró fijamente, antes de escuchar algo que le rompería el corazón. –No estaría bien que pensaran que estamos saliendo, tú y yo. ¿Verdad que sería ridículo? Ni siquiera nos conocemos...

Wood rió levemente y Sam lo imitó, con la carcajada más falsa que había soltado en toda su vida. Luego subió la escalera y se perdió en las sombras, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

Oliver la observó subir los escalones, mientras una sacudida le revolvía el estómago. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que se había equivocado en algo?

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo—**

A la mañana siguiente casi todo el mundo comentaba la ausencia de los dos jóvenes a la hora de la cena, sobretodo la de Oliver Wood, pues sus numerosas admiradoras aprovechaban esta hora para mirarlo fijamente.

-¡Hola Oli!

Dijo una chica de sexto curso al cruzarse con el capitán por el pasillo, con un tono bastante cursi.

-Hola.-Contestó Wood secamente, pues ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. Normalmente le gustaba que le saludaran chicas desconocidas, de hecho le halagaba, pero aquella vez tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, y además no había dormido muy bien esa noche.

Alex, sin embargo, estaba radiante. Aquel día había batido su récord: Once chicas le pararon para hablar por los pasillos entre los cambios de hora.

El rubio estaba parado, de pie, junto a la puerta del aula de transformaciones, con la mirada perdida. Oliver supo lo que pasaba por su mente, aunque no le pareció oportuno decir que Katie Bell no era de esa clase de chicas que te saludan de pronto. De hecho, ella era muy tímida.

Soltó un largo suspiro y entró en clase, algo desconcertado. Oliver le siguió.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntó el capitán, haciendo como que no sospechaba nada acerca de su repentino cambio de humor.

-Parece mentira que seas mi mejor amigo... ¿D verdad que no te has dado cuenta? –Oliver sonrió para sus adentros e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. –Pues lo de siempre, Katie.

Alexander se sentó en su pupitre y abrió el libro por la página correspondiente, ante la expectante mirada de Oliver.

-Escucha, Alex... –Oliver intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas. -No es que crea que no tienes posibilidades con ella, o que no seas bueno ligando, o que...

-¡Di lo que quieras decir de una vez, me estás poniendo de los nervios! –Exclamó Alex cerrando el libro sin previo aviso.

-Bueno... Simplemente creo que... Ella no te conviene... Es decir que... ¡Te mereces una tía mejor ¿no! –Alex se quedó en estado de shock durante unos segundos. Wood estaba muy nervioso, no sabía cómo decirle a su amigo que la olvidara.- Ya sabes, como las del verano. ¿No eran perfectas?

Alexander miró hacia abajo durante un momento, con la expresión más seria que Oliver había visto en su vida.

-Mira, Oliver. No se qué es lo que quieres decirme. Hace tres días me estabas diciendo que fuera contigo a un entrenamiento para poder verla, ¡y ahora me dices que la olvide! ¿Pero de qué vas?

Wood miró al suelo, buscando la frase adecuada, pero en aquel insntante llegó la profesora McGonagall y tuvo que sentarse en su sitio.

La clase fue muy aburrida porque sólo dieron teoría, y porque el rubio no le hablaba. En realidad le comprendía. Oliver se arrepintió de no haberle confesado desde el principio a su amigo que Katie ya estaba enamorada, y no ahora, que ya se había ilusionado con ella. Tenía que decírselo. Era su deber como amigo.

A la hora del almuerzo se acercó para hablar con él, pero siempre le esquivaba, así que se sentó junto a los gemelos Weasley. Los pelirrojos no paraban de gastarle bromas a todos. Entre broma y broma consiguió informarles sobre la reunión de _quidditch_ del jueves.

Quizás era casualidad, pero aquel día se había sentado todo el equipo de Griffindor junto. Oliver, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Fred y George. Al lado de Angelina el capitán descubrió horrizado a Sam Bridge. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Acaso era amiga de las cazadoras de su equipo? El corazón se le puso a cien por hora.

_'Es por el susto. Sólo es eso. Yo nunca me pongo nervioso, ni siquiera en los partidos de quidditch... Anda, me está mirando, qué vergüenza.'_

Sam le miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes. La verdad es que era bastante guapa, según el muchacho, pero seguía siendo una mocosa para él. No tenía fama en el colegio. No era nadie, tan sólo una más.

En cambio Alicia Spinnet, ella sí era alguien. Todo el mundo sabía que era su nuevo fichaje de _quidditch_ y que era una jugadora estupenda, además de simpática y linda.

Alicia se sonrojó al notar la mirada del chico, no obstante, no apartó la vista de él.

_'O son estupideces de Alex, o le gusto a Alicia... ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Tonterías, tonterías... ¿Cómo puedo pensar eso?'_

Al final del almuerzo, no aguantó más y fue corriendo detrás del rubio. Iba a decíserlo.

-Alex, espera, tengo que hablar contigo...-Dijo Oliver cuando lo alcanzó.

Alexander paró en seco, se dio la vuelta y le miró con enfado.

-¿Por fin reconoces que te has pasado? –Le preguntó él, triunfante.

-¡No! Sólo venía a explicarte que...

-¡¡Sí que te has pasado! Así que ahora no vengas diciendo que no, así no se piden disculpas. –Gritó Alex, muy cabreado, señalándole con el dedo índice.

-Yo no he venido a disculparme, sólo quería decirte que...

-Que la olvide, es eso ¿no? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enamorado de ella y no quieres que te robe la novia?

Entonces fue Oliver quien se enfadó. Se le puso la cara colorada. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso su mejor amigo?

Se dio medio vuelta y se fue a la próxima clase. Aunque estaba de espaldas a Alex, sintió cómo éste le miraba enojado.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido y sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado la cena. Lee Jordan le estaba enseñando una araña llena de pelo blanco a los Weasley, que aplaudían asombrados. Al parecer, el amigo de los gemelos le había echado un conjuro a la araña y le había teñido el pelo de blanco.

_'Muy ocurrente...'_

Pensó Oliver mientras se servía la comida.

Fue una reacción inconsciente. Miró a su alrededor, y simplemente la vio, con su sedoso pelo castaño claro recogido en un gracioso moño, y con sus bonitos ojos verdes perdidos en algún punto. Ella también se volvió hacia él, como si el capitán la hubiera llamado en voz alta. El joven apartó la vista de inmediato, con sensación de arrepentimiento. No tenía que haberlo hecho... Pero lo había hecho, y en aquel instante volvía a mirarla. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención? Su vista se cruzó de nuevo con los ojos esmeralda de la chica. Simplemente se miraron. Simplemente mantuvieron el contacto visual durante unos segundos que se hicieron curiosamente eternos. Simplemente se miraban. No había otra forma de describirlo. Era todo tan simple, tan sencillo, que le pareció fascinante.

Por un momento, Wood creyó que se trataba de un gracioso juego, como los que jugaba de pequeño. Pero de pronto despertó de su fantasía, y pensó que estaba loco, que aquello era rídiculo, que no tenía sentido, y se puso a charlar con Fred. A veces miraba embelesado a Alicia Spinnet, que lucía ese día un bonito peinado que la hacía estar espectacular.

Sam miró su plato. Para ella, lo que no tenía sentido era que quisiera seguir viviendo sólo para poder cruzarse una vez más con los preciosos ojos de Oliver Wood.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo—**

Estaban en la sala común. Ya casi era la hora de dormir. Los alumnos disfrutaban el momento, descansando de los estudios. Oliver yacía sentado en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea, totalmente reventado. Todo el que lo veía, se asustaba. Realmente parecía un muerto viviente.

-Eh, Oliver ¿Qué te ocurre? –Le dijo Alicia Spinnet, acercándose a él.

-Nada, nada. –Respondió él rápidamente, mirando a Alex por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Seguro? –Insistió la joven.

Wood asintió, bostezando.

-Es que tienes cara de muerto. –Le explicó Alicia, lo más amablemente que pudo.

-¿Sí...? –Dijo él, embelesado en el chispeante fuego de la chimenea.

-Pues sí... ¿Es por mi culpa? –Preguntó de repente la muchacha, mirando hacia abajo, dolida.

¿A qué venía eso? Oliver dio un respingo al oírla.

-¡Pero qué dices! Si tú no has hecho nada, no sé por qué me preguntas eso –Contestó Oliver, sorprendido.

-Ya lo sé, tonto, ¡era una broma! –Exclamó entonces ella, sonriendo abiertamente.

Sin embargo, a Wood no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. No estaba de humor para tonterías. Sólo se lo permitía porque era ella. Sólo por eso, sólo porque ella era Alicia Spinnet.

-Ah, bueno, tengo que irme, perdona. –Le respondió Oliver sonriendo levemente. Ella asintió y le dedicó una bonita sonrisa.

Ya estaba harto, ya no aguantaba más. Si no arreglaba el malentendido, iba a estar amargado todo el día. Iba a estallar.

-Alex, escúchame bien.

-No te entiendo, ¿ahora quieres que te escuche? –Dijo Alex desde su sillón.

-Sí, escúchame bien porque sólo te lo voy a decir una vez.

-Vale. Adelante.

Silencio. Oliver suspiró apesadumbradamente.

-Katie está enamorada de otro, por eso tienes que olvidarla.

-...

Wood no podía ver la expresión de Alexander porque éste estaba sentado en un sillón, dándole la espalda.

-Lo siento, no quería decírtelo porque como estabas tan ilusionado...

-Ya lo sabía. –Respondió el rubio, interrumpiéndole. –Sabía que Katie estaba enamorada de otro.

Oliver abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Alex lo sabía?

-¿En... En serio? –Preguntó el moreno.

-Sí...

-Entonces ¿Por qué te enfadaste? ¿No te dabas cuenta de que yo intentaba decírtelo?

-Claro que me dí cuenta... –Alexander se giró, y Oliver le vio la cara. Una cara que apenas había visto. Tenía una expresión firme y segura. –¿Pero de verdad creías que iba a olvidar a Katie sólo porque ya se ha fijado en otro?

Oliver vaciló un momento. Entonces fue cuando lo comprendió todo. Se sintió mal consigo mismo. Alex se había enfadado por que él había pensado que se rendiría. Alexander era una persona muy exigente, Oliver lo sabía.

-Mira, Oliver. Katie me gusta mucho, aunque nunca haya hablado con ella. Me da igual que ya le guste otro...

-¿Pero qué dices? –Dijo Oliver riendo.

Alexander se volvió hacia él con expresión triunfante.

-Lo que oyes... Tarde o temprano será mía.

Y dicho esto, el rubio se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a los dormitorios. –Ah, por cierto, ya no estoy enfadado.

Y dejó a Oliver allí solo con sus pensamientos.

El capitán se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana y observó como el viento agitaba las hojas del sauce boxeador. Aquel sí que había sido un día largo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¿Conseguirá Alex lo que se propone? ¿Se enamorará Katie de él?**

**¿Y Oliver? ¿Se decidirá algún día...:-S Eso esperemos ¿no? Jejeje Próximamente la temporada de quidditch, y los entrenamientos casi diarios... ¿Qué pasará si todos se ven las caras tan a menudo?**

**Para saberlo, dejen reviews!**

**¡¡Encontronazos, malentendidos, amores, todo es válido aquí! Incluso los bofetones. xD**

**Además que tengo la inspiración un poco despistada, así que DEJEN SU OPINIÓN vale? Gracias!  **

**Contestación a los reviews: **

**Gracias a todos, por llegar a los 15 reviews tan pronto :-P **

**Kara Snape:** Hola! Jajaja Siento haber dejado la historia ahí pero como autora que soy tengo derecho a dar intriga :-D (Sí, soy mala...) Bueno, pues espero que te haya gustado mucho este capitulo, como siempre digo, nos vemos el lunes, adiós! Besos.

**Policp Malfoy:** Me alegro de que te guste la historia! Intento que cada capítulo sea muy interesante, pero no todos lo son al final, sólo algunos :-p. Espero que éste te haya gustado. Jejej En fin, que sigas dejando tu opinión, y que disfrutes mucho con la lectura. Ciao!

**Rafaella Krum Granger:** Hola! Jajaja Así que te gusta Alex eh? Bueno, aún está libre, así que... :-D En este capítulo se enfadó con Oliver  Pero hicieron las paces ! Que bien que pienses que FUE REVELADOR el capítulo jaja! (Ya es todo un logro que me digas eso jajaja) A ver si este también lo es... En cuanto a tu última pregunta... Sólo te diré que se acerca mucho a la trama principal de la historia. Lo descubrirás tarde o temprano.(Creo que ya se nota xD) Aunque no te fíes mucho de mí. jijiji ;-) Byes! Sigue dejando tu opinión. Un beso!

**Azamy Delacour:** Hello! Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien. Jajaja No te gusta Oliver X Alicia eh? Ay que ver... ;-) Bueno, bueno, la intriga va creciendo no? Ya verás lo que pasa. Es que presionamos mucho al pobre Oliver jejeje Pobrecito! Oli te queremos! xD

Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y disfrutando de ella, como siempre digo. Besos! Cuídate! Ah! A ver si me dices si te pareció bien cómo acabó lo del pasillo a oscuras jejeje

**Unos 20 reviews y actualizo:-)**

**Ciao besitos!**


	7. ¡¡Esto es la guerra!

**¡¡Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta. He tardado bastante comparado con los otros capítulos, pero es que, como ya os digo, la inspiración me falla a veces, y no es fácil recuperarla. **

**Desearles como siempre que disfruten de la lectura y pedirles (como no xD) que me dejen su comentario.**

**Reviews:-p**

**BiBiLuNa**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 7. ¡¡Esto es la guerra!**

La mañana se abrió nublada, pero aquel día nada ni nadie podría arrebatarle la alegría a Oliver. Era jueves, el jueves de la reunión de _quidditch_.

Se levantó pronto, se vistió y bajó a desayunar con una gran sonrisa.

Efectivamente, Alexander ya no estaba enfadado con él, y eso también le subió el ánimo. Se sentaron cerca en el desayuno y estuvieron hablando casi todo el tiempo.

Los demás miembros del equipo también estaban muy risueños, sobretodo Fred y George, que le daban palmadas amistosas a todo el mundo.

Oliver se sirvió un buen desayuno y empezó a comer. Alexander no hacía más que mirar a Katie, aunque ésta ni se daba cuenta. En cambio Alicia sí que se daba cuenta cuando Wood la miraba de reojo.

Una de las veces en las que Wood la observó, la joven se quedó con la vista fija en él durante tres minutos. A Oliver le resultó agobiante, le intimidaba esa mirada llena de seguridad. Desvió la vista hacia el asiento que había al lado de Alicia y vio a Sam. ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba verla? ¿Por qué?

No quería verla, no quería, pero al final siempre acababa haciéndolo, siempre acababa cruzándose con sus vivos ojos verdes.

_'¿Y qué más da? Yo puedo mirar a quien yo quiera. Que la mire no significa nada... La miro a ella como miro a cualquiera, bueno, excepto a Alicia. A Alicia la miro de una forma diferente, pero sólo porque es ella...'_

-Eh, Oliver, tienes que ayudarme... –Le dijo Alex después de meterle un codazo.-Tienes que... Presentarme a Katie... Yo no tengo valor para hablar con ella...

El rubio tragó saliva y puso una mueca de disgusto, como si acabara de tragar comida podrida.

-¿Presentártela? No... Esto, quiero decir, ¡el rompecorazones eres tú, no yo! –Contestó Wood, descartando la posibilidad de presentarle a la cazadora. No quería meterse en líos y punto.

-Ya lo sé, pero... No sé qué me pasa con ella... Mis tácticas no funcionan...

-¡Pero si todavía no has utilizado ninguna!... –Oliver le miró un segundo antes de continuar.-Veamos... ¿Alguna vez te ha rechazado una chica?

-No... Pero eso es porque soy un pesado y no las dejo en paz hasta que me hacen caso. –Explicó el rubio muy divertido, recordando viejos tiempos.

-Bueno, pues haz eso mismo.

-¿El qué? ¿Ser un pesado?

Wood suspiró y acabó de deasyunar.

-Mira, hoy me acompañas a la reunión, y cuando nos pongamos a entrenar, te sientas en las gradas y nos miras. ¿vale? Así será fácil.

Dijo Oliver, levantándose de la silla.

-¿Pero será fácil hacer qué? Soy un desastre... ¿Seguro que es buena idea, Oliver? ... ¿Oliver?

Alexander alzó la cabeza de su plato y miró a su alrededor.

-Mierda, se ha ido.

El rubio se dirigió hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás para ver los bonitos ojos de Katie, que como siempre, miraban para todos lados menos hacia él. Alexander suspiró resignado. ¿Qué le ocurría con ella?

Las clases se hicieron eternas para Oliver, aunque sintió que todos los miembros del equipo se retorcían de nerviosismo en sus pupitres, al igual que él. Cada dos por tres miraba apesadumbrado el reloj.

Al fin llegó el almuerzo. Se dejó caer en su silla, y observó la comida, aún intacta en los platos de servir.

-Wood, ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? –Oliver se giró y se encontró con Katie Bell, tan tímida y dulce como siempre.-Bueno, en realidad no es idea mía... Quiero decir... Lo hemos consultado todas y pensamos que...

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Oliver, alzando una ceja.

De repente, como un rayo, apareció Angelina y se abalanzó sobre él, agarrándole por los hombros.

-¡¡Tienes que dejarnos! ¡¡Tienes que dejarnos! –Gritaba la joven, con ojos suplicantes.

-¿¡Dejaros qué? –Exclamó Oliver, sin comprender nada de nada.

-Quieren llevar a una amiga a los entrenamientos. –Informó Alicia acercándoe también al muchacho.

-Ah... –Wood tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. -¿¡Qué? ¿Estáis mal o qué? ¡A ver, a los entrenamientos no puede venir nadie, porque nos pueden copiar las estrategias ¿no lo entendéis!

Katie suspiró, pero Angelina no se rindió.

-Oliver, nadie va a copiar nada, ¿vale? Tus estrategias son muy liosas, nos cuesta trabajo hasta a nosotras comprenderlas... –La joven miró fijamente a Wood, que había adoptado una mueca de disgusto. –Además ella es de Griffindor, es de confianza...

-No es sólo por eso, Angelina... –Respondió Oliver mirando al suelo. Realmente no le gustaba que lo observaran entrenando. –Además, ¿para qué quiere venir vuestra amiga?

-...Bueno, quiere estar con nosotras, es lógico, somos amigas... –Se excusó la muchacha, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Oliver recordó que él también quería llevar a Alex. Sería muy descarado llevarle a él y no dejarles a las chicas llevar a su amiga. No tenía elección.

-De acuerdo... Pero ¡sólo hoy...! –Exclamó Oliver, desconfiando de aquellas inquietas chicas, que saltaban ilusionadas como unas niñas pequeñas.

-Muchas gracias, Oli. –Dijo Alicia dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla que le puso los pelos de punta. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-De... De nada. –Añadió él, frotándose el pómulo que había besado la joven. No podía verse las mejillas, pero sentía que aquello había sido demasiado para él: estaba rojo como un tomate.

Las chicas se alejaron, metiéndole codazos a Alicia.

Oliver las vió alejarse. Vio alejarse a Alicia Spinnet. Su esbelta figura destacaba entre las demás chicas. Sus ojos verdes eran deseados por muchos estudiantes, su pelo negro era sedoso y brillante, y sus labios, rojo cereza. Era tan guapa y tan perfecta... Sin embargo, a pesar de tanta perfección, Wood pensó que ella era fría... Fría como el hielo... Le faltaba algo... ¿Por qué?

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo—**

Sam se peinó con rapidez, y se miró en su espejo de mano en una milésima de segundo, estaba tan nerviosa... Angelina entró de repente en la habitación, y ella escondió con sigilo el espejo y el peine entre las sábanas de su cama.

-¿Estás lista? Nos vamos ya. –Dijo ésta, tan enérgica como siempre.-Sí, sí... Ahora voy... –Respondió la chica, con cierta inquietud.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás nerviosa? –Angelina rió a carcajadas. –No tienes por qué estarlo. Sólo vas a vernos...

Para Sam no era sólo verlas... Era verlo a él. Era muy extresante. No sabía qué iba a hacer aquella tarde... Pero ya no podía decirle a sus amigas que no iba a la reunión, tenía que tener valor.

-Sí, claro. –Asintió Sam, lo más firmemente que pudo. –Vámonos.

Las dos jóvenes salieron fuera del castillo.

Alicia y Katie iban detrás de ellas.

El sol estaba escondido entre las densas nubes. Hacía algo de frío, pero Angelina no lo notaba. En su ser ardía el deseo de volar en su escoba, de pisar el suave césped del campo de _quidditch_. Sam sentía cómo le temblaban las piernas.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo—**

Ya estaban en el campo. Respiraba aquel aroma tan suave, pero tan excitante, que siempre rondaba por aquel lugar. Alexander estaba sentado en el césped, pero él no podía sentarse, sólo caminaba de aquí para allá.

Centró la vista en la hierba, que se agitaba al son del viento, y por un instante se relajó.

Al momento escuchó unas pisadas, eran George y Fred Weasley. Éstos le saludaron y luego se acercaron a hablar con Alexander, a preguntarle qué hacía allí. El rubio había conseguido dominar su nerviosismo, pero en su rostro se reflejaba de tanto en tanto una mueca de temor. Era obvio, iba a ver a Katie.

Más tarde llegó Harry Potter, con su _nimbus 2000_ bajo el brazo.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo—**

Habían llegado. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Las tres cazadoras y Sam se abrieron paso hasta el interior del campo.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo—**

Oliver entrelazó los dedos. No podían tardar mucho más. Las chicas estarían al llegar. Alicia estaría al llegar, aunque algo le decía que no iba a ser ella la protagonista de la tarde.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo—**

-¡Por fin! –Gritó Wood desde un extremo del campo, al ver a las tres cazadoras. Alicia, Katie y Angelina se acercaron caminando hacia los chicos. Sam iba detrás de ellas, intentando que no se le viera mucho tras Angelina.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? –Preguntó Oliver, disgustado.

Alicia se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esto le bastó al capitán. No sabía si era a causa del gesto o de la simple presencia de la chica.

Ella se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, y se había pintado los labios. Estaba guapísima. El carmín de sus labios brillaba igual o casi más que su uniforme de _quidditch_, dorado y escarlata.

-Mirad, éste es Alexander. Podéis llamarle Alex. –Anunció Wood señalando a su amigo, que se levantó de inmediato y se acercó, moviendo los dedos como un loco. –Le he invitado a venir...

-Encantadas.

-Ah, ¡cuántas visitas! –Dijo Katie risueña.

Alex se sonrojó muchísimo al oírla hablar. El momento que tanto había estado esperando, que tanto había deseado, había llegado. La chica le miró. Fue sólo un instante, pero le había mirado. Alex se sintió feliz, por primera vez en meses.

-Nosotras también hemos invitado a una amiga. –Angelina buscó algo a sus espaldas y luego cogió de la muñeca a Sam, obligándola a salir de su escondite.

-... –Wood no habló. No podía. No podía estar pasándole eso. No. Era sencillo: No.

-...Hola, soy Sam... –Dijo ella, muy cohibida, sin mirar al capitán ni una sola vez. Fred y George se abalanzaron sobre ella y le dieron un amistoso abrazo. Harry le saludó con un gesto de la cabeza.

Se armó de valor y miró a Oliver a los ojos.

Hasta ahora nunca lo había hecho de aquella forma. Su mirada era reconfortante y tierna, como la de un niño pequeño. De alguna manera, permanecían en su rostro rasgos infantiles.

-Yo soy Oliver Wood. –Dijo Oliver tendiéndole la mano.

Sam vaciló un momento. Le volvió a mirar fijamente, y entonces comprendió. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo podía hacer como si no la hubiera visto antes? ¿Cómo podía olvidar aquel abrazo?

Sam le dio la mano, mirando al suelo. Si se cruzaba de nuevo con sus ojos oscuros, lloraría. Estaba segura.

Wood decidió que a la reunión sólo iban a ir los miembros del equipo, y que los dos invitados esperarían en las gradas a que ellos fueran a entrenar. El equipo de Griffindor entró en los vestuarios, y Alex y Sam se sentaron en las gradas.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, sin saber bien qué decir o qué hacer.

-No hace muy buen día ¿verdad? –Dijo Alex tímidamente.

-Pues no... –Confesó Sam con tristeza, mirando hacia el cielo, que cada vez se volvía más nublado.

-¿Conocías a Wood? –Le preguntó el rubio, mirándola. Sam se sobresaltó y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¡No, no! ¡Qué va...! –Repuso rápidamente, moviendo la mano de arriba abajo, como quitándole importancia.

-Ah...

-Tú... ¿Eres muy amigo de Oliver? –Dijo Sam en voz baja, moviendo las piernas con inquietud.

-Sí, es mi mejor amigo. –Respondió Alex, muy orgulloso de su amistad con el capitán.

A la joven le hubiera gustado seguir hablando con el chico, pero los demás salieron entonces en estampida del vestuario, sonriendo y alzando los puños en el aire.

-Parecen muy animados. –Fue lo que dijo Alexander antes de saludar a Oliver con la mano. Éste le devolvió el saludo, no sin antes echarle un breve vistazo a la joven que el rubio tenía al lado.

A continuación empezaron a entrenar. Montaron en las escobas, para acostumbrarse a ellas de nuevo, porque hacía tiempo que no volaban.

Recorrieron el campo para un lado y para otro durante unos diez minutos. Los pelirrojos no paraban de hacer piruetas en el aire, y Wood no paraba de reñirles:

-¡Una lesión es muy grave, tendríamos que sustituíros y...!

Luego el capitán sacó el _quaffle_, y las _bludgers_ y empezaron a entrenar en serio.

Se dividieron en dos pequeños equipos y jugaron un partido, propiamente dicho.

Mientras, Sam se aburría. Realmente nunca le había atraído eso de ser espectadora.

Alexander parecía muy entretenido observando a los jugadores. Esto hacía que la joven se aburriese aún más. En aquel momento podría estar haciendo los deberes de astronomía o de pociones.

A media tarde los miembros del equipo hicieron un descanso. Estaban muy cansados, pero Angelina todavía canturreaba la puntuación del 'mini-partido'. Su equipo: George, Alicia y ella, habían ganado a Wood, Fred y katie.

-Qué mal sienta la derrota... ¿eh? –Dijo Angelina en tono peleón cuando se acercó a Fred, que se había sentado en la hierba.

-Será mejor que te calles. –Replicó el pelirrojo mirándola despectivamente.

Esto molestó mucho a la chica.

-Ya te has pasado de la raya, como siempre. –Refunfuñó Angelina dándole la espalda.

-¡Pero si has empezado tú! ¡Siempre molestando a los demás! ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor qué hacer? –Exclamó Fred, levantándose de un salto. –¡Pesada!

La muchacha no dijo nada. Le miró dolida y luego se alejó en dirección de sus amigas. ¿Por qué le había dolido tanto lo que Fred había dicho? ¿Por qué se le había roto el alma a pedazos?

-¿Puedo sentarme? –Preguntó Sam, señalando con el dedo un asiento en la primera fila de las gradas, que estaba junto al de Wood.

-Eh... La verdad es que me voy ya... –Se excusó Oliver al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

Sam se quedó de pie sin nada que decir. Wood se alejó.

-El asiento es todo tuyo ¿eh?

Añadió el joven cuando se marchaba.

_(Sam) '¡Será fresco! Estúpido, miserable, creído...! ¡Le odio! Encima que intento hacer amistad con él... Me trata como si yo fuera venenosa.'_

Oliver se acomodó en otro asiento de las gradas, lo suficientemente lejos de Sam como para que ésta se diera cuenta de que no le apetecía estar con ella.

-¡Hola, Oli! –Saludó Alicia risueña acercándose al nuevo asiento del joven.

Ella era lista y directa, sencillamente se había sentado a su lado sin preguntar si el sitio estaba libre. Sam se sintió tonta. ¡Cómo no iba a estar libre el asiento de al lado de Oliver Wood libre para Alicia Spinnet!

_(Sam) 'Degenerado...'_

-¿Qué tal, estás cansada? –Preguntó alegre Wood.

-¡Para nada! Si es que tú planeas tan bien los entrenamientos... –Agregó la muchacha con voz agasajadora. Oliver sonrió complacido. Alicia sabía que a Wood le encantaba que le halagasen.

Sam estaba escuchando la conversación; Le hervía la sangre.

_(Sam) 'Menuda tía... ¡Y es mi amiga! ¿Por qué tengo que soportar esto?'_

Alexander seguía en su mismo sitio, contemplando a Katie, cómo no.

Era increíble que la chica no se percatara de sus constantes miradas.

George y harry conversaban animadamente.

El descanso acabó antes de lo que todos esperaban. Wood los llamó a todos justo después de que se hubiera hartado de los continuados y persuasivos mimitos de Alicia.

Sin embargo, tal como dicen, las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas, y ésta no iba a ser la excepción.

-¡Wood, Fred quería volarme la cabeza con esa _bludger_! –Protestó Angelina mientras esquivaba con cautela las peligrosas pelotas que le lanzaba el pelirrojo.

-No seas exagerada, es un juego, y ése es su puesto. Su función es derribarte. –Dijo Oliver, cuando pasó por el lado de Angelina.

-¡Derribarme sí, pero no matarme! –Insistió la joven, que miraba recelosa a Fred.

Éste siguió lanzándole pelotazos exagerados a la chica, hasta que uno le dio en la nariz de pleno.

Angelina se cubrió la cara con las manos para después enseñarlas llenas de sangre.

-¡Anda, vaya golpe! –Exclamó Sam desde las gradas. –Qué bestia.

-Está sangrando, ¿Y Wood? –Preguntó Alex, algo preocupado.

-Intentando quitarle el _quaffle _a esa tonta que no deja de perseguirle. –Dijo Sam señalando a Alicia.

Al momento Sam se dio cuenta de que se le había ido la lengua. Miro a su derecha, por suerte Alex se encontraba bajando las gradas, en dirección al campo.

Sam suspiró. Tenía que manejar su vocabulario, a pesar de estar rabiosa. No iba a permitir que Oliver supiera que ella le quería. No, nada de eso.

Escuchó gritos. Miró hacia abajo y entonces vio a todo el equipo concentrado en un mismo punto. Estaban en el suelo. Parecía increíble ver tantas personas en el mismo lugar. Algo sorprendida, siguió el camino que Alex había recorrido hacía unos segundos.

Cuando llegó donde se hallaban todos consiguió divisar a Angelina en el centro, con la nariz empapada de rojo y dando puñetazos al aire (Sam supuso que iban dirigidos a Fred) Alicia y Oliver la sostenían, pero apenas podían retenerla, pues la chica había perdido completamente los estribos.

Sam se fijó en lo juntos que estaban Oliver y Alicia y volvió a reconcomerla el odio.

Los demás intentaban proteger a Fred, que se ocultaba a las espaldas de sus amigos, aún riéndose de la rabiosa Angelina.

El entrenamiento acabó con el golpe de Angelina. La llevaron a la enfermería y la señora Pommfrey la curó de inmediato.

El dolor de la nariz se había desvanecido, pero el dolor del corazón de Angelina seguía vivo. Cuando la joven salió de la enfermería, se encontró a Fred de frente. No estaba segura, pero sospechó profundamente que aquel encuentro no había sido una casualidad. Quizás la hubiera estado esperando... De todos modos era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, ahora se disculparía, seguro.

-¿Te han quedado secuelas graves, señorita 'Fred-te-voy-a-matar'? –Preguntó el gemelo con sorna.

-Sabía que eras maleducado, pero no tanto. –Contestó Angelina escrutándolo con la mirada.

-Eso demuestra lo poco que me conoces.

-Hasta el tonto más insoportable pide disculpas cuando se pasa de la raya. Pero tú no.

-Es que yo no soy ni tonto ni insoportable, así que no pido disculpas. –Dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros, sin señal alguna de romordimientos.

Ella pasó por el lado del chico, que tenía una expresión vacilona, y antes de continuar su camino agregó asegurándose de que Fred la miraba:

-No me provoques... No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de arrancar una a una todas las apestosas pecas de tu cara. -Estaba furiosa.

-Oh, -El pelirrojo se acarició la mejilla. delicadamente -¿De verdad que me harías ese favor? Llevaba un tiempo planeando hacerme algún hechizo para hacerlas desaparecer pero...

-Calla, fracasado ¡¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA! –Gritó la joven con los mofletes rojos de ira.

-¡ME PARECE BIEN, ESTÚPIDA! –Respondió Fred alcanzando el mismo tono de voz que había usado Angelina.

Ésta se giró bruscamente y avanzó por el pasillo a grandes zancadas, intentando evitar las constantes miradas que le echaban los demás estudiantes.

¡Él siempre la hacía quedar en ridículo, Pero ella... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo ella quería estar con él?

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo—**

**¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Angelina? Jajaj Caso perdido. Ahora a muerte con Fred... o no? o.O Bueno, ya lo veremos. Y Oliver... Puf, otro caso perdido. xD ¿Algún día lo haré feliz? No os hagáis muchas ilusiones :-p **

**El primer entrenamiento: Un fracaso. A ver el segundo. Aunque antes vendrá el castigo de Snape, con alguna que otra sorpresilla... :-D Una Angelina muy muy rabiosa y un Fred muy muy sarcástico... ¡¡Choques, choques! xD **

**Y Alexander... (Se ve a Rafaella gritando: aupa Alex, aupa Alex! Jajaja) Pues nada, por ahora... El pobrecito va detrás de Katie -que por cierto, ella pasa bastante de él- (Rafaella: Desagradecida! No te lo mereces! jaja)**

**Ya sabéis... En el próximo capítulo, castigo de Snape, choques, risas, peleas, etc etc... xD **

**Reviews!**

**.: REVIEWS :.**

**Rafaella Krum Granger: **Hola! ¿¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y que te haya gustado este capítulo. (Aunque te reconozco que lo veo peor que los demás... Lo veo aburrido!) Pero bueno, intentaré que la trama siga siendo interesante, al fin y al cabo todavía no ha ocurrido casi nada importante en el fic. Me encanta que te guste Alex! La verdad no pensaba que a alguien le fuera a gustar un personaje creado de mi propia cosecha, ha sido toda una sorpresa. Me encantaría que sigas leyendo mi fic. Ah! Me pasé por uno de tus fics! Me gustan muchooooo ;-), sigue actualizando ¿vale? Un beso! Ciao!

**Policp Malfoy: **Hola! Qué bien que te haya gustado tanto! De verdad me alegras mucho con tus comentarios. Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo. De todas formas me he propuesto (como siempre) escribir lo mejor que pueda. A ver si hay suerte y os gustan las demás parejas que van apareciendo. Cuídate, bye!

**Claudia: **Hola wapisima! Al fin tengo un comentario tuyo! Jajaj Me gusta que opines sobre mi historia mmmm... Entendido, quieres que especifique los comentarios. En este capítulo los he especificado algo más, a ver qué tal. Un besote para ti! Ciao.

**Kara Snape: **A ti no puedo decirte nada porque ya has leído este capítulo jajaja En fin, que gracias por tu apoyo, y que dejes tu opinión. Un beso, hasta luego!

**Azamy Delacour: **Espero que te pases por aquí pronto y dejes tu opinión vale? -.- Quiero saber si te gusta mi historia o no! Un beso... Bye


	8. ¡Hace falta valor!

**Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero es que con los examenes no hay quien pueda. Estoy amargada totalmente U  
Pero ya mismo acabo el curso así que tendrán historia para rato. Muchísimas gracis por los reviews, me animáis mucho mucho. THANKS!**

** BiBiLuNa  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 8. ¡Hace falta valor!**

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, con bastantes ojeras.

-Oh, qué horror... –Balbuceó Wood delante de su espejo, mientras se lavaba la cara.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Alex acercándose hacia donde estaba el capitán, con el cepillo de dientes en la mano.

-Mira que ojeras...

-¡Madre mía¡¡Son horribles!

-¡Alex! Ya te vale, quiero que me ayudes, no que me deprimas... –Dijo Oliver apartándose del espejo.

-¿Ayudar? Lo siento, yo de hechizos no tengo ni idea. –Se excusó el rubio, quitándole el tapón a la pasta de dientes.

-Si no recuerdo mal, tú tenías una cosa _muggle _que las disimulaba bastante bien... –Continuó Oliver, observando con recelo la bolsa de aseo de su amigo. –Si me la prestaras...

-¡Ni hablar¡No te la dejo! Además que... Ya apenas la uso, seguro que está caducada o...

-¿Caducada?

-...Sí, en mal estado.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si últimamente te la pones dos o tres veces al día, por la noche, al mediodía... ¡Ah! Y cuando no consigues dormir por culpa de Katie.

-Arghh ¡Siempre me recuerdas que Katie pasa de mí¿Lo haces queriendo?

-Alex... Venga, por favor... Hazlo por mis admiradoras... –Suplicó Oliver, bastante desesperado.- Préstame la 'cosa esa'.

-Lo haré por la pobre de Alicia, para que no las vea. –Respondió Alexander divertido. A continuación le lanzó su bolsa de aseo. Oliver la cogió al vuelo.

-¿Alicia¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? –Dijo Oliver, rojo como un tomate, echándose la crema anti-ojeras en la cara.

-Pues todo... Ella te gusta.

-No, no es cierto... Ella... Ella me intimida...

-Pues claro... ¡Como todas! –Contestó Alexander riendo, mientras ambos salían del baño, camino del Gran Comedor.

-No, con ella es diferente... –Opinó Oliver, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-Anda ya, lo que pasa es que te gusta y te pones nervioso delante de ella, eso es todo. –Dijo Alexander quitándole importancia. -Además es perfecta para ti¿No te das cuenta?

-¿De verdad crees que me gusta Alicia? –Observó Wood, algo sorprendido.

-¡Creerlo es poco! Yo creo que hasta vais a salir juntos, como sigáis con esos mimitos... –Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa picarona.

-... Ya te vale, cambiamos de tema... ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

-Pues... Lo de siempre.

Entraron en la gran sala y varios (mejor dicho, bastantes) ojos se fijaron en ellos. Pero estaban acostumbrados.

Cruzaron todo el comedor y se sentaron justo en frente de Alicia Spinnet.

-Vaya casualidad el sitio que has escogido ¿no? –Replicó Oliver incómodo, en un susurro apenas audible, mirando hacia abajo.

-Sólo te ayudo, hombre. Si te pones lejos de ella, aunque la mires como un desesperado, no se va a dar cuenta de que te gusta...

-¡Pero yo no la miro como un desesperado! –Dijo Oliver ofendido, tapándose la boca con la servilleta.

-Vamos, Oliver, te he pillado varias veces mirando hacia ella... Y con una expresión rara, es como si... Te hubieras enamorado de verdad. –Confesó su amigo, examinando su cubierto.

Oliver suspiró.

_(Oliver) 'Es decir, que me gusta Alicia... Estoy enamorado de ella. Bueno, esas palabras son más serias, mejor decir que sólo me gusta._

_Pero, un momento... Si yo a ella apenas la miro, a quien en realidad miro es a..._

-¿Sam?

-Hola, Alexander. –Dijo ésta sonriente, sentándose junto a Alicia y Angelina.

Se escuchó un fuerte ¡POM! y todas las cabezas se giraron hacia el origen del ruido: Oliver.

Los cubiertos, los platos, los vasos y todo lo que había en esa parte de la mesa de Griffindor habían saltado levemente de la mesa en apenas un segundo, y luego habían vuelto a su posición.

Wood carraspeó (¿en señal de disculpa?) y luego empezó a comer, porque la comida se acababa de servir sola.

-Tío¿por qué has le has metido un rodillazo a la mesa? Ha salido volando todo. –Preguntó Alex, horrorizado.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, bueno, es difícil de explicar, es... ¡Un músculo de la pierna! Sí, es eso, que lo tenía dormido y he pensado 'bueno, voy a despertarlo', y le he dado con la rodilla a la mesa, eso es... Eso es todo.

Alexander parecía más alucinado todavía que antes. Los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas.

-No digas tonterías ¡Ya sé lo que te pasa! –Exclamó el rubio victorioso, metiéndose en la boca media salchicha.

-No, no lo sabes... –Wood se temió lo peor. ¿Y si Alex sabía la razón de su repentino golpe?

Alicia y Katie reían desde sus sitios.

-Sí... –El rubio sonrió.

-Pues... Venga, pues dilo.

_(Oliver) 'Mierda, sabe que es por Sam¡Seguro! (por esa estúpida mocosa), que siempre anda cerca de mí. Es como un imán... No entiendo por qué me pasa esto: por qué me pongo tan nervioso. Bueno, claro que es comprensible que me sienta incómodo a su lado. Después de aquella noche en el pasillo... Ehh, no, no quiero recordarlo..._

-Dentro de poco otro entrenamiento juntos ¿eh? –Dijo Alex sonriéndole a su nueva amiga, y cambiando de tema, afortunadamente para Wood.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

'_... Si lo recuerdo, no podré sacármelo de la cabeza...'_

-Espero que no sea tan aburrido como el de ayer... –Opinó el rubio.

Sam rió divertida.

'_¿Por qué le habla a Alex¿Tan bien se han caído en el entrenamiento?...'_

-Yo me asusté por lo de Angelina. –Dijo la chica, algo preocupada.

-Sí, es cierto, pero por lo demás... –Respondió Alexander, bebiendo de su vaso.

'_¡Basta! Alex, deja de hablarle. No quiero que le hables a ella. A ella no.'_

-En fin, que nos veremos más adelante. –Explicó Alex levantándose de su silla.

-Sí, pues claro. –Dijo Sam, contenta.

'_¿Por qué se ríe? No tiene gracia. Alex nunca dice cosas realmente graciosas...'_

Oliver se levantó escandalosamente de su sitio y salió disparado hacia la salida, molesto.

-¡Hasta luego! –Añadió Alex rápidamente antes de salir en busca de su amigo.

Alcanzó a Wood cuando éste iba por la mitad de la escalera de caracol.

-¡Eh, oye¿Por qué te has ido así? –Exclamó el rubio, respirando con dificultad a causa de la carrera.

-Cállate. –Ordenó Oliver, malhumorado y refunfuñando, antes de cerrar la puerta de los dormitorios de los chicos de un portazo.

-Este tío es rarísimo... –Se dijo Alexander, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-¿Os apetece pasear un rato después de la cena? –Preguntó animada Alicia.

-No podemos. –Aclaró Angelina de mala gana.

Aquel día estaba muy irritable.

-¿Por qué? –Quiso saber Katie, colocándose entre las dos chicas.

-¿Ya no te acuerdas? –Chilló Angelina, enfadándose más aún, y retorciendo uno de sus oscuros mechones de pelo.

-El castigo de Snape. –Anunció Sam, lo más delicadamente que pudo, intentando que aquella conversación no acabara mal.

-Ah, ya entiendo...

Alicia no volvió a hablar hasta que llegó la cena. Toda una suerte para Angelina, y para Sam, que últimamente no dejaba de mirarla con odio.

-Vamos, Angelina, seguro que no es tan aburrido como piensas... –Intentó animarla Sam, pasándole una mano por los hombros. No obstante, Angelina la rechazó.

-Lo peor no es el castigo, es quién va al castigo. –Su mirada se desvió hacia cierto pelirrojo. –Le odio. –Aclaró muy decidida.

Sam sonrió. No hacía mucho que conocía a Angelina, pero si sabía algo de ella, era que era muy extremista. O todo blanco, o todo negro. Así era ella.

Sam no estaba muy segura de si su amiga apreciaba a Fred, pero estaba absolutamente convencida de que no le odiaba. Si lo odiara, no se molestaría cada vez que Fred la insultaba.

-Escúchame. –Angelina se volvió molesta hacia ella. –No creo que Snape sea tan cruel como para poneros juntos en el castigo.

La expresión de su amiga se suavizó.

Quizá Sam tenía razón, quizá Snape no los pusiera juntos. De pronto, el pensar que no iban a estar juntos la hizo sentir furiosa de nuevo.

-¡Tampoco quiero que no estemos juntos! –Gritó la joven apretando los puños, mientras se alejaba, dejando a una confundida Sam.

Sam se levantó de su silla. Aquella tarde no tenía hambre.

El cielo estaba algo oscuro, pero no era de noche. Faltaba un tiempo para que empezase el famoso castigo.

Tenía tantas ganas de estar tranquila... Lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar sola.

Se acercó a la puerta del Gran Comedor, sintiendo que alguien la miraba.

Se dio la vuelta.

_(Pensamiento de Sam) 'Sam, eres estúpida. ¿Tan raro es que te mire alguien? Aquí hay miles de personas...'_

Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Soltó un largo suspiro y aprovechó para cerrar los ojos y liberar el estrés.

Cuando llegó a los dormitorios, cogió unos cuantos libros para hacer algunos deberes, y salió inmediatamente.

Angelina no estaba allí. Seguramente estaría en algún lugar en el que pudiera quejarse.

Llegó a la biblioteca. Todavía sentía que la observaban. Aquella tarde no había demasiados estudiantes.

-Perdona, quiero pasar –Le dijo una voz familiar mientras la empujaban bruscamente.

Sam cayó. Los libros se esparcieron por el suelo. Levantó la cabeza.

-Perdón. –Repitió la voz, que resultó ser de Oliver. En la voz del chico sonaba cierto sarcasmo.

Sam, más roja que un tomate, se levantó con el orgullo herido.

-En vez de disculparte tanto, podrías ayudarme a recoger los libros. –Replicó la joven, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Lo siento, tengo prisa. –Se excusó Wood, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Sam ardía en rabia. Su madre siempre decía que cuando los hombres se metían las manos en los bolsillos, estaban mintiendo.

La joven le miró a los ojos.

¿Estaba mintiendo?

Oliver se sobresaltó.

Sus ojos oscuros se posaban en todas y en cada una de las cosas que había a su alrededor. En todo menos en Sam. La rehuía.

_(Pensamiento de Sam) '¿Qué pasa, señor capitán de quidditch¿No tienes valor para mirarme a los ojos?'_

La tensión seguía creciendo, y la mirada de Oliver seguía escabulléndose.

Le intimidaban tanto los ojos verdes de Sam...

-Adiós. –Dijo entonces el moreno, antes de marcharse a toda velocidad.

Sam observó la figura del chico alejarse.

Casualmente, ya no sentía que alguien la miraba.

¿Por qué el amor era tan difícil?

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo—**

Angelina y Sam se reunieron poco antes del castigo. Angelina seguía quejándose, y a Sam se le acababa la paciencia.

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras, la luz estaba apagada.

-¿No ha nadie aún? –Preguntó Angelina, como si de un momento a otro fuera a aparecer alguien de entre las sombras.

-¡No! –Se apresuró a contestar su amiga.

Sam la cogió del brazo y la llevó hasta la salida. Todo le parecía adecuado menos estar a oscuras en medio de una mazmorra.

-¡Eh¡Se supone que tenemos que esperar dentro al profesor Snape! –Explicó Angelina, con los brazos en jarras.

-Nadie ha dicho que tuviéramos que estar dentro... –Argumentó la joven, muy inquieta. Desde el episodio del pasillo a oscuras, había cogido algo de miedo a la oscuridad.

-Pero esas cosas se sobreentienden... –Angelina puso los ojos en blanco. –Oh, vamos, Sam. ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

Angelina sonreía como una niña de tres años con un caramelo en la mano.

-No digas tonterías...

Sam cruzó los brazos, enfadada.

En parte sí era verdad. Pero ¿Qué sabía Angelina de todo lo que le había ocurrido en la oscuridad? Nada.

-Tan puntuales como nunca. –Dijo una voz apagada y la vez, cargada de odio.

Las dos chicas se sobresaltaron.

El profesor Snape aguardaba junto a las puertas de las mazmorras. Su cara demacrada estaba más pálida que nunca, y sus ojos, más rabiosos de lo habitual.

-¿Dónde están los gemelos Weasley? –Quiso saber Angelina, recelosa.

-Aquí, boba. –Respondió Fred a sus espaldas, con el acostumbrado tono de burla. George estaba a su lado.

Sam sintió un escalofrío cuando Angelina se crujió los nudillos.

El grupo siguió al profesor hacia la clase. La luz se encendió sola cuando entró Snape.

-Tras largas horas de duda... –Snape removió el interior del cajón más destartalado de su escritorio. –He decidido que limpiéis las mesas a mano.

Los cuatro chicos tenían los ojos como platos. ¿Sólo era eso¿Sólo limpiar unas mesas?

-Por parejas, ya que los pupitres están situados de dos en dos.

Los grupos estaban bastante claros. Angelina miró decidida al frente después de agarrar la mano de Sam.

-Si usted, señorita Johnson, se piensa que los voy a colocar como a ustedes les gustaría está muy equivocada. –Le advirtió el profesor a la joven.

La aludida bufó molesta y se soltó de la mano de Sam. Ahora sólo le quedaba rezar para que cierto pelirrojo no fuera su pareja.

-Señor Weasley... –Señaló a Fred.

El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Angelina dejó de respirar para que el silencio fuera absoluto.

-Vaya con la señorita Bridge a limpiar aquellas mesas de esa clase.

Angelina se desinfló con un suspiro. (¿Estaba desilusionada?)

George y Angelina se retiraron a otro lado.

El castigo no resultó ser tan sencillo como esperaban. Para empezar, las mesas eran enormes, y estaban muy sucias, y por otro lado, ninguno entablaba conversación con el otro.

Sam se estaba dejando el alma en raspar en vano la suciedad de un pupitre cuando Fred rompió el silencio.

-Así que eres amiga de Angelina... –Dijo, con tono misterioso.

Sam soltó una risa burlona.

-Qué listo eres. –Respondió ella, acercándose a un estante para coger una pócima.

-¿Qué has cogido? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, interesado.

-Una pócima para... Desintegrar la suciedad. –Contestó Sam distraída. La joven le quitó el tapón al frasco. Fred seguía observándola. -¿Qué pasa?

-Brillante. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? –Dejó de limpiar, y miró a Sam con los ojos llenos de admiración.

Sam no llegó a saber si se estaba riendo de ella con aquel gesto, o si de verdad estaba impresionado.

-Dámela. –Le ordenó él.

-Ni hablar. La idea ha sido mía. –La chica metió la pócima en su bolsillo y cubrió a éste con la palma de su mano. –Por tanto, yo 'desintegro' y tú 'limpias a mano'.

Fred sonrió.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando, niña? –Le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. –No seas egoísta. Además, aquí el que sabe de pócimas soy yo. No tú. Sólo yo -Pausa.- le puedo dar un buen uso.

Ahora estaba conversando con el auténtico y desagradable Fred Weasley.

-Eres un creído. –Apuntó ella, alejándose del chico.

Fred intentó arrebatarle la pócima a Sam, que en aquel instante estaba en la mano derecha de ella. Forcejearon.

-No me van a castigar de nuevo por tu culpa. ¿Te enteras? Este frasco no se va a caer. –Anunció Sam, que se hallaba en una postura rarísima.

Fred la tenía agarrada por un brazo y ella le había cogido del pelo. La mano libre de Fred se dirigía hacia la de la chica. Sam, como último recurso, le pegó un mordisco en la mano.

-¡Ah! –Gritó Fred, llevándose un dedo lastimado a la boca.

Sam sonrió victoriosa. Justo cuando el muchacho se disponía a abalanzarse sobre ella, el profesor entró al aula.

La puerta gimió estruendosamente. Se notaba que era vieja.

-¿Pero qué hacen ustedes dos? –Dijo el profesor malhumorado. Sam despegó los labios para decir algo, pero Snape no le brindó la oportunidad de contestar. –¡Ustedes se lo han buscado!

Fred y Sam se miraron con compasión mutua. ¿Qué les iba a tocar hacer ahora?

Snape se paseaba de un lado a otro. Salió de la clase un momento.

Sam corrió hacia el estante para dejar el frasco donde estaba.

-¿Qué haces¡¡No lo dejes ahí! –Protestó el chico.

-Lo dejo donde estaba. –Se defendió Sam.

Fred empujó a Sam sin escrúpulo alguno. Snape llegó en ese instante.

-¡Señor Weasley, deje de agredir a sus compañeros! –Gritó. -10 puntos menos para Griffindor.

Fred bufó, luego miró al suelo.

El profesor agarró a Angelina por la coleta y tiró de ella, de forma que la hizo entrar en el aula.

La chica se quejó.

George reía divertido.

-Cambiemos los grupos, si eso es lo que queréis.

Angelina y Sam se miraron con complicidad.

Por fin iban a estar juntas.

-Señorita Johnson, a la despensa con el señor Weasley.

Nadie se movió.

-¿A quién de nosotros dos se refiere? –Dijo George, esbozando una mueca.

-Es usted un ignorante, si le he dicho que iba a cambiar los grupos, es que iba a hacerlo. Podría usar la cabeza de vez en cuando. Aunque a lo mejor, el pelo rojo no va a juego con la inteligencia. Lo he descubierto con el tiempo...

Después de meterse con la familia Weasley, Snape miró con odio a Fred. Fred dio unos pasos hacia delante, camino de la despensa. Angelina le siguió.

-A esa despensa no. –Añadió Snape con crueldad.

-¿Entonces a cuál? –Dijo Angelina enfadada y confundida a más no poder.

-A la antigua.

Fred y Angelina no se imaginaban lo que les acababa de caer encima.

En cuanto vieron la destartalada despensa lo entendieron. Además de ser muy muy pequeña, (no cabían más de tres personas), olía francamente mal.

Tuvieron que vaciar varios tarros que contenían sapos moribundos. Los que estaban muertos había que meterlos en una bolsa, y los que aún estaban vivos, en un tarro nuevo.

Angelina no paraba de recordar que no llevaba guantes.

-Deja de quejarte y coge más sapos. –Ordenó Fred de mala gana.

-Cállate y trabaja. –Replicó ella.

-Trabaja tú. –Fred dejó de coger anfibios. –Estamos aquí por tu culpa.

El pelirrojo fijó sus ojos celestes en la joven que tenía delante, reprochándole.

-No es verdad. –Señaló Angelina, ofendida, evadiendo la mirada del chico.

-Sí lo es.

-¡NO!

-¡SÍ!

-¡NO! –Angelina seguía alzando el tono de voz y sus mejillas seguían enrojeciendo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así¿Por qué tenía que discutir? No podían comportarse como personas civilizadas. Con él no. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de hablarle a Fred, dejar de verlo, dejar de insultarlo. Quería olvidarse de él durante el resto de sus días, pero había una cadena atándola al pelirrojo.

Había mucho más de lo que ella creía que había.

La chica, en un arrebato de furia, le resfregó la palma de la mano en la cara a Fred. Recorrió sus pómulos bruscamente, pero sintiendo el calor de éstos, y depositando la detestable sustancia que traían los sapos en ellos.

Fred retrocedió, perplejo.

La ira fluía dentro de él. Si esa niñata pensaba que podía hacer lo que ella quisiera, estaba muy equivocada.

Caminó hacia delante con paso seguro. Angelina retrocedió, instintivamente, notando como cada célula de su cuerpo lamentaba lo que acababa de hacer. Sin embargo, el orgullo era suficientemente fuerte como para ocultar el terror que había en su interior.

No tardó mucho en llegar hasta la pared. Estaba atrapada entre el muro y el joven. Palpó la áspera textura de ésta con las yemas de los dedos, esperando encontrar una puerta secreta. Pero no, allí no había más que pared.

Fred seguía acercándose a ella, con expresión dura.

Cuando el rostro del pelirrojo estuvo a tan solo unos centímetros del de la joven, entonces y solo entonces, cuando sintió su entrecortado aliento, le habló.

-¿Crees que puedes hacer todo lo que te plazca? –Dijo él, observándola con desdén.

Angelina seguía evadiendo su mirada, pero no tenía más remedio que fijar la vista en aquellos ojos severos que esperaban respuesta.

-Déjame. Tú me partiste la nariz. No tienes derecho a reprocharme nada.

Fred vaciló unos instantes. Cada palabra era cierta, cada palabra había llegado a su cabeza como un puñal traicionero. Pero ella no se iba a salir con la suya. No.

La chica mantenía la vista en el suelo.

Odiaba que Fred fuera así. Del mismo modo, odiaba todo lo que él hacía y odiaba cómo lo hacía.

-Déjame. –Repitió Angelina, clavando sus oscuros ojos en Fred.

Tantas cosas se había guardado el pelirrojo a lo largo del tiempo, tantas cosas que quería decirle, que en aquel instante su mente se quedó en blanco.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para soltarle a la cara todo lo que le molestaba de ella, y sin embargo, ahora, teniéndola en frente, su cabeza no encontraba una frase coherente para explicar sus sentimientos.

Sin otra opción, el pelirrojo la dejó libre. Se retiró con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la despensa. Había perdido la batalla, pero no le importaba.

-No eres más que un cobarde. –Añadió repentinamente Angelina.

Fred la observó, sin que en su rostro aparecieran rastros de rabia. ¿Por qué¿Por qué no la ofendía sin más? En el fondo de su ser se hallaban mil y un insultos para ser usados, pero él no podía pronunciar ninguno.

Ni un solo sonido salía de sus labios.

-Tú no entiendes nada.

-Puede ser. No es fácil adivinar lo que pasa por tu cabeza. –Reconoció ella, levantando el tono de voz. –Pero si algo comprendo, es que eres demasiado cobarde para pedir disculpas.

-¡Yo no soy un cobarde! –Negó Fred, cerrando los puños.

-¿Es que no lo ves? Es todo por culpa de tu ego. ¿No puedes dejar de ser un egocéntrico ni un solo segundo? –Angelina gritaba a todo pulmón. -¿Tan poco te importo...?

La frase quedó suspendida en el aire. Se hizo el silencio. Angelina se dio la vuelta. Todo se le había ido de las manos. Con él siempre salía todo mal.

-¿Tan poco te importo que ni siquiera me pides perdón? –Acabó ella, con una fuerza que definitivamente, estaba fuera de su desmoronado y tembloroso cuerpo.

No siguió hablando porque varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Le dolía tanto que él fuera así con ella...

La voz se le había perdido en algún lugar de la garganta.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos, pero las lágrimas no dejaron de salir.

La mirada de Fred se hallaba fija en ella. No decía nada, sólo la observaba llorar.

Recuperó las fuerzas.

-¡Di algo¡¡Di algo de una vez que no tenga que ver con tu estúpido orgullo o con las cosas que odias de mí! –Exclamó ella, que se había colocado frente a Fred.

-No... –Repuso él, con cierta molestia.

Por primera vez su voz tembló.

Había algo en esos ojos azules. Había una nube oscura en el cielo de aquellos ojos. Había... ¿Remordimientos?

Angelina se sorprendió. Lo observó durante unos segundos.

El pelo rojo le caía alborotado sobre la frente. Las pecas le aportaban gracia a su rostro. Era guapo, aún con líquido verde en la cara. Más guapo de lo que Angelina quería que fuera. Demasiado guapo.

-Mira... –Comenzó Fred, muy impactado como para decir nada.

Angelina esperaba expectante. ¿Era posible que en aquel momento le pidiera disculpas¿Era posible que tuviera valor para hacerlo¿Había madurado por fin? El corazón le latía a cien por hora. –Sigamos sacando sapos del tarro.

'No', se dijo Angelina. No, a todas sus preguntas.

El pelirrojo se limpió la cara con la manga de su blusa, y siguió sacando sapos del tarro.

-Eres un... –Dijo Angelina, ya sin importarle llorar delante de Fred.

Fred suspiró.

-Eres un cobarde, te lo digo en serio. –Angelina se acercó a él. –No hace falta tanto valor para pedir perdón.

Fred la miró, sin rastro de burla en su cara.

-No sabes lo que dices... –Contestó, dejando un sapo de nuevo en el tarro. –Te crees que sabes mucho, pero no tienes ni idea de nada. Tan sólo eres una niñata caprichosa que no para hasta conseguir lo que quiere. ¿Y sabes qué? No voy a darte ese placer. No voy a pedirte perdón.

La joven se acercó a él y le dio una sonora bofetada.

-Eso va por todo lo que me has hecho sufrir. Te odio. ¡Te odio más que a nada en el mundo¡¡Cobarde!

Y con este último comentario, Angelina salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la despensa, y dio un portazo al salir.

El pelirrojo miró hacia abajo.

Nunca nadie adivinaría sus pensamientos. Nunca nadie descubriría lo vulnerable que podía ser. Y menos ella.

Miró su reloj, ya había llegado la hora de marcharse.

Ordenó los últimos sapos y se fue, sintiéndose el culpable de cada una de las lágrimas de Angelina, sintiendo en el fondo de su alma lo miserable que era.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Me gustaría aclararles que la discusión en la despensa la escribí en un momento en el que me sentía rabiosa. No sé si llegaron a notar mi odio, aunque creo que sí. Jejeje**

**La historia va avanzando poco a poco. Necesito unos cuantos capítulos más para dejarles intriga... ¬¬ uhmmm**

**Me dejarán reviews ¿verdad? **

**Sería emocionante llegar al menos hasta los 50 reviews con este fic. De verdad me sentiría muy satisfecha. Pero solo podré estarlo si ustedes colaboran dándome su opinión.**

**Gracias por todo. Les mando saludos desde aquí. **

**Espero que todo les vaya bien. ¡GRACIAS POR TODO! **

**Reviews:**

**SabrinaEvans: **Hola Sabrina! Qué bien verte de nuevo por aquí. Pues todo lo que has dicho es verdad. Oliver se comporta como un asqueroso popular. Pero es que es un inmaduro y no puede ser de otra forma ¿no? Por ahora no. jejeje Y Alicia seguirá a su alrededor, sí. Por ahora sí. xD Pero no te preocupes que al final todo merece la pena... El que ríe el último ríe mejor! Pobre Sam... Jejeje Bueno, muchos besotes, cuídate¿vale? Gracias por seguir mi historia. Ciao!

**Rafaella Krum Granger: **Hello¿Cómo te va? Espero que muy bien. Le mandé saludos a Alex de tu parte jejeje. Pues me rei con tu comentario, sí, qué artista eres, lo del ''bendito capítulo transitorio''! jajaja Qué puntazo. Y por ahora, no sé si este es un capítulo transitorio, pero la torta que le ha dado Angelina a Fred ha tendio que doler. (Por lo menos así me lo imagino yo) :-p. En fin, que espero que me dejes un review de los tuyos, de esos muuuuuy largos jejeje. Besos! Xaoo

**Kara Snape: **Hola¿Te gustó el capítulo? Ojalá si. Además salió Snape.jajaj Como tu querías. Ya mismo se acaban los examenes y podemos disfrutar del veranito eh? Que ganas. Bueno un saludo de BiBiLiNa jejej Bye!

**Cindy Potter:** Hola¿De verdad que escribo bien? xD Bueno, es verdad que Sam me gusta mucho, pero porque es un personaje que he creado yo. Y algo que creas tú, pues lo aprecias. Aunque yo no lo demuestro, solo la hago sufrir. jejeje En cuanto a que es mi preferida... No lo sé. Cada personaje tiene sus virtudes y sus defectos. Pero es posible que lo que más me guste de Sam es su timidez y su inocencia. Con los chicos, tranquila que si se interesan por mí ¿eh? jejeje Lo que pasa es que ellos a mí no me interesan. Bueno, un beso. Gracias por el review. Bye!


	9. Llámame Leo

**Capítulo 9. Llámame Leo.**

La mañana amaneció despejada. El sol brillaba con su máximo esplendor. Las nubes, de un blanco algodón, se cernían sobre la inmensidad del cielo.

Oliver no estaba tan despejado. Se revolvía inquieto en su cama, murmurando palabras inaudibles. Despertó de repente, incorporándose instintivamente. Acto seguido se frotó la frente, que estaba cubierta por un sudor frío. Miró sus manos: temblaban.

Wood suspiró, intentando aclarar sus ideas. Volvió a tumbarse sobre las frescas sábanas. Se acordó de las noches de verano en las que no podía dormir.

En aquellos momentos su cabeza era un auténtico volcán en erupción. Salía lava continuamente en forma de recuerdos, pensamientos y emociones. Y lo peor era que no podía controlar su cabeza. No podía controlarse a sí mismo.

Toda la información que salía disparada de su mente provenía de la misma persona. De ella. La que no lo dejaba respirar tranquilo ni un mísero segundo del día. ¿Por qué¿Tenía ella algo que ver con su insomnio?

Cerró los ojos. No recordaba su sueño. No recordaba nada, a excepción de aquella sensación horrible que no dejaba de torturarlo. Estaba seguro de que era una pesadilla, una pesadilla que sin duda le dejaba remordimientos a causa de haber hecho algo.¿Pero qué había hecho?

-Hola. –Le saludó Alexander, aletargado, cuando Wood pasó por su lado.

-Buenos días. –Oliver tenía otras cosas en la mente como para distraerse con el rubio.

Se vistió lentamente, de mala gana, y bajó a desayunar, aunque el simple hecho de probar bocado producía ganas de devolver.

Pero debía llevar una vida sana, ante todo, y no por una simple e inútil pesadilla, se iba a agobiar. Necesitaba energía para el _quidditch_.

Se arrellanó tristemente en una de las sillas de la larga mesa de Griffindor, y se dispuso a pensar sobre lo que se llevaría a la boca. Al final se decidió por unas salchichas.

-¡Oli! –Exclamó Alicia desde metros de distancia.

Wood alzó la vista y observó como la joven se acercaba emocionada hacia donde estaba él.

Su pelo negro azabache danzaba en el aire, libre.

Le gustaba que Alicia no se recogiera el pelo.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban.

La escena era tierna, pero Oliver no movió ni un solo músculo, sintiendo muy dentro de él que se acercaba, acompañando a la chica, un aburrido y rutinario día.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Oli? –Dijo ella en voz baja, cuando se situó a su lado.

-No es nada... Sólo tuve un mal sueño. –Admitió él, bostezando ligeramente.

Alicia sonrió, y varios estudiantes que estaban alrededor de ellos, suspiraron, enamorados de la sonrisa de la joven.

-No te preocupes, si esta noche no tienes ninguna pesadilla seguro que dormirás mejor... –Repuso ella.

_(Pensamiento de Oliver) 'Eso ya lo había deducido yo solito...'_

-Dime¿Con quién soñaste? –Acercó su delicado rostro al del muchacho.

-Ya te he dicho que era una pesadilla. –Concluyó Oliver, incómodo ante la poca distancia que había entre ambos. –De todas formas, no recuerdo nada de lo que soñé.

No soñé contigo>>

-Oh, vaya. –Lamentó Alicia, acercándose más a Wood.

Oliver se apartó de ella, sonrojado.

_Detestaba_ que le intimidara de esa forma. En el fondo de su alma sabía que lo hacía a posta. ¿Qué quería ella de él?

-¡Hola! –El carácter del Alex de siempre, sin rastros de cansancio, estallaba en el Gran Comedor.

De nuevo su mejor amigo se volvía hiperactivo. _Odiaba_ eso.

Hundió la vista en su plato, donde las salchichas se hallaban intactas, seguramente algo frías.

Sus amigos iniciaron una animada conversación en la que no quiso participar.

¿Por qué todos estaban tan contentos cuando él se sentía mal?

Parecía que todo Hogwarts se había puesto de acuerdo aquel día para intercambiar sonrisas tiernas a diestro y siniestro.

Confirmó que se encontraba deprimido cuando deseó ser una de las lechuzas del correo, libre, sin preocupaciones... Y lo más importante, con alas para volar.

Sam entró en el Gran Comedor, con la tierna expresión que la caracterizaba. Su cara siempre desprendía esa inocencia tan dulce que sólo ella podía tener.

Las ondulaciones de su pelo caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros. Sus labios eran finos, de color cereza.

Pero si había algo bello en su rostro, eran sus ojos. Nunca nadie la miraba sin notar la belleza de éstos. Ella era consciente de esto. A la vez le incomodaba ser el centro de atención.

No obstante, la belleza de Samantha no tenía nada que ver con la de Alicia.

Alicia era realmente una modelo. Con todas sus letras.

Sam tan sólo era una chica más, que era linda, pero no bella, no había poesía en sus rasgos.

-Bienvenida. –La saludó Katie, mirándola con amabilidad.

-Hola. –Los ojos verdes de la joven revoloteaban inquietos por la gran sala, buscando algo.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba buscando, al parecer no lo encontró, pues mordió su labio inferior, en señal de reproche. Acto seguido, se sentó junto a Angelina.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó preocupada, al ver que su amiga no hacía más que remover las gachas de su plato.

-Sí... –Respondió Angelina, sin molestarse en disimular su aflicción.

Sam recordó la noche del viernes.

**_Flash back_**

_Esperaba en la entrada de las mazmorras._

_-¡Angelina... ¿Qué te pasa! –Exclamó Sam, acercándose a la aludida, que salía de la despensa._

_El castigo de Snape había acabado._

_Angelina la observó por un instante, y luego ocultó su mirada arrasada en lágrimas con ambas manos._

_-No es nada, no es nada... –negó con la voz entrecortada, mientras se limpiaba los ojos. -Perdóname, pero quiero estar sola... –Añadió repentinamente._

_-Pero... –Reprochó Sam, algo inquieta. -¿Estás bien¿Te ha pasado algo malo?_

_Su amiga negó con la cabeza, sumergida en otro mundo._

_-Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno... Lo siento._

_Angelina se separó de su amiga y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras._

_Aquella noche no dormiría nada, pero al menos quería estar en soledad._

_Sam la observó alejarse, sin decir nada._

_Mañana aclararían las cosas..._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Pero no había sido así. Sam no tuvo valor para preguntarle nada durante el fin de semana. Y aquel lunes tampoco le preguntó nada más en toda la mañana.

Tampoco quería ser una entrometida.

Alicia y Katie la miraban con angustia, pero Sam no llegó a saber si ellas estaban informadas de la causa del comportamiento de Angelina, y si lo estaban, sabía, por las miradas que le echaban, que era algo personal.

Las clases fueron bastante rutinarias. En Historia De La Magia no pudo prestar atención durante más de cinco minutos. Era demasiado aburrido...

Pociones fue un caos. Su poción era de todo menos acertada.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del invernadero, no pudo reprimir un leve vistazo hacia el capitán del equipo de Griffindor, que salía del invernadero de su curso.

Sus miradas chocaron, y por un segundo, por un maldito segundo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo se parara. Pero no, los segundos transcurrieron, uno detrás de otro, como lo hacían cada día.

Necesitaba tanto de aquellos ojos oscuros... ¡Cuánto daría por poder contemplarlos eternamente!

Con tanta melancolía encima, tropezó con alguien y cayó al suelo. Por primera vez en aquella nueva semana.

-Perdona, lo siento mucho. –Dijo una voz masculina.

Sam levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos grises tan profundos, que creyó que estaba sumergida en ellos.

El chico le tendió la mano. Ella la estrechó tímidamente y se puso de pie.

-No te había visto. –Se disculpó Sam, avergonzada, mientras se sacudía la falda.

-Ni yo a ti. –Sonrió el desconocido, enseñando una bonita sonrisa, y unos dientes perfectos.

El atractivo joven se arrodilló a recoger unos libros que se le habían caído a Sam.

-Toma, aquí tienes tus libros. Pesan mucho. –Comentó él, cuando los sostuvo con ambas manos.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y los cogió, complacida por el gesto.

Ya podría aprender Oliver de los modales de aquel muchacho.

Se fijó en la insignia que llevaba en el uniforme.

-¡Anda¿Eres prefecto! –Preguntó Sam, alucinada.

Siempre había sentido admiración por los prefectos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar a ser uno.

El chico asintió, divertido.

-Y de veras que no es tan 'alucinante' como dices cuando hay que vigilar por las noches... –Explicaba el joven, muy entretenido.

-Supongo que no... –Admitió Sam, imaginándose con una insignia de prefecto, recorriendo los pasillos en busca de algún alumno despierto.

Se formó un silencio, en el que ninguno de los dos intervino.

No fue un silencio incómodo, como solía ocurrir. Fue un tiempo que aprovecharon para observarse mejor el uno al otro.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre, por favor? –Le dijo él, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella se sonrojó levemente, ante tanta educación.

-Claro, me llamo Samantha.

-Un nombre precioso. –Apuntó él, con amabilidad.

-Gracias... –Respondió ella, a la vez que recordaba el momento en que Oliver había dicho lo horrible que era su nombre.

Alicia la llamó en un grito, avisándola de que se hacía tarde.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme.

-Sí, yo también. –Contestó él, con cierto misterio.

-Adiós...Eh...

-Leonard. Soy Leonard Walker, pero llámame _Leo_.

-Tú también puedes llamarme _Sam._ –Se apresuró a añadir ella.

El joven la miró por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y emprender el camino hacia el castillo.

Sam pensó fugazmente que aquel chico era todo lo contrario a Oliver Wood.

Quizás ese chico era lo que ella necesitaba para alejarse de él.

-Tonterías... –Se dijo distraída antes de salir corriendo hacia sus amigas.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo—**

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a pedir¿CUÁNDO? –Preguntaba inquieto Alexander, siguiendo a su mejor amigo.

-NO-LO-SÉ. –Respondió el aludido, llevándose una mano a la frente. –Déjame en paz¿quieres?

-¡Pero dímelo! –Insistió el rubio, revoloteando a su alrededor.

Oliver suspiró y miró al cielo. ¿Por qué Alex era tan pesado¿Por qué?

-Pues a lo mejor después del entrenamiento de mañana pero...

-¡Vaya! Pues queda muy poco, deberías ensayar ¿no? –Dijo su amigo emocionado, dándole constantes palmadas en el hombro a Wood.

**-**¡ALEXANDER GARVENT! –Exclamó Oliver, harto de tantas preguntas. –¡Olvida que existo ¿vale! –Le soltó al fin, clavándole los ojos.

-Estoy tan feliz de que hayas madurado por fin... –Suspiró Alex con cierto sarcasmo, imitando a la madre de Wood. –¡No puedo creer que _mi niño _vaya a salir con una chica...!

-¡Cállate! –Repuso su amigo, sin poder evitar una carcajada.

En cuanto a imitaciones se trataba, Alex era insuperable.

Desgraciadamente, su madre no sabría nada de sus planes con Alicia Spinnet.

No sabría nunca que le pediría que fuera su novia.

-¿Habéis visto a Fred? –Dijo Lee Jordan acercándose a ambos, seguido por George Weasley.

-No. –Respondió Wood, y acto seguido miró a Alex, que movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

Lee Jordan resopló y se alejó, pero Oliver lo detuvo.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntó Wood.

-No... No lo sé. –Confesó Lee Jordan, mirándole con inseguridad. –Pero no lo hemos visto desde esta mañana. Ya sabes como es Fred, siempre está en todas partes. Es extraño...

Oliver asintió y regresó al lado de Alexander, sin dejar de pensar en su amigo.

¿Dónde se habría metido?

-Mira, ahí está Alicia. –Dijo Alex, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Una joven delgada y alta pasaba cerca de ellos acompañada de Katie Bell, con esa sonrisa que siempre llevaba en los labios.

Oliver experimentó esa sensación de inferioridad que siempre le acompañaba cuando ella se encontraba a su lado.

-¡Oli! –Gritó ella cariñosamente, caminando hacia ellos. Katie la siguió.

El rubio la miró, embelesado en esos ojos miel que le quitaban el aliento.

Ella también se fijó en él.

Oliver y Alicia hablaban, pero allí estaba él, observando la cara perfecta de Katie.

Asombrosamente, ella le sonrió.

Alexander le devolvió el gesto, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en la garganta.

Una gran idea cruzó la mente del rubio.

-Por cierto... ¿Alicia? –Oliver y Alicia lo miraron, expectantes. –Había pensado... Bueno, habíamos pensado, Oliver y yo... –Oliver lo miraba asustado, advirtiéndole con los ojos algo parecido a 'Cuidado con lo que dices'. –Habíamos pensado en invitarte a ti y a Katie-Pausa- a ir con nosotros a Hogsmeade, el fin de semana de Halloween.

Oliver abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, pero Alicia le dirigió la mirada y no tuvo más remedio que disimular y sonreír, como quien está al corriente de todo.

-¡Eso es fantástico¡Me encantaría ir contigo, Oli! –Respondió Alicia, abalanzándose sobre el joven.

Alexander le guiñó el ojo con discreción a su amigo, sin saber que lo único que le causaba al pobre Oliver eran problemas.

En ese entonces no lo sabía ni el propio Wood.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo—**

La tarde llegó fresca, pero no fría.

-Sam¿Quién era el chico... que estaba contigo en los invernaderos? –Preguntó Katie, acomodándose bajo un árbol, en los extensos terrenos del colegio. Realmente tenía curiosidad por saberlo.

La brisa acariciaba, generosa, los rostros de los estudiantes que salían fuera, regalándoles un poco de serenidad.

-Un chico de séptimo, prefecto. –Aseguró Sam, sin darle importancia.

Desgraciadamente, para todas las presentes allí, eso era de gran interés.

-¡Era muy guapo¿De qué lo conoces? –Preguntó Alicia, emocionada, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Tropecé con él... –Confesó Sam, molesta por el camino que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

Alicia suspiró muy contenta.

-¿Cómo se llama? –Quiso saber Angelina, que estaba tumbada en el césped con los ojos cerrados.

Lo había dicho de mala gana, pero lo había dicho. Había hablado, a fin de cuentas.

-Leo. –Contestó Sam secamente. No le gustaba comentar ese encuentro, definitivamente le resultaba incómodo.

_(Sam) 'Seguramente no lo vuelva a ver más¿Qué importancia tiene?'_

Katie movió inquieta las manos de aquí para allá. Resopló levemente y miró a Angelina.

-Angie¿y a ti qué te pasa? –Preguntó Katie, situándose al lado de su amiga.

-Nada. –Respondió Angelina.

-Deja de contestar con monosílabos ¿quieres? –Dijo Alicia, con tono de riña.

-No.

Katie se resignó y se recostó sobre la hierba.

-¿Te ha ocurrido algo con Fred? –Dijo Alicia, mirándola a los ojos.

Automáticamente todas supieron que Alicia había metido el dedo en la yaga.

-¡No¡Déjame de una vez! –Gritó Angelina, levantándose de un salto y dirigiéndose al castillo.

-Eso quiere decir 'sí'. –Aclaró Alicia cuando su amiga se hallaba bastante lejos de ellas.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos momentos.

-Perdonadme, pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca a terminar el trabajo de transformaciones. –Añadió Sam repentinamente.

Y con esto se levantó y siguió el mismo camino que Angelina.

La biblioteca tenía un ambiente sombrío, pero no le importó.

No había apenas nadie.

Se sentó en una mesa y sacó sus deberes.

Realmente no tenía apenas trabajo que hacer.

-Angelina... ¿Estás ahí? –Dijo.

Su voz quedó suspendida en el aire durante unos segundos.

-Déjame... –Se oyó decir a alguien, entre una de las miles estanterías que había en el lugar.

-Quiero hablar contigo. –Respondió firmemente la castaña, enfocando sus ojos verdes en el suelo. –Mira... No quiero meterme en tus asuntos...

-¡Qué suerte tengo! –Gritó Angelina, con voz perdida, de modo que la frase perdió toda la ironía que contenía.

-Sólo quiero ayudarte. –Confirmó Sam, sin perder la paciencia.

-Muy bien. Me ayudarías si te fueras.

Samantha suspiró, y se dirigió a la estantería de donde parecía venir la voz de su amiga.

Rodeó el estante de libros, pero no consiguió encontrar a Angelina.

-¿Tan difícil es pedir disculpas...? –Preguntó Angelina desde sus espaldas.

Sam comprendió todo con aquella frase, mas no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta y sólo vio libros.

-Si no pides perdón, es que eres un miserable... –Respondió la morena, andando hacia otro punto de la biblioteca.

-Hay personas a las que le cuesta mucho pedir disculpas... –Señaló Sam, guiándose únicamente por la voz de su amiga, que parecía alejarse de ella cada vez más. –Aunque se sientan arrepentidos de verdad.

Angelina vaciló por unos instantes.

-Él no se arrepiente de nada. –Dijo la cazadora, observando unos ejemplares sobre la sociedad mágica del siglo XIX.

-A lo mejor sí. A lo mejor le importas más de lo que piensas. –Se atrevió a decir Sam, cuando por fin encontró el paradero de su amiga.

Se aproximó a ella.

-De cualquier modo, ya no puedo hablar con él... –Respondió Angelina, dándose la vuelta y quedando frente a Sam.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo su amiga, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Porque... Porque él no querría, le di una... bofetada...

Las palabras se perdieron entre los libros.

-Nunca querría hablar conmigo...

Sam supo que no podía hacer nada más por ella.

Se sintió impotente.

-Piensa en lo que hiciste. –Le recomendó la castaña, recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa. –Sólo tu sabes lo que sientes... Y lo que pierdes.

Y Sam salió de la biblioteca, sintiéndose triste por Angelina.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo—**

-¿Cómo sabías lo de Hogsmeade? –Preguntaba Oliver sorprendido, mientras Alexander y él recorrían los pasillos, camino de la sala común.

-Sé leer. –Contestó divertido Alexander, señalando un cartel que estaba pegado cerca del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-No me había fijado. –Reconoció el moreno, lamentándose. –Pero ¿Estás loco¿Qué quieres que haga con Alicia por Hogsmeade?

Alexander negó con la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación.

-No tienes ni idea de nada ¿verdad? –Le preguntó.

-Creo que no... –Oliver se metió las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón, apenado.

-¡Es la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle que sea tu novia! –Exclamó el rubio, recreándose en la última palabra. –Y es la oportunidad perfecta para conocer a Katie.

Oliver se sintió estúpido. Se sintió traicionado.

Alexander sonreía feliz por haber hecho de celestina.

-Reconócelo¿Soy un genio, sí o sí? –Alex ni siquiera esperó una respuesta.

Oliver lamentó no ser una lechuza del correo.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo—**

El campo de _quidditch _se encontraba casi vacío.

Sabía que Fred estaría allí.

Para eso era su hermano gemelo. Conocía los pensamientos de Fred.

Cuando entró en la gran cancha descubrió el frío que hacía.

George Weasley se pasó la mano por el pelo rojo, antes de divisar una figura en las gradas más altas.

¿Para qué demonios se había ido tan arriba? Se preguntó George cuando pasaba una tras otra las numerosas filas de gradas.

Finalmente llegó hasta su hermano, y se sentó a su lado.

-Lee Jordan tiene unas pastillas que hacen gritar a quien las toma por varios minutos.

-Ya... –Respondió Fred, sin apartar la vista de la hierba del campo.

-Podríamos dársela a Ron¿Qué te parece? O tal vez a Neville Longbottom... Sería todo un sueño ¿verdad?

Fred no contestó.

-Me estás hartando. –Dijo George con voz agria, situándose delante de su hermano. –Habla de una vez. Pareces un imbécil ahí sentado, sin hacer nada.

-Estoy mirando la hierba. –Replicó Fred, mirándolo por primera vez.

-Todos están notando tu ausencia, se preocupan... –Prosiguió George, volviendo a sentarse en las gradas. –Creía que teníamos un trato, como gemelos que somos: 'Si uno de los dos, por cualquier motivo, parece un estúpido, el deber del otro es avisarle'. –Dijo George, recordando un antiguo trato que hizo con Fred, cuando ambos eran niños.

-George¿Hace cuánto tiempo que hicimos ese trato? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, con sarcasmo.

-Unos años. El mismo día en que nos dimos cuenta de que 'el sarcasmo no funciona con tu hermano gemelo'.

Fred rió.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, te ha golpeado un slytherin? –Dijo George señalando la mejilla de Fred.

-No. Fue Angelina, la muy burra... –Dijo Fred, frotándose el moflete, que estaba más rojo de lo habitual.

-No te disculpaste¿verdad? –Adivinó George.

-No. –Respondió su hermano sin remordimiento alguno.

-Bueno, ahora mismo estáis en paz ¿no? Tú le pegaste a ella, ella te pegó a ti.

Fred esbozó una mueca de triunfo. Era cierto.

No tenía por qué sentirse culpable.

-Oye, vamos a ver las pastillas de Lee Jordan. –Dijo Fred, poniéndose de pie.

George asintió y juntos planearon un sinfín de bromas para el día siguiente, camino del gran castillo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**  
**


	10. ¿Dónde está Alicia?

**Ya les dejo otro capítulo! Perdonad la tardanza, pero es que entre el final de curso yun viajeque he pasado, pufff no me ha dado tiempo a actualizar. Ya se que pensáis: siempre dice lo mismo! jajaja **

**Recordaros que os agradezco eternamente los comentarios, y pediros que sigáis así.**

** ¡Un saludo!**

** BiBiLuNa**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 10. ¿Dónde está Alicia?**

Aquel miércoles fue novedoso. Todos sabían del viaje a Hosgmeade, y se hallaban felices. También porque el banquete de Halloween se celebraba la misma noche, en cuanto volvieran del pueblo.

Sam se encontraba más distraída de lo habitual.

Para ella aquel día no era nada novedoso.

-Dame mi estuche. -Le pidió Angelina en medio de la aburrida clase de Adivinación. -¿Qué te pasa? -Añadió instantáneamente, al ver la cara de Sam.

Ésta vaciló durante unos segundos. Lugo contestó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Alicia y Katie van a Hosgmeade con Alexander y con Wood- Sintió un cosquilleo cuando pronunció la última palabra.

El rostro de Angelina permaneció tal como estaba. Sam esperaba que se amiga añadiera algo como ''¡No te preocupes, podemos ir juntas!'', sin embargo no dijo eso.

Sam se irritó. ¿Acaso ella también tenía planes?

-¿Qué problema hay? -Preguntó Angelina, después de un rato, mirándose las uñas de las manos.

-¿Qué qué problema hay...? -Sam parecía realmente molesta. -No voy a ir con ellos. -Confirmó refunfuñando.

_(Sam) 'Naturalmente que no voy¿O acaso piensas que voy a soportar a la boba de Alicia, que no hace más que acurrucarse con Oliver¡con MI Oliver!'_

Angelina ni siquiera intentó buscar explicación a la brusca negación. Sam se alegró de ese detalle.

-Angie, dime que vendrás conmigo... -Sus ojos verdes se volvieron suplicantes.- Por favor...

Su amiga miró hacia la profesora, que ignoraba los gritos que reinaban en el aula.

-Es que no puedo... Voy a ir con Derek. Lo siento.

-¿Con quién? -Exclamó Sam, como si se hubiera vuelto sorda para aquella frase, o mejor dicho, para aquel nombre.

-Con Derek, Derek Davis. -Sam seguía perpleja. -Nos conocimos hace poco. Está en sexto curso.

-¡Ya sé que está en sexto curso! -Respondió la chica, recuperando el odio perdido.

Se sentía terriblemente traicionada. ¿Quién era ese tío para robarle a su única acompañante-amiga? Sabía que era popular, demasiado popular, y que solía estar rodeado de chicas. Y lo peor de todo, y lo que excluía totalmente la idea de poder ir a Hogsmeade con Angelina, era lo adorable y sensible que era Derek Davis. ¿Qué chica se resistiría a él?

_'Una monada de chico, vaya' _Se dijo Sam.

De repente se acordó de Fred Weasley. ¿Qué había pasado con él¿Habían arreglado las cosas?

Se mordió la lengua para no preguntarlo, ya que se moría de ganas por saber que había ocurrido. Claro que a Angelina no le apetecería especialmente hablar sobre su reciente trauma psicológico.

-¿Estáis saliendo juntos? -Preguntó entonces la castaña, con una mueca de curiosidad.

-Pues... -Los ojos de Angelina se volvieron soñadores. -No, aún no...

_(Sam) '¿Qué significa ese ''aún'', es que tienes contados los días que quedan para que te lo pida? Grrr...'_

-¡El caso es que es tan maravilloso! -Sam puso los ojos en blanco. -Según su hermana...

-¿Amelia Davis? -Interrumpió Sam, analizando que esa chica estaba ensegundo curso. Resultaba extraño que Angelina se hablase con alguien así. Debía de gustarle de veras Derek Davis.

-Sí. Ella me ha dicho que... -Angelina estaba en éxtasis total. -Me va a pedir que sea su novia este sábado.

-¿En Hosgmeade? -Dijo Sam, a sabiendas. Su voz sonó como un gruñido.

Su amiga asintió, emocionada.

-Por eso no puedo ir contigo.

La hora de Adivinación terminó entonces, con un ensordecedor ruido de sillas rechinando en el suelo, y cremalleras de mochilas cerrándose.

Sam salió enfurecida, metiendo codazos a quien no se apartara de su camino, y maldiciendo el día en el que se enamoró de Oliver Wood. ¡Él siempre tenía la culpa de todo! Si él no existiera, viviría en paz, si él no existiera, Alicia y Katie irían con ella a Hosgmeade, pero no, ahí estaba él, con su precioso pelo negro adornando graciosamente su frente, y ahí estaba él, con esos ojos oscuros que quitaban el aliento. Ahí estaba él, rompiéndole el corazón...

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Alexander silbaba despreocupado e inmensamente feliz en su sala común.

Oliver estaba desesperado, tirado en el sillón, a punto de taponarle a Alex la boca con una lámpara, o con lo primero que tuviera a mano.

-¡CÁLLATE! -Gritó, cuando sus oídos iban a explotar a causa de la agudez del silbido de su amigo.

Alex obedeció, pero siguió con 'esa estúpida sonrisita', según Oliver, pintada en la cara.

-¿Qué te parece mejor, que defendamos o que ataquemos? -Preguntó Wood al rubio, señalando una de las estrategias que escribía en su cuaderno.

-¿Eh? -Alex estaba en otro mundo. -Las dos están bien...

-¡No, no están bien! Una buena defensa no hará que ganemos contra Ravenclaw. -Trazó varias líneas de un sitio a otro, agobiado. -Aunque no nos marquen muchos puntos, Cedric atrapará la _snitch_ antes de que nos dé tiempo a respirar. Es muy rápido.

-Entonces deja la defensa. -Añadió Alex.

-Pero es que si atacamos, nos lloverán los goles, y en ese caso, aunque Harry atrape la _snitch, _ellos seguirán teniendo más puntos. -Oliver pintarrajeaba más y más líneas toscas en el papel.

-¿De verdad entiendes algo de eso? -Alex señaló confuso su hoja de estrategias, que parecía un dibujo abstracto compuesto de líneas sin sentido. Oliver frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a las sienes, agotado.

El rubio arrancó la hoja del cuaderno e hizo una bola con ella. Acto seguido, la tiró a la papelera de un manotazo.

-¡QUÉ HAS HECHO? -Exclamó Oliver horrorizado, corriendo hacia la papelera.

Rebuscó entre varias hojas hasta dar con la suya. La estrechó entre sus brazos, y luego observó con desdén a Alexander.

-¡Podrían robarnos las técnicas! -Argumentó receloso el moreno, desdoblando con cuidado el papel, y volviéndolo a colocar, liso, en su cuaderno.

-Mira, deja de comerte el coco por hoy. ¿Vale? -Le recomendó Alex, tumbándose en uno de los sofás.

Por una vez Oliver obedeció. Pero sólo porque estaba cansado.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa, que estás tan feliz? -Wood apretó los puños, odiando a su mejor amigo por el mero hecho de estar alegre.

-¿A mí? Nada. Sólo intento ser feliz.

-¿Y lo consigues?

-Si no me acuerdo de que Katie posiblemente está enamorada de otro, sí.

Oliver sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación antes de dirigirse al baño. Probablemente, después de una agradable ducha, el mundo sería de otra forma.

Quizás se le ocurrirían todas las estrategias del mundo para ganar la Copa. Quizás podría entender a las chicas.

Quizás podría comprenderse a sí mismo.

Cogió la ropa limpia y una toalla de su cuarto y salió, muy desorientado, hacia las duchas.

El agua resbaló por su cara y él cerró los ojos, agradecido. Sentía el frescor de la brisa, que entraba sigilosamente por las rendijas de las ventanas.

Cuando se encontró totalmente relajado, salió afuera, para enfrentarse a una rutinaria cena.

Miró su toalla. Se envolvió con ésta y sintió el agradable tacto del algodón rodeando su cintura.

Asomó la cabeza por el pasillo. No había nadie. Observó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que todos debían estar ya abajo, a punto de comer.

_'Oh, mierda, no voy a llegar a tiempo.'_

No sabía lo que le pasaba con las cenas, siempre llegaba tarde.

Recorrió con cuidado el pasillo y subió las escaleras con rapidez, mientras se abrochaba el pantalón.

La blusa se balanceaba en su brazo derecho, amenazando con caerse al suelo.

Se sentía extraño al subir sin camiseta por la escalera de caracol, y por alguna razón, se escandalizaba al pensar que alguien podía verlo así.

Subió más aprisa, ansioso por llegar de una vez, y a la vez ansioso también por pararse y ponerse la blusa. Sin embargo, las escaleras parecían interminables.

Ni siquiera escuchó las pisadas de Sam, que bajaba tranquilamente hacia el Gran Comedor.

Se la encontró de frente, sin darse cuenta.

Sam dejó de caminar para concentrarse en un gritito ahogado.

Oliver también se sobresaltó, pero con menos intensidad, ya que en un arrebato de verguenza, intentó en vano desabrochar de un manotazo los botones de su blusa y ponérsela.

Ella cerró los ojos y se los tapó con las manos. Lo pensó mejor, y abrió de nuevo los ojos, escandalizada. Sus mejillas enrojecieron considerablemente. Volvió a tapárselos.

Él se apartó un mechón que aún chorreaba agua sobre su frente de un manotazo. Lamentó no haber podido secarse mejor.

Sam no podía creerlo. ¿De verdad estaba viendo lo que estaba viendo? Quiso frotarse los ojos, pero no pudo. Había abierto los ojos definitivamente, pues aquel espectáculo no se repetiría sin duda.

Wood hacía tiempo que estaba tratando de abrir la prenda, con el fin de vestirse cuanto antes. Finalmente se tapó el torso desnudo con la blusa, y se dispuso a contemplar a la sonrojada Sam.

Él también estaba muy colorado.

_(Oliver) 'Mierda, mierda ¡MIERDA¿Ahora qué hago¡¡Porque algo tendré que hacer! Tenía que ser precisamente ella...'_

_(Sam) 'Dios mío, no puedo creerlo... Es tan guapo...'_

Ella levantó lentamente la mirada y la fijó en el capitán de griffindor.

Realmente se notaba que hacía ejercicio casi diario. Esos músculos no los tenía cualquiera.

Una oleada de calor se apoderó de ella, y se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de espaldas hacia el joven. No tenía que haberlo mirado.

-¡Eh... Tú! -Alcanzó a decir Wood, cuando apenas le quedaban unos centímetros de tela abrochada.

Sam se giró y volvió a ver parte de sus abdominales. Se sonrojó como un tomate maduro.

-¡NO!... No mires! -Replicó Oliver volviendo a taparse.

Ella se volvió a sonrojar y apartó la vista.

-Yo... Lo-Lo siento... No... No quería... -No se pudo explicar mejor.

-Mira... Mejor es que te marches. Siempre estás en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada. -Dijo Wood, resentido.

Sam liberó toda la rabia que había acumulado a lo largo del día.

-¿Qué¿Desde cuando se pasean los chicos sin camiseta por los pasillos¡¡Tú eres el que siempre está en el sitio equivocado! -Respondió ella mirándole directamente, sin importarle ya el descaro.

-Cállate. -Sam odiaba que le dieran órdenes. -Sólo estás en quinto curso. Eres una mocosa.

-¿Y TÚ¿Qué se supone que eres tú? El 'señor capitán de Griffindor' ¿no¡¡Pues eres un creído, un imbécil, un estúpido y un inmaduro!

Sam se acercó hacia el chico y lo señaló con el dedo índice, Wood dio un paso atrás, avergonzado por tantos insultos seguidos.

-¡Eres el culpable de todo¡Estropeas mi vida! -Le gritó ella, que sentía como las lágrimas luchaban por acumularse dentro de sus párpados.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no estoy en tu vida...¡Y tú _nunca_ estuviste en mi vida! -Mintió Oliver, secamente.

A Sam le temblaba el labio inferior, pero se dio la vuelta a tiempo para evitar que el chico lo notara.

Pensó en marcharse.

-Tú no sabes-Dijo ella, con dureza.- si estás en mi vida o no...

Wood se quedó allí sin decir nada, pero en los oídos de la chica aún sonaba esa frase tan cruel que había pronunciado.

_Tú nunca estuviste en mi vida... Nunca... Nunca..._

Sí, había huído, pero de las muchas formas de evitar el desastre, la más eficaz era salir corriendo.

No era justo, no era justo para nada. Él no era nadie para decirle aquello.

¡Él sí estaba en su vida!

Estaba ahí cada vez que abría los ojos por la mañana, aunque sólo fuera en su mente, y estaba ahí cada vez que cerraba los ojos para dormir cada noche.¿No lo entendía o qué?

A mitad del camino, ya más calmada, se acercó a una de las ventanas que adornaban el primer piso.

Se frotó los ojos, y respiró profundamente.

Miró la luna y luego bajó la vista hacia el suelo.

Era verdad que él estropeaba todo. Sin embargo gracias a él había liberado parte de la desesperación que últimamente sentía.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero a pesar de ser tan sensible, nunca se desahogaba. Lo guardaba todo para ella dentro. Ni siquiera solía llorar de verdad. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo? Hace un año, quizás, cuando se enteró de que Elosie se marchaba de Hogwarts.

Oliver no tenía derecho a hacerle todo ese daño que la mataba día a día.

No obstante, era cierto que ella nunca había estado en su vida. ¿Para qué tendría que fijarse en ella, teniendo a Alicia Spinnet a su lado¿Qué era ella comparada con Alicia¿Qué?

Avanzó hacia el Gran Comedor arrastrando los pies, que de pronto pesaban muchísimo.

_'Voy a entrar'_. Pensó.

Pero cambió de opinión.

Se giró y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio. No iba a cenar aquel día. De todas formas, su estómago se había quedado demasiado traumatizado al ver los abdominales de Oliver como para exigirle a Sam algo de comer.

No se cruzó con Wood por el camino. Se alegró de ello.

Se sentó en su cama y observó la noche, tranquila y solitaria.

A veces necesitaba la soledad.

Se acurrucó como una niña pequeña y estuvo así por mucho tiempo, sintiendo la necesidad de llorar. Pero no lloró. Estaba demasiado sola como para hacerlo. Sabía que sólo se desahogaría con las lágrimas, pero éstas no querían salir de su escondite.

Era incómodo.

Su madre solía decir que era parte de la adolescencia, el hecho de que cuando quieres llorar, no puedes, y cuando no quieres, lloras sin poder evitarlo.

Se quedó profundamente dormida, con el uniforme puesto, reprochándose el haberle confesado a Wood que quizás él si estaba en su vida.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

El día siguiente, Alicia, Katie y Angelina tenían entrenamiento, y aunque Sam se había resistido, al final la habían convencido (nuevamente) para que fuera con ellas.

Llegaron más puntuales de lo normal, y las cazadoras no desperdiciaron los minutos antes de entrenar. Se arreglaron, se pintaron y se volvieron a arreglar, sobre todo Alicia.

Sam empezaba a tenerle verdadero asco, y más aún cuando descubrió que su brillo de labios tenía sabor a fruta.

Realmente temió que Oliver cayera definitivamente en las redes de Alicia Spinnet, porque, vale, era cierto que coqueteaba mucho con ella, pero en muchas ocasiones le cortaba el rollo.

Sam aún conservababa la esperanza de que Oliver abriera los ojos por una vez en su vida, y se diera cuenta de que Alicia no era más que un cuerpo bonito, y una cara perfecta. Bueno, también era bastante simpática, pero sin exagerar, y no tenía mucho tacto. (¿Era verdad todo eso o se lo acababa de inventar?) La verdad es que desde hacía tiempo se dedicaba a buscarle defectos a su 'amiga'.

Justo en el instante en el que Alicia se perfilaba los labios, (momento en el que Sam deseó que se saliera del contorno de éstos), aparecieron los chicos, entrando tan escandalosamente como siempre hacían, a los vestuarios.

Sam notó un escalofrío de rabia recorriendo su espalda cuando Oliver pasó a su lado, indiferente como siempre.

Le odiaba más que nunca, y a la vez, le quería más que nunca.

Eran muy confusos los sentimientos de amor-odio.

Alexander siguió el mismo trayecto que su amigo, después de saludar con un gesto de la cabeza a la castaña.

Alex era muy agradable con ella.

Angelina y Fred técnicamente no se hablaban. Nunca cruzaban alguna una palabra, bueno, sólo si era estrictamente necesario para jugar al _quidditch, _y eso aún no había ocurrido.

A la mitad del entrenamiento, Katie se lastimó la mano. Sam no lo vio bien porque, desde las gradas, no se apreciaban los detalles.

Vio como Katie se retorció en su escoba de repente.

Bajó y aterrizó en el suelo, y luego Wood se acercó a su lado para ver si estaba bien.

Se puso muy cerca de ella, y le tomó la muñeca para mirársela.

Sam se retorció de celos en su asiento, y se acordó por enésima vez de lo que le había dicho la otra noche.

Tú no sabes si estás en mi vida o no...

¡Se sentía muy estúpida por haber dicho eso! Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y Wood no había mostrado interés alguno en ella, de momento.

Se percató de la presencia de Alexander. Estaba a su lado.

Parecía preocupado, no dejaba de mirar a Katie Bell (incluso antes de que se lastimara la miraba).

Su mirada celeste se posaba en un sitio y en otro, y el flequillo rubio intenso le caía en la frente y le daba un aspecto infantil.

Sam sonrió. Él la miró, y salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Está bien Katie? -Preguntó repentinamente el rubio, mirando hacia un lado y hacia otro, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No lo sé. -Respondió Sam, pero sabiendo que no era nada especialmente grave.

Se encogió de hombros. Aún conservaba la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver si se ha hecho daño? -Le sugirió ella, divertida.

-¿Qué? -Exclamó él, aturdido y sonrojado.- ¿De verdad crees...?

-Sí, lo creo. -Afirmó Sam, con complicidad, sin necesidad de escuchar el resto de la frase.

Alexander supo que sabía algo, y al mismo tiempo, ella supo que Alexander sabía que ella lo sabía.

Pero no importaba, porque Sam le había dicho _Sí, lo creo_ , y esa era razón suficiente para hacerle caso.

Retorció las manos dentro de su bolsillo, cuando se aproximó al campo.

Oliver había decidido que la torcedura de muñeca de Katie no era suficientemente grave como para ir a la enfermería de inmediato.

-¿te importa esperar en las gradas hasta que acabemos? -Le pidió suplicante Wood, que todavía tenía que explicarles todas sus estrategias a los miembros del equipo.

-No seas egoísta, tío. -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, que parecía ser la de Alex. -Yo te acompañaré a la enfermería, Katie.

Katie lo observó con agradecimiento, pues le dolía bastante la mano.

Oliver miró un segundo a Sam, que yacía sola en las gradas. ¿Qué demonios _le _importaba que ella estuviera sola...?

_Tú no sabes si estás en mi vida o no..._

Las palabras de la chica no lo habían dejado dormir. ¿De verdad estaba él en su vida?

Por alguna razón, se emocionó.

En seguida descartó la posibilidad de... Bueno, de eso. No era su tipo. Su tipo según Alex era Alicia.

Y Alexander sabía mucho acerca de ligar, y del amor. Y si Alex lo decía, era porque tenía razón.

Katie estaba herida y tenía que ir a la enfermería, no importaba si Sam estaba sola. Notó cierto triunfo en la voz de su mejor amigo cuando éste añadió:

-No tardaremos mucho. -Se miraron con complicidad.

-Eso espero. -Contestó el capitán.

El rubio se giró levemente, sólo para que Oliver no pudiera ver su sonrisa traviesa dibujada en la cara. Si la hubiera visto, le habría dado uno de sus sermones sobre el respeto hacia las chicas.

Sam se aburría increíblemente en su asiento.

Alexander había compañado a Katie a la enfermería.

Se alegraba de que Alex hubiera dado el primer paso. Hacía un tiempo que se daba cuenta de cómo miraba a Katie.

Seguramente se conocerían, se harían amigos, y saldrían juntos, y serían felices.

Alexander tenía la oportunidad de no esconder lo que sentía, como había hecho ella.

Se odió a si misma.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado el habitual descanso que hacían los jugadores del equipo de Griffindor.

Miró a Wood. Le gustaba verlo. Era guapísimo.

De nuevo las lágrimas se acumularon en sus párpados. Evidentemente, eso delataba que no quería llorar en ese momento.

Su cuerpo nunca iba con su cerebro. Eran muy diferentes.

Pero ocurrió algo inesperado. Él la miró. No fue una de esas miradas que se echan sin pensar; la había mirado de verdad, fijándose en ella. Y no sólo eso, sino que había empezado a subir los escalones de las gradas, en su dirección.

No podía ser. Sam miró hacia todos lados. '_¿Dónde está Alicia?'_ Pensó.

Sencillamente, si no veía a Alicia por allí no le encontraba sentido a que él fuera hacia donde ella estaba.

El corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en su garganta cuando Wood estaba a escasos metros de su asiento.

Oliver llegó finalmente al asiento donde Sam se encontraba sentada, mirando hacia otro lado, y con las manos escondidas en su espalda.

Lo que él no sabía es que Sam estaba despedazando el plástico de la silla con las manos, a causa del nerviosismo.

-Hola. -Dijo él, en voz baja, casi ronca.

A Sam le pareció muy dulce el tono de su voz, pero no dijo nada. ¡Tenía que estar enfadada!

-Hola. -Respondió ella, sin mirarlo siquiera, notando la ira desapareciendo en su interior.

El chico se apoyó en el reposabrazos de un asiento, cercano al de Sam.

-Escucha, ayer... Bueno, no quiero que pienses que...

_'¿Eres un estúpido y que estás buenísimo? Lo siento, lo pienso.'_

Sam rió interiormente.

Le encantaba ver la carita de Oliver nerviosa.

-No quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada acerca de mí. -Dijo, en un tono más seguro.

La observó brevemente. Luegó miró al suelo.

A continuación esperó una respuesta.

Ella descubrió las manos y las colocó sobre su falda de uniforme, antes de contestar.

-No sé a lo que te refieres con eso de 'idea equivocada'. -Confesó ella, muy sarcástica. -Aunque quizás sí que fue un error el haber pensado que fueras educado, maduro... Cosas así. -Dejó de verse las uñas, y lo contempló.

Oliver estaba visiblemente molesto, pero no le importó. Ella _siempre_ estaba visiblemente molesta y nadie hacía nada al respecto.

-Que sepas que esta vez has empezado tú a... -Empezó Oliver con recelo, dejando la frase a medio acabar.

-¿Cómo? -Exclamó Sam con un voz desconocida en ella. Sonó chillona y retante. -¿Podrías decir de una vez a lo que has venido?

Le gustaba esa nueva Sam que se enfrentaba a cualquier cosa. No sabía que dentro de ella tenía aquella chica tan segura de sí misma.

Wood se levantó, con las mejillas rojas de aguantarse algo. Quizás insultos.

-Sólo venía a decirte que me perdonaras por lo de ayer. -Oliver adoptó una carita inocente. -Pero si no quieres saber nada...

Sam vaciló unos segundos. '_Claro que quiero saber'_. Estuvo a punto de soltar.

Aunque no quería darle el placer de pronunciar esa frase, no pudo evitar sonreír de verdad.

-Oh, vaya. -Se excusó ella, mirando hacia abajo tímidamente.

En realidad no sabía por qué se disculpaba así con él, pero algo le dijo que debía decir eso.

Volvía a ser la misma joven insegura de siempre.

Oliver le sonrió levemente. ¡Le había sonreído!

Se sintió algo patética.

A lo mejor era mejor ser Sam, y sólo eso.

Él se puso de pie e hizo ademán de irse.

Sam se desplomó.

-Adiós. -Dijo él.

¿Así que todo aquello sólo era para pedirle perdón¿No le iba a decir nada más¿Tan sólo quería liberarse del remordimiento de haberle gritado?

-Hasta luego. -Respondió ella.

Se alejó caminando despacio, y Sam sintió con cada paso que él daba que sus esperanzas se desvanecían tan rápido como habían venido.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-Gracias. -Le repitió Katie Bell, por enésima vez, quizás.

Él esbozó una sonrisa complacida.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. -Le dijo.

Katie tenía unos ojos verdaderamente preciosos. A Alex siempre le habían atraído los ojos claros, pero ella los tenía color miel. Se imaginó la arena de la playa en sus ojos. Adoraba la playa.

Sus pómulos estaban visiblemente sonrosados. Quizás era a causa del colorete.

Tal vez no era su prototipo de chica, pero ella le hacía apreciar cada segundo que pasaba. Ella transformaba con su simple existencia, un instante en alegría.

La enfermera de Hogwarts estaba muy atareada, así que iba a tardar un buen rato en atenderles.

O eso es lo que les dijo.

La joven se frotó la muñeca, intentando soportar el agudo dolor. No podía evitar expresar la incomodez con una mueca.

El rubio sintió el dolor de Katie como si fuera suyo, porque verla sufrir a ella, le hacía más infeliz que cualquier otra cosa.

Ella no tenía un cuerpo de película, pero a él no le importaba, por una vez en su vida.

¿Estaba enamorado?

-¿Seguirás viniendo a los entrenamientos? -Le preguntó Katie, para romper el silencio.

-Sí, si Oliver me deja, claro. -Contestó él, retirándose el pelo de la frente.

-Vaya, te debe de gustar mucho el _quidditch,_ entonces -Dijo ella, admirada.

-No tanto como a Wood. -La cazadora rió.

Le encantaba su risa. Era como melodía para sus oídos.

-¿Sabes que juegas muy bien? -Le confesó él, mirándola fijamente.

Esa era la primera fase: Una mirada profunda.

Entonces la chica se pondría nerviosa y seguramente se tocaría el pelo.

Katie retiró la vista, avergonzada.

No era lo que se esperaba Alexander.

-Gracias. -Le contestó al suelo de mármol.

_'Oh, no. Algo va mal aquí_.' Pensó el chico.

-Creo que eres la que mejor juega. -Eso fue realmente un cumplido.

Esa era la segunda fase. Conquistarla con una frase bonita.

En ese momento la chica debía agradecerle su comentario y sonreírle.

Katie seguía sin mirarlo.

¿Pero por qué¿No les gusta a todas que le echen cumplidos?

En un momento dado se sintió superficial. ¿Era él superficial?

_'Fuera tácticas de ligue, fuera todo'_

-¿Qué sueles hacer en Hogsmeade? -Le dijo él repentinamente.

No estaba seguro de la razón, pero de repente dejaba de tener ganas de conquistarla con cumplidos.

Quizás eso no era lo que le gustaba a ella.

-Me gusta mucho ir a Honeydukes.

_'Suerte del tío que te tenga algún día.'_ Se dijo él.

Ella no apartó la vista del mármol. El rubio esperó a que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que ocurrió poco después.

Algo era algo.

-Me encantan las cosas dulces. -Miró hacia arriba con ojos soñadores.

Alex enfocó la mirada también en el cielo, pensando en echarse un tarro de azúcar por encima.

_'Quizás así sería lo suficientemente dulce para ti...'_

Katie carraspeó cuando la enfermera pasó por su lado.

-Oh, ya puedes pasar, querida.

Katie asintió, y se levantó torpemente del banco en el que estaban sentados.

-Si quieres te espero. -Añadió Alexander cortésmente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No hace falta...

-Si a mi no me importa, de verdad. -Insistió él, que se moría por pasar más tiempo con ella.

-No... -Contestó tímidamente. -Es que no voy a volver al entrenamiento. Es tarde.

El chico consultó su reloj. No quedaba mucho entrenamiento, para ser sincero.

-De acuerdo. Pues... Adiós, supongo. -Le dijo entristecido, frotándose la nuca.

-Gracias por todo. -Esta vez el tono era más tranquilo.

-No ha sido nada.

-Nos vemos la semana que viene, entonces. -Dijo ella, regalándole una mirada.

él asintió, embobado.

Katie siguió a la enfermera y Alexander la acompañó con la vista hasta que dobló la esquina.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Sam se fue la primera cuando acabó el entrenamiento.

No tenía ganas de ver a Alicia contando sus tonterías, y Angelina estaba de mal humor, y Katie se habría vuelto sola a su dormitorio.

¿Le habría ido bien a Alexander?

Se frotó la frente. Estaba cansada.

La noche se abría paso entre los colores rojizos del atardecer. Sam miró el cielo rosado. Le gustaba cuando atardecía.

-¿Sam? -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella se giró para encontrarse con unos ojos grises.

-¿Leo? -Preguntó ella riendo.

Él asintió y se acercó hacia donde Sam estaba.

Caminaron juntos hasta el gran castillo.

Leo era bastante más alto que Sam, y estaba delgado. Su pelo no estaba engominado. Quizás a él le gustaba así.

De pronto se le pasó por la cabeza si era normal que un chico de séptimo se le acercase de aquella forma.

Le contempló cuidadosamente.

Leo esbozó una sonrisa.

Era muy tierno.

_'No puede estar haciéndome nada malo.'_ Pensó muy convencida.

-Así que normalmente vas a los entrenamientos... -Dijo él.

-Sí. -Respondió Sam algo preocupada, pues no podía decir nada de lo que veía en los entrenamientos.

Lo había prometido. -¿A ti te gusta el _quidditch_?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Ya sabes, lo normal. Prefiero leer libros o tocar. -Hizo una pausa.

-¿Tocar? -Quiso saber ella, enfocando toda su atención.

-Sí. El violín.

-¿Violín...?

Leo rió abiertamente.

Sam se encogió. Había hecho el ridículo increíblemente. Él la miró con simpatía. Ella lo agradeció.

-Es un instrumento musical... -Pausa. -Es _Muggle_.

-Oh. -Dijo Sam, haciendo memoria. -Creo que se lo que es.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. -Afirmó ella. -Lo he visto varias veces.

-¿Lo has escuchado alguna vez? Quiero decir, alguien tocándolo. -A Leo se le iluminaron los ojos.

-No, que yo recuerde.

Entraron en el castillo de Hogwarts y subieron las escaleras despacio.

A Sam le parecía interesante hablar con él. No quería que se acabaran las escaleras.

-¿Sabes qué? -Dijo Leo en un momento dado.

Sam le miró.

-¿Qué?

Él volvió a reir.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó de nuevo ella, sonrojándose.

-Eres muy dulce, Sam. -Respondió Leo, acariciándose la nuca.

Sam se encogió de hombros. No era el primero que se lo decía, sin embargo, siempre le gustaba que se lo recordasen.

-Me gustaría tocar mi violín para ti. -Le dijo él, cuando llegaron al segundo piso.

Sam jadeaba a causa de la caminata cuesta arriba, no obstante, jadeó más por la emoción que le producía aquellas palabras.

-¡Oh! -Exclamó ella.

-¿No te apetece? -Preguntó él, algo desconcertado.

-Claro que sí. ¡Quiero escuchar tu violín! -Repuso ella, muy ilusionada.

Leo carraspeó. A Sam le hizo gracia.

-Soy de Ravenclaw. Ya nos veremos, entonces.

Sam se quedó un poco cohibida.

_'¿Ya nos veremos¿Qué quiere decir eso?'_ Pensó.

-Supongo que sí. -Admitió al fin ella, sin saber bien qué decir.

Él se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Ella le observó de pie, sin moverse.

-¿Te gustan las sorpresas? -Dijo girándose de repente. Sam despegó los labios para contestar, pero los volvió a cerrar cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía ni idea de lo que responder. -A mí me encantan. -Su rostro se volvió alegre.

Y se fue definitivamente.

Sam emprendió el camino hacia su sala común, pensando que tal vez con aquella frase no le estaba diciendo nada, o tal vez se lo estaba diciendo todo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Cada vez me gusta más Leo, creo que hice bien al inventarlojajaja ¿Verdad que es adorable? Bueno, la historia va avanzando. Ojalá les haya gustado la escenita del pasillo. jajaja Fue muy divertido escribirla. Quizás algunos de vosotros os esperábais alguna situación así. Pues ahí la tenéis. Próximamente el fin de semana a Hogsmeade. No sé si será este capítulo o el otro... **

**Seguid así de buenos conmigo jejeje**

**Adoro vuestros reviews:-P**

**Reviews:**

Rafaella Krum Granger: Hola! jajajaja No puedo creer que me ría tanto con tus reviews! xD Que graciaa! No te preocupes, que Alex no lo hace a posta xD ¿Cambiará? uhmmm :-P jajaja. Como el mundial dice jaja, pues perdió España, qué mal! ù.ú Nos eliminó Francia... Bueno, a lo que voy jajaj, que muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por tus ánimos, y queLeoespero que sea tan interesante como tú decías.jejejeAdiós, cuídate mucho y disfruta del verano! Ah! Alex PUEDE ser de Suecia jajaja.

SabrinaEvans: Hola qué tal? Siento la tardanza, prometo que a partir de ahora intentaré ir más rápido. Jajaja Eso de que Sam se encuentre con Leo, es seguro jajaja. Confirmado. Ah! Vaya, te has hecho una versión de la historia no? jajaja Me parece bien, pro a ver si luego te llevas alguna sorpresa... mmm ... jajajaj Bueno nunca se sabe u.u jijiji Un besote de mi parte, gracias por todo, espero que te guste el capi. Chaoooo

Kara snape: Hola! como? qué? jajajaj Angelina se peleó con Fred. xD Y Snape no salió porque no siempre salen profes jajaja sorry. Intentaré que si hay algun otro castigo, aparezca él. jajaja Bueno, a ver si se te aclara todo con este capítulo. Un beso, adiós.

Lia Du Black: Hola! Bueno, sí, quizás estaría mejor que fuera al revés, pero la vida es así. (Mi historia es así) jajaja Viene a ser lo mismo :-P Leo va a salir, así que, alégrate! jajaja verdad que es lindo? . jajaja Ciao, cuidate y gracias por leer mi historia vale? Adiós!

BaByLaDy06: Hola! Muchas gracias! Ojalá no te desagrade el capítulo. Me animó mucho tu comentario. Por favor sigue leyendo mi fic ¿ok? Pronto sabrás todo jajaja Un beso para ti, ciaooo


	11. Señorita reputación

**Hola a tods! Un adelanto, fui más o menos rápida ¿verdad? Soy buena gente ¿verdad? jajaja Olviden esto último, prefiero estar a solas con mis paranoyas xD. Ayer por la noche acabé este capítulo y decidí publicarlo para que pudieran leerlo y dejarme su opinión... ¿Lo harán, lo harán:'( **

**Bueno, poco más que decirles, ya que no quiero aburrirlos. Los comentarios sobre esta capi están al final.**

**Disfruten de la lectura, aunque no sea de lo mejor... ¬¬**

**P.D. Dedicado con mucho cariño a Rafaella Krum Granger y a SabrinaEvans. ¡Gracias por sus ánimos:-) **

** BiBiLuNa  
Capítulo 11. Señorita Reputación.  
**

Cuando se despertó debían de ser las tres de la mañana. Era la madrugada del jueves. Aunque ya era más viernes que jueves.

Había soñado con Eloise. Había soñado que ella volvía al colegio. Pero había sido un sueño.

Se levantó de la cama y cerró la ventana. ¿Quién la habría abierto? Hacía frío. Ya estaban a finales de Octubre.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero bajó a la sala común. No había nadie, y en la chimenea ondeaba un suave fuego que iluminaba una pequeña parte de la sala. Se acomodó en su sillón preferido, en la penumbra.

Colocó un pergamino nuevo y una pluma y un tintero que había traído en una mesita, al lado del sofá.

Extendió el papel amarillento en sus rodillas y mojó la pluma en el tintero.

_Querida Eloise:_

_¿Cómo te va todo? Espero que estés bien. Este fin de semana vamos a Hogsmeade. ¿Te acuerdas cuando íbamos juntas? Recuerdo que te atiborrabas de dulces. ¿Estás a dieta¡Me lo prometiste!_

_No te lo vas a creer, pero las cazadoras de Griffindor son mis amigas. Ya sabes, Angelina Jonhson, Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell. Sé lo que te gusta el quidditch, Eloise, por eso te lo digo. _

_¿Y sabes qué más? Hay un chico... Es Oliver Wood. Te lo conté en otra carta, creo. Sabes que me gusta mucho._

_Hace poco conocí a otro. Se llama Leo, es muy guapo y es de Ravenclaw. Hemos hablado dos veces, pero aún sigo sin saber casi nada de él. Es curioso._

_Voy a ir sola a Hogsmeade. Espero no aburrirme._

_Si estuvieras aquí, todo iría mucho mejor. Te echo mucho de menos._

_ Sam._

Bostezó sonoramente después de escribir su nombre. Hacía unos minutos no tenía ganas de dormir y en aquel momento se peleaba por no quedarse dormida allí mismo. Dobló cuidadosamente la carta y se la metió en el bolsillo del pijama. Al día siguiente iría a la lechucería.

Quiso levantarse y caminar hacia su cama. Cerró los ojos e imaginó el trayecto. Vio su silueta andando sigilosamente hacia las escaleras. De repente se elevó en el aire y pudo sobrevolar los escalones hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Fue entonces, mientras volaba, cuando descubrió que ya estaba dormida.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-Eh, oye. -Dijo una voz que sonó lejana.

Sam abrió lentamente los ojos. Una cara borrosa estaba ante ella. Entornó los ojos y los rasgos se fueron definiendo cada vez más.

-¡Oh, vaya! -Exclamó ella, incorporándose y tocándose las sienes con las manos. -He tenido que quedarme dormida, yo...

Se puso de pie, de repente, como pudo. Su cabeza daba vueltas a toda velocidad. Observó la sala común que giraba en torno a ella varias veces.

Oliver la sujetó a tiempo para que no cayera al suelo. La cogió en brazos y la tumbó en el sofá. Sam sintió todo esto con desgana, como si en realidad no le estuviera ocurriendo a ella, sino a otra persona.

Al cabo de un tiempo indefinido, tal vez una hora, o tal vez unos minutos, volvió a abrir los ojos.

Respiró hondo y Wood la contempló desde el sillón en el que estaba sentado.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó.

-¿Qué...?

-Te levantaste demasiado rápido y te mareaste. Todavía es temprano. -Hizo una pausa y pasó la página del libro que estaba leyendo. -Tonta.

San enrojeció. Su mente trabajó por primera vez en la mañana y se dispuso a recolectar datos: Sam abriendo los ojos; Oliver Wood; Susto; Salto desde el sofá al suelo; mareo; Oliver cogiéndola en brazos; Oliver tumbándola en el sofá.

_'Cielos, qué tonta soy. ¡Qué verguenza! Quiero morirme...' _Pensó al fin cuando todo recobró sentido en ella.

Rebobinó una y otra vez la parte en la que Wood la sujetaba. Enrojeció más, si es que podía estar aún más colorada.

Fijó la vista en el capitán. Éste seguía leyendo. Rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos y se acurrucó en un extremo del sofá.

-Gracias... -Susurró, observando el suelo.

Cuando levantó la mirada, él estaba de pie.

Estaba incómodo. Sam sonrió. Oliver podía ser creído, inmaduro, y todo lo demás, pero no le gustaba ser el héroe de una situación.

-Te dormiste encima de mi libro de _quidditch._ La próxima vez mira mejor donde te sientas. -Dijo, señalando su libro. -Ah, y otra cosa, quedan cinco minutos para que esto se llene de gente. Te lo digo por si te preocupa que te vean en... -Observó detenidamente el pijama de la joven. Sam se acurrucó más. -Pijama de... ¿Conejitos?.

Sam sospechó que el resto de su cuerpo estuviera igual de rojo que su cara. No era de extrañar.

-Vale, gracias por la información. -Se levantó ella también, medio enfadada, medio avergonzada.

-Gracias por no haberme dejado caer... -Dijo también, mirando al suelo. Esta vez no había enfado en su voz.

-No tenía intención de sostenerte, simplemente fue un acto reflejo. Ya sabes, los grandes deportistas- Se señaló el pecho con el dedo pulgar. -Tenemos de eso.

Sonrió.

-Ya, claro. -Contestó enfurruñada Sam. Estaba decepcionada.

-La próxima vez mira mejor donde dejas tus cosas. -Añadió ella, imitándolo, mientras subía los primeros escalones de la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas.

Giró la cabeza para verle por última vez. Se alegró cuando descubrió que él también se había girado para verla, y más aún cuando esbozó una sonrisa.

-Adiós, Sam. -Dijo con un tono ¿dulce?

Ella le sonrió a la puerta como una boba, pero no le importó. Ni siquiera le importó cuando encontró su blusa hecha un ovillo en el suelo, ni cuando vio a Alicia Spinnet pintándose los labios con su brillo con sabor a fruta.

_'No, esto sí me importa'_ Se dijo.

Pasó al lado de Alicia y la empujó levemente. Alicia casi se llena el ojo de brillo de labios.

-Uy, perdona, no te había visto. -Se disculpó Sam.

Alicia le acribilló con la vista, pero no le importó:

¡Le había sonreído!

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-Hola, Katie. -Se apresuró a decir Alexander, cuando divisó a la cazadora entrar en el Gran Comedor.

Ella lo observó y se dibujó en su rostro una media sonrisa.

-Buenos días. -Le contestó.

Se sentó en frente de él, junto a Angelina.

El rubio seguía sonriendo al cabo de unos minutos, como embobado. Oliver le dio un pisotón para que reaccionara.

-Sam¿Puedo saber qué te pasa? Hoy no has removido las gachas ni una sola vez. -Angelina hizo el gesto de remover gachas con expresión amargada.

-Ja-ja-ja. -Entonó Sam, con sorna. -Sólo que estoy feliz... -Le costó mucho evitar mirar al capitán en ese instante.

-Oh, bueno. -Angelina la miró con curiosidad pero no le preguntó nada. -Katie también está así.

-¿En serio? -Respondió su amiga sirviéndose agua.

-Sí. -Bajó el tono de voz para que Katie no la oyera. -Creo que es por Alexander Garvent¿sabes?

A Sam por poco le falló el pulso. No derramó nada.

-¿Ah, sí? -Preguntó poniendo toda su atención.

-Pues sí. Han hecho muy buenas migas desde el entrenamiento.

-Yo pienso que no le conviene ese chico. -Opinó Alicia, al otro lado de Sam.

-¿Por qué? -Contradijo Sam, a la defensiva.

-Porque es un rompecorazones. Lo único que hace es conquistar a las chicas, y luego las olvida y las hace sufrir.

Angelina y Sam se miraron, algo confusas. Alicia prosiguió.

-¿De verdad queréis ver a Katie lloriqueando en su cama? -Preguntó.

-Ella no haría eso. -Argumentó Angelina.- Conozco a Katie.

-Sinceramente, yo ya no estoy segura de conocerla. -Alicia alzó una ceja. -Creía que estaba enamorada de ''alguien'', y ahora, mírala. -Señaló a Katie Bell, riendo con Oliver y con Alex.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó Sam sorprendida. Miró a Angelina, que escrutaba su plato en silencio, y a Alicia, que sonreía satisfecha por su comentario.

-¿A Katie... Le gusta alguien? -Preguntó, perpleja.

Silencio.

-Lo siento, Sam, tengo que, eh, irme... -Dijo Angelina.

Alicia se escabulló antes de que pudiera decirle nada más.

_'Vale, perfecto. Vaya amigas.'_ Pensó Sam, cuando se levantó de su silla.

-Sam¿puedes esperarme? -Le pidió Katie con un gesto de la mano.

Ella asintió. ¿De verdad le estaban ocultando cosas¿Era ella la única que no sabía nada?

Tal vez no se lo habían dicho porque no lo había preguntado. Pero... ¿Se preguntan ese tipo de cosas?

-Oye, Katie... -Dijo tímidamente cuando ambas caminaban por el pasillo.

-Dime.

Su sonrisa era tan serena, tan sincera, que le pareció imposible que alguna vez esa boca hubiera mentido.

-Eh... Quería saber si tú... -La miró. -Hiciste los... ¡Los deberes de Transformaciones!

-Ah, pues sí. Por poco se me olvidan. -Contestó Katie riendo.

Sam volvió a asentir con la cabeza, y si aún pensaba que tendría valor para preguntarle a Katie si estaba enamorada, ahora lo sabía: No.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO--**

-Vaya, Katie. -Dijo Alexander al ver a la cazadora sentada en un banco, en el exterior de Hogwarts.

-Ah, hola. -Contestó ella sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó él, dudando entre seguir de pie a su lado o sentarse también en el banco.

-Escribo.

Se quedó de pie.

-¿En serio? -Respondió el rubio, más interesado por la propia joven que por lo que estuviese escribiendo.

Ella le mostró un trozo de pergamino y su pluma, y él asintió levemente.

-¿No vas a sentarte? -Le preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja. Alex se sorprendió y luego se alegró de que le propusiera aquello.

Se acomodó en el banco y miró hacia el sauce boxeador, que parecía tranquilo.

-¿Sobre qué escribes? -Dijo a continuación, empezando a sentir curiosidad.

-Es una historia... -Contestó sin dejar de mover su larga pluma. -...Sobre una chica.

-Ah. -Contestó él.

Ella se dedicó a seguir llenando el trozo de pergamino con palabras pequeñas y claras.

Él la observó en cada movimiento que realizaba. Pero fue discreto, dentro de lo que cabía.

Katie hizo un descanso para mojar su pluma en el tintero.

-¿Y qué le ocurre a esa chica? -Alexander jugaba con un mechón de su pelo rubio.

-Bueno, muchas cosas. -Katie sonrió de nuevo, distraída. -No me gusta contar el argumento hasta que no acabo la historia.

Ella le miró a la cara y él asintió con ojos comprensivos.

Se preguntó si era posible que tan perfecta chica como ella existiera.

-Si quieres, mañana podemos ir a Honeydukes. -Sugirió él, cambiando de postura.

-¡Claro! -Confirmó Katie, que parecía más animada. -Me gustan los dulces¿Te lo había dicho ya?

Alexander soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Qué suerte que mañana vayamos a ir a Hogsmeade... -Repitió ella, respirando el suave olor a hierba.

'_Qué suerte que mañana vayamor a ir a Hogsmeade juntos...' _Pensó el rubio.

Se preguntó qué pasaría si Katie leyera sus pensamientos. ¿Qué diría? Si se llegase a enterar de que él estaba enamorado de ella... Seguramente se alejaría de él.

La observó mirar inocentemente las nubes, sentada en aquel banco, junto a él.

No pudo evitar hacerlo.

Sintió un cosquilleo cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Su tacto era cálido y acogedor.

Hubiera dado todo por parar el tiempo y quedarse allí eternamente.

Katie le sonrió amigablemente, como una niña pequeña, aunque en aquel instante, Alexander sólo podía ver sus grandes ojos color miel, que brillaban como dos soles.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Angelina recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio para coger su chaleco. Ya hacía frío por las tardes.

Bajó a la biblioteca dispuesta a hacer todos sus deberes... Y dispuesta también a pasar un rato agradable con Derek Davis, que se había ofrecido amablemente a ayudarla con Historia De La Magia.

Cuando llegó a la extensa sala repleta de libros, buscó con la mirada al joven. Le encontró hojeando un grueso volúmen, cerca de un alto estante.

La miró y se acercó a ella.

-Hola. -Le saludó Derek. -Estaba mirando esto¿Qué te parece?

Le mostró el libro, que se titulaba algo así como ''Tres hechizos indispensables que todo mago debe saber''.

-Oh, genial. -Respondió Angelina tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. Quizás lo consiguió. ¿Se vería forzada?

Dejó de sonreír.

-¿Nos sentamos? -Sugirió Derek, alegremente.

-Claro, vamos. -Asintió ella.

Pasaron toda la tarde repasando sus apuntes. Realmente enseñaba bien Derek, lo pillaba todo a la primera con él.

Tal vez sacaría las mejores notas de su clase si él hacía de profesor particular.

-Oye, voy a leer tu cuaderno para saber mas o menos lo que has dado... -Leyó por lo alto unas cuantas hojas. -No tardo. Mientras puedes memorizar el hechizo que hemos visto antes. -Señaló cierto pergamino. -Es, eh, fácil... ¿Vale?

¿Angelina?

Ella se sobresaltó.

-Perdona, Derek. -Se frotó la frente. -Estoy... Cansada. -Cerró los ojos durante un segundo.

Él bajó la vista.

-Bueno... Lo siento si no soy el más divertido enseñando. -Dijo con una mueca triste.

Angelina rió.

-No, no, eres increíble. -Él sonrió halagado. -Pero yo no, por eso me cuesta acostumbrarme. -Se excusó la joven.

-¡Qué dices! Sólo tienes que practicar mucho, ya verás como consigues todo lo que te propongas.

_'¿Estoy hablando con mi madre o es mi imaginación?'_

-Sí... Claro. -Replicó la chica no muy convencida.

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos por hoy? -Le preguntó él, fijando sus bonitos ojos marrones en ella.

Angelina vaciló unos instantes. ¿Quería?

-Fuera se está bien. Podemos pasear hasta la hora de la cena. -Ella afirmó con la cabeza, encantada.

_'Quizás se parezca a mi madre, pero de vez en cuando tiene unas ideas geniales.''_

Salieron del ambiente concentrado de la biblioteca para encontrarse con las risueñas carcajadas que pululaban por los exteriores de Hogwarts.

-Hace buen día. -Confirmó Derek. -¿Crees que mañana lloverá?

-No creo. -Contestó Angelina de buen humor, al ver las cosas que se le ocurrían a Derek.

-Mañana será un día perfecto, llueva o no... -Dijo él, mirándola con sentimiento.

Angelina se estremeció. Por eso le gustaba Derek Davis.

Era increíblemente sorprendente. Nunca se esperaría aquella frase de otras personas.

Pensó en Fred. De él si que no se lo esperaría...

_'¿Y qué?'_

Sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ahora estaba con él. Con Derek Davis. ¡A todo el mundo le gustaba Derek Davis!

Les miraban muchas chicas, envidiosas.

Seguramente, a aquella chica con gafas rosas le gustaría estar en su lugar.

O a esa muchacha que lleva trenzas.

Para que su mente se entretuviera un rato, le cogió la mano a Derek.

Él le correspondió.

Funcionó. Su cerebro dejó de funcionar durante un tiempo.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que ambos se tumbaron en el césped.

Ahora fue él quien la cogió de la mano.

-Angelina... -Ella se esperaba algo importante, pero tampoco lo que le iba a decir. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella titubeó un poco.

Los sucesos se adelantaban.

Derek colocó su dedo índice en sus labios.

-No me respondas ahora si no quieres... -Dejó su boca libre.

-Derek, yo...

-Mañana. Nos vemos mañana. -Dijo él, levantándose.

-¿Por qué no te puedo contestar ya? -Replicó Angelina, rebelde.e

Él se rió.

La contempló, de pie.

-Porque quiero que pienses en lo que me vas a decir. -Se dio la vuelta. -Sé que eres muy impulsiva, Angelina.

Angelina se sonrojó.

Era cierto.

-No me gustaría presionarte. A veces decimos las cosas sin pensar. -Finalizó.

A ella le pareció todo un detalle que la dejara aquella noche sin pegar ojo (porque no lo pegaría) y a solas con su peligrosa mente auto-destructiva.

-Vale. -Se dejó convencer ella.

También se levantó, pero de un salto, y avanzó varios pasos.

Lo adelantó.

-Me marcho. -Se giró hacia él. -Espero que ya sepas mi respuesta... Aunque no te la haya dado.

Derek sonrió embobado y Angelina deslumbró con cada paso que daba, como sólo ella podía hacerlo, mientras se alejaba.

Le encantaba ser enigmática.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Llegó a la lechucería tarde, sobre las cinco y media pasadas. Pero no había tenido tiempo hasta entonces.

Había pasado la mañana entre clase y clase, muy agobiada, y luego por la tarde se pasó dos horas encerrada en la biblioteca, intentando entender algo sobre Historia De La Magia.

Algo le ayudó que estuviera el 'súper amigo' de Angelina allí, dándole unas generosas clases a la cazadora. De vez en cuando se enteraba de algún consejo.

Cogió el trozo de pergamino. Estaba algo arrugado, pero había sobrevivido una noche en el sofá de la sala común.

Anduvo hasta su lechuza, que era de color negro, con algunas manchas blancas en la cabeza y en los extremos de las alas.

-Hola, amiga. -La saludó.

La lechuza revoloteó un poco, para mostrarle a su dueña afecto.

-Necesito que le envíes esto a Eloise. ¿Vale? -Ató el pergamino enrollado a una de sus patas. -Sabes el camino.

La lechuza movió la cabeza hacia el lado cuando Sam la liberó. Sam lo tomó por un ''sí''.

La soltó tras acariciarla.

Luego fue al Gran Comedor, ya que la cena empezaría en breves momentos.

Mañana sería un día largo y aburrido.

Se sentó separada de sus amigas, por alguna razón desconocida. Simplemente se le antojó algo de tranquilidad.

Miró de reojo a Oliver, como solía hacer.

Luego observó a la chica que estaba en frente de ella.

Tenía el pelo rubio, recogido con unas horquillas, y parecía cursar segundo o primer curso. No era muy alta.

-Te llamas Samantha ¿verdad? -Sam abrió mucho los ojos.

Enfocó los ojos hacia su derecha y hacia su izquierda, buscando alguna otra Samantha, aparte de ella.

-Eh, te estoy hablando a ti. -Especificó la niña, señalándola.

-Oh. -Entonó ella con demasiada sorpresa. -Sí, pero me dicen 'Sam'.

-Bueno, Sam. -La niña fijó los ojos en Angelina, en su amiga. -La conoces ¿no?

-Pues... Eh, sí... Pero...

-¿Es simpática?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -Quiso saber la castaña, recelosa.

-No hay tiempo para preguntas. -La observó con sequedad.- Límitate a contestar.

Sam abrió todavía más los ojos. ¿Pero quién se pensaba que era aquella chica¿Una reina o algo así?

-¿A qué esperas? No tengo todo el día. -La niña consultó su reloj.

Sam frunció el entrecejo.

-Eh, oye¿Quién eres tú para hablarme así?

La castaña parpadeó, y puso los ojos en blanco, como si su nombre fuera demasiado obvio.

-¿De verdad que no te suena mi cara? -Le preguntó.

Sam la contempló detenidamente, buscando algún rasgo significativo. Nada.

La niña chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación, y Sam movió las manos inquietamente. No podía evitar sentirse intimidada.

-Amelia Davis. -La repasó con los ojos entornados. La castaña comenzó a entender de qué iba todo aquello. -¿Cuál es tu apellido?

-Bridge...

-Bridge, uhmm... Creía que tú te apellidabas Spinnet.

-Pues no. Spinnet es ella. -Explicó Sam, haciendo un gesto que llevaba a Alicia.

Así que esa niña era la hermana de Derek. Sam se fijó entonces en que tenían la misma nariz y la misma barbilla, y el color de los ojos era similar.

-¿En qué curso estás? -Preguntó, esta vez Sam.

Amelia se hallaba muy ocupada viendo a Alicia.

-Así que esa es Spinnet... Uhmm... Prefiero hablar contigo. -Contestó removiendo su comida.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno... Supongo que ya conozco a muchas personas populares. No me vendría mal cambiar un poco de aires... -Se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Sam frunció más aún el entrecejo. ¿Qué se creía esa niña?

-¿Me estás llamando ''sin amigos''¿Estás insinuando que soy una ''colgada''...?

-Además, parece estar muy ocupada con su novio. -Pasó totalmente de su comentario.

Sam fijó la vista en Alicia. Se encontraba, indudablemente, pegada a Oliver. Y lo peor era que él se reía.

-NO es su novio. -Repuso Sam, enfadada.

-¿Qué pasa? -Amelia volvió a mirarlos. -¿Te gusta ese chico?

Alzó las cejas hasta adoptar una cara curiosísima.

-¡Qué¿¡Qué dices? -No sabía qué hacer. -¡Aún no me has contestado...! -Dijo para cambiar de tema.

Al parecer funcionó, pues Amelia desvió su atención.

-¿Eh¿Me has preguntado algo? -Quiso saber, con su cara de inocente.

Sam enrojeció de rabia. No le caía nada bien esa chica.

-Pues sí. Te he preguntado tu curso.

-Ah. Estoy en tercero. -Dijo Amelia.

Sam se sorprendió. Hubiera jurado que aquella niña cursaba segundo curso. La verdad es que parecía mas joven de lo que era.

-Ya sé que parezco mayor. -Aclaró la niña, halagándose.

Sam se mordió la lengua.

-Bueno, Samantha...

-Sam.

-Eso... Sam... Eh, sí. Mira, he conseguido tras mucho esfuerzo que mis amigas se vayan a Hogsmede sin mí...

_'Me alegro de que puedan ser felices durante al menos un día' _Pensó Sam.

-Por eso, me gustaría pasar el día contigo, para... conversar. ¿Qué te parece?

_'¿Qué? En Hogsmeade, con una niña de tercer curso. Vaya ridículo.'_

-¿Cómo? Ni hablar. -Confirmó la castaña.

-¿Por qué¿Tienes planes?

-Pues... -No le gustaba mentir. -No, pero... Sólo estás en tercero. ¿Qué será de mi reputación si me ven contigo? -Eso había sido todo un punto a su favor.

-¿Qué reputación? Tú no tienes de eso. -Respondió Amelia.

Sam sonrió a causa de la maldad de la frase. Era increíble que se hubiera acostumbrado a sus insultos en solo una media hora.

-Habló la ''señorita reputación''.

Amelia se ofendió. Sam se sintió satisfecha.

-Vale, acepto. -Consintió la castaña, que no tenía un plan mejor.

-¿De verdad? -Ahora sí se parecía más a una chica de tercer curso, con los ojos brillantes.

-Sí.

-¡Bien! -Exclamó victoriosa Amelia Davis.

Se levantó de su asiento.

-Adiós, Amelia. -Se despidió Sam.

-No, nunca Amelia.

-¿Qué? -Replicó Sam.

-_Mel._

Sam suspiró resignada. ¿Allí todo el mundo tenía motes?

Se levantó de su silla, para irse.

Vio a Alicia Spinnet saliendo del Gran Comedor con Oliver cogido del brazo.

¿Qué sería de SU Oliver al día siguiente?

-Por favor, protégelo de ella. -Le pidió en voz baja, a nada en concreto.

Y salió del Gran Comedor y subió la escalera de caracol y llegó hasta su dormitorio, hecha polvo.

Se tiró en su cama.

-¿Estás cansada? -Le preguntó Katie, desde su cama.

-Agotada. -Respondió la castaña, sonriendo.

-Que duermas bien. -Le dijo suavemente su amiga.

-Tú también. -Apagó la luz. -Ah, y que te lo pases muy bien mañana.

Katie le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Qué tal? Lindo capi, Sabrina? ;-) Amelia es una consentida, no me matéis. jajaja Y bueno, Oliver se está volviendo menos inmaduro, y menos desagradable con Sam. Ya va entendiendo que la chica quiere ser su amiga, y que eso no tiene nada de malo. Hata ahí llega el chico por ahora. No se da cuenta de más. U Pobre Oliiii te queremos Olii! Ah! y Aupa Alex, aupa Alex jajaja **

**BiBiLuNa: Voten por sus personajes! Voten voten!**

**Rafaella: YO! ALEX, QUE ES SUECO! jajaja**

**BiBiLuNa: 1 Voto para Alex.**

**(Se ve a más de una gritando a coro: Leooo! Leo! y otras gritando más alto: Oli! Oliiii!)**

**BiBiLuNa: fiu, fiu, que lío madre mía...**

**Rafaella: sniff sniff :'( Mi Alex perdió... **

**Disculpen el ridículo jejeje.**

**Contestación a los reviews: **

Lia Du Black: Hola! jajaja Pues sí, Alicia no sabe nada. ¿Te gusta Leo? Qué bien .Pues vas a seguir viéndolo por la historia, tranquila. De verdad volarán los cerdos? jajaja Bueno, bueno, gracias por tu comentario, cuídate, byes!

SabrinaEvans: Algunas de tus teorías no van mal encaminadas... jajaja solo algunas, y como no espicifico... jajaja En serio, gracias por todo, ya ves, te dediqué el capítulo a ti y a Rafaella porque leéis mi fic desde hace milenios y siempre me dejáis vuestra opinión. Thanks! Review largo:-D

BaByLaDy06: Me animó tu review! Graciaaas. A mi también me encanta Oliver Wood... No sé, ese personaje de siempre me ha encantado. Espero que disfrutes leyendo mi fic tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo. ;-) chauuu

Luisapotter23: Hola! Me alegro de que te guste mi historia. Bueno, Oliver es inmaduro, lo que yo pretendo es hacerle madurar un poc en esta historia. Ya verás como deja de ser un patan, como tú dices, dentro de poco, cuando vaya madurando. Gracias por seguir mi fic!

Rafaella Krum Granger: Hola! Ya te escribí en tu historia, perdona la publicidad, fue demasiado tentador... :-D Espero tu review... Y bueno, lo del violín... jejeje Leo tenía que parecer sensible y comprensivo, pensé que ese intrumento daba el pego bastante bien. Pero tampoco soy una melancólica, oye! xD Te imagians si hubiera puesto una guitarra eléctrica o algo así? No parecería sensible y caballeroso... :-P En fin, dame tu opinión pronto. Por enésima vez: te dediqué el capi! . Te digo lo mismo que SabrinaEvans. Thanks!

Izumy: Hola! Un aprovechado? jajajaja Creía que parecía inofensivo, jajaja Qué graciaaa xD La verdad es que los rasgos que más me gustan son los ojos y el pelo, seguramente sea cierto que me paso con eso jajaja Muchas gracias por el consejo intentaré mejorarlo. (Ya sabes que no soy una profesional en estas cosas...) jajaja cuídate adiós!

**R E V I E W S : - )**


	12. Besos prohibidos

**Buenas! Mañana me voy. Estaré sin internet... (Qué malo es el vicio) Y dudo que pueda actualizar capítulos muy a menudo. A lo mejor me paso por un cíber alguna tarde y subo el próximo capítulo ¿vale?**

**¿Qué pasó con el último capítulo que colgué¿Lo habéis leído? Bueno, espero vuestras respuestas, y que os guste esto, claro.**

**Besos:**

**BiBiLuNa.**

**P.D. Disfrutad del primer fin de semana en Hosgmeade...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 12. Besos prohibidos...**

-¡Oliver, DESPIERTA! -Exclamaba Alexander, mientras corría de un lado para otro, alrededor de la cama de Wood.

-Eh... Sí. -Susurró adormilado el aludido, poniéndose boca abajo en su colchón para seguir soñando.

Pero el rubio no se dio por vencido. Agarró las sábanas de su amigo y tiró de ellas con todas sus fuerzas.

Descubrió que Oliver tenía un pijama de animalitos y empezó a reír incontroladamente.

-Sam... ... Sam ... ... -Dijo entre sueños el capitán.

Alexander dejó de reir, dejó de moverse, dejó hasta de respirar en un momento dado.

¿Qué había dicho su amigo?

¿''Sam''?

¿A qué venía eso¿A qué venía ella?

-¿Eh...? -Wood se espabiló y reaccionó. ¿ALEX¡¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ! -Gritó Wood a más no poder, sonrojándose por segundos. Se levantó de su cama en un salto.

El rubio carraspeó y encontró las palabras, que revoloteaban por su estómago, o quizás por algún otro sitio más lejano de sus labios.

-Yo... Quería despertarte, eh, pronto. Ya sabes, hoy es nuestro gran, eh, día...

Wood se tranquilizó. Respiró profundamente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

No le gustaba que le despertaran de ese modo.

-Ah. -Miró hacia otro lado. -...

Luego reflexionó más.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Alexander no replicó nada. Se había sentado en el suelo y no dejaba de contemplarlo de forma extraña.

-¿Qué pasa? -Repuso Oliver receloso, mirándose los dedos de las manos.

-¡Nada! -Exclamó Alexander a la defensiva, poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno, vale. ¡Tampoco hace falta que grites!

Oliver se levantó y se dirigió al baño. El rubio fue hacia su maleta.

-Lo que tú digas. -Le dijo con una voz grave.

Oliver se aseó y después rebuscó entre su ropa.

-¿Te parece bien esto? -Le preguntó a su mejor amigo, aún con algo de rencor.

El rubio entornó los ojos y evaluó la camiseta naranja que Wood sostenía.

-Creo que deberías ponerte algo más... -Pensó la palabra exacta. -Seductor.

Oliver suspiró.

-Si te parece bien voy sin camisa.

-¡Genial! -Opinó Alex sonriendo con sarcasmo, desdoblando unos vaqueros despintados.

-Ya, en serio... -Dijo él, soltando sin previo aviso los pantalones.

Durante toda su vida, Alexander había pensado que aconsejaba bien a la gente en temas de amores.

Hasta aquel día lo había pensado. ¿Pero por qué su mejor amigo había soltado el nombre de Sam mientras dormía? Tal vez había sido sólo una coincidencia. Tal vez a veces hasta soñaba con la profesora Mcgonagall. Sonrió. No, con ella seguro que no soñaba.

Tonterías Se dijo, aunque no pudo dejar de pensar que Alicia Spinnet, a lo mejor, no era el alma gemela de Wood y que quizás, sus consejos no eran tan geniales como solía creer.

-Me gusta esta blusa. -Decidió Oliver, vistiéndose con una camisa negra que le sentaba muy bien.

Alexander se encogió de hombros. También comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Qué tal con Katie? -Preguntó el capitán.

El rubio suspiró.

-Bueeeeeno... -Dijo al fin, tratando de buscar cualquier otro tema de conversación. -Pues... Bien.

-¿Te parece simpática? -Insistió Oliver, colocándose los calcetines. -No te veo muy convencido.

-Sí, es muy amable. Nos hemos hecho amigos...

-Ya, claro... -Repuso el capitán, sonriendo triunfante. -¿Cuál es el ''pero''?

Alexander se repeinó el flequillo.

-Uhm... No he intentado ligármela.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... -Se rascó la sien. -Porque no funciona con ella... Mis tácticas son inútiles.

-Te lo dije. Ten cuidado con lo que dices o haces.

El rubio cerró su maleta de un golpe. Muy molesto se dirigió al cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara.

Escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo hacer eco en los pasillos.

-Katie no es como las chicas que conoces, Alex.

Y el rubio supo que no lo era.

Dobló la esquina, incomodo; Ya no era el rey del ligue.

**--OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Sam había decidido arreglarse, aunque fuera a ir a Hosgmeade con una chica de tercer curso.

El pelo le caía sobre los hombros, ondulado y brillante. Lo llevaba medio recogido en una coleta. Se había perfilado los ojos con lápiz negro, pero no mucho, porque sabía que bastaba un poco de maquillaje para resaltar a fondo su mirada. A ella no le gustaba llamar la atención.

Vestía una falda muy bonita de color beige, y una camisa celeste que conjuntaba muy bien con su piel pálida.

Iba muy linda, pero aún así, cuando llegó al vestíbulo, su expresión le decía a cualquiera que la miraba: ''soy la única colgada de quinto curso''.

Divisó a Angelina, que charlaba muy amistosamente con Derek Davis. Hasta aquel momento no se había fijado en lo atractivo y amable que podía llegar a ser ese chico. Lo odió por ser semi-perfecto.

Fred se acercó, visiblemente enfadado, a Angelina. Derek se interpuso entre los dos, pero el pelirrojo lo apartó de un manotazo.

-¡No eres nadie para decir mentiras sobre mí¿Te enteras? -Exclamó Fred, enfurecido.

-Yo no he dicho ninguna mentira, y menos sobre ti¡tengo mejores cosas en las que pensar! -Respondió ella, plantándole cara.

Derek volvió a interrumpir.

-Tú, maleducado, déjala en paz. -Le dijo a Fred.

-Cálla. No es asunto tuyo.

Derek agarró a Fred de la pechera de su blusa. Éste se soltó.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, ahora- Pausa-es asunto mío, porque es mi amiga. -Le dijo con odio.

Fred Weasley miró a Angelina y ésta apartó la vista.

-Haz lo que quieras con tu queridísimo novio, pero deja de decir mentiras sobre mí. -Le advirtió él, señalándola.

Angelina estaba sonrojada a causa de la palabra ''novio'', pero en sus ojos se podía ver la ira.

-Vámonos, Angie. -Le dijo Derek.

Ella asintió y se alejaron.

Sam se mordió el labio inferior, como hacía cuando estaba preocupada. Así que los dos se llevaban a la perfección...

Todo el mundo empezó a susurrar, a causa de la situación.

Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell se hallaban al lado de Oliver Wood y de Alexander.

Ya sabía que iban a ir juntos.

Oliver estaba verdaderamente guapísimo con aquella blusa negra, a juego con sus ojos. También lucía unos pantalones vaqueros despintados que le quedaban muy bien. No pudo evitar acordarse de su cuerpo sin camiseta. Enrojeció.

Él la miró brevemente, luego giró la cabeza hacia Alicia, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por llamar su atención. Al parecer, cogerlo de la cintura había surtido el efecto deseado.

Sam deseó darle una torta a Alicia, sin embargo no lo hizo cuando pasó por su lado.

-Katie¿vas a seguir ''así'' con Garvent? -Preguntó Alicia a su amiga en un susurro, vigilando que los dos chicos no las oyeran.

-¿A que te refieres con ''así'', Alicia? -Dijo Katie molesta. -Somos amigos.

-Me lo contaste¡te cogió la mano...! -Explicó la morena, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Eso es más que amistad.

-O no, Alicia. -Argumentó Katie. -Alexander sólo quiere ser mi amigo¿Qué hay de extraño en eso?

-Un hombre nunca quiere ser tu amigo...

-¿Y tú y Oliver¿Qué sois? Porque novios aún no. -Quiso saber Katie, más molesta aún, y mirando de reojo a Alex.

Alicia soltó una risita boba.

-Por favor, Katie, sabes que pronto seremos novios... Nuestra amistad es como... -Lo pensó detenidamente. -Como una fase que empieza desde que nos conocemos hasta que salimos juntos. Después de esa amistad viene la relación. ¿entiendes?

-Sinceramente, no. -Contestó Katie, confusa.

-Yo sólo te digo que ese Alex no es trigo limpio. -Lo señaló discretamente. -Es un rompecorazones, lo que quiere es hacerte sufrir, Katie.

Katie negó con la cabeza, entristecida.

-No es verdad... -Murmuró.

Alicia asintió con la cabeza, como si todo aquello le diera pena.

-No te pongas triste, a ti no te gusta ¿verdad?

-No, no me gusta. Ya sabes quién me gusta... -Confirmó la castaña de ojos miel. -Pero me parece muy simpático.

Alicia chasqueó la lengua, desprobándola.

-Lo mejor es que acabes con esto ya.

Caminó y caminó y llegó hasta donde se encontraba Filch, con su amargado rostro.

Le dijo sus datos y tras unos segundos en los que el conserje no dejó de revisar su nombre y su foto, la dejó pasar.

Ella no iba a ser quien buscara a Amelia.

**--OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

En el pueblo, la mañana se mostraba alegre y el cielo, azul. Todos parecían disfrutar del viaje.

Sam paseaba sola. Ya no le gustaba tanto la soledad.

Las calles se encontraban repletas de personas, la mayoría, alumnos de Hogwarts.

Decidió ir a Honeydukes primero, la famosa tienda de golosinas del pueblo.

Había artículos de todo tipo. Le encantaba.

* * *

-Oli¡ven conmigo a Honeydukes! -Pidió Alicia con ojos suplicantes. 

Alexander miró hacia Oliver. Le estaba enseñando a Katie una _saeta de fuego_ de un escaparate. Era la escoba más veloz y eficaz de todos los tiempos, así que no le extrañó que ella la mirara entusiasmada.

-Eh, Alicia quiere ir a Honeydukes. -Le dijo a su amigo.

Éste se dio la vuelta para tenerlo de frente. Dejó de observar la escoba por un instante.

-Oh. -Contestó Wood, contemplando a la joven. Luego enfocó la vista en el rubio, y luego en Katie. -Sí. Vamos, entonces.

Alicia sonrió victoriosa.

-Adiós, Katie. -Katie no parecía muy feliz.

Le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó a toda velocidad.

Alexander suspiró. De nuevo a solas con ella.

-¿Dónde te apetece que vayamos? -Le preguntó muy interesado.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

-¿No te gustan las golosinas, Oli? -Preguntó Alicia, emocionada.

-Bueno... -Asintió Oliver. -Sí.

Aún cogidos de la mano, entraron a Honeydukes. Estaba abarrotada de gente, así que tuvieron dificultad para elegir lo que querían.

Wood divisó a Sam, sola, junto al mostrador. Parecía tan tímida...

Quiso acercarse a hablar con ella, pero Alicia no le dejaba respirar.

Cuando compraron los pasteles, la morena se lo llevó hacia la puerta.

Sam le miró fijamente, con algo de enfado.

¿Estaría enfadada con él, a pesar de que le pidió perdón?

Se arrepintió de haberse comportado así con ella. No debería haberse metido ni con su pijama ni con sus actos reflejos.

Él le correspondió a la mirada, sin embargo, no por mucho tiempo, pues Alicia lo sacó a rastras de la tienda.

Por un momento pensó si al ir con ella estaba haciendo lo correcto. Enseguida oyó la voz de Alexander en su cabeza. Si él lo decía, sería verdad. Porque él confiaba en Alexander.

-¿Vamos a las Tres Escobas? -Preguntó Alexander. Ella afirmó con un gesto.

* * *

Él refunfuñó. Estaba harto de que hablara por gestos.

-¿Te gustaría tener esa _saeta de fuego_? -Dijo el rubio para entablar conversación, cuando andaban camino del bar.

-Sí, claro. -Contestó ella, sonriendo. -Pero hay pocas posibilidades de que eso ocurra.

Alex también sonrió. No lo hizo a posta, salió solo.

-Te puedes presentar a un concurso de belleza. -Dijo.

-¿Qué? -Katie alzó las cejas.

-Oh. Digo que, como te darían el primer premio, podrías conseguir dinero para una de esas escobas. -Explicó él, divertido.

La sonrisa de Katie se borró.

El rubio se estremeció. ¿Qué había hecho? No le había gustado eso, estaba seguro.

-Quiero decir que eres muy guapa. -Ella afirmó, incómoda.

_'¿y si Alicia tiene razón?...' _ Pensó Katie.

Se sentaron en una mesa alejada del ruido. Pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla.

Katie bebió un pequeño sorbo, mientras que Alexander se tragó casi media cerveza. Los nervios le daban sed.

Pasaron un rato callados, limitándose a beber. Katie solía mirar por la ventana en busca de algo. El rubio no se dio cuenta de esto último.

-Invito yo. -Informó Alex.

-Ah, no, gracias pero no hace falta. -Contradijo Katie, deseosa de irse.

Alexander había puesto el dinero de todas formas.

-Las chicas bonitas no pagan. -Insistió cuando acabaron la bebida, con un deje de bromista.

Katie se sonrojó y, acto seguido, se levantó estruendosamente de su silla.

-Voy al baño un momento.

Alexander asintió, comprensivo. Esperó, sereno.

Las chicas iban al servicio para arreglarse, por tanto, Katie estaba preocupada por su aspecto.

Eso olía bien. Seguramente, ya había conseguido conquistarla.

_'Y no está enamorada de otro' _Se dijo.

Sólo tenía que dar el paso.

Ella regresó al poco tiempo. Él se veía muy animado.

Katie bebió lo que le quedaba de su cerveza.

-Te has ensuciado. -Le dijo Alex, riendo y señalando su boca.

-¿Sí? -Preguntó ella. Cogió una servilleta y se limpió los labios. -¿Ya?

-No, sigues teniendo espuma de cerveza... -Se aproximó al rostro de la joven. -Aquí, quizás. -Dijo rozando el labio inferior de la chica.

Katie estaba claramente ruborizada, pero no se movió.

Alexander acortó lentamente la distancia entre los dos con un suave beso.

Katie se apartó bruscamente, con las mejillas encendidas.

Lo miró a los ojos, escandalizada.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta del color tan bonito que tenían...

Se frotó una muñeca. Intentó que no se notara mucho que temblaba.

-Katie... -Dijo Alex. -Lo siento... No quería...

-¡Pues lo has hecho! -Se apresuró a decir ella, algo enfadada. -Que nos conozcamos no significa que puedas hacer... Eso.

-Vale. -Alex miró hacia abajo, avergonzado. -Perdóname.

Había estado a punto de estropearlo todo. Si es que no lo había estropeado ya.

-Creía que eras un buen chico, Alexander. -Añadió ella. -Creía que querías ser mi amigo.

-Y quiero serlo... -Repuso él.

-Sí, me lo acabas de demostrar. -Dijo Katie, levantándose.

-No te vayas, por favor. -Pidió el rubio, incorporándose también.

Ella lo miró, con ojos comprensivos.

Sin embargo se fue.

Alicia había hablado en ella.

Aunque había estado a punto de perdonarle.

* * *

-¿Sam¡¡Eh, espérame! -Le gritó Amelia a sus espaldas.

Sam se giró y vio a la bajita niña correr hacia ella.

-Me prometiste que vendrías conmigo¿Dónde estabas? -Sermoneó Amelia, disgustada y poniendo morritos.

La castaña se encogió de hombros y la observó con gracia.

-No te veía. -Mintió Sam.

* * *

-¡Me gusta este sitio! -Exclamó Alicia, estudiando el lugar.

Era un bar decorado de rosa, enteramente. Incluso las cortinas eran de este color.

Las mesas tenían una extraña forma, parecida a la de un corazón. Oliver pensó si realmente eran corazones.

_'Que cursilada, madre mía.' _ Pensó Oliver, intentando no pisar mucho los pétalos de rosa que había esparcidos por el suelo.

-Vamos a sentarnos aquí. -Insistió ella.

Wood se dejó convencer, animándose al pensar que sería más romántico para pedirle que fueran novios.

-¿Pedimos algo? -Dijo Alicia cuando se acercaba una camarera vestida de rosa.

-Sí, claro. -Respondió él, observando la carta. -Te invito yo. -Se ofreció.

-¿De verdad? Qué amable eres, Oli... -Agregó ella, emocionada.

-Eh... Sí, date prisa en pedir. -Se apresuró a añadir él, cuando la camarera llegó a la mesa.

-¿Qué desean? -Preguntó la camarera a Oliver.

-Un café solo, por favor. -Pidió el capitán en tono agrio.

-Bien.

-A mí me va a traer... -Comenzó a decir Alicia, releyendo la carta. -Un batido de helado de dos bolas...

-¿Dos bolas? -Preguntó Oliver, alucinado.

-Claro, tonto, para compartir. -Le susurró al oído.

La camarera carraspeó.

-Ejem, y... -Dijo ella. -Unas pastitas de calabaza, recién hechas, si no le importa.

La camarera asintió.

-Y unos dulces de éstos de azúcar y...

-Un vaso de agua. Gracias. -Interrumpió Oliver, para finalizar.

La mujer se alejó.

Wood suspiró. ¿Por qué había tenido que invitarla? Ahora se quedaría sin ahorros. Pero él era un caballero, ante todo.

La comida vino enseguida, volando sola.

Se le pasó por la cabeza en qué lugar del cuerpo guardaría Alicia Spinnet las calorías que comía, que no eran pocas.

-Buen servicio. -Anunció Oliver, dejando paso a una cuchara.

-Sí. -Consintió ella.

-Bueno, Alicia, yo quería que habláramos de una cosa... -Dijo repentinamente Wood, frotándose los puños por debajo de la mesa.

-Dime. -Pidió Alicia, inquieta.

-Bueno... -Pensó en algunas telenovelas que solía ver en casa de Alexander.

¿Cómo se declaraban los tíos?

-Yo... Bueno, tú... Uhmm ... -No podía ser tan difícil. Memorizó la frase adecuada y la dijo sin tapujos.

-Me preguntaba si querías ser mi novia. -Le soltó.

El tiempo se paró durante un segundo. Recapacitó en todo lo que le había ocurrido a lo largo de su vida. Alicia iba a ser su primera novia en condiciones¿quería él eso? Se acordó momentáneamente de unos ojos verdes, en el tren.

Miró a Alicia. Miró sus ojos. Eran verdes, pero ¿eran esos?

¿Y si no lo eran?

Un rostro alegre se le vino a la mente. Era Sam.

¿Por qué¿Por qué no se la podía sacar de la cabeza?

Frases pasadas estallaron en sus oídos.

Tú no sabes si estás en mi vida o no...

Gracias por no haberme dejado caer...

Su risa, sus gritos, su enfado...

Alicia despegó los labios para hablar. Sucedió muy lentamente, como si el tiempo no quisiera que la chica sellara aquella conversación.

-Anda, vamos aquí. -Dijo Mel, señalando una cafetería con adornos pintorescos en color rosa.

* * *

-Es muy fea. -Opinó Sam.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes mal gusto... -Explicó Amelia. -Yo te enseñaré a saber sobre moda.

-Ya, claro. -Dijo la castaña con sorna. -Señorita reputación...

-¡No digas más eso! Me resulta ofensivo. -Repuso Amelia, alzándose sobre sus talones para parecer más alta.

-¿Qué? -Exclamó Sam, tratando de parecer sorprendida, aunque el resultado fue bastante sarcástico. -No lo sabía... Qué tragedia...

-Cállate ya. -Soltó Amelia con tono autoritario.

Se sentaron en la cafetería horripilante y Sam descubrió en cuanto colocó su bolso en una silla a Alicia Spinnet junto a Oliver Wood.

-Oh, vaya... -Se lamentó en un susurro.

-¿Qué pasa? -Amelia observaba su monedero, curiosa.

-¿Eh? Nada, nada... -Releyó la carta con una mueca de disgusto.

-Está todo delicioso, así que no pongas esa cara... -Replicó Amelia, con el orgullo herido.

-No es por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor. -Contestó Sam, sintiéndose superior.

-Te crees mejor por ser mayor. -Dijo Mel. -Eso demuestra tu alto nivel de inseguridad.

-¿Te doy un premio o qué? -Contestó Sam, enfadada. -¿Ahora además de popular eres psicóloga?

Mel le hizo un gesto a una camarera para que se acercara a servirles.

-Un batido de helado, por favor. -Pidió la niña.

-¿Una bola o dos? -Preguntó la mujer.

-Una.

-Bien.

-¿Y tú que quieres¿Te has traído dinero? -Quiso saber Amelia, mirando a Sam.

-Pues claro. -Contestó Sam, enrojeciendo. -Que no sea popular no significa que sea pobre ¿sabes?

Añadió, con las mejillas encendidas.

-Un café solo, por favor.

-De acuerdo.

La camarera se fue a las cocinas.

-Gracias por dejarme en ridículo, Amelia. -Le dijo la castaña a la niña, enfurruñada.

-Te he dicho que no me llames ''Amelia''. -Repuso la aludida.

-¿Cómo? NO TE OIGO. -Exclamó Sam. - A-M-E-L-I-A.

-Ya basta. La gente nos mira.

Mel se acicaló la falda y le tapó la boca a Sam.

Ésta se soltó rápidamente.

-Me gustaría que me dijeras de una vez qué quieres de mí. -Dijo Sam, agria.

-Uhmm. -Amelia bebió un sorbo de su batido que había venido volando solo, y luego se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

-Me contaste que conocías a Angelina Johnson...

-Sí. -Asintió la castaña, cansada.

-Pues... -Amelia sacó un cuadernito pequeño de su bolso.

Lo abrió por una página en concreto, que tenía una esquina doblada. Se la dio para que la leyera.

-¿Qué es esto? -Sam alzó una ceja. -A ver...Nombre: Angelina Johnson... ¿Edad?... ¿Estatura!... ¿Belleza?

-Para de leer. -Se lo arrebató de las manos.

Sam estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Lo has hecho tú? -Le preguntó divertida.

-Pues claro. ¿Quién sino? -Respondió Mel. -Pero tú tienes que contestar a esto.

Pasó unas cuantas de páginas.

Le volvió a pasar el cuaderno.

Sam se dispuso a leer lo que ponía, con los ojos como platos.

Pero Amelia le arrebató la libreta de nuevo.

-Mejor te lo pregunto y tú contestas... -Cambió de opinón Amelia, con los ojos entornados y con algo de recelo.

Sam rechistó, pero finalmente aceptó contestar.

-Veamos... ¿De qué conoces a Angelina? -Comenzó Mel, desconfiada.

-Es mi amiga.

-Uhmm... ¿La conoces mucho?

-No sé. Supongo.

-¿Supones? -Preguntó la niña. -¿''Supones ''que sí'' o ''supones ''que no''?

-¡Supongo que sí! -Repitió Sam, suspirando.

-Está bien. -Apuntó algo. -¿Es simpática?

-Pues sí, es muy amable.

-Uhmm... ¿De verdad? -Volvió a preguntar Amelia.

-¡Sí!

-¿Me lo prometes?

-No, yo no prometo tonterías, lo siento. -Negó Sam. -Pero te digo que es agradable.

-Oye... ¿Y a ti todo esto qué te importa? -Preguntó de repente.

Amelia despegó la vista del papel y la acribilló con la mirada.

-¡Es la novia de mi hermano!

-¿Y?

-Pues que será parte de mi familia. Necesito saber si merece la pena o no. -Argumentó Amelia.

Sam sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no la conoces por tu cuenta? -Le preguntó.

-¡No! -Contradijo Mel rápidamente. -Derek se enfadará mucho conmigo.

-Le comprendo perfectamente. -Replicó Sam en un susurro apenas audible.

Amelia la observaba. Sam giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, y aprovechó para observar a Oliver.

* * *

-Me gustaría mucho que fuéramos novios, Oli. -Respondió Alicia.

_'Ya está. Se lo he dicho.' _Pensó Wood, algo incómodo.

La miró. Ella también se fijó en él. Alicia aproximó su rostro al suyo.

Wood quiso apartarse, pero entonces se acordó de que ya eran novios. Se imaginó atado a Alicia con unas esposas.

¿Se suponía que ahora debía besarla?

-Oh. No, no, nooo -Susurró Sam, tapándose los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Vámonos, por favor. -Pidió Sam.

-Pero si ni siquiera hemos empezado a...

-¡POR FAVOR! -Le rogó, inquieta.

Amelia asintió de mala gana y dejó algo de dinero en la mesa. Sam la agarró de la muñeca y se la llevó hacia la puerta.

No podía soportarlo. No podía verlos. Si veía a Oliver besándose con Alicia, moriría. Estaba segura.

Casi habían llegado a la puerta.

Amelia se quejaba escandalosamente, pero ella no la escuchaba.

Se paró en seco frente a la puerta.

No escuchaba nada en realidad, excepto los latidos de su desbocado corazón.

Giró la cabeza y le miró.

Sintió que debía hacerlo.

SU Oliver se estaba besuqueando con Alicia.

No podía ser cierto... Se imaginó despertando en su cama, como todas las mañanas.

Se imaginó en el Gran Comedor, viendo a Oliver solo.

Y Alexander llegaría y le daría una palmadita en el hombro, como siempre.

Ahora era tarde. Demasiado tarde. Si hubiera hecho algo para evitarlo... ¿Pero qué podía haber hecho?

Wood no hacía más que evitarla, como si mordiera o algo así.

Se sintió realmente patética.

La voz de Amelia la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien...? -Le dijo, algo preocupada.

Sam la miró. Amelia retrocedió.

Sam no supo qué cara había puesto exactamente, sólo supo que aquella cara no era la suya.

* * *

-Derek¿a dónde me llevas? -Preguntó Angelina, curiosa.

-A un sitio genial.

Angelina rió tímidamente.

Llegaron a un pequeño parque, alejado de las ruidosas calles.

-Ya estamos.

-Vaya. ¿Cuántos años tiene eso? -Preguntó con sorna la chica, señalando un viejo y destartalado columpio.

-Menos que Hogwarts, seguro. -Contestó él, hábilmente.

Angelina sonrió.

Se sentaron en un banco desgastado, pero cómodo.

-La vista es preciosa. -Informó Derek, cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse.

-Oh. -Exclamó Angelina, observando el atardecer.

Sí que era bonito.

Ella le miró de reojo.

Él se puso de pie.

-Oye... Te dije que no quería presionarte pero...

-¿pero?

-Bueno... ¿Lo has pensado ya?

-No, soy muy impulsiva ¿sabes? -Repuso Angelina sarcástica, acercándose al columpio.

Derek rió y la siguió.

Ella se paró frente al columpio y dejó que Derek la alcanzara.

Él la agarró de la cintura.

-Dime tu respuesta... -Le murmuró al oído.

Ella se desprendió suavemente del chico.

-Derek yo... -Volvió a emprender un paseo.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesta.

-Yo... Me gustas.

Derek bajó la cabeza.

-Y tú a mi también... -Dijo él.

Angelina lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Él la correspondió.

Se aproximó a ella.

-¿Vas a besarme? -Preguntó Angelina, abiertamente.

Derek se sobresaltó y se sonrojó.

-Hubiera estado bien si no hubieras dicho eso. -Le dijo él.

-Oh. -Rió ella, siguiéndole. -No está prohibido besarme, tranquilo. -Dijo con sorna.

-¿Qué quieres? -Le preguntó Derek, harto de que le siguiera.

-A ti...

Angelina lo tomó por la barbilla y le besó en los labios.

* * *

Le hubiera encantado ir hasta la mesa de Alicia y separarlos y gritarles mil cosas.

Sin embargo no lo hizo.

Los miró durante un minuto, sin importarle la gente que la observaba.

Oliver la vio.

Sam se dio cuenta de que la había visto porque abrió los ojos asustado, como solía hacer cuando la veía.

Se separó bruscamente de Alicia.

-¿Qué pasa? -Ella también la miró. -Es Samantha. ¿La conoces?

-¿Eh? Qué va... Si sólo la he visto en los entrenamientos... -Dijo Oliver, mintiendo.

Sam se dio la vuelta y abrió torpemente la puerta. Salió afuera y Amelia le gritó.

No la escuchó.

Caminó y caminó hasta que no pudo más.

Empezaba a hacer frío.

Por fin paró de andar cuando sus pies no daban para más.

Se tiró en la arena.

Se manchó su falda. Le daba igual.

Alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Has andado mucho. -Dijo él.

Sam dejó que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Cruzó la mirada con el chico.

Su rostro era acogedor y le aportaba protección.

Sam se quitó las sandalias, ya que le molestaban.

Leo le cogió la mano, y Sam rompió a llorar.

Lloró y lloró, como hacía mucho que no hacía.

Él la abrazó tímidamente y la consoló.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? -Alcanzó a decir entre sollozo y sollozo suyo.

Sam se limpió una de las numerosas lágrimas con la mano.

-No... Quédate...

-¿Lloras por un chico? -Le preguntó.

Sam asintió. ¿Por qué mentir?

-Pero si tú eres muy guapa, y muy simpática... -Le dijo, tomándola de la barbilla.

Siguió llorando un rato más, desconsolada.

-Si ese chico te ha rechazado, es que no te merece. -Adivinó él.

Sam asintió de nuevo, hipando.

-¿No crees que vales mucho para él? -Le dijo Leo, comprensivo.

Ella se lo pensó.

-Quizás... -Respondió, apenada.

Leo le dejó un pañuelo y ella se secó las lágrimas.

-¿Sabes qué? He traído mi violín. -Le informó el joven.

Sam se hundió en sus ojos grises y sonrió.

-¿Vas a tocar ahora? -Le preguntó con voz ronca, a causa del llanto.

Él sintió con la cabeza.

-Voy a tocar especialmente para ti. -Cogió el instrumento, que estaba a su lado. -No estés triste...

Comenzó a tocar lentamente, acariciando con sus dedos las cuerdas del violín.

La música era triste y melancólica.

Sam prefirió eso a una melodía de circo.

Observó el atardecer, que se cernía sobre las altas montañas.

No había sido un buen sábado.

Sin embargo, se alegró de que Leo estuviera ahí, y se alegró de que en aquel momento, hubo alguien a su lado dispuesto a decirle lo que necesitaba oír.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hola de nuevo! Qué tal? Les gustó? No sé, a mi no me convenció mucho este capítulo... Quizás sea porque Oliver parece un malcriado insensible (No me matéis, intentaré arreglarlo jajaja) Todo a su tiempo. Rafaella también sé que querrás matarme por lo que hizo tu querido Alex, jajaja Y Leo... ¿Es mono? xD Angelina y Derek ''in love'', en estado puro, por ahora. **

**Pero las cosas pueden cambiar de un día para otro, estas parejas pueden tener mucho juego, jejeje**

**Y en el próximo capítulo, la vuelta a Hogwarts y la noche de Halloween! La cosa no acaba aquí... :-P**

**Si queréis historia, animad a la autora! xD**

**--Bajón de autoestima...--**

**No hay reviews que contestar...**

**Sólo el de SabrinaEvans, que por cierto, gracias por estar ahí. Byes!**

**Para despedirme, les dejo estos dos capítulos que los he puesto muy seguiditos. **

**B U E N V E R A N O : - )**


	13. No es una indirecta

**Hola a todos! Puf no os podéis imaginar cuando vi todos los reviews que tenía, casi me da algo! Qué bien! Muchísimas gracias, en serio todos ustedes me hacen muy feliz... . **

**De nuevo dedico este capítulo a mis queridos y fieles lectores, porque realmente lo valen todos! **

**GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN! ;-)**

**Reviews!**

**BiBiLuNa**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 13. No es una indirecta.**

No tardaron mucho en llegar al gran castillo llamado Hogwarts. Los estudiantes se empujaban para pasar, y cuando lo hacían, corrían a contarle a sus amigos lo emocionante que había sido el viaje.

Durante una media hora, no se oían comentarios de otro tema que no fuera acerca de las tiendas del pequeño pueblo.

Después vinieron las noticias del banquete en el Gran Comedor. Todos estaban impacientes por ver los adornos y por supuesto, por probar la exquisiteces que se exponían en aquella cena.

-Gracias por haberme acompañado. -dijo Sam con voz suave, y algo ronca a causa del llanto.

-No tienes por qué agradecerlo. -contestó él, que caminaba a su lado. -Sabes que puedes contar conmigo...

Leo la miró y ella apartó la vista. No tenía intención de encontrarse con sus hechizantes ojos grises.

Se pararon al llegar al primer piso, y se formó un incómodo silencio para la castaña.

Carraspeó un poco.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta el banquete? -ofreció él muy interesado.

Sam titubeó un poco, entrelazando los dedos de las manos unos con otros.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la propuesta.

-En realidad... Lo digo para que no vayas sola... -explicó el muchacho, sonriendo, y adivinando los pensamientos de la chica. -Tranquila, no es una indirecta. -aseguró con total confianza.

-Ya, claro... -La castaña se llevó la mano a la frente, avergonzada. -Qué tonta soy... -Susurró.

-¿Qué me dices? -Volvió a preguntar Leo, pensativo.

-Oh... -Lo pensó detenidamente. -Lo siento, Leo. Es que no me apetece bajar con nadie a cenar.

Apoyó la espalda en el muro, cansada.

No tenía ganas de hablar, reír, o simplemente estar con nadie.

-Vale. No hay problema. -dijo Leo, sin que se dibujara en su rostro algún rastro de decepción.

Sam se alegró de que lo entendiera.

Emprendieron la subida por las escaleras juntos.

Él se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo derecho de sus vaqueros y lo metió en el izquierdo.

Sam recordó algo.

-Por cierto, lo que pasó en Hogsmeade... -dijo, y dejó la frase sin terminar.

-No te preocupes. -respondió él, sin dejar de andar. -Será nuestro secreto.

Ella suspiró de alivio y vio su perfil. Vio que sonreía, misterioso.

Por las escaleras se cruzaron con una joven de pelo negro, quizás más mayor que ella.

-Nicole, ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta el banquete? -propuso Leo, igual de amigablemente que con Sam.

-Sí, claro. -respondió ella, contenta al fin y al cabo.

Comenzaron a conversar y Sam se quedó un poco atrás, de modo que los que ahora caminaban lado a lado eran Leo y aquella chica.

Algo dentro de ella se enojó.

No era nada especial que Leo quisiera acompañarla a cenar.

Sino, no se lo habría dicho también a la tal Nicole.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a su sala común, se encontró a Amelia.

_'Esta niña siempre está en todas partes...' _Pensó con acritud cuando la niña se acercó a ella, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Por qué te fuíste? -Replicó ésta. -Ahora son novios.

-¿Qué?

-¡¡Derek! -Dijo rabiosa. -¡¡Está saliendo con tu amiguita!

Se puso a patalear como una niña de tres años.

-¿Por qué te fuíste? Te grité pero no contestaste. -repitió de nuevo.

-Oh... -Sam se apartó el flequillo de la frente, agotada mentalmente de aquel asunto, o tal vez de todos. -Es que me dieron ganas de, eh, ir al baño y...

-¿Y? -La interrumpió Mel, tomándola del brazo. -No mientas, Samantha... A mi no me cuentes excusas.

Se estiró y aumentó varios centímetros.

-Ya soy mayor.

Sam bostezó.

-En serio, tengo cosas que hacer, ojalá ahora mismo pudiera dormir. -dijo la castaña.

-Hoy ha sido un día duro... -añadió, más que nada para sí misma.

-Horrible sería la definición correcta. -opinó Mel, cruzada de brazos.

-Quizás. -admitió la castaña, con ojos tristes.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejen de ser novios? -preguntó la rubia hecha una furia.

-Nada, no puedes hacer nada. -Mel la acribillaba. -Puedes intentar aceptar a Angelina en la vida de tu hermano. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que para él es importante? ¿No confías en lo que hace tu hermano?

-Claro que sí. -cortó la chica.

-¡Pues no lo parece!

-Yo sólo digo que todo el mundo se equivoca.

-¿Qué insinúas? -preguntó Sam entornando los ojos, recelosa.

-¡Nada! -la cara de la rubia se volvió inocente como la de un ángel. -yo nunca insinúo nada.

-¿A no? -dijo Sam no muy convencida.

-No, yo sólo digo que cuando mi hermano se equivoca, me tiene a mí para que le abra los ojos.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

-Derek es mayor, no necesita tus consejos. Ya tiene los ojos abiertos. -abrió desmensuradamente los ojos y se los señaló. -Lo mejor es que los dejes en paz, Amelia.

-Eso nunca. -contestó secamente la rubia. -adiós.

Y dicho esto, se alejó tan rápido como había venido.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-Angie, ¿Te sentarás a mi lado en el banquete de Halloween? -Pidió Derek poniendo morritos.

-Claro que sí... -Asintió ella, observándolo también con la misma cara.

-Parecen unos tortolitos. -Opinó Amelia, refunfuñando.

-Realmente es espantoso... -Prosiguió, avanzando por el pasillo. -¡¡Quiero que corten de una vez!

Lo gritó tan alto que varias personas se giraron, incluso su hermano.

-¿Amelia? -Preguntó, mientras su rostro se tornaba serio y autoritario.

-Hola, ¡¡_Der_! -Disimuló la niña, acercándose hasta él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros, con cara de angelito.

-Lo mismo que tú: andar. -Dijo.

Derek sonrió.

-¿No saludas a Angelina? -Replicó él, algo molesto.

Amelia maldijo por lo bajo.

-Dentro de poco ella juega el partido contra los slytherins, seguro que ganará. Es tan buena...

-Oh, no es para tanto... -quitó importancia Angelina, que verdaderamente se sentía halagada.

-Sí, si que lo es... -insistió Derek, sin dejar de observarla.

Amelia carraspeó para que los novios notaran su presencia.

-Hola, Mel. -dijo entonces Angelina, en voz baja.

-Amelia, si no te importa... -Corrigió la rubia.

-Creía que te gustaba que te llamaran así. -Respondió Angie, incómoda.

-Le gusta que la llamen así. -Afirmó Derek, perforando a su hermana con los ojos.

-Sí, pero sólo me gusta que me lo digan mis amigos... -Recalcó la última palabra con un deje de desprecio.

Indirecta muy directa.

Su hermano se enfadó.

Derek le reprimió, pero le dio igual. Angelina la miró con desgana y ella le sacó la lengua, ofendida.

Luego salió corriendo hacia la sala común, antes de que su hermano fuera tras ella para reñirle.

No iba a aceptarla tan fácilmente.

_'¿Por qué tengo que aceptar que mi hermano salga con ella? Si no me cae bien, no me cae bien.' _ Se dijo.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Wood dijo la contraseña y entró en la sala común de Griffindor, de buen humor.

Recorrió con la vista los rincones de ésta, y se detuvo en su mejor amigo, que descansaba en un sillón.

-¡¡Eh, Alex! ¿A qué no sabes qué? -preguntó a su amigo.

El rubio no se movió. Miraba el suelo.

-Alicia y yo estamos saliendo. ¿No es genial? ¡¡Gracias a ti! -añadió, acomodándose en un sofá.

-Sí, fantástico. -confirmó el rubio, cambiando de postura.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿cómo te fue con Katie? -dijo el capitán, volviéndose serio.

-Tssss... -Dejó oír Alexander.

-¿Te ha ido mal...? -Oliver se acercó más a su amigo.

-Tal vez. -Asintió él, desganado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Lo miró, pero el rubio no lo correspondió. -¿No vas a decirme nada?

Wood esperó unos minutos pacientemente, como solo él podía esperar.

Quizás fuera inmaduro, o infantil, pero sabía escuchar a los demás.

Tenía paciencia para casi todo, y en lo relacionado con el _quidditch,_ no había quien le ganara.

Para el _quidditch_ su madurez se despertaba.

Era otro chico diferente.

-Eh, Alex... -le dijo para llamar su atención.

-¡No seas pesado! -exclamó su amigo. -¡No! Es que... -se detuvo. -No es nada, no tengo ganas de hablar ¿vale?

Como Alexander se había cerrado en banda a hablar sobre él, Wood decidió contarle detalladamente su cita.

-Entonces, ¿estás contento? -preguntó el rubio, que había recuperado parte de su espontaneidad habitual.

-Sí. -afirmó Oliver, ilusionado. -No sabía que pudiera ser tan emocionante salir con alguien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes. Todos nos miran y... Me siento orgulloso de ella. -Respiró profundamente.

-Pero esto no va a desconcentrarme del _quidditch. _-añadió en tono serio. -Hasta ahora he estado ocupado, pero a partir de ahora vuelvo a ser el capitán de siempre. Nada de tonterías.

-Me gustas más cuando eres un ligón que no tiene idea de ligar. -comentó Alexander riendo.

-¿Qué es eso de que yo te gusto? -atónito, Oliver se revolvió el pelo, de broma.

-Era broma, tío. Ya sabes que a mí quien me gusta es... -dejó de hablar al recordar todo lo que había sucedido. -Katie. -completó con voz sombría.

-Oye... Ya sé que no quieres hablar pero... -dijo Wood. -Si quieres que te eche una mano o algo... Con lo que sea.

-Claro, somos amigos. -respondió Alexander, intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

Oliver le dio una palmada en el hombro a Alexander y se levantó del sofá.

-Vamos al Gran Comedor ¿no?

-Supongo. -asintió el rubio.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

En el Gran Comedor habían colocado serpentinas de color naranja, y algunas velas en forma de calabaza brillaban en lo alto, en el infinito techo, en el cielo que aquella noche estaba colmado de estrellas.

La comida estaba deliciosa para todo el mundo, menos para excepciones.

-Katie, ¿no comes? -preguntó Alicia a su amiga, que estaba a su lado.

-No, no tengo mucha hambre... -contestó algo resentida.

Alicia chasqueó la lengua.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, por favor no te enfades conmigo. -pidió Alicia, enojada.

-...

-La culpa la tiene él, por ser un aprovechado.

-¡Pero es que me tan caía bien...! -replicó la castaña de ojos miel.

-¡Ya lo creo que le caes bien...! -Alicia se mostró sarcástica, lo cual no mejoró la situación. -Ya te advertí que era un rompecorazones. -le susurró desconfiada.

-Lo juzgaste sin conocerle. -argumentó Katie.

-¿Y qué? ¿Hubiera sido mejor si yo no te hubiera dicho nada?

-No lo creo... -consintió la cazadora. -Lo siento por haberme enfadado contigo... -se disculpó.

-No pasa nada. -contestó Spinnet. -somos amigas ¿no?

-Claro. -respondió Katie.

-Es normal que te duela que te haya hecho eso. Nadie con dos dedos de frente lo hubiera hecho. Hombres...

Katie asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a comer algo.

Alexander la observaba preocupado en ese momento, sin dejar de recordar el instante en el que se cogieron de la mano, y la sonrisa sincera que se dibujó en el rostro de su amada Katie.

Ya nunca le sonreiría así.

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Cuando el banquete finalizó, la mayoría de las caras que se veían por Hogwarts necesitaban un buen descanso. Todos estaban agotados. Cuando acabó la función de teatro que protagonizaron los fantasmas de las cuatro casas, se retiraron enseguida.

Había sido un día largo, para algunos más que para otros, pero largo al fin y al cabo.

Los alumnos de Griffindor se dirigieron a sus dormitorios para disfrutar del sueño.

Sam también hacía lo mismo, sólo que iba sola.

Había bajado sola, había cenado sola, y había subido sola.

Wood la observó subir los escalones con aire entristecido, y se sintió culpable por lo que había dicho en la cafetería.

Seguro que lo había oído, sino no se habría marchado así.

Y se habría enfadado, obviamente.

-Eh, Alicia, ¿nos vemos en la sala común? -le dijo a su novia.

Ella asintió conforme, pues tenía ganas de hablar con Angelina.

Cuando estuvo solo, se acercó a la castaña, despacio, sin llamar su atención.

-Hola. -le dijo en tono bajo.

-Hola. -dijo sin más Sam. No le importaba quién fuera aquella persona.

-Eh... ¿Puedes parar de andar un momento? -le pidió Oliver, que se esforzaba por seguirle el paso.

Sam giró sobre sus talones y se dio la vuelta de pronto. Acabaron muy cerca el uno del otro, pero para eso estaba Sam, para retroceder ofendida.

Ahora sí que le importaba aquella persona.

-¿Qué quieres? -dijo despectivamente.

-No hace falta que te pongas así...

-Tampoco hace falta que le mientas a mis amigas. -objetó ella, con acritud.

-¿Qué...? -preguntó él, confuso.

-_''¿Conoces a Samantha?'' _-dijo imitando a Alicia.

Luego siguió hablando, como si fuera la única protagonista en un teatro.

-_''¿Quién? No, no, sólo la conozco de los entrenamientos...'' _ -añadió, imitando al capitán esta vez.

-De eso quería hablarte... -contestó él, arrepentido. -No suelo meterme muy a menudo con nadie...

-Ya veo. -rió sarcástica Sam.

-Pero contigo... -la miró.

Sam trató que no se notara que había dejado de respirar en ese instante.

-No sé... Me... -Buscó la palabra adecuada. -¿irritas?

Sam puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta, enfurecida.

No se esperaba esa palabra precisamente.

Oliver la agarró del brazo para que no se marchara. Ella siguió de espaldas.

-Lo siento, no quería decir eso...

-¡¡Suéltame! -pidió ella, forcejeando.

-Por favor, no te vayas... -le suplicó con ojos preocupados.

Sam cedió sin quererlo. Aunque le hubiese ordenado a todos los músculos de su cuerpo irse, no la hubieran obedecido.

-Oye, -empezó él. -no hemos empezado con buen pie precisamente, pero...

-¡¿Qué quieres! -preguntó de mala gana.

-Yo...

-¡¡MADRE MÍA! -Exclamó Hermione Granger, que estaba muy cerca del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Oliver soltó a Sam. Ella se frotó el brazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó ella a nada en concreto.

-No lo sé. -respondió Wood, intentando ver algo entre las numerosas cabezas que rondaban apelotonadas junto al retrato.

La castaña se mordió la lengua para no decirle en un grito que no le estaba hablando a él.

-¡¡Sam! ¡¡Mira, ven! -Le gritó Angelina, nerviosa, corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó la aludida.

Pero Angelina la cogió del brazo y se la llevó hacia la entrada de la sala común.

A Sam se le abrieron los ojos como platos cuando vio lo ocurrido, pero no fue la única.

La señora Gorda había desaparecido. El cuadro estaba completamente despedazado, incluso algunos trozos estaban por el suelo.

Percy Weasley se abrió paso entre los estudiantes de Griffindor.

-Dejádme pasar. -decía. -Soy el premio anual, soy el premio anual.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Tal vez fue porque Peeves aseguró que Sirius Black había entrado en Hogwarts o tal vez porque los profesores estaban de rastreo por todo el colegio en busca de él, o tal vez fue porque les tocaba conciliar el sueño en sacos de dormir rojos en el Gran Comedor, el caso es que los estudiantes del gran castillo estaban revolucionados y no paraban de hablar ni de moverse.

Varias chicas de diferentes cursos se habían apilado unas al lados de otras, y gemían y chillaban, muy agitadas.

-No creo que sea para tanto, ¡qué exageradas! -decía Angelina, que estaba de pie junto a sus amigas y junto a Wood y Alex, y alguno que otro más.

-Pues a mí me da miedo. -contradijo Alicia, rodeando a Wood por la cintura.

-Es que Angelina no le tiene miedo a nada. -bromeó Lee Jordan, acercándose.

-Es que Angelina es rara... -añadió George Weasley, negando con la cabeza, sarcástico. -¿Será un chico disfrazado de chica?

El pelirrojo le metió un codazo de complicidad a Fred, que soltó una carcajada algo agria. Lee Jordan también rió.

La cazadora alzó la vista hacia Fred. Luego la bajó, casi al instante.

Podían estar enfadados, podían incluso no hablarse, pero no podían ser indiferentes el uno con el otro.

_'¿Por qué?' _Se preguntó ella, y estuvo casi segura de que Fred también pensó algo así.

-¡¿De qué hablas! -replicó ésta de repente, recordando lo que le había dicho George, y enfadándose por momentos.

-Hablo acerca de tu verdadero sexo. -repitió George con la sonrisa dibujada aún en su boca.

-Es verdad que siempre te has comportado como un chico. -ayudó el comentarista de los partidos de _quidditch_.

-Callad de una vez. -advirtió Angelina.

-¿O qué? -quiso saber George.

Angelina se alejó un segundo, y después volvió agarrada de la mano de Derek Davis, que saludó a los chicos.

-Hola. -dijeron todos, algo sorprendidos.

-Es mi novio Derek. Es fuerte ¿sabéis? -dijo con un tono inocentemente amenazador. -Suele haer ejercicio físico casi a diario.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Angie? -preguntó Davis, oliéndose lo que pasaba.

-¿Yo? ¿Problemas? No sé... -apuntó, divertida, enfocando sus ojos oscuros en los gemelos y su amigo.

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos. -anunció George, tirando de la manga de Lee Jordan. Fred se marchó por voluntad propia.

-Ála, Angie, bonita, nos vemos otro día. -Se despidió Lee Jordan, con un gesto.

-¿Te han molestado? -preguntó de nuevo Derek.

-Tal vez. -asintió ella.

-Si se atreven a tocarte un pelo, me avisas. -le dijo caballerosamente Derek.

-Claro. -aseguró Angelina.

-Oye, Oli. -lo llamó Alicia.

-Dime. -respondió el capitán, mirándola.

-¿Mi amiga Samantha y tú, estáis peleados o algo así? -dijo ella, entristecida.

-¿Qué...? Bueno... -se excusó él, sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Quiero que os llevéis bien, ella es mi amiga, y es muy simpática, seguro que seríais buenos amigos...

-Ya... -dijo. -En fin, si te hace tanta ilusión... Creo que podría disculparme con tu amiga.

-¿¡De verdad? Sería fantástico. -contestó emocionada.

-Sí.

Percy Weasley anunció en ese momento que todos debían coger un saco y dormir, o al menos estar en silencio.

Los alumnos se dispusieron a cumplir lo que había dicho el prefecto, excepto la última norma, que todos pasaron por alto.

No obstante, nadie les riñó, pues Dumbledore y los demás profesores estaban demasiado ocupados como para mandarlos callar.

Angelina colocó su saco rojo junto al de Derek, y se susurraron al oído durante más de una hora.

Katie y Alicia se durmieron juntas.

-Vamos, no estés tan desanimada... -murmuró Alicia. -¿No te has fijado en que ''él'' te estaba mirando a la hora de cenar?

-Ya lo sé. Es maravilloso. -aseguró la cazadora. -Ojalá algún día le guste.

-Seguro. Ése es el que te debe importar, no Garvent.

Su amiga asintió con un leve gesto.

No obstante, antes de quedarse dormida, el recuerdo de un beso en Hogsmeade la atravesó y volvió a sentir en sus labios calidez, y volvió a inundarla el perfume de Alexander.

Realmente le caía bien y quería perdonarlo.

Pero no lo haría.

Sam se alegró de que Spinnet no hubiera elegido el hermoso hueco que se hallaba al lado de Oliver Wood para dormir.

Su alegría se fue al traste cuando aquel hueco fue ocupado por Alexander.

Se maldijo. De todas formas, ella no se hubiera acomodado allí ni en sueños.

Ella estaba sola, como de costumbre durante ese sábado.

Divisó a Amelia, que cotorreaba sin parar con sus amigas.

Seguía siendo bajita incluso rodeada de chicas de su edad. Sin embargo, era bastante guapa, con su nariz griega y su pelo rubio, largo y rebelde, y sus ojos almendrados de color marrón, como los de su hermano.

Suspiró y se dispuso a abrir el saco que le correspondía. Estaba en un rincón del Gran Comedor, hasta ahora no se había percatado.

Se tumbó boca arriba y miró el techo, lleno de estrellas.

Siempre se colocaba boca arriba, pero nunca se dormía en esa postura. Pero era una costumbre que tenía desde pequeña, y no podía evitarlo.

Cuando pasó un rato y estuvo algo amodorrada, se puso de lado y encogió las piernas.

Se encontraba muy a gusto, todo había que decirlo.

Pasó un tiempo en duermevela, sin conciliar verdaderamente el sueño, pero sintiendo todo el exterior desde muy, muy lejos.

Poco a poco, el Gran Comedor se calmó, aunque se oían voces chillonas que seguían conversando entre sí.

Los fantasmas de Hogwarts brillaban de vez en cuando. Parecían lenguas plateadas en medio de la oscuridad.

Sam se sobresaltó un poco al sentir una respiración cerca de su oído.

Pero no estaba muy atenta a nada, estaba anonadada por el sueño.

Se giró lentamente, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-¿Qué... haces aquí? -susurró atontada.

Él sólo se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para indicarle que se callara.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bueno, ya acabó el capítulo 13, (son supersticiosos? xD) qué les pareció? La cosa se va enredando y enredando verdad? jajaja Pero bueno... Seguro que se han quedado con la intriga! perdonen perdonen pero me dio la tentación de dejarlo en ese punto. Aunque muchs ya tendréis suposiciones sobre quien es ¿no?**

**Intentaré pasarme por el cíber de nuevo, lo más pronto posible. Y podeís estar tranquil, que el fic lo acabo. No comprendo a las personas que empiezan historias y luego no las siguen, me ha pasado muchas veces, me engancho y después me quedo sin saber el final. **

**Por cierto, no me queda más tiempo en el ciber, asi que no puedo responder los reviews (oohhh) pero juro que los he leído todos con mucho cariño vale? en el proximo capitulo prometo que os contesto a todos ok? Es que quería dejaros el capi actualizado :-)**

**Mil besitos y cuidaros mucho.**

**R E V I E W S : -)**

**A ver si llegamos a los 50! jijiji**


	14. ¿Que seamos amigos?

**Hey! Ya estoy de vuelta. Tardé un poquito en actualizar no? jajaja Pero ahora voy avanzada con el fic no se crean que me pasé todo el rato tumbada en la butaca... Bueno, lo confieso, LO ESTUVE! jajaj pero tenía el ordenador portátil al lado ¿eh? y escribía el fic a ratos. Y pedí más tiempo en el cíber, así que los comentarios los podré responder!**

**Ah... Basta de tonterías, gracias por su apoyo!**

**Les dejo el capítulo. **

** Besos y abrazos:**

** BiBiLuNa.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

** Capítulo 14. ¿Que seamos amigos?**

_-¿Qué... Haces aquí? -susurró atontada._

_Él sólo se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para indicarle que se callara._

-¿Qué haces? -repitió ella, despertándose por completo.

-sshhh -dijo él.

Sam se echó a un lado para separarse un poco de Wood.

Ahora que tenía novia no debía estar cerca de él.

-No acabamos de hablar en el pasillo ¿recuerdas? -explicó Oliver en voz baja, tumbándose en el saco de dormir contiguo al de Sam, ya que estaba vacío. Habían sobrado algunos.

-¿Y no puedes esperar hasta mañana...? -preguntó la castaña bostezando, y tapándose la cara con la almohada.

No estaba muy interesada en hablar a esas horas, aunque fuera con él.

-Si esperase hasta mañana... Te enfadarías más conmigo. -replicó el capitán, mirando hacia arriba.

Sam pensó que tenía razón, pero no lo mencionó.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo?

_'Claro, tonto' _Pensó ella.

-Eh, no... -dijo entonces, enfurruñándose, y destapándose la cara.

-Sí lo estás. -Contradijo él, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡No!

-Entonces ¿por qué respondes como si lo estuvieras? -quiso saber él.

Sam suspiró, ya estaba harta.

-Porque has hecho cosas que... -respiró entrecortadamente. -que me han molestado mucho.

-Lo siento. -respondió pensativo.

-Creo que no es suficiente... -negó ella en un susurro apenas audible.

Él la miró fijamente.

-¿No es suficiente?

-Humm... No lo sé.

-Venga, vamos, perdóname ya. -pidió el capitán como si fuera un crío pidiéndole a su madre dinero para un helado.

-No es tan fácil. -dijo. -De todos modos... ¿A ti qué más te da que no me caigas bien?

Wood titubeó un poco.

-Bueno, vienes a los entrenamientos y vamos a vernos muchas veces, eres amiga de mi novia y...

_'Ya tuvo que salir la famosa Alicia...' _Pensó Sam.

-¿Sólo quieres llevarte bien conmigo porque soy amiga de tu novia? -exclamó Sam, bastante alto.

-No, no...

_'¡Siempre tiene que intepretarme mal...!' _Pensó él.

-No puedo creer que todo sea por eso, eres...

Oliver le tapó la boca para que no hablara tan alto.

Sam le mordió.

Wood la soltó.

-¡Eh! Ya es la segunda vez que me muerdes¡se me va a quedar una cicatriz en la mano! -gimió.

-Pues no me tapes la boca.

-Yo... Esto, no quería decir eso.

-Ya...

-¡En serio! De hecho quiero pedirte una cosa.

_'¿El qué?'_

-Seamos amigos. -le dijo.

Sam rió sarcástica.

_'¿Seamos amigos...?' _Pensó Sam.

-Sí, claro, mañana cuando nos vea Alicia pensará¡''qué bien que se hayan hecho amigos''...!

-Ella no sabe que nos llevamos mal... -argumentó Oliver, dudando entre si estaba mintiendo o no.

-Ella no sabe muchas cosas. -cortó ella, desafiante.

-Al menos deja que intente caerte bien... -dijo Wood.

-Vale. -asintió ella. -Pero por ahora no me caes nada bien.

-Seré bueno contigo... -bromeó él, contento por haber arreglado las cosas.

Oliver se puso de espaldas a ella, y la castaña no se atrevió a seguir hablándole.

Esperó pacientemente, con los ojos abiertos, por lo menos treinta minutos.

Pero él seguía de espaldas.

Miró el Gran Comedor atentamente. Todos dormían. Percy había salido hacía un momento para informar a Nik Casi Decapitado que todo estaba en orden.

Así que se levantó un poco y se acercó al capitán.

Estirando el cuello pudo comprobar que Oliver Wood dormía profundamente, como un niño pequeño.

Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, pensando que aquel chico no cambiaría nunca.

Alzó la vista; Alicia dormía. En realidad no veía a nadie que no durmiese.

De repente Wood cambió de postura y se puso boca arriba, extendiendo las piernas y los brazos. Fue tan brusco que Sam sólo tuvo tiempo de retroceder hasta su saco, quedando acorralada entre el muro del Gran Comedor y Oliver Wood.

Se había asustado de verdad.

Se recostó con cuidado en el poco espacio que tenía para ella, pues Oliver ocupaba su saco y la mitad del de ella.

No podía dormir con él ahí, a tan poca distancia.

-¡Eh, apártate! -susurró.

Oliver balbuceó algo y se acercó más aún a ella.

Sam calló. Había aprendido de la lección.

Por eso se dedicó a observarlo detalladamente, durante largo tiempo.

Cuando Percy entró de nuevo en el Gran Comedor no se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta, ni de que Wood no estaba en su correspondiente saco de dormir.

No eran el ombligo del mundo, y menos con Sirius Black por ahí suelto.

Wood soñaba plácidamente, y Sam acarició torpemente una de sus mejillas.

Estaban tan suaves como había imaginado.

La recorrió un escalofrío.

Luego revolvió levemente su pelo. Oliver tenía los pómulos marcados, y los labios finos. Sus pestañas eran negras y largas.

Suspiró resignada cuando apartó su mano de su rostro.

No hubiera sido ella si lo hubiese besado en ese instante. No obstante, a pesar de no haberlo hecho, le hubirts gustado...

Siguió observándole por mucho, mucho tiempo hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormida, ahí, junto a él.

Había sido extraño; había sido un día horrible, y una noche maravillosa.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Sam abrió los ojos lentamente, con la sensación de haber descansado plenamente.

Era muy temprano.

Se esperezó como solía hacer, pero se encogió de nuevo a toda velocidad cuando notó un brazo a su lado.

No era sólo un brazo, eran dos, y también dos piernas, y una cabeza, y un cuerpo, era Oliver Wood, que seguía allí.

El capitán de Griffindor bostezó sonoramente.

Se frotó la cara.

Luego adoptó una mueca extraña y la miró.

-¿Qué? -dijo Sam, intrigada.

-Humm, nada. -respondió quitándole importancia. -Huele a algo raro...

Se olió la mano que había usado para frotarse el rostro.

-Perfume, creo. -la miró brevemente. -Perfume de flores, o algo así...

Sam se giró, con la cara como un tomate.

-No es perfume de flores, es perfume de rosas. -aclaró la castaña, defendiendo el nombre de su colonia.

-Es decir que... -bajó la vista, con cara de misterioso. -Ese perfume es el tuyo.

-¡Eh? -sam negaba seguidamente con el dedo. -No, estás equivocado¡no es el mío!

-Hum...

-¡No te he tocado, si a eso te refieres! -exclamó ella, enfureciendo.

Él sonrió, satisfecho, y cruzó los brazos.

Sam entendió lo mal que se le daba mentir.

-¡Es la verdad! -se defendió, sonrojada. -Y ¿sabes? Me voy porque... Porque eres un desagradable y crees que eres el centro de la vida de todos.

-No te enfades... -le murmuró Oliver, divertido, y con cara de creído.

-Pues no seas ''así''.

-Soy como soy, y mientras sea yo, seré ''así''. -respondió molesto, incorporándose también.

-Entonces, -dijo para despedirse Sam. -será mejor que te pongas una careta si quieres ser mi amigo.

-Intentaré conseguir una.

-Bien.

-Estupendo.

Se levantó y se fue a su saco de dormir.

Con un poco de suerte no le descubriría nadie.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas en los días siguientes, claro que nadie prestaba realmente atención a las charlas de los profesores. Incluso por las tardes, en las salas comunes sólo se oían especulaciones sobre cómo el fugitivo Sirius Black había logrado entrar en el castillo.

Los entrenamientos de quidditch se volvieron más duros y más seguidos según se acercaba el primer partido.

La Señora Hooch los vigilaba muy de cerca, ya que pensaba que Harry Potter podía estar en peligro al andar Black cerca. (N/A: No me gusta referirme a Sirius como un asesino pero es que en estos momentos es lo que se cree, y el mismo libro lo dice... ains)

De esta forma, no hubo peleas ni risas ni bromas mientras entrenaban. Y Oliver tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Alexander y Sam no acudieron a éstos, ya que la señora Hooch no se lo permitió.

Sam se aburría mucho por las tardes, y echaba en falta al capitán.

No estaba cumpliendo precisamente su palabra de querer hacerse amigo suyo, pero ella era comprensiva, y entendía

que estuviese agobiado por el partido. Y no debía enfadarse.

Sabía que cuanto más lo odiara, más lo quería. Y no era conveniente quererlo más aún, con Alicia rondando por allí.

No obstante, como Alicia era cazadora, podía estar pegada a su novio todo el rato.

-Sam¿quieres dar un paseo? -le dijo Katie, compadeciéndose de la soledad casi permanente de su amiga. -Hoy no entrenamos...

-Katie, Katie¿Sabes qué? Hoy también entrenamos, he convencido a Oli... ¿No es genial? -Irrumpió Alicia en la sala común, cantando la ''buena'' nueva.

Katie carraspeó, y Sam observó a Alicia con desaprobación.

-Sam, yo... -Intentó excusarse la castaña.

-No importa, puedo irme con Amelia... Otra vez.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Alexander? Es muy majo y también se aburre sin Oliver. -sugirió Alicia.

Sam giró la cabeza hacia el rubio, que yacía sentado en un enorme sofá cercano a la ventana.

-Puede ser. -accedió ella, sin mirarla.

-Nosotras nos vamos ya. -anuncio Katie, no muy alto pero lo suficiente como para que la castaña la escuchase, y atragantando las palabras unas con otras, para que Sam no la tachara de antipática.

-Vale, adiós. -se despidió Sam con voz de robot, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el mejor amigo de Wood.

-Hola. -saludó ella, ya que el chico no parecía notar su presencia.

-Ah, Sam. -levantó la vista con desgana. -¿Tú tampoco vas a los entrenamientos?

Ella negó sigilosamente con un gesto de la cabeza.

-¿Damos una vuelta? -preguntó él en un tono más afable.

-De acuerdo. -asintió ella, levantandose.

-¿Cómo te va todo?

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. -respondió la castaña, cuando ambos se dirigían a los exteriores de Hogwarts.

-¿Y Katie? -quiso saber Sam, con total confianza.

-Eh... -Pausa. -Mal...

Ella lo miró fijamente y dejó de andar.

-¿Qué?

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-Derek, juega conmigo al ajedrez... -pidió Amelia con ojos suplicantes.

Su hermano la ignoraba. Escribía y leía.

-Venga, por favor... -repitió.

-Oh, Mel, déjame tranquilo. -contestó él, revolviéndose el pelo. -Tengo trabajo...

Ella cogió los papeles que tenía delante y los examinó.

-Estos deberes que haces no son tuyos. -dijo recelosa al leerlos.

-¡Dámelos! -gritó Derek, arrebatándoselos.

-¿De quién son¿eh? Seguro que son de ''ella''...

-Pues sí, son de Angelina. ¿Qué pasa? -dijo, desafiante. -No tiene tiempo para hacerlos.

-No logro entender qué te gusta de ella... -replicó Amelia.

-Y yo no logro entender qué es lo que no te gusta de ella.

-¡Hay tantas cosas que no sé por donde empezar!. -grito Amelia, cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca de un portazo al salir.

Derek resopló sonoramente, y se puso a jugar al ajedrez solo.

No entendía a su hermana.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Angelina observaba las gradas del campo de quidditch, entristecida.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? -preguntó Oliver, acercándose a ella.

Angelina se encogió de hombros.

-Quería llegar antes... -respondió.

-Otra igual.

-¿Cómo? -dijo la morena sin entender.

-Fred ha dicho lo mismo... -dijo el capitán sin inmutarse. -está ahí. -lo señaló.

Angelina se estremeció al mirarlo.

-Yo voy a los vestuarios a preparar todo. -anunció al irse. -deberíais entrenar en vez de estar ahí sin hacer nada.

Angelina observó la silueta de Wood alejarse, y luego enfocó la vista en el pelirrojo.

No la miraba a ella.

¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Estaban enfadados, era obvio que pasara de ella.

Angelina lo odió por no haberle pedido perdón.

De repente deseó ser la brisa, para poder acariciar el pelo de Fred.

Y ser invisible y acercarse hasta él y mirar el celeste intenso de sus ojos durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

_'¿Cómo soy capaz de pensar esto?' _Pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia los vestuarios para vestirse con el uniforme de quidditch.

Fred la siguió con la vista discretamente.

Luego miró el suelo y mantuvo la cabeza gacha durante un tiempo considerable, hasta que llegó George y lo obligó a levantarse de ahí.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó Sam, enfadada.

-¿Hacer qué? -dijo él, sin entender.

-¡Besarla!

-Oh... -se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. -No sé, fue sin darme cuenta.

-Ya, claro... -respondió la castaña sarcástica.

-En serio, estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas.

-Hum...

Alexander suspiró apesadumbrado.

-Pues yo no sabía nada de nada... -reconoció Sam apenada.

El rubio cruzó los brazos y luego se apoyó en la pared de un muro.

-¿No te lo había contado Katie? -preguntó entonces él, extrañado.

-Qué va...

-Bueno, no te preocupes. -dijo Alex, cogiendole las dos manos a Sam. -¿Verdad que me ayudarás?

-¿Qué! -exclamó ella, retrocediendo, aunque no consiguió soltarse de él.

-Venga por favor, eres amiga suya... Sólo tú puedes ayudarme...

-No...

-Sam, te lo suplico... -Pidió con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. -estoy desesperado.

La castaña dejó escapar un resoplido, y se soltó con suavidad de las manos del rubio.

-Pero yo no sé qué decirle, Alex...

-Lo que sea, da igual.

-Hum... -emprendió un nuevo paseo.

-Además, cuando la besé... Al principio no se apartó... ¿Crees que se apartó porque le gustó el beso?

-Sinceramente, creo que se apartó porque reaccionó.

-...

-Mira... -Pensó la frase adecuada. -Ten cuidado con lo que haces.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -alzó una ceja rubia.

-Mmm... Digamos que lo estoy pasando mal por un chico y... No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí.

El rubio comenzó a comprender.

Sam aceleró el paso, ya habrían vuelto sus amigas del entrenamiento.

Alex la alcanzó.

-Entonces¿Tu situación es parecida a la mía? -dijo él, cortándole el paso.

-Puede... -respondió ella, sonrojada.

-El tío que te gusta está enamorado de otra y pasa de ti. -explicó Alex.

-¿Cómo sabes que Katie...?

-¿Quién te gusta?

-¡No te lo voy a decir! -Negó ella rápidamente, roja como un tomate.

-Oh. No te pongas así. Algún día lo sabré...

-Tal vez no...

La castaña siguió andando sola.

Desde lejos, Alex la llamó. Ella se dio la vuelta.

-No seas tonta. -dijo. -No todo es lo que parece.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a decir la complicada contraseña de su sala común.

No había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho Alex.

Sir Cadogan la apuntó con su espada desde el lienzo cuando pasó por su lado.

Todo el mundo prefería la Señora Gorda a aquel caballero impresentable.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Cuando el equipo de Griffindor llegó al castillo lleno de barro y de cansancio, todos tuvieron que hacer los deberes que les habían mandado.

Los gemelos Weasley por poco se duermen en la biblioteca, y Katie se dedicaba a hablar con Alicia. Alicia miraba a Oliver, aunque la mente del capitán se hallaba muy lejos de allí, en algún lugar cerca de la snitch dorada.

Angelina observaba cierto pelirrojo con la mirada perdida.

Derek se había acomodado a su lado, pero por mucho que hablaba su novia no lo escuchaba.

-¿Me escuchas? -le preguntó de repente.

-Oh... -dijo ella, regresando a la realidad. -Lo siento. Tengo que irme.

La morena recogió sus cosas y se marchó, pensativa.

-Adiós. -susurró débilmente el chico, sin obtener respuesta.

-Katie¿Podemos hablar? -preguntó Sam, que había entrado en la biblioteca cuando Angelina salía.

-Sí, claro. -asintió ella.

Ambas se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la multitud.

-¿Qué pasa? -quiso saber la cazadora de ojos miel.

-Sé que estás enfadada con Alexander... -le contestó, y esperó a que su amiga contestase.

Pero Katie sólo dejó que se dibujara en su rostro un leve rastro de molestia.

-¿Vas a perdonarlo? -quiso saber la castaña.

-No creo. -respondió despreocupadamente, mirándose la punta de los dedos de las manos.

-Katie... ¿Qué sientes por él?

-No lo sé. Ni me importa. -se levantó estruendosamente de su silla y dejó que ésta rechinara en el suelo al moverse.

Sam no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? -le dijo Sam mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Me pasa que estoy harta de que os metáis en mi vida.

-Yo... -La castaña de ojos verdes mostró cierto arrepentimiento.

-Alicia dice que no lo perdone, ahora tú dices que sí, yo no puedo hacer todo lo que digáis. -explotó la cazadora, cogiendo su libro de Historia de la Magia.

-Ni debes hacerlo... -explicaba Sam, posando su mano en el hombro de Katie. -Lo que tienes que hacer es lo que tú quieras, no lo que diga Alicia o lo que diga yo.

Ella guardó silencio.

-Necesito tiempo para pensarlo. -dijo finalmente.

-Katie, es tu vida... -le costó mucho no nombrar a Alicia a continuación. -No dejes que nadie decida por ti, aunque esa persona sea una amiga tuya.

Katie asintió con la cabeza.

-Perdón. -se disculpó avergonzada.

Sam sonrió.

-Perdonada. -la cazadora también esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Voy a seguir estudiando. -se dirigió hacia el lado de Alicia.

Sam salió de allí, satisfecha de sus palabras.

Oliver la retuvo en la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? -soltó ella de mal humor.

-Nada... Sólo quería saludarte. -se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

Ella se mordió la lengua y detestó sentirse culpable.

Él siempre conseguía que ella se sintiese como él quería.

-El sábado jugamos contra slytherin. -dijo.

Sam no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos veía una Alicia sonriente.

O recordaba al capitán besándose con la cazadora.

-Pues que te vaya bien. -respondió secamente.

-Sam, oye... -oyó que le decía mientras ella se marchaba.

_'Me estás condenando...'_ Pensó ella cuando subía por las escaleras.

Se tapó la cara con las manos en el lavabo de las chicas.

¿Por qué le había respondido así a Wood? Él había sido amable, él le había pedido perdón,

pero ella seguía igual de dolida.

¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir así con él?

Aquella noche se quedó mirando la ventana un rato antes de dormirse.

Se preguntó seriamente qué haría si Oliver y Alicia seguían saliendo juntos.

No se sorprendió cuando la respuesta apareció en su mente: Morir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Fin... En fin no se quejarán esta vez no les dejé con la intriga:-p Espero que les haya gustado tanto como los otros capis.**

**Y Oli está más amable. (Los papeles cambian xD Sam que era tan buena y tan pacífica mírenla ahora.) Y Alex pobrecito, lo intenta, lo intenta... Algún día lo perdonará ¿no? Y a Sam casi la descubre! Si es que es tan listo... Jajaj Bueno, bueno, no echen de menos a Leo, pronto volverá... (Volverá? o.O) xD.**

**Y en el proximo cap... **

**Sam se rebela! Ya no es la niñita que se lo calla todo... Y una encerrona! Adivinen quienes la protagonizarán. En otra circunstancia se hubiesen matado mutuamente pero... Nunca se sabe! ;-)  
**

**Reviews:**

BaByLaDy06: Me alegra mucho que te encante el fic! La verdad es que ni siquiera pensaba que este fic fuera a tener más de 20 reviews al principio... Ha sido genial que la gente se haya pasado por aquí, ya que no son tantas las fans de Oliver Wood. Me siento animada de verdad y espero poder satisfaceros a todos. Un beso muy grande! ciaoo

Rafaella Krum Granger: Hola cómo te va? Jajajaja Así que Italia eh? ay... Pues mi hermano también estaba deseando que ganase Italia porque se ha comprado una camiseta del equipo y decía: si no gana italia me da verguenza salir a la calle. Imagínate. Bueno, que el ciber tiene tiempo y no me puedo enrollar escribiendo, que se le va a hacer... Ya sé que tendría que haber leído tu fic hace tiempo pero es que como estoy de vacaciones no tengo internet, intentaré leerla cuanto antes. Espero que te esté gustando la historia. Un besoteee. Cuídate. Ciaoooo

Lia Du Black: Hola! Qué tal? Siento que Leo no haya aparecido en este capítulo, pero es que sencillamente no venía a cuento xD No te preocupes volveré a poner a tu amado pronto. Jejeje Pues sí, Alicia está caprichosa con sus amigas jajaj Y ya verás el cambio que da Sam. En fin, como siempre, gracias por tus ánimos. Un beso sigue leyendo el fic porfi!

Maureen-Evans: Buenas! Gracias por dejar el comentario. De holgazana nada, mejor tarde que nunca no? xD A ver con cual de los dos se queda no? Ya veremos... Cuídate mucho. Gracias por tu apoyo. chaooo

Luna gxy: Hola! Anda, que mal. Como que la leías desde hace tiempo y no has dejado review¡.¡ Bueno, al menos ya los dejas, eso está bien. Sabes una cosa? A Sam la creé pensando en algunas partes de mi personalidad. A veces, intento expresar lo que me pasaría a mi si estuviera en el lugar de ella, por eso te sientes identificada, quizás. Y ya del fic no te digo nada que te lo destripo y no es plan, no? o si? jaja Bueno, muchas gracias por estar ahí. Pues sí, en vacaciones he adelantado mucho la historia. Ya verás. Un abrazo muy fuerte! adiós, cuídate.

Mariale: Hey! Muchas gracias por decir que está bien, jaja, aunque sigo pensando que aún me queda muuuucho por aprender de todo esto de la escritura. No, bombas no, por favor, solo he sido un poco mala, un poquito... Tampoco es que seas caída de una mata, jejeje, sino que le he puesto confusión a la cosa. :-D Y eso, que espero que no te haya decepcionado. Un besote para ti. Thanks!

Kuzan: Encantada! jejeje Pues sí, nos escribiremos pronto:-p Me encanta que te guste todo! me gustaría mucho llegar a los 100 reviews, es una obsesión mala, mala, pero está ahí y no hay quien me la saque. Seguramente no llegue, pero bueno. A ver si con la próxima historia llego. Espero que sea de Oliver, de nuevo, porque me flipa este tío! . Bueno, un placer charlar con gente como tú. Un beso, cuídate mucho.

Luisapotter: Hola! La verdad es que desde que leí el primer libro de hp me gustó mucho Oliver, tenía algo especial. Me gustó. Y en fin, espero que te haya quitado la intriga ya. Tal vez en algún capítulo tu sueño se haga realidad, jajaj, nunca se sabe con quién se va a ir Sam... Un saludo y muchos besos: BiBiLuNa.

SabrinaEvans: Hola, fiel lectora! xD Gracias por la felicitación, jeje, siento la tardanza pero las vacaciones es lo que tienen, te arrebatan el internet... Y ya pronto acaban... Ay... Que no es tan obvio quien era el que estaba al lado de Sam? Nahh! xD Será que soy la autora y para mí es fácil saberlo. Pues sí, tienes razón, en fin... HOMBRES! jajaj A ver si Leo se acerca más a Sam como tu quieres. Muchos saludos para ti, cuídate nucho. Nos veremos pronto! ciaoo

Malfoy-Anne: Felicidades! Y que cumplas muchos más... jajaj aunque se me pasó el día, lo siento, mi padre no tenía ganas de ir al ciber... :-( Pero ahora te felicito, espero que te baste. Desconfianza al poder no? jajaj Bueno, pobrecillos, ninguno son de fiar... xD Amelia te cae un poquito mal no? Pero ya verás que cambia, que madura. No puedo hacer a los personajes perfectos, se supone que van madurando a lo largo del fic, y eso es lo bonito. Esperemos que maduren todos para mejor, eh? jeje, me queda poco tiempo, así que tengo que acabar ya, que penita... Gracias por tus reviews, te espero en el proximo capi, como siempre. Un saludo.

Izumy: Ya publiqué no te quejes, el email casi que no me da tiempo de escribirlo pero bueno... Espero que te guste mucho el capi, y que sigas leyendo. eh? Gracias por dejar tu opinión, besos guapa!

**THANKS! VAMOS A POR LOS 60 REVIEWS NO? QUE DISFRUTEN DEL VERANO, BESOS!**

**R E V I E W S : - ) **


	15. Son sólo pensamientos

**Hola a todos! Cómo les va? aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, que ya era hora. No quiero enrollarme como siempre, jeje, y bueno, creo que estos capítulos les va a sorprender, y espero que sea para bien.**

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo, sois lo mejor.**

**R E V I E W S !**

**Un beso: BiBiLuNa. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 15. Son sólo pensamientos.**

Fue el día antes del partido. Ya se veía que iba a hacer mal tiempo. Y Wood les comunicó tristemente a los miembros de su equipo que Slytherin no iba a jugar contra ellos porque a Malfoy le seguía doliendo el brazo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que aquello era sólo una excusa, pero no tenían pruebas para demostrarlo.

Sam vio a Oliver varias veces salir de su clase e ir hacia la de Harry Potter para agobiarlo con consejos.

Era más que cierta la obsesión que sentía Wood por el _quidditch_.

-Eh, Samantha. -la llamó una de esas veces, moviendo los dedos con inquietud.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó ella, intentando parecer ocupada.

_'No puedo ser antipática, no puedo, no puedo, debo de ser amable...' _Se decía la joven.

Él sonrió satisfecho.

-Me alegra que ya no estés enfadada conmigo... -dijo Wood, risueño.

-NO estaba enfadada contigo. -señaló ella, con tono autoritario.

-Sí que lo estabas, además...

-¿Te importaría ir al grano de una vez?

Oliver se rascó la nuca y carraspeó.

-Bueno, la verdad es que... -bajó la cabeza, y ella no pudo ver su expresión. -No era nada importante...

-Esto, yo... -Sam no se podía creer lo que le acababa de decir, y con qué tono se lo había dicho.

¡Esa no era ella!

-Me voy. Nos vemos luego... Supongo. -respondió el capitán, con una mueca.

Sam intentó vocalizar algo, al menos una simple palabra, pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios.

¿Por qué? ¿Tanto trabajo le costaba dejar a un lado su orgullo?

_'No te vayas, soy una tonta...' _Pensó apenada.

Pero un pensamiento no era suficiente para que el capitán dejara de alejarse.

Un pensamiento no era suficiente para que él dejara de salir con Alicia.

Un pensamiento no era nada, excepto aquella vocecilla chillona que aparecía en su mente de vez en cuando, y que en muy pocas ocasiones salía al exterior.

Se dio cuenta de las pocas veces que hacía lo que sentía.

Siempre había creído que lo correcto era hacer lo que ''debía'' y no lo que ''quería''.

Quizás había llegado el momento de dejarse llevar.

¿Qué era lo que quería realmente...?

El equipo de griffindor jugaría contra Hufflepuff. Oliver se lamentaba una y otra vez, ya que decía que las estrategias que había planeado no servirían con aquella casa.

Ese día si pudieron ir a verlos Alex y Sam. La señora Hooch no los vigiló ya que el castillo estaba más tranquilo.

Sirius Black no había dado señales de vida después del día de Halloween.

Angelina se había vestido apesadumbradamente. Había caminado como un robot al campo de quidditch, y antes de eso se había cruzado con Derek y ni lo había saludado. ¿Qué le pasaba? Veía todo tan... gris.

Ni siquiera estaba nerviosa, y eso que los días antes de partido siempre la visitaba la adrenalina.

En cuanto llegó al campo de quidditch dirigió la mirada hacia Fred.

Sintió que saltaron chispas cuando cruzaron la vista.

Notó en su interior derramarse algo. ¿Sería posible que Fred fuera el único que pudiera llenar aquel vacío que se había acomodado en su alma?

Los latidos de su corazón de repente habían subido hasta su garganta, y sus mejillas... probablemente sus mejillas estarían considerablemente rojas.

-Muy bien. Estamos listos... -dijo Oliver, tragando saliva. -Entrenaremos por última vez, esforzaos.

Todos asintieron e intentaron comportarse con normalidad, a pesar de que el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Incluso Sam y Alex estaban preocupados, como buenos griffindor.

Se habían sentado en las gradas como siempre, pero esa vez tenían tema de conversación.

-¿Has hablado con Katie? -quiso saber el rubio.

-Bueno, más o menos... -respondió ella, con cara de póker.

-¿Y? -preguntó él, ansioso por saber algo.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

-Le dije si te perdonaría... Me dijo que no y...

-¿¡No me va a perdonar? -gritó Alex, dándose golpes en la cabeza y tirando fuertemente de su corta cabellera rubia.

-Tranquilo, estoy intentando convencerla...

Él apoyó el codo en el posabrazos y se sujetó la cabeza con una mano.

-Al final me ha dicho que se lo pensará.

-¿¡Eh? -exclamó de nuevo él, pero esta vez con los ojos brillantes.

-Sí...

-Oh. Se lo pensará. Eso es genial...

Sam sonrió y envidió su optimismo.

Mientras ella se quejaba por todo, él le veía la parte positiva.

Alexander siempre había sido muy insistente, y la castaña sabía que no se rendiría fácilmente.

-No lo estropees todo si te perdona... -aconsejó ella, recelosa.

-No, ni loco lo volvería a hacer.

-Le caes bien... -intervino Sam.

Alex dejó que se dibujara una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bien, un descanso. -todos suspiraron aliviados. -pero no mucho tiempo. Aún no estamos preparados...

El equipo de griffindor se quejó, y luego cada uno se retiró a donde quería.

Alicia intentó en vano tranquilizar a su novio, y Harry y George fueron a los vestuarios.

Sam había ido al servicio.

Angelina acompañó a Katie. Ambas se sentaron en el césped.

Fred, inexplicablemente, se sentó al lado de Alex.

-¿Me está mirando Fred ahora...? -preguntó por enésima vez Angelina.

Katie soltó una carcajada tímida y miró hacia el pelirrojo.

-No. -pensó algo. -¿Debería hacerlo?

Su amiga enrojeció y miró abajo.

-No parece que te tomes muy en serio tu relación con Derek... -dijo su amiga con seriedad.

-Sí que me la tomo en serio pero... -miró brevemente a Fred y casi al instante apartó la vista, ya que él la estaba mirando.

-En realidad... Te gusta un poco Fred. -acertó Katie, como si lo supiera desde hace tiempo.

-Anda, ahora sí que te ha mirado. -le dijo Alex al pelirrojo.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó el aludido, ilusionado.

-Pues sí.

Fred observó a Angelina durante unos segundos, desde su sitio en las gradas.

-Si te importa tanto esa chica... ¿Por qué estás enfadado con ella? -decía Alex curioso.

-No me importa tanto como parece. -replicó Weasley, mirando hacia otro lado, sonrojado.

-Hum. -El rubio sonrió divertido.

-No es sano esconder lo que sientes. -prosiguió.

Fred no dijo nada.

-Ojalá me hubiese pedido perdón. -se quejó la morena.

-Pero si tú le diste una bofetada...

-Se la merecía. -consideró Angelina, furiosa.

Pero volvió a enfocar los ojos en él.

-Sois tontos los dos, en serio... -confesó Katie riendo y negando con la cabeza.

Oliver los llamó en aquel momento.

El entrenamiento transcurrió duro y estricto, tal como había empezado.

-Katie... -La llamó Alexander, cuando todos estaban a punto de irse.

Ella, como de costumbre, intentó escabullirse a toda prisa.

-Eh, no te vayas... -le pidió, alcanzándola sin problemas.

-Tengo prisa, yo...

-Katie. -la cogió del brazo. Ella lo miró sonrojada, y bajó la vista. Era obvio que estaba recordando cierta situación embarazosa en cierto pueblo. -No estoy tirándote los tejos. ¿vale?

Ella se puso aún más roja, y él sonrió.

-No te preocupes, sólo quiero ser tu amigo. -le dijo, serio.

Soltó el brazo de la cazadora y se acicaló su blusa blanca del uniforme, uno de sus botones, especificamente.

-Nunca más voy a besarte. Te lo prometo.

-¿Nunca...? -la voz de Katie tembló.

Nunca era una palabra muy fuerte. Nunca era mucho tiempo.

-No, nunca. -aseguró él.

Katie no estaba segura de cómo había interpretado ese ''nunca'' el rubio, pero imaginó que no de la misma forma que ella.

-Quería proponerte algo que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros dos. -dijo él.

Katie alzó una ceja.

-¿De qué se trata?

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-¿Y Angelina? -dijo Sam a Katie cuando salían del campo de quidditch.

-Ah. Iba a venir más tarde. -contestó tranquilamente la chica.

-¿Habéis visto a Fred? -preguntó el pelirrojo buscando a su hermano.

-También venía más tarde. -respondió Katie, y siguio caminando serenamente.

Sam y George intercambiaron una mueca de extrañeza y siguieron andando con los demás.

Angelina había entrado en los vestuarios. Katie le había pedido que cogiera su bufanda.

_'¿Por qué no habrá venido ella...?' _Pensó, enfurruñada.

Aquí no hay nada... -resopló la joven, sin encontrar la supuesta prenda en las perchas.

Un portazo hizo que la cazadora olvidara por completo lo que estaba haciendo allí.

Se acercó silenciosamente hacia la única entrada de los vestuarios, algo asustada.

Cuando llegó, dio un respingo.

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? -gritaron los dos a la vez.

Fred comenzó a aporrear la puerta con fuerza, pero ésta no cedía.

-¡¡Alexander me dijo que viniera! -gritó él.

-Está cerrada con llave... -supuso Angelina, malhumorada.

-¡¡¿Alexander ha cerrado la puerta!

-Que os lo paséis bien. -dijo la voz de Alex desde fuera.

-¡¡Dime que esto es una broma! -Gritó entonces la joven, uniéndose a Fred en el intento de derribar la puerta.

-Así no conseguiréis nada. -respondió con calma el rubio. -La llave está escondida ahí dentro.

-¿¡De qué hablas? -Exclamó Fred.

-¡¡Abre la puerta! -exigió ella.

-A ver si la encontráis. -concluyó Alex.

Ambos oyeron cómo se alejaba.

-Mierda. -dijo Fred. -Vaya encerrona.

Se miraron, pero enseguida apartaron la vista, enfadados.

-Dado que yo soy más lista, es probable que encuentre la llave antes que tú... -dijo Angelina, dándose aires.

-Sigue soñando, tonta. -replicó él. -Yo la encontraré primero.

Ella se levantó de suelo y comenzó a recorrer la sala con la mirada.

-Cállate. -dijo, revolviendo entre las perchas.

-Ni hablar. -replicó desganado el pelirrojo, y acto seguido se puso a cantar una canción muy pegadiza mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

**No existe mundo**

**en el que juntos podamos vivir.**

**Eres el cielo,**

**y yo el mar pero**

**¿qué haría sin ti?**

-¿Qué demonios es esa canción? -gruñó ella, desconcertada con la letra.

-¿No te gusta? -preguntó el pelirrojo, haciendo como que se sorprendía.

-No. Y olvídame. -Angelina arrojó una zapatilla maloliente de la taquilla de George. -haz como si no existiera.

**Mis ojos jamás**

**miraron a otra**

**como te miraron a ti.**

Fred hizo una pausa en su búsqueda y se detuvo a mirar a la joven.

Ella farfulló algo incomprensible cuando lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

**Deseo tanto tenerte...**

**Mi alma está sola.**

Angelina sintió la persistente mirada del chico en su nuca.

Un escalofrío cargado de nervios la recorrió de arriba a abajo.

**Mis labios nunca**

**buscaron boca **

**que no fuera la tuya.**

**De besarte, besarte,**

**tengo unas ganas locas.**

-Fred. -dijo ella, intentando que su voz fuera firme. -Deja de decir tonterías.

Hacía tiempo que notaba que la letra de la canción congeniaba mucho con ella.

**No existe mundo**

**en el que juntos podamos vivir.**

**Eres el cielo,**

**y yo el mar pero**

**¿Qué haría sin ti?**

**Mis aguas son saladas,**

**son saladas pero lloran.**

**Ojalá pudiera llevar**

**tus bonitas estrellas**

**en una de mis olas.**

**En una ola...**

Su voz sonó ahora como un susurro.

Angelina pensó que el pelirrojo tendría éxito como artista, al tiempo que bajaba la cremallera de una sudadera.

Ahí no estaba la llave.

**Te llevaría, en una ola.**

Soltó la sudadera de repente al notar un par de brazos rodeando su cintura.

-Fred, ¿Qué haces...? -estuvo casi segura que su voz se escuchó temblorosa. -Estoy enfadada contigo. ¿recuerdas?

-Siempre estamos peleados. -argumentó él, con el mismo tono misterioso y bajo. -Eso no importa.

**Eres el cielo,**

**Y yo soy el mar,**

**y aunque estemos lejos**

**no te dejaré de amar.**

Angelina colocó sus manos sobre las de él.

Eran tán cálidas...

Fred la obligó a que se diera la vuelta.

Ella miró hacia abajo cuando estuvo frente al pelirrojo.

-¿Estás borracho...? -quiso saber una más que sonrojada Angelina, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -repuso él con dulzura.

Sentía el suave tacto de su piel en sus muñecas.

Notaba el calor de su cuerpo.

Era tan agradable sensación el estar abrazados...

No se atrevía a encontrarse con sus ojos, pero él la buscaba.

La cazadora se descubrió luchando con su conciencia.

Quería dejarse llevar, pero no debía hacerlo.

Era una completa guerra su mente.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -preguntó ella de repente.

Esa parte de su cerebro que le repetía una y otra vez que aquel no podía ser Fred había ganado terreno.

-Nada... Me gusta tu perfume... -explicó, a la vez que apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de la joven.

Ella sentía la respiración lenta y acompasada de Fred en su cuello.

Un cosquilleo sacudió su nuca.

_'¿Qué más da si no es el Fred que conozco...? _Se dijo. _'Este Fred es mejor que el antiguo.'_

Cerró los ojos poco a poco y se relajó.

No recordaba ningún instante de su vida en el que se hubiera sentido más desahogada.

_'No debes dejarte llevar' _Repitió el hemisferio coherente de su cerebro. _'¿Qué pasa con Derek?'_

Angelina abrió los ojos de pronto.

Era cierto. ¿Qué pasaba con su novio?

Fred separó su cabeza del cuello de Angelina.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó con voz melosa, como si aún estuviera cantando.

-Yo... -murmuró ella, angustiada. -La verdad es que...

-Siento haberte golpeado en la nariz. Fue una idiotez. -confesó con ojos arrepentidos.

-Fred, tú nunca dirías eso, estás enfermo, loco... -argumentó ella, cada vez más bajo, ya que el pelirrojo había acercado mucho su rostro al suyo.

-Estoy loco por ti... -dijo, mezclando su aliento con el de ella.

Angelina abrió mucho los ojos y lo observó detenidamente.

_'No lo mires. No debes hacerlo.' _Chilló su responsabilidad. _'Derek, ¡¡Derek!'_

Pero Derek ya no existía cuando vio sus ojos.

¿Qué era esa voz que se escuchaba tan lejana, la que le advertía?

_'Es sólo un pensamiento...' _Se contestó Angelina.

En realidad, no sintió que existiese algo aparte de ellos dos.

Su mundo se había caído a un precipicio muy, muy profundo.

Esos ojos tan azules... Ella nunca se había fijado en lo bonitos que eran.

Eran hechizantes, y habría jurado que saltaban chispas de ellos.

-Angelina... -susurró él, dejando que su aliento rozase de nuevo los labios de la joven.

-¿Fred...? -preguntó ella, aún sin poder creerse todo aquello, pero notando como todo su cuerpo se iba quedando débil, sin fuerzas.

Él rozó su boca levemente.

Habían cerrado los ojos.

Angelina se imaginó flotando en una nube, en una muy mullida donde podía tomar el sol sin tener que ponerse protección solar.

Los rayos del sol de la felicidad no quemaban... ¿no?

Volvió a tocar sus labios, pero esta vez no se apartó, sino que continuó besándola tiernamente.

Ahora, en su sueño, un ángel había aparecido de la nada y le había regalado a Angelina una almohada a conjunto con la nube, y un zumo de frutas silvestres.

Nada podía hacerla más feliz en ese momento, hasta que Fred acarició su pelo.

Sus pensamientos desaparecieron ahí, mientras que aquel chico que no podía ser Fred Weasley jugaba con su pelo como si de un tesoro se tratase.

-Eh... -mumuró ella adormilada.

¿Qué había pasado? Se había quedado dormida en los vestuarios.

_'Junto a Fred.' _Descubrió cuando vio una cabeza pelirroja a su derecha.

Un sentimiento extraño explotó en su interior, haciéndole recordar todo lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Ha... Ha sido un sueño? -preguntó a nada en concreto.

Su cara volvía a arder.

Al levantarse un destello brilló en el suelo, entre los dedos de Fred.

Ya de pie, cuando la cogió, se dio cuenta de que ese destello no era sino la famosa llave.

Lo más curioso fue que estuviera en la mano del pelirrojo.

Se acerco al rostro de Fred y lo examinó.

-Oye, despierta... -le dijo suavemente, con timidez.

Fred bostezó sonoramente. A continuación se frotó los ojos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -replicó, dando un respingo. -¿Por qué estamos en los vestuarios...?

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose el uno al otro sin comprender absolutamente nada.

-Ah. La llave. -dijo entonces él, recordando. -La encontré yo. -aseguró victorioso.

-Oh. -dejó oír ella, muy roja.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -intervino Fred, incómodo. -¿Por qué me miras así?

Angelina abrió mucho los ojos, indignada.

-¿Cómo quieres que te mire? -preguntó ella, como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia. -...

-¿Ya no estás enfadada? -Él alzó mucho las cejas.

-Supongo que no... -reconoció ella, sonriendo.

-Hum.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, la cena estará lista. -repuso ella, sin dejar de observarlo como a un ser divino.

-Sí... -asintió él, con una mueca.

-¿Por qué estás tan amable conmigo? -preguntó Fred desconfiado, cuando ella introducía la llave en el cerrojo y giraba el picaporte de la puerta.

-¿Qué? Yo no estoy amable. -contradijo Angelina, de buen humor.

-Sí que lo estás... -insistió él.

Ya estaban llegando al Gran Comedor cuando ella le regaló una sonrisa.

-No le digas nada a Derek, por favor... -le dijo, con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Decirle sobre qué? -Fred la miró incrédulo.

-Pues de lo que pasó...

-Oh, bueno. -asintió, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Vale. -Pausa. -Gracias, Fred.

El pelirrojo abrió mucho la boca.

¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba por su nombre y con ese tono tan agradable?

Angelina se fue danzando como una bailarina mientras que Weasley se quedaba allí pasmado.

_'Qué rara que es esta chica...'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Ojalá sí. No les puedo contestar a los reviews como quisiera. Me he dado cuenta que no os satisface del todo mi respuesta pero es que si os contesto os destripo la historia y no querréis eso ¿verdad? bueno pues nada, que tengo pensada una idea: cuando acabe el fic os dedico un comentario BIEN LARGO a los más fieles jajaja (ya sabéis, dejad siempre vuestra opinión...) Y eso, sin nada más que contar os dejo aquí.**

**Adelantos: Sam y Oliver hablan seriamente sobre su amistad. ¿se solucionará finalmente todo o seguirán peleados? Fred y Angelina... ¿Qué dirán ahora? Alex busca la confianza de Katie, y ella...**

**El partido se acerca, y Leo está más pendiente de Sam que nunca. Pero un conflicto inesperado consigue hacerla pensar sobre quién elegir.**

**R E V I E W S : - ) A VER SI LLEGAMOS A LOS 70!**

**gracias por todo.**


	16. Recuerdo que llovía

**Holaa! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Aquí les dejo el capítulo 16, que espero que les guste mucho. Ya se acaba el verano así que disfruten. Un beso. **

** Disfruten de la lectura.**

** BiBiLuNa**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo   
Capítulo 16. Recuerdo que llovía.**

Allí estaba él, como todas las cenas, y tan nervioso e histérico como ninguna.

Allí estaba ella, mirándole como una boba.

Durante la tarde el sentimiento de culpabilidad había crecido desmensuradamente, hasta el punto de odiar todo lo que había hecho de una forma exagerada.

¿Por qué tenía que haber sido tan brusca con él?

Sam cerró los ojos para recordar con claridad el rostro del capitán.

Esa cara... No existían palabras para describir lo que sentía cuando la veía.

Se despertó de su ensueño al oír una silla rechinar sonoramente.

Era Alicia, que se levantaba de un salto, indignada.

-Eres un paranoico, Oliver. -dijo antes de marcharse sacando morritos y meneando tanto las caderas que Sam pensó que se le iban a dislocar.

Wood suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, mientras la mitad del Gran Comedor le clavaba los ojos, entre curioso y acusador.

-Mejor será que me vaya a dormir. -le susurró a Alex.

Éste asintió y acto seguido tragó costosamente las salchichas que tenía acumuladas en la boca, y que no se había atrevido a ingerir debidamente hasta ese momento.

-Qué poco caballeroso, Wood. -le dijo Jessica Gates, señalándolo con su largo dedo índice, que terminaba con una uña pintada de rosa chillón. -no deberías haber sido tan maleducado.

Oliver sacudió la cabeza y se abrió paso entre la multitud.

-Es que ya se ha hecho a la idea de que va a perder mañana, es obvio que el chico se deprima. -añadió un joven de slytherin, que parecía disfrutar al máximo del sufrimiento de Wood. -Como capitán es malo de por sí, pero ya como novio...

Otros slytherins rieron.

-Es penoso. -agregó otro.

Oliver habría dado la cara en otras circunstancias, pero en esa ocasión estaba demasiado decaído como para hacer algo más aparte de mirar hacia abajo derrotado.

-¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo de nosotros? -rió el mismo slytherin. Draco Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

-¡Eh, vosotros! -gritó la castaña entonces, hinchando las mejillas de ira. -Ya os vale¡¡mentirosos!

Nadie se metía así con el equipo de griffindor, y menos con SU Oliver.

La mesa slytherin soltó un gran ''Ooooh'' como señal de burla.

-¿De qué hablas, niñita? -respondió el más grandote de todos.

-No decís más que mentiras, y tú. -señaló a Draco. -eres el que más. Diciendo que todavía te duele el brazo.

-Tú calla, entrometida. No hables de lo que no sabes. -exclamó el rubio, con una mueca de asco.

-Ve corriendo a llamar a tu mamá para que te cambie la venda. -desafió Sam, levantándose.

La joven observó la semisonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Wood, que aún no había intervenido.

-Y tú ve llamando a la niñera, que ya son más de las seis. -Todos los slytherins rieron esa vez.

La castaña se sonrojó, avergonzada. Caminó con la cabeza bien alta, a pesar de todo.

Un repentino comentario la alcanzó antes de que saliera.

-Te crees muy mayor defendiendo a tu amorcito.

Ella se paró en seco y miró hacia atrás.

Ya sabía por la voz que el que había hablado era el cabecilla del grupo, un muchacho delgaducho que tenía una nariz muy puntiaguda.

-¿Es verdad? ''Wood es su amorcito''. -repitió el de la derecha, el grandote, riendo como un bobo.

Todo el comedor se llenó de murmullos. Sam respiró con dificultad. ¿La habían... Descubierto?

Su cara se volvió roja como la de un tomate, lo cual no ayudaba.

Seguramente, y a juzgar por las expresiones que veía alrededor, la mayoría pensaba que le gustaba el capitán. Hasta sus amigas la miraban con incredulidad.

-Yo... -dijo, intentando alzar la voz por encima de los susurros, que parecían no acabar nunca. -¡Yo lo he hecho por el equipo¡¡Nadie insulta el equipo en el que juegan mis mejores amigas!

Las aludidas sonrieron, halagadas, y Sam recuperó el valor que creía perdido para siempre.

-Y nadie debería insultar tampoco a Oliver Wood. -lo miró brevemente, pero él no levantó la vista. -Creo que se merece nuestro respeto por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, los griffindor. Siempre ha sido el que ha dado ánimos y el que no se ha rendido nunca.

Ya no pudo seguir hablando, porque la mesa de griffindor estalló en aplausos.

-¡Bien por la chiquilla de quinto curso! -gritó Lee Jordan, señalándola.

Los demás asintieron y siguieron aplaudiendo.

Ella dirigió de nuevo los ojos hacia Wood, y éste adoptó una mueca de seriedad.

-Ya te vale. -le dijo a Sam.

Ésta se desmoronó al instante. ¿No le había gustado lo que había dicho?

Lo había hecho por él. Para defenderlo.

Para cuando volvió a prestar atención al Comedor, los slytherins se peleaban con los griffindors.

Pero no era muy grave, tan sólo eran dos grupos apartados de cada mesa.

Oliver anduvo a lo largo de la extensa sala sin recibir más acusaciones.

Alicia había sido más pesada de lo normal, tanto había sido así, que lo irritó a más no poder.

Subió la escalera de mármol, con la mirada perdida.

Estaba triste aquel día.

Nada podría quitarle el sabor amargo que se había acomodado en su interior.

Fue cuando estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala común, (pues no dormiría ni con somníferos esa noche) mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

Unos pasos tímidos se acercaron hasta él.

-Hola... -dijo Sam, con una media sonrisa, algo desanimada.

-Hola. -respondió él, y dirigió la vista de nuevo hacia el chispeante fuego.

-¿Puedo... Puedo sentarme? -dijo ella, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-El sofá no es mío.

-Oh. -respondió la castaña.

No obstante, siguió de pie.

-He dicho que el sofá no es mío. Puedes sentarte si quieres. -explicó Oliver, cansado.

-Es que no voy a sentarme si no quieres que esté a tu lado. -dijo Sam, sonrojándose levemente, y entrelazando los dedos de las manos.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber Wood, esta vez prestándole atención.

-Bueno... Supongo que si yo fuera tú... -dirigió las manos hacia si y luego hacia Oliver, para mostrar quién era quién en su ejemplo. -me gustaría que respetasen mi intimidad... Así que si no quieres estar conmigo ahora, pues yo...

La joven suspiró apesadumbradamente.

Él, inesperadamente, le mostró una sonrisa al suelo que tenía bajo sus pies.

-Anda, siéntate. -dijo al fin, dando una palmada en el mullido sitio que quedaba libre a su derecha.

Sam se sentó entonces.

-Gracias por defenderme. -le dijo, amablemente pero sin fijar sus ojos en ella, algo que Sam habría agradecido eternamente.

-De nada... -respondió cohibida, pero enseguida sintió que debía decir algo más. -Sentí que te debía algo a cambio.

-¿A cambio de qué? -quiso saber él, confuso.

-A cambio de tu simpatía. No quería seguir siendo una desagradable contigo...

El capitán se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-¿No ibas a dormir? -preguntó repentinamente ella.

-Tsss... No creo que vaya a dormir esta noche... ¿sabes?

Soltó una carcajada.

-¿De qué te ries? -La castaña se ruborizó un poco cuando el capitán acortó la distancia entre ellos.

-Es que creía que no te importaba mi vida.

-¿eh? -Sam se puso como un tomate, en ese instante. -Bueno, la verdad es que la discusión se ha escuchado en toda la mesa de griffindor, y me he enterado por casualidad. -mintió, deseando entablar otro tema de conversación.

Oliver seguía sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Qué! -exclamó ella, sonrojada, sin comprender la persistente mirada del chico.

-Es que lo de que me iba a dormir se lo he dicho a Alexander al oído.

-¿Ah... De verdad? -dijo ella, disimulando.

-Pues sí. ¿Estabas preocupada por mí? -preguntó Oliver, con voz agradable.

-Hum... -lo pensó detenidamente, a la vez que escuchaba cómo su corazón latía con fuerza. -Sólo quería disculparme contigo. No quería ser tan... brusca, ya te lo he dicho.

-No pasa nada. La verdad es que hemos pasado momentos extraños, los dos...

Ambos guardaron silencio, incómodos.

-¿Entonces ya quieres ser mi amiga? -quiso saber él, sonriendo de nuevo.

-Yo, esto... -titubeó. -Supongo que sí.

-Ah, qué bien. -se detuvo a recordar cierta pasada conversación con su novia.

_'Lo he conseguido.' _Pensó.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor...? -pidió él, y se puso colorado, como si lo que fuese a decir fuera realmente vergonzoso.

Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, desconfiada.

-Tranquila, no es nada... Es sólo...

-Qué. -dijo muy directa.

-Es que los días antes de partido me pongo muy nervioso y... -le costó decir la frase entera. -Echo mucho de menos a mi madre.

-¿A tu madre? -ahora era Sam la que reía a carcajadas.

Oliver volvió la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Pero no te rías, que me da verguenza...

-Es que es graciosísimo... -Sam seguía riendo.

-Bueno, es que hoy la echo especialmente de menos y... Alicia está enfadada conmigo. Y... tú, eres mi amiga... Bueno... -respiró hondo. -el favor es un beso.

-¿Cómo? -dijo ella, incrédula.

-Sí, sí, un beso. ¿Me puedes dar un beso como hace mi madre? -se señaló la mejilla.

Sam suspiró. Así que era eso... Quería que ella hiciera de madre.

Menudo chico.

-¿Y si lo hago me perdonas del todo...? -preguntó la joven, que notaba que Wood seguía algo molesto con ella.

-Sí, del todo. Y a partir de ahora te voy a hacer caso siempre. Lo juro.

Juntó las manos como si estuviera rezando, y sus ojos brillaron como los de un niño pequeño.

La castaña se quedó tan maravillada que aceptó encantada.

_'De todas formas, me muero por darle un besito...' _Se dijo, sonriendo.

-Vale. Entonces acepto.

Oliver esbozó una risita y cerró los ojos para imaginar a su madre dándole un beso.

Sam se acercó a él despacio, temblando.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que darle un beso en la cara fuera a ponerla tan nerviosa.

Estaba tan sólo a unos milímetros de él.

_'Mejor que se lo dé de pronto, rápido, sin pensar. Así no estaré tan nerviosa.' _Pensó ella.

Oliver recordó algo en ese instante.

_'Mi madre nunca me da los besos en la mejilla izquierda. Y Sam me lo va a dar en la izquierda. Oh no, y si me lo da en la izquierda no parecerá mamá. Y no puedo volver a decirle que me bese en la cara, porque pensará que soy un aprovechado... Bueno, ya sé, giró rápido la cabeza antes de que me bese. Eso es.' _Se dijo Oliver.

_'A la de tres le beso...' _Se dijo Sam.

_'A la de tres giro la cabeza...' _ Se dijo Oliver.

_(pensamiento mutuo) '¡Una, dos, y tres!'_

Wood abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió los labios de la joven sobre los suyos.

Había girado la cabeza justo cuando ella se había lanzado a darle un beso, provocando lo que había pasado.

Él gimió con un sonido extraño, no tanto de angustia sino de confusión, mientras sus bocas aún estaban en contacto.

Sam se apartó de repente y se tapó la boca con la mano, asustada.

Oliver quedó boquiabierto, y Sam, alucinada, notando miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

_(Sam) 'No puedo creerlo... ¡LE HE BESADO EN LA BOCA!' _

_(Oliver) 'Oh, oh, oh... ¿POR QUÉ GIRÉ LA CABEZA?'_

_(Sam) '¿POR QUÉ GIRÓ LA CABEZA¿Lo hizo a posta...?_

_(Oliver) '¿Se creerá que lo he hecho a propósito¿LO HE HECHO A PROPÓSITO? _

_(Sam) '¿Le gusto¿O lo ha hecho porque se ha equivocado¿Y si es un aprovechado...?_

-Perdona, lo hice... Mal... -dijo ella, roja como un tomate maduro.

-No, no, no... -negó él.

-¿Lo... Lo hice bien? -preguntó ella indignada, levantándose del sofá. -¿Lo tenías planeado...?

-No, esto, digo que, eh, la culpa fue mía. Lo siento, ha sido una confusión. -agregó el capitán, quitándole importancia. -No es un error tan importante, al fin y al cabo.

Sam chilló indignada.

-¿Cómo que no es tan importante!

_'¡Acabas de arruinar mi primer beso de verdad, y no es tan importante!' _Pensó la castaña, desilusionada.

-No pasa nada, esto, hacemos como que no ha ocurrido, eh¿vale? -pidió él, indeciso.

Ella frunció el entrecejo y lo acribilló con la mirada.

¿Pero qué se creía?

-Si te crees que soy la tonta que va olvidando cada cosa que hacemos juntos, vas listo.

Salía con Spinnet y ahora la besaba a ella.

Se levantó del sillón de un salto y se dirigió a los dormitorios con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eh, espera¡¡no me has respondido! -exclamó él, siguiéndola hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ! -le gritó hecha una furia ella, empujándolo fuera.

-¡Me da igual, Alicia...

-ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO LO QUE PIENSE TU NOVIA¿ENTIENDES? -chilló ella a más no poder, pero sin tener suficiente fuerza como para deshacerse del capitán.

-¡Pues a mí no! -dijo, tirando de Sam para que no entrara en la habitación.

-Pues entonces ¡vete! Si no quieres que la gente te vea conmigo.

Él le soltó el brazo, convencido, pero mirándole con ojos angustiados.

-Sam...

-¡Ah! Y otra cosa. -suavizó el tono. -hazme un favor tú ahora.

Tenía sólo la cabeza fuera del dormitorio.

-¿Qué? Dime... -preguntó él, esperanzado de poder solucionar aquel embrollo.

-¡D-É-J-A-M-E E-N P-A-Z!

Y le cerró en las narices.

-¿No... No somos amigos...?

-¡Y un cuerno! -exclamó ella, desde el otro lado.

No escuchó pasos, ni ninguna señal de que el muchacho se hubiese ido, y aún así, en la misma puerta, se apoyó y comenzó a sollozar.

Aquella vez estaba sola y lloraba, aquella vez, lloraba porque quería hacerlo.

Se dio cuenta de lo poco que valían las habladurías de su madre sobre los adolescentes cuando se estaba enamorada.

Se tapó la boca inútilmente, pues las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

-¡Estúpido! -dijo con la voz quebrada, limpiándose la cara.

Oliver separó la cabeza de la puerta, y con ojos entristecidos se alejó del cuarto.

-Lo siento... -susurró, en el pasillo, sabiendo que sus palabras poco servían.

No se preguntó si al día siguiente Alicia dejaría de estar enfadada, tampoco se preguntó si la gente le insultaría, sólo podía pensar en Sam. ¿Le perdonaría pronto?

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo--**

-Eh, Katie¡¡espera ahí! –gritó Angelina con autoridad, haciendo que la aludida se parara con cierto remordimiento.

-Ah... Angie, dime. –dijo, pestañeando inocentemente.

-No te hagas la buena.

-No sé de qué me hablas... –disimuló su amiga, dispuesta a seguir su camino.

-¿Y si te digo que no encontré tu bufanda en los vestuarios y que Alex cerró la puerta con llave? –Angelina había hablado tan deprisa y con tanto ímpetu que Katie tuvo hasta miedo.

-Bueno... Eh... Creo que estoy recordando algo... –carraspeó Katie, divertida.

-¡Os pasasteis de verdad! –gritó la morena, jalándole de la manga.

-No digas tonterías... –respondió ella, después de liberarse de una violenta Angelina.

-¿Por qué nos encerraste...? –preguntó en voz baja, como si una parte de ella no quisiera saber la respuesta.

-Es fácil. –Hizo una pausa en la que no escuchó la respiración de su amiga. –Parecíais unos tortolitos, qué quieres que te diga.

-¿QUÉ?

-Sí, no me lo niegues. –ordenó la cazadora de ojos miel, con una mirada pícara.

-¿En serio... Yo... Le gusto a Fred? –resultaba una pregunta un tanto estúpida después del beso en los vestuarios, pero Katie no sabía nada de este suceso.

-Digamos que es obvio.

Angelina se aclaró la garganta e intentó recuperar el malhumor. Como no lo consiguió, recurrió rastreramente a la odiada hipocresía.

-¿Y... No pasó nada especial? –quiso saber Katie, dándole la espalda a su amiga.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes tú, Katy? –amenazante se acercó a la cazadora.

-Nada, nada. Pero es que parece que os habéis reconciliado. –La morena se sonrojó un poco.

-Más o menos... –reconoció. –pero...

-Entonces deberías agradecernos a Alex y a mí lo que hicimos por vosotros. –puntualizaba la chica, alejándose despacio.

-Ok. –accedió Angelina recelosa, sospechando que su amiga ocultaba algo.

Y Fred parecía que se había caído de un ciruelo, no cogía ninguna de las indirectas que la joven le mandaba, por muy bobas que fueran, y eso la ponía de los nervios.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo—**

La mañana del sábado amaneció muy nublada, y a la hora del desayuno ya se podía oler la lluvia.

Sin embargo, los estudiantes sabían que el partido no se suspendería por nada. Y menos por ''un poco'' de agua.

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, y más en los miembros del equipo.

-No te pongas nerviosa, lo harás muy bien. -animó Alexander a Katie.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias, pero creo que voy a estar nerviosa de todas maneras.

-Bueno... -asintió él. -Pero yo te estaré aclamando desde las gradas. -le anunció riendo.

Ella también soltó una carcajada.

Se alegraba de haber arreglado todo.

Alicia seguía resentida con Oliver.

Lo miraba a veces, de reojo, esperando una disculpa por su parte.

Pero esa disculpa no llegó.

Wood apenas probó bocado.

Sam vio que temblaba un poco, y tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

_'Tal vez no pudo dormir bien.' _Pensó la joven.

Angelina estaba sentada con ella, ya que Derek decidió pasar la mañana con sus amigos.

-Gracias al cielo no es pegajoso como las babosas. -decía animada la chica.

-Te veo alegre. -opinó la castaña.

-Y yo te veo triste. -contestó Angelina.

-¿En serio...? -Sam pensó en el aspecto de su cara. Imaginó que sería verdaderamente horrenda, porque no se había peinado muy bien ese día, y seguramente se le notaría en los ojos que había llorado.

-Pues sí. Qué gracia.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó su amiga.

-Ya ves, los dos héroes de griffindor parece que se pasaron la noche llorando... -explicó Angelina, con tono sarcástico.

-¿Te refieres a lo de ayer...? -La cazadora asintió, y Sam soltó un bufido. -Oliver no lloró. Seguro.

Angelina sonrió.

-Pero sí que estuvo deprimido. -insistió la morena.

-Ay, Angie, no seas pesada... -cogió su vaso y lo examinó. -No sé nada. Yo tampoco lloré... -mintió descaradamente.

-Está bien. Pero no estés así. -le pidió ella.

-¿Así cómo? -preguntó la castaña molesta.

-Con la cara larga.

Sam suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

-Quisiera ser tan fuerte como tú, Angelina. -le dijo, preocupada.

La cazadora se puso seria. No era tan fuerte como su amiga pensaba.

Se había dejado llevar en los vestuarios, había decepcionado a Derek, y encima, no se arrepentía.

Seguía mirando a Fred a escondidas.

Al menos él no se había chivado de nada a Derek.

-Eh¡alegra esa cara! -le dijo Alex, risueño, a su mejor amigo.

Oliver le había contado la discusión con Sam, pero no había mencionado el beso por equivocación.

-No pude dormir por la pelea. -explicó el chico de ojos negros.

-¿Por cuál de las dos...? -preguntó el rubio, dudando.

-¿Qué...? -dijo Oliver, como si fuera demasiado obvio. -Creo que está claro...

Alex alzó mucho las cejas.

-Creo que no.

Wood permaneció en silencio.

-¡Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos! -le dijo Katie, que había aparecido de pronto entre los dos los chicos.

-Claro, voy. -dijo el capitán, incorporándose.

Alex no lo siguió, aún.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

La castaña caminaba hacia el campo de quidditch, sola. Sus amigas iban con ella, hasta que las perdió de vista de repente. Ya no las volvió a ver, y supuso que no las encontraría, pues todo el colegio se encontraba allí, apelotonado, empujándose por llegar primero.

-Buenos días, griffindor. –le dijo una voz que indudablemente pertenecía a Leo.

-Eh, hola. –le había pillado por sorpresa. –cuánto tiempo.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Toda una casualidad que nos hayamos visto justamente ahora. –miró a su alrededor. –no cabe ni un alfiler por aquí.

Sam se apartó entonces para dejar paso a una robusta chica que amenazaba con pegarle puñetazos a quien no la dejara avanzar.

Leo la cogió de la mano cuando ella creía que se había escabullido entre la multitud para siempre.

-Ven, antes de que te pierdas. –le dijo antes de llevarla a un lugar apartado.

Todavía había gente por allí, pero nada que ver con lo anterior.

-¿Por qué no esperamos un poco a que se despeje todo? –Sam asintió cohibida, aún notando el calor de su mano.

Parecía que el chico no se percataba de su vergüenza, porque no le soltó la muñeca.

Ella no le dio más vueltas, no se sentía mal así.

-¡Sam! –oyó que gritaba Alex desde lejos, dando pequeños saltos para poder ver por encima de todas las cabezas que los separaban.

La castaña suspiró agotada. Por nada en el mundo le apetecía hablar con él ahora.

-¿Podemos... –le dio un empujón a un slytherin que no se quitaba de en medio. –podemos hablar un momento?

La joven posó sus ojos en el suelo.

-Ahora estoy ocupada. Más tarde quizá. –contestó cuando estaban suficientemente cerca.

Alex frunció el entrecejo.

-¿También estás enfadada conmigo? –preguntó el rubio malhumorado. –Yo no te he hecho nada. Quiero hablarte de Oliver.

Sam respiró hondo, no quería seguir esa conversación.

-¡No, no estoy enfadada contigo!

-¡Pues hablemos! –argumentó él.

-NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE WOOD. –exclamó muy molesta.

-Está conmigo¿no te das cuenta? –intervino Leo, con una faceta que Sam nunca antes había visto en él.

Sus ojos, siempre tranquilos, se hallaban ese instante chispeantes de rabia.

Alex se fijó por primera vez en la presencia de Leo, y la evaluó con una mueca de disgusto.

-No sabía que te juntaras con esta gentuza. –lo señaló de mala gana.

-¿Pero qué te pasa! –dijo ella, pero su acompañante la detuvo y siguió hablando por ella.

-Déjala en paz. –contestó, con repugnancia.

-Déjala tú. ¡Es mi amiga! –razonó el rubio, cogiendo a Sam de la otra mano, la que le quedaba libre.

-Ni hablar. Ahora es MI amiga. –Sam se puso roja.

Ella era amiga de los dos, y no era para ponerse así.

-¡Eh, basta! –gritó, colocándose entre los dos, y soltando a Alexander.

Alex la observó y luego bajó la vista.

-Me voy, no me apetece gastar mi tiempo con este inútil. –dijo él.

-¿Qué dices? –dijo Sam, sin comprender, pero Leo le tiraba de la manga con fuerza para que se fueran de allí.

-Algún día tendrás que decidir quién es más importante para ti. –se señaló. –O Wood y yo, o él.

A Sam le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Nunca lo había pensado así.

O ellos, o Leo. Lo cual era muy parecido a: O Wood, o Leo.

No había sospechado ni por asomo que se llevasen tan mal.

Leo la dirigió hacia el campo de _quidditch_, pero ella no podía dejar de mirar atrás.

¿Qué prefería? Se repetía una y otra vez.

-Perdona. –le dijo él, de nuevo sonriente, soltándole la mano. –No me había dado cuenta de que seguía agarrándote.

Ella sonrió también, aunque débilmente.

-No importa, tengo frío. –respondió ella, tomando de nuevo la mano del joven.

-Vale.

Así siguieron todo el camino, y la castaña no se atrevió a preguntarle nada sobre su mala relación con Alex y Wood. Sin embargo, a pesar de sentirse fatal, a pesar de encontrarse bajo aquel clima agobiante, y a pesar de haber discutido con Oliver, en ese instante, compartiendo el calor de su mano con Leo, notó que estaba segura, y que nadie podría hacerle daño. Nunca más le harían daño con él.

''_Quizás ya he elegido''_ Se dijo.

Empezó a llover, y por suerte, Leo no distinguió sus lágrimas del agua fría que caía sin descanso por su cara.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo— **

**No tengo tiempo para avance tengo mucha prisa, lo siento, espero que me comprendan... U **

**R E V I E W S : - )  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	17. Hablemos, por favor

**Hola¿Cómo les va todo? A mí ya se me acaba la diversión porque mañana empiezo las clases otra vez.**

**Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, la vida es así.**

**Quería daros las gracias por los comentarios, y que a ver si llegamos a los 100 no?**

**Sería un regalo muy especial para mí...**

**Bueno, lo dejo ya que me enrollo.**

**Espero que les guste mucho, ya que pienso que la historia va evolucionando poco a poco.**

** Un beso:**

** BiBiLuNa.**

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo   
Capítulo 17. **

El tiempo empeoraba según se acercaba la hora de jugar. El viento sacudía las grandes pancartas que adornaban las gradas, y la lluvia envolvía el campo en agua fría.

Cuando Wood le ordenó a su equipo que saliera de los vestuarios, el sudor ya había empapado su chaleco escarlata. Le parecía tan difícil ganar aquel partido...

Los jugadores de Hufflepuff aparecieron al poco, con sus túnicas amarillo canario que ondeaban por el fuerte viento.

Cedric Diggory le estrechó fuertemente la mano a Oliver y sonrió, pero el capitán de griffindor solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pues tenía la mandíbula encajada.

La señora Hooch dijo en un momento dado, pillando por sorpresa a varios:

-Montad en las escobas.

Y usó su silbato para que un agudo y ensordecedor sonido le informara a todo Hogwarts que el partido acababa de empezar.

Oliver suspiró apesadumbrado mientras se alzaba sobre el verdor del césped del campo.

-¡Vamos, Harry! -exclamaba emocionada Hermione Granger desde las gradas.

Sam se alegraba de que Leo se hubiese sentado a su lado, y no con los Ravenclaw. Se sentía muy sola y necesitaba compañía.

-¿Tienes mucho frío? -repetía una y otra vez caballerosamente, ofreciéndole más sitio en su paraguas.

Ella negaba cohibida.

Oliver estaba jugando muy bien.

De vez en cuando miraba hacia donde estaba ella.

'¿Por qué miras hacia aquí?' le preguntó con el pensamiento.

Luego miró para abajo.

No le debía importar la razón por la que la observaba.

Estaban enfadados, y ella estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo con tal de mantener su orgullo bien alto.

'¿Por qué está ese estúpido al lado de Sam...?' Pensó Oliver mirando hacia las gradas.

'Bah, será casualidad.' se dijo rápidamente esquivando una _blugder _que iba directa hacia su cara.

Sin embargo seguía mirando con odio aquella zona.

-Oliver¡despierta! -le gritó Fred, cuando pasó por su lado.

Wood sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para concentrarse en el partido.

Hacía tiempo que el partido había comenzado. El ambiente estaba muy tenso, pues aparte de que se veía poco más que figuras borrosas amarillas y rojas volando a toda velocidad, el buscador de griffindor, Harry Potter, se encontraba repentinamente desorientado.

-Son las gafas, son las gafas. -replicaba Hermione, levantándose de su asiento constantemente.

Ron Weasley la obligaba a sentarse rápidamente.

Oliver pidió tiempo muerto a la señora Hooch y ésta se lo concedió.

Bajo un enorme paraguas los jugadores del equipo de griffindor se apiñaron unos con otros.

-Mira eso, Hermione, han pedido tiempo muerto... -informaba Ron, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo.

-¿Y Hermione? -preguntó entonces Lavender Brown, explorando su alrededor. -No está.

-¿Qué? -dijo Ron, extrañado.

-¡Ahí, ahí! -señaló Parvati, y todos miraron hacia donde iba su dedo índice.

-Está hablando con el equipo, creo. -comentó Sam a Leo, y éste asintió. -¿Qué les estará diciendo?

-Es una sabelotodo, seguro que les está preguntando la nota que sacaron en el anterior examen...

-¡RON! -intervino Ginny, su hermana pequeña. -No hables así de Hermione.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

Granger regresó al acabar el tiempo muerto, justo cuando los griffindor empezaron a aplaudir con ánimo.

-Vaya, vaya, así que ha hechizado las gafas de vuestro buscador. Muy inteligente. -dijo Leo, sonriendo.

Y efectivamente, Harry había recuperado la orientación, aunque su escoba seguía oscilando a causa del viento.

-Creo que Diggory ha encontrado el rastro de la snitch. -anunció el Ravenclaw, despegando el cuerpo del empapado respaldo de su asiento.

-¿Sí...? -Sam prestó atención al juego.

Enseguida divisó al delgado buscador, que corría lo más que podía en cierta dirección.

-Harry, vamos¡¡Allí! -gritaba Hermione, roja de tanto chillar en vano.

Harry Potter se abalanzó sobre Cedric Diggory, intentando alcanzarlo.

Ron dejó que Hermione se levantara de un salto de las gradas.

En aquel instante de concentración, se escuchó un grito.

Luego otro.

-¿Qué es eso...? -preguntó Sam, y cuando bastantes cabezas miraron hacia el foco del ruido, los gritos se multiplicaron.

Ella se asomó para ver la parte inferior de las gradas, y descubrió horrorizada un enorme grupo de dementores, vestidos todos de negro como siempre, intentando abrirse paso entre la multitud.

Sam comenzó a marearse. Todo daba vueltas a gran velocidad y notaba que cada vez se enteraba menos de lo que ocurría.

Leo le hablabla, veía sus labios moviéndose, pero ella no escuchaba nada.

El campo de quidditch se desvanecía a sus ojos poco a poco.

-¡Eh, Sam¿Me escuchas? -le gritó entonces Leo, despertándola de su trance.

Ella asintió un poco atontada.

El joven la abrazó cuando todos los estudiantes quisieron irse a la vez.

-Vaya revuelo... -decía Hermione, aunque Sam no sabía donde estaba la chica, y su voz sonaba distante y lejana.

En realidad todo sonaba distante y lejano.

Dumbledore se abrió paso entre los profesores y alzó su largo y esbelto brazo hacia arriba, varita en mano.

Formuló un hechizo y un destello plateado ascendía al instante, tomando la forma de un animal, o eso fue lo que le pareció a Sam.

Los dementores retrocedieron, como si aquel conjuro los horrorizara.

Salieron instantaneamente, uno detrás de otro, asustados.

La calma regresó durante un momento, pero otro suceso atrajo la atención de los allí presentes.

Harry Potter caía sin conciencia con su escoba. Se oyó una serie de gritos angustiados.

Cuando apenas quedaban unos metros para que tocara suelo, Dumbledore lanzó otro hechizo, haciendo que la caída se hiciera más lenta, aunque no lo suficiente como para evitar que el buscador se diera un brutal golpe contra el césped. Por suerte la tierra estaba blanda.

Todas las cabezas miraban al Niño que vivió, esperando una reacción por su parte, como si fuera posible que en aquel mismo segundo, Harry se incorporara y dijera: ''Estoy bien, estoy bien.''

Pero evidentemente el joven no movió ni un músculo.

Al principio una oleada de jóvenes se precipitaron hacia el cuerpo de Harry Potter. No obstante, finalmente sólo los profesores y la señora pomfrey pudieron aproximarse lo suficiente como para ver si seguía vivo.

Sam volvió a sentirse fatal. Le dolían los oídos, y cuando creía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, Cedric Diggory mostró la snitch dorada entre sus dedos.

La castaña perdió el conocimiento mientras la señora Hooch ordenaba a todos los jugadores que bajaran de sus escobas.

Leo desapareció antes sus ojos de repente, y se encontró sin nada a su alrededor excepto oscuridad, y sintiendo el miedo y la angustia en su pecho.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-Creí que se había matado. -decía una voz.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera se ha roto las gafas! -decía otra.

Sam abrió los ojos despacio.

Estaba en la enfermería. Todavía parecía respirar la confusión que había experimentado en el partido.

Se incorporó y la sábana blanca que la tapaba hasta el cuello resbaló hasta su barriga.

Comprobó que estaba vestida con el uniforme, no debía de haber pasado mucho tiempo.

-Es lo más pavoroso que he visto en mi vida. -dijo la primera voz.

Sam miró hacia el sitio donde habían hablado.

Era a su derecha, detrás de la cortina que separaba una cama de otra.

No podía ver quién hablaba, pero estuvo casi segura de que los gemelos Weasley y Alicia Spinnet estaban allí.

-¡Harry! -exclamó Fred, sobresaltando a Sam.

Así que Harry Potter estaba allí, al otro lado.

Está vivo. Pensó un tanto aliviada la castaña.

Poco a poco, a medida que conversaban, fue descubriendo a Angelina Jonhson, y a Katie y a Hermione.

-¿No habremos... Perdido?

La voz de Potter se desvaneció poco a poco sin que ningún otro comentario la interrumpiera.

Sam adivinó que habían perdido el partido.

-¿Dónde está Wood? -preguntó Harry, y a la joven se le encogió el alma.

¿Dónde estaba?

La señora Pomfrey se colocó a su lado en ese momento, y ella tuvo que disimular su tremenda curiosidad por el paradero del capitán.

-Sigue en las duchas. -esto lo dijo uno de los gemelos Weasley. -Parece que quiere ahogarse.

Sam soltó un grito ahogado.

Era cierto, habían perdido. Oliver estaría deprimido. Estaría destrozado.

-Vamos, Harry, es la primera vez que...

Ya no pudo seguir escuchando, pues la enfermera reclamaba su atención.

-Toma. -le tendió una tableta de chocolate, aunque ella no la cogió. -Es para que te recuperes antes.

La agarró entonces.

-Cómetela toda. -ordenó la mujer.

Sam partió una onza y se la metió en la boca. El sabor reconfortante del chocolate inundó su paladar.

-Te desmayaste a causa de los dementores... -contaba la señora Pomfrey. -Bestias inmundas...

La joven tragó costosamente.

-¿Tiene... -Pausa. -¿Tiene idea de quién me trajo aquí?

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, querida... -se frotó la barbilla pensativamente. -Un chico de Ravenclaw, con los ojos claros.

-Leo... -susurró ella en voz muy, muy baja.

Se acabó el chocolate cuando la enfermera de Hogwarts ordenaba unas medicinas de su mesilla de noche.

Se levantó de la cama lentamente, y la voz de la señora Pomfrey cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Dónde vas? -dijo muy seria.

-A ducharme... -se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

-Deberías descansar un poco más, señorita... -advirtió la mujer recelosa.

-Ya me encuentro bien, de verdad. -y luego añadió. -por favor...

-Uhmm... -la enfermera le dio la espalda y a continuación respondió. -De acuerdo, pero recuerda...

Sam ya estaba casi fuera de la enfermería.

-¡No corras ni hagas movimientos bruscos, podrías volver a desmayarte! -oyó que decía la mujer, desde lejos.

No obstante, a pesar de lo que había dicho la señora Pomfrey, Sam corrió y corrió hasta llegar a las escaleras.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-Oliver, no es tu culpa, sal de ahí...

Alexander había decidido sentarse en un poyete de los baños. Le dolían los pies de pasar tanto tiempo allí inmóvil.

El rubio suspiró profundamente, y a modo de respuesta, Wood soltó una tos áspera que delataba el pésimo estado de su garganta.

-¿No estarás... Llorando? -dijo Alex, y se acercó hacia la gran bañera.

Oliver metió lo que le quedaba de cabeza bajo el agua al notar que se acercaba su amigo, así que Alex sólo pudo ver espuma y parte de su enredado pelo negro.

-Déjame... -contestó con voz ronca, y se formaron varias burbujas alrededor de su boca.

-Vamos, tío, no me hagas esto. -replicó el rubio. -te vi llorar cuando te rompiste el brazo¿te acuerdas? teníamos... ¿cuántos...¿once años?

Wood le dio la espalda.

-No estoy llorando... -respondió enfurruñado el capitán, frotándose los ojos por si a su mejor amigo se le ocurría comprobar su negación.

Alex no comprobó nada.

Volvió a suspirar y dijo a continuación:

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que no es normal esa obsesión tuya del quidditch, tendrías que borrarla ya de tu cabeza, así si pierdes no te pondrás así de mal y...

-¡Calla, Alex! -exclamó Oliver, pillando por sorpresa al rubio. -¡No es sólo por el maldito partido!

-Vaya, creía que no te quedaban fuerzas para gritarme... -vaciló el joven, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Wood colocó los brazos fuera de la enorme bañera y apoyó la cabeza en las manos.

Alex vio sus ojos enrojecidos, pero no dijo nada.

Ni siquiera dijo nada cuando el capitán soltó un hipido.

-¿Entonces qué? -esto lo dijo suavemente, sin sorna. -¿Qué es lo que hace que estés así?

Y cuando Oliver despegó los labios para responder, añadió con cierta curiosidad.

-¿O quién...?

Wood calló.

Alex se levantó y le tendió la toalla a Oliver para que saliera del baño de una vez.

Él la aceptó y se la ató a la cintura mientras el rubio se lavaba la cara en un lavabo.

Después de esto, se vestió con el uniforme, a pesar de que estaba chorreando.

Se acomodó en el mismo poyete donde había estado sentado el rubio, y observó su pie derecho, que goteaba abundante agua.

No se había puesto los zapatos, ni siquiera calcetines.

Alex miraba aún su reflejo en el espejo.

-Esta mañana me crucé con... -se sentó al lado de Oliver, sin mirarlo a la cara. -Alicia.

-Y luego con Sam, ahora que me acuerdo. -añadió despacio.

-¿En serio¿Qué te dijo?

El rubio sonrió satisfecho.

-¿A quién te refieres, a Alicia o a Sam? -dijo repentinamente el rubio, alzando las cejas.

-Creo que es obvio... -Oliver intentó que su voz sonara segura.

Alex negó con la cabeza, lo cual irritó mucho a Oliver.

-Creo que no.

-¿Estás tonto o qué? -dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

El rubio se encogió de hombros con inocencia.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Deja de hablar en clave, no pareces tú. -aclaró el capitán malhumorado, levantándose.

-Sólo utilizo mis dotes de psicología, querido Oliver.

-Pues no los utilices. -intervino Wood, clavándole los ojos.

-¿Por qué...? el rubio también se levantó.

Dio una vuelta alrededor de su amigo.

-¿Tienes miedo de que adivine lo que sientes?

Wood se puso frente a él.

-No. Tengo muy claro lo que siento.

Y luego, dándose con el puño en el pecho, dijo:

-Estoy enamorado de Alicia. Lo estaba antes de que fuéramos novios, lo estoy ahora, y lo estaré por mucho tiempo ¿entiendes? Ella es la chica de mi vida.

Alex quiso hablar pero Oliver no le brindó oportunidad.

-Tú me lo dijiste una vez. -lo señaló, y Alex se mordió el labio.

Guardó silencio y luego habló.

-Ya lo sé.

Se escucharon pasos corriendo hacia allí.

-¿Quién es? -dijo Alexander, con su sonrisa de siempre.

-¡Y a mí qué me dices! No lo sé.

Ambos miraron a la puerta de los baños cuando se abrió un poco.

-Está ocupado. -intervino Alex, mientras aquella persona forcejeaba para abrir el pestillo, pues sólo podía asomar media cara si estaba echado.

-Abre, por favor... -dijo Sam en voz baja, haciendo que Oliver la mirara sorprendido.

Él la miraba, pero ella no levantaba los ojos del suelo.

Wood se separó su blusa mojada del cuerpo y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? no estoy para peleas. -añadió éste con voz grave y gruñona, acercándose a la media cara que se veía de la joven.

Ella sintió la humedad de su pelo.

-¿Podría ser que... habláramos? -dijo tímidamente.

Wood miró a Alexander, que estaba apoyado en la pared sin decir nada.

-Vale, tranquilos, ya os dejo solos... -respondió el rubio, como si se sintiese terriblemente ofendido.

Oliver sonrió un poco, aunque sólo Alex pudo ver el gesto.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

El capitán quitó el pestillo de la puerta del baño y Sam pudo pasar adentro.

Alex salió con una risa pícara en los labios que hizo enrojecer a la joven.

La puerta chirrió al cerrarse, y entonces, cuando el capitán la miró fijamente, Sam se dio cuenta de que estaban solos.

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-No deberíamos deprimirnos... -dijo inútilmente Alicia, intentando que sus amigas no le dieran más vueltas a la reciente derrota.

Pero era inevitable recordarla.

Habían perdido.

-Ya. -añadió Angelina, que yacía tirada en un sofá de la sala común de griffindor.

Katie suspiró con fuerza, casi resopló.

-¿Y Sam? -preguntó entonces Alicia, curiosa.

-Ni idea. -respondió Angelina.

Katie se encogió de hombros cuando su amiga la miró en busca de una explicación.

-La última vez que la vi fue en el partido. Estaba en las gradas con ese tal Leo. -Angelina se retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara. Tenía el pelo mojado porque hacía poco que se había duchado.

-Oh. -replicó Alicia, pensativa. -¿Quizás esté en las duchas?

-Tal vez... -asintió Katie, bostezando de cansancio.

-¿Qué pasa, quieres hablar con ella? -quiso saber Angelina, levantándose de su asiento.

-Puede... -lo pensó mejor y dijo.- le presté un chaleco y no sé dónde lo dejó... Por cierto¿y Oliver? -prosiguió Alicia, cada vez con el ceño más fruncido.

-Eso sí que lo sé. -contestó Katie. -sigue en las duchas, con Alex.

-¿Estarán hablando?

-Supongo... ¿Y... Leo... Estará con Sam? -preguntó muy nerviosa la cazadora de ojos miel.

Angelina esbozó una risita boba.

-No lo creo.

Se formó un silencio incómodo.

-Pobre Wood. -dijo en voz baja Angelina, que se acababa de olvidar del tema de Katie.

-Angie¿vienes a dar una vuelta? -apareció inesperadamente Derek.

-Eh... -dijo débilmente, maldiciendo su poca capacidad para inventar excusas. -Sí, supongo.

Se despidió de sus dos amigas y siguió a su novio, que le había cogido la mano.

-¿Dónde podemos ir...? -le preguntó la castaña de ojos miel a Alicia, que se hallaba distraída.

De repente se abrió el hueco del retrato y aparecieron unos estudiantes.

Había mucho jaleo en la sala, así que se levantaron de los sofás.

-¿Alexander? -dijo extrañada Katie, al ver al joven entrando en la sala común. -¿Tú no estabas con Oliver en las duchas?

El aludido se giró y la observó.

-Acabo de dejarlo allí.

-¿Solo?

-No. -contestó el rubio, como si nada.

-Oh...

Katie pensó que quizás estaría con los gemelos Weasley.

-Entonces, nada. -dijo ella, sin saber bien qué decir.

Él la miró un instante y luego fijó la vista en el suelo.

-Si quieres... Podemos ir a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente...

Alexander abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Le estaba hablando a él?

-¿Tú y... Y yo? -preguntó el joven, confuso, maldiciendo la presencia de Alicia.

-Sí. -sonrió tímidamente. -¿No quieres?

-No, no... -levantó la vista. -me gustaría mucho.

-Yo me voy, entonces. -se excusó la morena.

-Bueno, eh... -Katie se había olvidado de ella.

-Creo que sobro. -dijo riendo con diversión.

Alexander carraspeó y buscó en su mente algún tema de conversación.

Pero la cazadora rompió el silencio antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero su voz era segura.

-Creo que la señora Pomffrey todavía reparte chocolate caliente a los que se marearon con los dementores... -Contaba Katie con voz alegre por los pasillos.

-¿Nosotros nos mareamos...? -se paró el rubio, sin comprender.

-No, pero podemos mentir un poquito... -rió Katie divertida. -Además tengo hambre.

-Oh, ya entiendo. -replicó Alex, caminando más deprisa para alcanzarla.

Se sintió impotente por tener que amarla en silencio, y a la vez, agradecido por el trato que ella le estaba dando.

Mejor amigos que nada.

-Gracias por perdonarme, Katie... -le dijo él en voz baja.

Katie intentó sonreír amistosamente, pero al final sólo logró una mueca forzada.

Él sabía que había tocado un tema delicado, pero quería que ella supiera cómo se sentía.

-No seas tonto, lo pasado, pasado está... -lo observó, esta vez sonriendo con sinceridad. -¿no?

'Ojalá fuera así...' pensó Alex, recordando cuánto la seguía queriendo.

-Sí, supongo. -se apresuró a contestar.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-¿Por qué vas tan despacio? -preguntó Derek a su novia, que caminaba con lentitud.

-No sé, estoy cansada por el partido... -mintió, poniendo cara de agotamiento.

Aunque lo único que sucedía es que se sentía demasiado culpable como para estar con él.

Derek no se merecía lo que ella le había hecho.

Era tan bueno con ella...

-¿Estás triste por el _quidditch..._? -dijo entonces él, mirándola con comprensión.

-Pues... -se tomó su tiempo para responder.

Antes de obtener respuesta, el chico ya la había abrazado y empezaba a darle pequeños besos en los labios.

-Derek, Derek... -repuso ella, apartándolo suavemente.

-¿Qué ocurre? -quiso saber el joven, que se había sonrojado un poco.-te ha molestado...?

-No, no, no.

-Entonces... -prosiguió mientras besaba el cuello de su novia. -¿Qué tal si...

Angelina intentó escabullirse de los mimos de Derek pero le resultó imposible salir de aquella embarazosa situación.

-¿... Si vamos bajo un árbol y hablamos un ratito? -Angelina intentó despegar las manos del chico de su cintura.

Ya no aguantaba más su propia hipocresía.

'Estar bajo un árbol para hablar' era semejante a 'sesión cariñosa de besos y abrazos'.

-¡No, no, no! -exclamó soltándose de él.

Derek la miró perplejo.

Despegó los labios para decir algo, pero Angelina no le dejó hablar.

-Lo siento, no quería decir eso... -añadió con tono de disculpa. -Yo... No me siento bien y me gustaría ir a dormir pronto...

Derek cerró la boca.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe al cuarto, entonces? -le propuso.

Angelina lamentó lo pegajoso que era Derek.

-¡_Der_! -gritó Amelia Davis, desde lejos, corriendo hacia ellos. -¡ven conmigo a pasear! -exigió con voz chillona.

-Pero... -el joven de pelo castaño miró a las dos chicas, intentando elegir a alguna de las dos.

-No pasa nada, Derek, ve con ella. -dijo al fin la cazadora, deseando por dentro que la dejara de una vez por todas.

-¿De verdad que...?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes... -añadió ella, aliviada, comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo.

-¡Eh, tú! -exclamó Amelia.

Angelina se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-No eres tan mala al fin y al cabo. -le dijo, y Angelina sonrió levemente.

Luego Derek le cogió la mano a su hermana y ambos anduvieron por los exteriores de Hogwarts.

Angelina los miró.

Se sintió culpable de nuevo por haber besado a Fred.

Ella quería a Derek, pero el remordimiento no la dejaba estar con su novio.

-¿Qué puedo hacer...? -se dijo en voz baja.

Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró a Fred Weasley de frente.

-Hola. -le dijo, sonrojada.

_'Hablando del rey de Roma...' _ Pensó molesta.

-Ah, hola. -contestó él sin demasiado interés, aunque no paraba de observarla nervioso.

Angelina siguió su camino despacio.

Fue mientras doblaba una esquina cuando una idea cruzó su mente como una flecha.

-Hablaré con Katie y le diré que me explique todo... -dijo.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

El silencio reinaba en la sala, aunque los dos querían hablar.

Ella lo miró, y él bajó la vista.

Sentía que había muchas cosas que decir, y ninguna ocasión para sacarlas a la luz.

-Siento haberte gritado ayer por la noche. -se excuso Sam, que no paraba de tocarse el pelo.

Estaba nerviosísima y sin embargo exteriormente se la veía segura y firme.

¿Qué diría Wood ahora? Lo miró y acto seguido posó sus ojos verdes en otro lugar.

Siguió hablando.

-La verdad es que me molestó mucho... ejem, lo que pasó... ¿sabes? -dio un pequeño rodeo en los baños.

-Pero creo que me pasé bastante.

Se dio la vuelta. Esto no lo había dicho ella, lo había dicho Oliver.

El joven se sentó en el poyete, y Sam lo imitó.

-No sé por qué... Me sabe muy mal estar así contigo. -dijo el capitán entrelazando los dedos.

-Tal vez porque no te apetece enfadarte con las amigas de tu novia... -gruñó Sam, levantándose repentinamente, y estropeando el momento.

-No, eso no... No tiene nada que ver... -negó el chico, enfocando sus ojos oscuros en ella.

La siguió cuando la castaña se dirigió a la puerta.

-Yo... -Sam trató que no se notara la tristeza que sentía. -no quería que estuvieras deprimido, y eso es todo.

Se dispuso a desenroscar el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Te importo? -dijo entonces Oliver Wood, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

La castaña se encontró de nuevo combatiendo con ella misma.

¿Por qué tenía que querer tanto a aquella persona que la detestaba?

-Dime... Sí o no. -repitió, temiendo un no como respuesta.

-Sí. -contestó la joven, conteniendo el aliento.

Él sólo se quedó observándola, mientras que ella deseaba con toda su alma saber qué sería lo que le diría.

Las palabras de Oliver Wood se perdieron en la sala, como las burbujas de jabón que aún ascendían desde el baño medio vacío del capitán.

-Entonces no te vayas... -parecía una súplica... Pero no podía ser verdad que lo fuera... ¿no?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo**

**Bueno, les ha gustado? El final se los dejo intrigante ejejej, que mala soy. Pero que sepan que el próximo capi va a llegar prontito, de verdad. **

**Y algún adelanto que decirles, pues... Ya saben, Sam y Oliver hablan profundamente... Y Angelina comienza a sospechar de Katie y de Alex. ¿Qué es lo que saben ellos sobre la encerrona que ella desconoce? xD Imaginen... Y Sam se hace más amiga de Leo, y éste sigue iugal de tierno con ella... **

**Reviews! Lleguemos a los 100!**

**R E V I E W S : - )**

**Gracias por todo.**

**P.D. Rafaella voy a seguir leyendo tu fic ya que tengo internet. **

**  
**


	18. Nadie puede ser de hielo

**¡Hola a tods! ¿Cómo les va? A mí sinceramente, no me viene mucho la inspiración. No sé de que será. Pero no se alarmen, quizá vuelva pronto.**

**Sólo espero que les guste este capítulo y que no les decepcione.**

**Espero su opinión.**

**REVIEWS!! **

**Gracias de corazón. Me hacen feliz. )**

**BiBiLuNa**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 18. Nadie puede ser de hielo.**

-Uhmm... -dejó escapar Alexander, mientras sostenía la taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos y el humo acariciaba sus mejillas. -Qué buena pinta, ¿no?

Katie cogía el recipiente con más cuidado, ya que el suyo quemaba especialmente.

Sonrió a causa del comentario del rubio y se dispuso a soplar levemente su taza, mirando el contenido.

-¿Quieres el mío? Está un poco más templado... -le ofreció la taza a su amiga, y ella lo miró agradecida.

La cogió con seguridad, pero enseguida la soltó con un gemido.

-Bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar ''templado''... -dijo, medio riéndose la cazadora.

Alex bebió con deleite su chocolate.

Katie se acomodó mejor en el banco en el que estaba sentada. Se acurrucó, y se abrazó las rodillas con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-Ya hace frío, ¿verdad? -Alex le tendió la bufanda que llevaba puesta, caballerosamente.

-Oh, no sé... ¿De verdad que no te importa que me la ponga? -el chico se encogió de hombros y siguió sorbiendo de la taza, algo que le entretenía mucho.

Katie se colocó la prenda y al momento sintió la calidez de ésta.

Lo observó.

-Gracias...

Se sentía mejor.

Pero no sabía si era por el calor de la bufanda o por el joven.

Tampoco importaba demasiado quién de los dos fuera... ¿no?

-Se nota que ya está llegando el invierno. -añadió el rubio, mirando a nada en concreto. -Dentro de nada, las vacaciones de navidad... -decía ilusionado.

-Bueno, la verdad es que antes están las evaluaciones. -dijo Katie, rompiendo la burbuja de cristal de felicidad que su amigo había creado en su mente.

-Ya, pero... -pensó una cosa y, acto seguido, dirigió la vista hacia la cazadora con verdadero interés. -¿Te vas a quedar en el colegio en las vacaciones?

Katie se sorprendió bastante con la pregunta, pero enseguida respondió, con cierta disculpa:

-No creo, voy a ver a mi familia, seguramente... Lo siento...

-¿Lo siento? -interrumpió el rubio riendo. -¿Por qué dices ''lo siento''?

La joven de ojos miel cerró la boca, y muy avergonzada negó con la cabeza, como si se hubiese equivocado de verdad.

-Yo creía que... Me estabas ofreciendo algo. Perdón. -se disculpó de nuevo, bebiendo con cuidado de su taza, que ya iba por la mitad.

Alexander sonrió ante la sonrojada Katie, y luego dijo un:

-No pasa nada. -se pasó la mano por el pelo.

Katie abandonó la vista de su chocolate y observó con curiosidad al rubio.

Se sorprendió a sí misma deseando escuchar una frase.

¿Por qué esperaba algo de él?

'Porque es mi amigo', se dijo feliz.

-En realidad yo... Bueno... No es nada

Ella giró la cara hacia él, extrañada.

-¿No me lo vas a decir?

Alex dejó que las palabras de la chica se perdieran entre las hojas de los árboles.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Le latía el corazón a cien por hora.

Era normal, teniendo en cuenta que Oliver Wood la sujetaba del brazo con fuerza.

Tenía decidio irse, pero su corazón no la dejaba avanzar.

La puerta parecía tan lejana...

-Escúchame. -susurró Oliver, muy cerca de su cuello. -Perdóname.

Sam bajó la vista.

No era una disculpa sincera, en realidad lo hacía por Alicia, porque ella era amiga suya.

-Lo haces por ella... -dijo de mala gana Sam, soltándose de él.

-¿Quién es ella? -preguntó riendo el capitán.

-Alicia... -la palabra sonó especialmente agresiva, y para arreglarlo la castaña se aclaró la garganta.

-No seas así.

Wood esbozó una media sonrisa, y luego se volvió serio.

-Pero es que es la verdad. Lo haces por ella.

Oliver no contestó, se quedó mirando el suelo.

-¿Vas a perdonarme?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque soy importante para ti.

'Creído estúpido...' Pensó Sam.

-¿Por qué piensas que eres importante para mí? -quiso saber Sam, recelosa, dejando a Oliver algo cortado.

-No seas así tú tampoco... -se quejó él, y ella sintió que se había pasado.

-Porque me defendiste en el Gran Comedor. -dijo de pronto, cogiendo por sorpresa a la chica, y haciendo que muy enfadada Sam se sonrojase.

-Humm... Bueno la verdad es que... -tragó saliva.

Se le pasó por la cabeza decir lo que sentía por él, pero al instante supo que nunca tendría coraje para confesarlo, y tampoco era el momento.

Quizás nunca sería el momento, si él estaba enamorado de Alicia.

Oliver la miró y Sam se perdió en su mirada.

Tenía unos ojos tan bonitos...

Justo cuando estaba olvidando todo lo que había a su alrededor, el joven dirigió los ojos al suelo, cohibido.

-No sé por qué pero...

A Sam le volvió a latir el corazón a cien por hora.

Wood volvía a cogerla del brazo, pero esta vez suavemente.

Levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, encontrándose mutuamente.

-No sé por qué pero... Me resultaría insoportable estar enfadado contigo... -acabó la frase el capitán.

Sam sintió la felicidad apoderándose de su alma al escuchar aquello.

Notó la euforia dentro de ella, y sin poder evitarlo, rodeó el cuerpo de Oliver y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho con cuidado.

Él la abrazó estrechamente, escuchaba su respirar.

Se podrían haber quedado allí años o siglos enteros.

-Te perdono. -dijo Sam con un hilo de voz, mientras que Wood posó sus dedos en su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo fijamente.

¿Por qué le hacía sufrir así? ¿Por qué si estaba enamorado de Alicia tenía que mirarla así?

Sam no se deshizo de estos pensamientos, pero tampoco pudo ignorar aquellos profundos ojazos que la observaban sin pestañear.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-Alexander... ¡ALEXANDER! -gritó Alicia al ver al rubio regresando a su sala común a paso ligero, ya que se hacía tarde y era hora de cenar.

-¿Alicia...? ¿Por qué no estás con Katie y Angelina? Acabo de dejarlas solas y he venido a...

-¡NO IMPORTA PARA LO QUE HAYAS VENIDO! -chilló ella como una posesa, y Alexander tuvo miedo de que se abalanzara sobre él como una bestia.

Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y los mofletes exageradamente rojos.

-¿Dónde está Oliver? -dijo en tono más tranquilo, aunque seguía siendo nervioso.

Garvent se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo no lo sabes si eres su mejor amigo?

-¡Yo no voy detrás de Oliver todo el tiempo! -replicó Alex, comenzando a enfadarse.

En los ojos de Alicia brilló la ira.

-Sé que está en las duchas... -susurró amenazante ella.

Él suspiró molesto y le contestó, deseando marcharse:

-Entonces si ya sabes dónde está, ¿por qué vienes a molestarme con tus tonterías, Alicia?

Se dispuso a alejarse de allí cuando la chica agarró bruscamente su brazo derecho, obligándolo a retroceder.

-Más os vale que no me estéis ocultando algo los dos...

El rubio sacudió el brazo y ella lo soltó.

-Yo si fuera Oliver no te ocultaría nada -La morena sonrió satisfecha. -porque en primer lugar nunca saldría contigo.

Alexander comenzó a caminar, dejando a una sofocada Alicia a sus espaldas.

**--ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Oliver besó su mejilla y ella sintió el calor de sus labios.

Una lágrima estuvo a punto de salir de sus ojos, pero la contuvo.

No iba a llorar esa vez.

-A partir de ahora, no nos pelearemos ¿no? -dijo él, que había vuelto a abrazarla.

Sam sonrió un poco.

Iba a responder pero se dio cuenta de que, a veces, no hacen falta las palabras si hay miradas que lo dicen todo.

Lo tenía a dos centímetros de su cara; su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la nariz.

Miró hacia abajo un segundo y, cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró de nuevo con el chico que más había querido en toda su vida.

-Alicia seguirá enfadada. -dijo él repentinamente.

Ella lamentó que la hubiera metido en la conversación en ese momento tan especial.

-Sí. -gruñó. -Pero a ella se le pasan rápido los enfados. -se imaginó a Alicia corriendo para abrazar a Oliver a la hora de la cena.

-Oh.

Se separó de él y se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja.

Quería irse de allí, y él lo notó.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? -dijo ella mirando hacia todos los lados, nerviosa.

-Porque ya está Alicia en nuestra conversación otra vez.

-Ah. No pasa nada... Supongo. -mintió la castaña. -Bueno yo me voy ya...

-¿Ya? Oye, bueno... -dijo torpemente el capitán, pasándose la mano por el pelo. -Ya nos veremos, entonces.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza pero no se movió del sitio.

Quizás no hubiese elegido aún con quién quería estar.

Tal vez Oliver se merecía una segunda oportunidad.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? -dijo un chico de ojos grises, que estaba apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana de un pasillo desierto que conducía a las duchas.

Alicia se detuvo y lo examinó.

-No te importará, supongo. -contestó cortante.

Leo no se inmutó.

La observó mejor con los ojos entrecerrados, ya que había bastante distancia entre ellos.

-Tú eres cazadora del equipo de giffindor, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió de mala gana.

-Siento la derrota.

-Ya ganaremos. -dijo tozuda la muchacha.

-¿Eres amiga de Sam?

-Sí, digamos que es una conocida mía.

-Es decir, que no sois íntimas... -sonrió Leo, airoso de su teoría.

-Deja de molestarme, mi vida no es de tu interés. -gruñó Alicia de mal humor. -Y además estoy buscando a mi novio.

-Oh, qué educada. -dijo Leo con expresión amarga. -Pero para mi gusto, demasiado brusca.

-Me da igual que no sea de tu gusto. -reconoció ella agitándose el pelo y echando un vistazo por el pasillo, por si a Oliver se le ocurría salir de las duchas mientras que ella se preocupaba en atender a aquel chico tan extraño que no la dejaba en paz.

-Tu novio... ¿Oliver Wood?

Alicia asintió levemente. No quitaba la vista del pasillo.

Se acercó decidida a abrir la puerta de la sala de las duchas, pero Leo interrumpió el silencio.

-No creo que sea buena idea abrirla...

-¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO!? -gritó ella muerta de asco.

-Porque es una ducha de chicos...

-Es mi novio. -agregó convencida Alicia.

-Pero puede haber más personas que tu novio ahí dentro.

Alicia rugió y le dio un sonoro pisotón al suelo.

Luego se acomodó en el suelo y esperó paciente a que la puerta de la duchas se abriese.

-¿Confías en tu novio? -preguntó Leo, consciente de que era una cuestión privada.

Ella lo abrasó con la mirada, pero el ravenclaw no bajó la vista.

-No te voy a contestar a eso.

-Lo suponía. -dijo él. -pero he pensado, quizás, que convendría que te lo contestases a ti misma.

Alicia despegó su mirada verde manzana de las losas del suelo y lo observó sin saber muy bien qué decir.

¿Quién era ese chico?

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-Oliver... -murmuró Sam cohibida.

Wood no dejaba de mirarla.

-He dicho que me voy ya... Es tarde. -agregó mirando su reloj de muñeca y quitando el pestillo de la puerta, que estaba muy cerca de ellos.

-... De acuerdo. -aceptó él, molesto, y giró la cabeza. -¿Me das un beso?

Sam titubeó un poco y luego sonrió.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó confusa.

-Ha dicho que si le das un beso, ¿o es que estás sorda? -Alicia abrió la puerta de las duchas de golpe después de estas palabras.

-¿A-Alicia? -exclamó Wood, envuelto en sorpresa y tensión. -¿Qué... Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué pasa, un mal momento? -quiso saber ella, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-No, para nada... -miró a Sam desesperado. -ella es amiga mía. Vino a consolarme por lo del partido. Lo de hace un minuto era... Eh, era... No era lo que parecía.

Los ojos del capitán le rogaban a Sam que su expresión fuera de complicidad, pero ella no parecía tener muchas ganas de que sus palabras resultaran convincentes.

-Claro, ahora se dice así ¿no? -irrumpió Alicia, roja de ira, de celos y de angustia.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? -Wood se acercó poco a poco a ella y le colocó una mano en el hombro, pero ella tembló y se separó.

-¡¡Me engañas con _eso_!! -chilló la morena horrorizada, señalando a Sam.

-¡Eh! ¡¡No soy un bicho!! -gritó la castaña, enfadada. -Creía que éramos amigas.

-Basta, por favor... -intentó calmar el chico a las dos jovenes que se asesinaban mutuamente con la vista.

-Yo me voy de aquí, esto es de locos... -gruñó Sam, dando un portazo al salir, aunque la puerta se cerró y volvió a abrirse, porque no encajaba bien si no se le ponía el pestillo.

Anduvo desanimada por el pasillo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Definitivamente no le apetecía presenciar a un patético Oliver pidiéndole perdón a Alicia.

El sol regalaba los últimos rayos de luz, que iluminaban levemente el desierto corredor.

Lo distinguió con claridad, apoyado en el alféizar del balcón, desprendiendo ese misterio tan propio de él.

-Hola, Leo. -lo saludó intentando adoptar una mueca agradable.

-Hola. ¿Tú eras la que estaba con Wood? -preguntó sin dirigirle la vista aún.

Sus ojos, fríos y abominables, se mostraban ardientes esa vez que Sam los miró.

¿Ardientes de qué? Se preguntaba ella.

La castaña asintió levemente, como si no estuviera del todo satisfecha con su respuesta.

Acarició, pensativa, la pared de arriba a abajo, desapacio, sin romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

-No deberías de haber sido tú, Samantha... -dijo débilmente Leo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -él la observó por primera vez.

-No te pega. -cambió de postura costosamente, como si estuviera cansado. -Oliver no es para ti.

Sam alzó mucho las cejas y abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-¿Estás enfadada por lo que he dicho? -no esperó una respuesta. -lo siento. Es la verdad.

Sam no contestó. Frunció los labios y golpeó la pared.

-Aunque duela, la realidad hay que respetarla antes de que los sentimientos se hagan más fuertes.

Ambos oyeron la puerta cerrarse con pestillo.

Era la de las duchas, y Sam volteó la cabeza por si alcanzaba a ver algo desde su posición.

-Ya han hecho las paces.

Ella miró hacia abajo dolida, pues escuchaba las risas de los novios desde donde estaba.

-Se están besando en este preciso instante. -Sam sabía que llevaba razón y era lo que más la lastimaba.

-¿De qué hablas, Leo? -la castaña sacudió la cabeza, incrédula. -no se te ocurra volver a comentar sucesos de los que no conoces los detalles. -pidió molesta.

Leo la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

No quería callarse, pero lo hizo.

Por ella.

-Adiós, Sam. -se despidió cuando ella se alejó lentamente sin anunciar que se iba.

Sin dejar de caminar, la castaña giró un poco la cabeza para ver su atractivo perfil.

Leo también la miró.

No contestó.

Los rayos de sol se fundieron con el verdor de sus ojos y Leo pudo apreciar su mirada triste, y algo sombría.

-Me decepcionaste...

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-Katie, no te escapes más. -suplicó Angelina, agarrando a su amiga por la manga.

La cazadora chasqueó la lengua y suspiró.

-No me escapo. Sólo voy a cenar.

-Vayamos juntas. -dijo Angelina, situándose justamente a su lado, con el fin de que así la escuchase de una vez.

Algo raro había ocurrido en los vestuarios aquel día, Fred no había sido Fred, y ella tenía toda la pinta de saber un detalle, muy, muy interesante.

-¿Por qué me preguntaste el otro día si había ocurrido una cosa especial? -Katie sintió el sudor acumularse en su frente y en las manos. -Dime, sé que lo sabes...

-Por favor, no me pidas que te diga eso. Alexander...

-No me importa Alexander Garvent. Me importas tú, Katie. -interrumpió Angelina clavándole los ojos negros con amenaza.

-Él sabe toda la historia mejor que yo, en serio... -dijo en voz baja Katie.

-Katie, ¡confiesa! -rogó Angelina, cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor.

Le jaló del jersey de nuevo, deteniéndola.

-¡¡KATIE!! -chilló.

Katie notó un brazo que la separó de repente de su agresiva amiga.

-Tranquilidad, Jonshon. -saludó Alex, que había acudido a ayudar a su apurada cazadora.

-Suéltalo todo, rubiales... -dijo con voz ronca Angelina, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ahora no. -respondió el rubio, incómodo pero firme.

-¿Cuándo? Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

El chico pensó aquello.

-Quizás no te convendría.

Angelina se estremeció. ¿Por qué no?

-Mira, en serio, es por tu bien... Lo mejor es que... Esperes un poco y ya se solucionará todo.

-¿Qué? -exclamó con voz aguda la morena.

-Ya pronto saldrán las respuestas solas. -aclaró Alex. -es cuestión de paciencia, Angelina.

Ella asintió un tanto asustada.

¿Qué juego era ese?

-V-vale pero... -se aclaró la garganta. -espero que me lo confeséis ¡YA!

Posó sus ojos en Katie y luego en Alex, y después miró al suelo.

Le daba miedo saber más de lo necesario.

Tenía paciencia.

-Vale. Voy a sentarme, Derek me está esperando, ejem, adiós. -se dirigió al rubio.

-Hasta luego. -se despidió él.

-Gracias. -suspiró Katie cuando Angelina se encontraba lejos.

-De nada.

-Ha estado a punto de sonsacarme. -se pasó la mano por la cara, agobiada.

-Lo sé... -dijo el joven sonriendo tiernamente. -no te preocupes. -Katie afirmó con un gesto. -todo a su tiempo...

Miró hacia Fred Weasley, que se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

Parecía mareado.

-Y creo que este tema está a punto de salir a la luz.

-Pareces un detective- rió Katie mirando a su amigo.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-Entonces, nos vemos abajo. -susurró Alicia, acariciándole la mejilla a Oliver.

-Claro. -le dio un beso en los labios a su novia. -allí estaré.

Ella suspiró apesadumbradamente. También era cierto que las palabras del capitán la habían tranquilizado algo.

Al final se había solucionado todo, tras una larga discusión.

-Volverás a verla... -dijo ella en voz baja, con ojos suplicantes.

-Es mi amiga. -asintió él, bajando la mirada. -supongo que sí.

Alicia tragó saliva.

-De acuerdo pero...

-Oye, confía en mí. -la interrumpió el capitán, pasándole la mano por el sedoso cabello negro.

La morena afirmó con un gesto, quizás demasiado débil como para convencer a Wood.

-Creo que ella... -dijo tímidamente Alicia. -Creo que... Eres especial para ella.

Él asintió.

-Y ella para mí. -Alicia notó un puñal clavándose en su alma. -somos amigos. -sonrió inocentemente.

-Espero que siga así siempre. -contestó fríamente la cazadora, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, y dejando solo al confundido Oliver, que nada más salir su novia de la sala, borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Adiós, Angela. -dijo Leo cuando Alicia pasó por su lado sin decir nada.

-Me llamo Alicia. -corrigió con voz frágil, sin importarle que su vulnerabilidad saliera al exterior.

-Alicia... -susurró el joven, rozándose la barbilla con el pulgar. -¿arreglaste el malentendido?

La morena asintió y se dispuso a alejarse.

-Nadie, por mucho que lo intente, puede ser de hielo. -murmuró Leo, en medio del pasillo, que se hallaba envuelto en la sombra de la noche. Dentro de poco encenderían las luces. -Ni siquiera tú.

Alicia tembló de la cabeza a los pies, y no pudo evitar que lágrimas llenas de desconsuelo nacieran de sus ojos verdes y seductores.

Se miró la mano derecha y luego se limpió los ojos en vano, pues seguían húmedos.

Notó dos brazos rodeándola por detrás. Un par de brazos cálidos que le regalaban cariño.

Se dio la vuelta y Leo la abrazó tímidamente.

Le gustaba ayudar a la gente a desahogarse.

Y Alicia parecía a punto de explotar.

Acarició su melena negra, y ella hipó en su hombro como una niña pequeña.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, mirando atentamente una loseta del suelo que tenía bajo sus pies.

-No debería estar aquí... -dijo con voz llorosa la joven.

-Puedes desahogarte si quieres. -propuso Leo.

-No tengo nada de lo que desahogarme. -repuso, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se separó del chico y corrió hacia las escaleras.

Leo no la siguió.

Se olvidó del joven de ojos grises y pensó en su novio.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida...?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¿Qué tal? Creo que salió algo corto pero no quería hacerles esperar más. Esta vez no les dejé con la intriga!! p así que no se quejen. Gracias por su apoyo les prometo que se lo agradeceré al final del fic.**

**Leo todos sus reviews con mucho cariño y me acuerdo de cada uno de ustedes al leerlos! No crean que no me fijo en los nombres ni nada de eso.**

**Bueno, pues Sam y Oliver hicieron las paces... (a ver cuánto dura xD) Y... Quizás en el próximo capítulo se descubra qué demonios es lo que pasó con Angelina y Fred... (Tengo ganas de saberlo hasta yo xD Bueno no crean que lo tengo planeado todo jejeje) ... Y Alexander conoce a alguien muy especial... **

**INTRIGA!!!!!!!**

**R E V I E W S !**

**1 0 5 Y A C T U A L I Z O!**

**Deséenme inspiración... )**

**Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Y Oliver se quedó sin sonrisa

**¡Hola! Siento muchísimo el retraso pero es que la inspiración me ha abandonado. No la encuentro por ningún lado. Espero que vuelva pronto, por que sino... ¡No puedo escribir sin inspiración! Este capítulo creo que no ha salido demasiado bien, pero es que ya tenía que actualizar...**

**Si no les gusta demasiado ya saben por qué es...**

**Espero poder actualizar rápido.**

**Pero no sé si será posible.**

**Recen para que vuelva la musa!!!**

**Dejen reviews...**

**Muchas gracias por todo.**

** BiBiLuNa  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Capítulo 19. Y Oliver se quedó sin sonrisa.**

Hacía poco que se había espabilado y daba vueltas en la cama, inquieta. Aún era pronto para vestirse y bajar a desayunar.

El sol dejaba entrever, a través de las claras cortinas, los tímidos primeros rayos de luz de la mañana.

Angelina bostezó levemente y se frotó los ojos.

Se incorporó y tocó el suelo con los pies descalzos. Estaba increíblemente frío, aunque no era extraño, ya casi empezaba el invierno.

Buscó vagamente sus zapatillas. Una de ellas asomaba la punta desde debajo de la cama, y la otra todavía no aparecía. Agarró la primera y se agachó costosamente para buscar la segunda.

Cuando al fin la encontró, se las colocó correctamente y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas.

Era domingo. Aún se sentía destrozada por la derrota, pero más lo estaría Wood.

Se desplomó sobre un sofá que tenía vista a la ventana. No había nadie más en la sala común.

Observó el cielo, y mientras lo hacía, contó once lechuzas, que pasaron volando como un rayo ante los ojos de la chica.

Unos pasos la despertaron de su embobamiento. Se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver una cabeza pelirroja bajando las escaleras.

Cuando ya estuvo abajo reconoció a Fred Weasley.

Estaba vestido. Ella se miró el pijama liso de franela que llevaba, y luego se sonrojó un poco.

El joven la miró por el rabillo del ojo e increíblemente se dirigió hacia ella.

-Contigo quería yo hablar. -Angelina sintió los latidos de su corazón en la garganta cuando Fred dijo aquello.

-¿Sobre qué? -preguntó la cazadora con descaro, y clavando sus ojos oscuros en Fred.

-He tenido un sueño extraño hoy. -se sentó en una butaca cercana al de ella. -Bueno no era un sueño.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con tus sueños o paranoias o lo que tengas? -quiso saber Angelina, nerviosa.

-Pues en primer lugar, porque era sobre ti, y porque era demasiado real. -explicó entre dientes el chico, haciendo que Angelina apartara la vista de mala gana. -Fue como si hubiera recordado algo que antes no recordaba.

-Pues venga, no tengo todo el día. Ve al grano. -apremió.

-¿Por qué me besaste en los vestuarios¿Por qué¿Qué te he hecho yo? -exclamó Fred, rojo, sacudiendo a la joven por los hombros.

Ella no pestañeó.

No conseguía asimilar todo eso.

Le parecía rarísimo que le dijera todo eso ahora, habiendo sido verdad. Bueno, verdad a medias; Él la había besado a ella.

Pero entonces... ¿No había sido producto de su imaginación?

Sintió felicidad y luego horror.

¿Le estaba tomando el pelo Fred¿Podía ser posible que ya no diferenciase la realidad del sueño?

De repente, las puertas de ambos dormitorios se abrieron dejando paso a un centenar de griffindor que deseaban pasar un agradable domingo.

Fred la soltó, aún rojo, y luego se escabulló entre la multitud.

Angelina, sin embargo, se quedó allí pasmada, con un pijama de franela rosa.

-Se ha dado cuenta... -explicó Katie en voz baja al rubio.

Alex observó una bloqueada Angelina con la vista fija en su plato, y un sonrojado y malhumorado Fred susurrando palabras de desprecio por lo bajo.

-¿De verdad lo crees? -respondió con cierto sarcasmo el chico, sonriendo.

-No lo creo, estoy segura. -agregó ella, algo gruñona.

-¿Qué te pasa? -quiso saber Alexander algo sorprendido por la reacción. -Ya te lo esperabas.

-No es eso. -sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en su sitio de nuevo, al lado de su amigo. -es que es mi amiga.

-Ya ¿y qué?

-¿Es que no tienes corazón? -le dijo ella mirándolo con desdén. -Lo está pasando mal, tenemos que contárselo todo.

Alexander frunció el entrecejo y siguió con su desayuno, que estaba a la mitad.

-¿¡Por qué no me escuchas!? Ya no me gusta este juego, quiero dejarlo... -dijo tristemente Katie. -Creía que íbamos a ayudarlos, no a hacerles algo malo.

Alexander contempló sus ojos marrones llenos de preocupación y sintió las ya conocidas mariposas en el estómago.

-Si lo dejamos ahora no servirá de nada. -contestó con frialdad él.

-Pero...

-¡Si no dejamos que conversen y resuelvan sus problemas ellos dos solos todo habrá sido inútil!

-Pero... Angelina sufrirá... -dijo insegura Katie.

Alexander se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo que tiene ser así de descarada. -se atrevió a decir de mala gana.

-¡¡Eres un tramposo!! -exclamó ella. -¡¡me dijiste que se lo confesaríamos!!

-Es cierto. -Katie lo miró triunfante. -pero no dije cuándo.

Ella sintió ira por dentro. Notó como se acumulaba la furia en su interior.

Quiso sacudirlo allí, delante del Gran Comedor.

Y lo peor era que ella había sido la que había caído en la trampa ayudándole.

-Me da igual lo que hagas tú, pero yo voy a decírselo y con derecho. -agregó. -Es una de mis mejores amigas.

Y dicho esto, la cazadora se levantó estruendosamente consiguiendo atraer la atención de varios estudiantes.

Alex la siguió con la mirada mientras salía disparada del Gran Comedor.

En cuanto salió por la gran puerta, él se levantó también y la siguió.

-Buenos días. -saludó Oliver a Sam, sonriendo algo cohibido y molesto.

-Ah, hola. -dijo ella, sin inmutarse.

-¿Puedo...? -preguntó él señalando el sitio de al lado.

-Claro. -contestó ella, con voz mecánica para que pareciese que lo hacía por cortesía.

Pero Wood le sonrió de tal forma que entendió que no había captado la indirecta.

Era tan... Guapo.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente y dijo algo entre dientes.

-¿Qué tal con Alicia ayer?

Soltó sin pensar ella.

Y Oliver se quedó sin sonrisa.

Sam se maldijo por haber dicho aquello. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Se había puesto nerviosa y había preguntado cualquier cosa.

Tenía que haber sido precisamente eso.

-Bien. Nos reconciliamos. -respondió el chico, con algo de frialdad.

-Oh... -ahora era ella la que intentaba arreglar la situación. -veo que estás buscando tácticas efectivas.

Comentó señalando el ejemplar que llevaba bajo el brazo el joven.

El capitán la miró ofendido.

-¿Qué insinúas¿Que hasta ahora no eran efectivas?

Sam se tapó la boca con la mano.

¿Podía ser que tuviera la boca envenenada?

-No... Eh, no. -rectificó. -eres un buen capitán, en realidad perdísteis porque...

-¿Tienes que recordarme que perdimos? -exclamó Wood.

-Yo... Lo siento. -dijo ella, bajando la mirada.

-Tsss... -dejó escapar Oliver. -si tienes un mal día, peor lo tengo yo. -añadió señalando a los burlones slytherins, que lo señalaban y se reían. -no tienes que desahogarte conmigo.

Sam siguió observando la loseta.

Era estúpida.

-Tienes razón... -respondió débilmente. -debería desahogarme con personas que sepan escuchar.

Y dicho esto se fue corriendo del Gran Comedor, escabulléndose del brazo de Oliver, que intentaba detenerla, huyendo de la voz persuasiva del joven, y escapándo entre la gran multitud.

-Sam... -susurró él.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Samantha entró en la biblioteca, uno de los pocos lugares de Hogwarts que no se hallaba en continuo revuelo.

El silencio envolvía la gran estancia, pero no era aquello lo que ella necesitaba.

Ese silencio sepulcral era peor que mil insultos en aquel instante.

Sam se sentó en una silla y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa.

¿Quién en su santo juicio iría un domingo a la biblioteca?

Cerró los ojos poco a poco, y fue dando cabezadas.

A veces se despertaba cada cinco minutos.

La última vez que miró las grandes estanterías, le pareció ver a una joven de espaldas a ella con un largo cabello dorado, que brillaba con el intenso sol de la mañana.

Se durmió escuchando muy levemente cómo alguien pasaba las hojas de un libro.

Era un sonido agradable que no la molestó en absoluto.

En uno de los sueños que tuvo se encontraba sola en medio de una habitación en la que sólo había volúmenes y ejemplares de quidditch, que se abrían y cerraban con un suave ruido a causa del roce de las páginas.

Luego aparecía Oliver y comenzaba a señalarla y a reprocharle cosas.

Ni siquiera tenía tiempo de defenderse, sólo esperó tristemente a que el muchacho dejara de reñirle.

Pero no recordó que dejase de hacerlo.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-Espera, Katie, no te vayas así. -pidió el rubio, siguiendo a la cazadora a paso rápido.

-Me voy si yo quiero. -contestó la aludida, con tono vacilón.

-No conocía esa faceta tuya tan peleona. -admitió Alexander interponiéndose en su camino.

-Yo tampoco conocía esa faceta tan estúpida que tienes. Creía que te preocupabas por los demás, no que los hacías sufrir.

El rubio levantó mucho las cejas, con una expresión algo sarcástica.

-Aguanta un poco más, y todo saldrá bien. -dijo él convencido, sin dejar avanzar a la chica.

-¿Qué te pasa...? -preguntó ella con ojos llorosos. -Tú no eres así. ¿Qué has hecho con Alexander?

Alex abrió la boca y no dijo nada. Solía pasarle a veces.

Miró al suelo, algo triste.

¿Realmente estaba extraño y no era él?

Si estaba raro, era por su culpa. Por ella. Porque la tenía que ver todos los días delante de sus narices. Porque tenía que verla sonreír. Porque la amaba más que nunca, y ella no le correspondía.

-¿Qué has hecho tú con Alexander? -inquirió el muchacho, con reproche. -¡todo esto es por tu culpa!

-¿Pero... Pero qué dices?

Katie tartamudeó y dejó que un par de lágrimas surcaran su rostro.

Alexander no la miró llorar. No lo soportaría.

Se dio la vuelta.

Escuchó a la joven correr deprisa y alejarse.

No era culpa de ella. Era culpa de él.

Era un imbécil que se enfurruñaba como cuando tenía tres años por no conseguir lo que quería.

No podía conseguir a Katie.

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-Te estaba buscando. -dijo con voz algo chillona Alicia Spinnet.

Wood se giró sobresaltado.

-Yo también.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo? -propuso la cazadora señalando las afueras del colegio.

-Me parece bien...

Cuando llegaron a los exteriores de Hogwarts se sentaron en la hierba, como solían hacer.

Aunque esos días hacía más frío que a principios de curso.

Oliver tocó el césped con la punta de los dedos y a continuación se frotó la mano en el pantalón.

Estaba húmedo y odiaba esa sensación de tacto que producía.

-Veamos... -Alicia empezó a dar vueltas alrededor suya, y al capitán le recordó a su madre cuando estaba enfadada.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó él, bastante bloqueado por la reacción de su novia.

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué me miras ''así''?

Alicia puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó a su lado. Más bien se tiró al suelo.

luego bajó la cabeza y por un segundo el chico sólo pudo apreciar su pelo negro azabache, que caía liso sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo casi por completo.

En su interior nació un sentimiento extraño y agobiante.

No sabía qué era.

Pero notaba que faltaba algo. ¿Qué podía ser?

-No te miro de ninguna forma... -repuso la morena cuando menos se lo esperaba el joven.

-¿Pero qué pasa? -quiso saber Oliver, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Pasa que no pasa nada.

Wood se tomó su tiempo para encontrar el sentido completo de esas palabras.

En realidad no estuvo seguro de haberlo encontrado, por eso pensó en decir: ''¿A qué te refieres?'' o ''¿Por qué dices eso?'', pero finalmente se calló temiendo enfadar más a la cazadora.

-¿No dices nada? -replicaba ella moviéndo su pie de un lado a otro, nerviosa. -Últimamente estás muy ''raro'' conmigo. Si tienes algún problema dímelo y podríamos arreglarlo porque las cosas se arreglan hablando y cambiando opioniones. -tomó aire y dirigió la vista hacia el gran castillo. Oliver empezó a entender algo de aquel asunto. -Y parece mentira que con la edad que tienes no cumplas esa condición. Por lo menos me gustaría que intentaras cambiar o comentarme si algo va mal o si te sientes agobiado. No te veo tan alegre como antes y en ocasiones te noto como distante y como si no me echaras cuent...

No pudo seguir hablando porque Oliver la estaba besando en ese preciso instante.

Se llevaron así un tiempo, en el césped.

Él sentía su calor y se sintió libre, orgulloso y feliz por primera vez en meses.

No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba del cariño de ella.

Supusieron que era hora de comer cuando el sol se ponía.

-Vámonos entonces. -Wood la agarró de la cintura durante el trayecto.

Alicia parecía satisfecha.

-¿Se ha solucionado el problema? -quiso saber él, orgulloso de su atrevimiento.

-Sí... Supongo.

Oliver dejó de sonreír y la miró con detenimiento.

Le volvía loco su físico. Era tan exuberante... Le parecía incluso increíble que fuera su novia, y no la de algún chico mucho más popular que él.

-Yo te quiero. -le dijo mirándola fijamente.

La muchacha curvó los labios poco a poco hasta que el gesto se convirtió en una sincera sonrisa.

-Yo también. -alcanzó a contestar Alicia con un hilo de voz. -espero que todo siga así durante mucho tiempo.

-Y yo.

Reinó un silencio que no contentó a Oliver, pero al parecer si a Alicia, que se marchó a la sala común para arreglarse, trotando como si en vez de andar, volase.

Wood también emprendió el camino, pero hacia el Gran Comedor, que estaba habitado por no más de diez alumnos.

-Aún queda bastante tiempo para que empiece la cena. -dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Se giró y vio a Alexander. -El sol se está escondiendo y parece que ya es hora de cenar...

Wood no respondió y se limitó a observar a su amigo, que se había acomodado a su lado, como siempre.

Tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti¿También estoy raro contigo o qué? -quiso saber Oliver, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿De qué hablas? -Alex pareció pensar algo desagradable.

-Oh. Nada. -corrigió el capitán, acariciando suavemente la mesa de madera con la yema de los dedos.

Estaba templada y la sensación era cálida y acogedora.

Siguió rozando la superficie del mueble un rato más.

-Es sólo que discutí con Katie. Al final se saldrá con la suya como siempre...

-¿Por qué? -preguntó su amigo, curioso.

-Por lo de los vestuarios y todo ese rollo.

-¿Qué?

El rubio lo miró a los ojos y luego adoptó una expresión algo desganada.

-Vaya, ni siquiera te lo conté a ti¿no? -dijo Alex con algo de reproche hacia sí mismo.

-Pues no. -aceptó el moreno. -Hace tiempo que sólo hablas con Katie y con tu cabeza.

El joven se frotó el pelo y miró al capitán, sin saber muy bien si llevarle la contraria o aceptar la derrota.

-Bueno, cuéntame.

Alexander lamentó en aquel momento no haberle dicho nada a Oliver.

Suspiró e intentó encontrar saliva suficiente en su boca para la larga conversación que seguiría las palabras que había pronunciado Wood.

Decepcionado, no las encontró.

-Te he dicho que todavía no es hora de cenar, Katie. -Protestó Angelina, furiosa, intentando liberarse de los brazos de su amiga, que la arrastraban hacia la gran sala.

-Ya lo sé. -admitió la cazadora, con una débil sonrisa. -pero el Gran Comedor es un buen lugar para solucionar una cosa.

Angelina se paró de repente, desconfiada.

-¿El qué? -preguntó entre dientes, sin fiarse ni un pelo.

-Tú sígueme.

Katie comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

A la morena se le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza.

Podía ir arriba a su cuarto. Podía ignorar a su amiga. Podía proponerle hacer algo mejor.

Podía no seguirla.

¿Cómo iba a saber ella...?

La curiosidad se había colado en su interior sin permiso, y antes de que algún otro pensamiento cruzase su mente, se encontró a sí misma siguiendo a Katie Bell a la primera planta.

Tal vez no debería haberlo hecho.

-Quizá en otro momento. -se excusó el rubio, disgustado.

-Es decir que tienes mejores cosas que hacer... -interpretó el otro, enfadado.

-No es eso, ya te he dicho que en otro momento.

-¿No confías en mí?

-¡¡Que no, hombre!! -exclamó Alexander, frotándose las sienes. -No sé por qué me meto en estos líos, soy idiota.

Oliver se puso nervioso sólo de observar a su amigo, así que desvió la vista hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Se encontró de sopetón a Katie Bell, seguida de Angelina.

¿Por qué Katie estaba tan furiosa?

¿Por qué se dirigía hacia los gemelos Weasley?

¿Ella hablaba habitualmente con ellos?

A Oliver no dejaban de asaltarlo preguntas que no sabía responder.

Alexander ya había salido disparado de su asiento y en ese preciso instante había tomado a su amiga de la mano, impidiéndole avanzar.

-¡¡Déjame!! -ella intentó soltarse, y lo consiguió.

Pero el joven la retuvo de nuevo.

-¡¡Deja a Katie!! -intervino también Angelina, tirando del rubio.

-Alex... ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Oliver, levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Eh, pervertida, deja al rubio tranquilo! -exclamó Fred Weasley acercándose a ellos.

Katie y Alexander intercambiaron una fría mirada de preocupación.

Si Fred se metía en aquel lío, tendrían que confesarlo todo.

-¡TÚ ERES EL PERVERTIDO! -gritó Angelina, señalándolo y olvidándose de la cazadora de ojos miel.

-Yo no te besé¿recuerdas? -dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo que todos los estudiantes del Gran Comedor giraran la cabeza hacia la discusión, curiosos.

-¿Pero qué dices¡¡Claro que fuíste tú!! -replicó la muchacha.

Katie y Alex seguían con la vista a los dos que no paraban de chillar.

-¡¡NO!!

-¡¡SÍ!!

-¡¡NO!!

Angelina cerró los puños con rabia y luego volvió a la carga.

-Además, si tanto te molestó ¿por qué no lo has dicho antes¿Por qué te hiciste el tonto?

Fred calló y buscó en su mente.

-¡¡Pero si me acabo de dar cuenta hoy de todo lo que pasó!!

Angelina se quedó en estado de shock.

La frase estalló en su cerebro varias veces.

-¿Qué...? -la joven recuperó el odio. -¡¡KATIE¡¡ALEXANDER!!

Katie y Alex retrocedieron unos pasos.

-MÁS OS VALE QUE ESTO NO TENGA NADA QUE VER CON VOSOTROS...

Dijo crujiéndose los nudillos.

-En realidad íbamos a explicároslo... -intentó defenderse Katie, con voz insegura.

-Ibas a explicarlo tú. Así que ¡vamos! están esperando. -replicó el rubio, empujando a la cazadora al frente de la pelea.

-Bueno... La verdad es que... -rió hipócritamente. -es difícil de explicar...

-¡¡SUÉLTALO!! -gritó Fred.

Angelina se tapó la cara con las manos. No quería saber la respuesta.

-Usamos un hechizo y bueno... -se echó para atrás. -el hechizo estaba en la llave...

-Es decir que... -Angelina y Fred se miraron, sorprendidos. -Tú cogiste la llave¡¡BURRO!! -exclamó la cazadora morena.

-¡¡YO NO SABÍA QUE TENÍA NINGÚN HECHIZO!! -se defendió el otro.

Katie se aclaró la garganta y volvió a ser el centro de atención.

Ahora todos los que invadían la gran sala estaban pendientes de la escandalosa discusión.

-El hechizo era de... Bueno, el hechizo cambiaba la personalidad.

-Me lo imaginaba... -dijo entre dientes Angelina, mirando de reojo a Fred.

-Qué horror... ¡¡QUÉ TRAUMA!! -gritó Fred, de bruces en el suelo.

Lee Jordan y George Weasley se reían a carcajada limpia del pelirrojo.

-¡¡BESASTE A ANGELINA!! -decían a coro.

-Callaros insensatos. No era yo. -replicó Fred, poniéndose de pie y colocando su mano derecha sobre el pecho.

La cazadora morena se quedó en el sitio, sin decir nada.

Miró abajo y mil pensamientos cruzaron su mente.

Miró hacia arriba y otros mil pensamientos la invadieron.

¿Por qué...?

¿Por qué tenía que haber sido un hechizo¿Por qué no podía haber sido de verdad?

-Gracias por haber sido sincera después de tanto tiempo. -le dijo a Katie con amargura, antes de abandonar llorando el Gran Comedor.

-¡Angelina, espera! -pidió Katie.

-Ya lo has conseguido... -murmuró Alexander.

Katie se arrepintió de haberlo contado todo.

Bueno, aún faltaban detalles.

No sabía cómo se iba a tomar Angelina que el hechizo no cambiaba la personalidad a su antojo, sino que destapaba el rincón más escondido de la persona que era hechizada.

-Alexander, ya me puedes explicar todo esto. -dijo Oliver, con autoridad, señalándolo.

-Sam¿quién es esa? -preguntó Katie, mirando a una joven que acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor.

Era rubia, alta, esbelta y sus rasgos eran muy dulces.

Tenía los ojos algo rasgados y muy vivos, de un color nada habitual, que rondaba entre el azul, el verde y quizá algo de marrón.

A primera vista se podían ver dorados, pero era un simple efecto óptico a causa de la gran variedad de tonos.

Era muy guapa, y enseguida cautivó la atención de Alexander, que la observó embobado.

Fred también la observó cautivado.

¿Era posible que su corazón volviera a latir y no fuera por Katie Bell?

Samantha miró a su amiga y luego a Katie, y avanzó a la larga mesa de Griffindor, para sentarse a esperar a que llegara la cena.

La chica la siguió.

Katie se acercó a ellas y entabló una alegre conversación.

Alexander siguió fijo en la estudiante y en Katie.

-Estoy esperando que me expliques todo. -intervino Wood, sacándolo de su aturdimiento.

Alexander suspiró apesadumbrado.

Era hora de solucionar aquel embrollo que hacía que se comportase de esa forma tan extraña con todo el mundo.

-Un momento, ahora vengo... -dijo, y se excusó de que tenía que ir al baño.

Salió del Gran Comedor y se refugió en el alféizar de una enorme ventana.

Se acurrucó como solía hacer cuando era pequeño.

Ya no aguantaba más.

Una lágrima fría nació de uno de sus ojos, y recorrió su rostro.

Se alegró de que nadie la viera.

Era un chico alegre y extrovertido, pero no era de hielo.

Había tantas emociones en aquella lágrima...

Se la limpió con cuidado y contempló la lluvia que azotaba con fuerza los cristales.

Ya empezaba a hacer frío.

**oOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**¿Les gustó? Si no les gustó los entenderé por que a mi no me convence. **

**Necesito ánimos porque sino esto no va a seguir para delante. El otro día me lié con el argumento y puf, vaya drama.**

**En fin, espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad pronto.**

**En plena crisis...**

**Gracias de corazón, como siempre.**

**R E V I E W S : - (**

**120 reviews... -.-  
**


	20. Ya es tarde

**¡¡Hola!! He vuelto pronto y no me lo esperaba para nada.**

**El otro día volví de salir con unas amigas y tenía que estudiar tres examenes!!**

**Y claro, me dieron unas ganas de escribir... Pensé que tenía que aprovechar, y bueno, he tenido tiempo para todo, y además los examenes me han salido geniales.**

**Espero que les guste mucho el capítulo. A mí me parece que ya recuperó la chispa pero ustedes verán, que son los lectores.**

**Rezaré por mi inspiración divina!!!**

**Muchos besos y mil gracias por sus consejos y ánimos.**

** No se olviden de dejar un comentario que no cuesta!! P **

** BiBiLuNa.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

**Capítulo 20. Ya se ha hecho tarde.**

Katie Bell yacía en silencio, tumbada en su cama.

Le parecía increíble que no pudiera pegar ojo, pero no más increíble que los días anteriores.

Desde hacía unos días no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

De hecho era raro, ya que había estado entrenando toda la tarde y estaba agotada. Oliver estaba enfadadísimo porque la escoba de Harry había caído en manos del Sauce Boxeador y estaba hecha una birria, y les había mandado el doble de trabajo.

Aún sentía en el estómago la fatiga que le había causado tanto esfuerzo.

También sentía en su corazón la mirada de Alexander, que se había posado en ella varias veces durante la jornada.

¿Por qué le dolía así?

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Dejó de respirar por un momento, para ver si de aquel modo se relajaba. No dio resultado.

Descorrió la cortina que la separaba de la chica que dormía a su lado, y se asomó con cuidado al pasillo que quedaba entre las dos filas de camas, en cuyo fondo se encontraba una enorme ventana.

Miró la noche, cautivada. Luego regresó a su cama y cogió un pequeño rollo de pergamino que estaba apoyado en su baúl con cuidado, y una pluma que se encontraba en el interior de éste, y un tintero que había en su mesilla de noche. La varita se encontraba debajo de la almohada. Katie era previsora.

-¡_Lumos_! -susurró, y un haz de luz blanca, no más grande que su antebrazo, salió de la punta de su varita, consiguiendo el efecto deseado, que era como la iluminación de una pequeña vela.

Se arrodilló despacio en el suelo y colocó su pergamino en las rodillas. Katie comenzó a escribir y no acabó hasta bien pasada la madrugada, cuando el cansancio pudo con ella.

Últimamente no tenía ganas de continuar su historia.

Abandonó sus cosas allí mismo, y nada más tirarse a la cama, se durmió profundamente, como solía hacer noches atrás, cuando los ojos de Alexander sólo la visitaban cuando el rubio estaba delante de ella.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Las cosas no podían irle peor al capitán de quidditch de griffindor.

-No consigo... ¡No consigo planear algo inteligente! -el joven de pelo oscuro comenzó a dar golpecitos con su mano izquierda en su pierna, nervioso. -¡¡Encima el tiempo es horrible...¡¡Hemos perdido¡¡La escoba de Harry está...¡¡Alicia ha vuelto a enfadarse...!! -su tono de voz acabó de forma ascendente, como si aún faltara algo por decir.

Pero en la sala común no salió nada más de la boca de Wood, lo único que se escuchaba eran los golpes que se daba en la pierna y el chispeante fuego de la chimenea.

-Y sigues picado con Sam... -añadió Alexander, que estaba sentado a su lado leyendo.

Oliver lo perforó con la vista.

-No deberías haber dicho eso... -replicó el capitán con voz sobria, pero sin ánimos de entablar una discusión.

-¿Por qué¿Es mentira acaso?

Oliver notó la persistente mirada del rubio, que esperaba una respuesta.

-No. -admitió él. -Ciertamente estoy enfadado con ella¡pero no ha sido culpa mía...! -se defendió, con ojos reprochantes.

Alex alzó una ceja, irónico.

-Ella... -Alex alzó las dos cejas. -Se fue y... Y...

-¿Y? -preguntó el joven de ojos azules, con burla. -¿Y qué te hizo?

-Me dejó allí. Plantado.

Alexander siguió con la lectura, satisfecho, pero Wood se quedó plasmado, mirándose las manos.

-O sea, que teníais una cita o algo así... -irrumpió entonces Garvent.

-¿¿Qué¿Te estás riendo de mí?

-No. -abandonó su libro por segunda vez y lo observó brevemente. -has dicho que te dejó plantado. Que yo sepa eso se suele decir cuando se tiene una cita con alguien. O... -cerró de repente la novela que sostenía. -O cuando esperas algo de alguien importante para ti y ese algo no ocurre...

-¡¡Yo no he tenido una cita con ''ella''!! -exclamó Wood sonrojado. -¡Además tengo novia, no sé si te acuerdas!

-Ah, Alicia... Hace siglos que no me cuentas nada de ella... -se echó hacia atrás, aplastando su melena rubia contra el suave tejido del sofá.

El moreno no supo qué decir. Por un momento su amigo le había abierto los ojos.

Por un instante una flecha había atravesado su cerebro y lo había iluminado como una bombilla.

Abrió levemente la boca.

Por un momento pensó... Pero enseguida todo se llenó de nuevo de nubes grises que no lo dejaban ver.

La cerró.

-Bueno, prosigamos. Si la opción A no te convence, siempre queda la opción B... -continuó alegremente su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué opción? -quiso saber Oliver, que no había prestado demasiada atención a las paranoias que exponía Alexander.

-Opción A: Has tenido una cita con Sam Bridge.

-¡¡Ya he dicho que no!!

-Bien. Opción B: Esperabas algo importante de ella, que sé (y no lo niegues) que esa chica es importante para ti y no ha ocurrido nada.

-¡¡Que no!! -negó convencido Wood, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Dejó de un manotazo la pluma en la mesita central de la estancia y se levantó aturdido.

-Es sólo una amiga. No entiendo por qué se pone hecha una fiera cada vez que digo algo.

-¿Nunca has pensado que todo lo que dices es estúpido cuando estás con ella?

Oliver volvió a quedar bloqueado.

-¡¡ALEX!! -le chilló al rubio. -¡estás creándome más traumas! Tu psicología resulta fatídica, errónea y perjudicial para mi salud.

-Si siempre dices cosas estúpidas cuando estás con ella es comprensible que se enfade contigo...

-Alex ¡Te estoy hablando!

-O tal vez no le dices nunca lo que le gustaría oír. Quizás la aburres...

-Yo no la aburro. -dijo seguro el capitán, cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces lo primero, la opción A.

-¡¿Y qué demonios quiere oír esa niñata?! -se agarró con fuerza la cabeza, como si quisiera arrancársela.

Alexander se miró las uñas de los dedos, perfectamente cortadas. Su expresión serena fatigaba a Oliver.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No.

-Quizás... Ella también esperaba de ti una opción A. -cerró los ojos en un gesto de concentración. -Sí, eso es. Creo que los dos esperábais una opción A. Pero ninguno se la da al otro. Ese es el problema central.

-Alex, déjalo...

-Sólo tienes que solucionarlo dándole una opción A a ella. ¿vale? No seas cobarde y admítelo. ¡Quieres dársela!... ¡Suerte!

-¡¡ALEX¡BÚSCATE UNA VIDA PERSONAL...! -exclamó Oliver sin entender nada.

-Ya la tengo, y no tengo por qué elegir opciones de ningún tipo. -explicaba el joven satisfecho. -sé que todas van a conducirme al triunfo y a la felicidad. -sonrió con egocentridad.

-Te equivocas. -el rostro de Oliver se tornó serio. -ninguna te conducirá a Katie. Y sabes que sin ella no eres feliz.

-Ahora sí soy feliz sin esa chica vulgar. -contestó el rubio, levantándose como si nada, a pesar de que por dentro estaba increíblemente dolido.

Hacía unos días había puesto al corriente de todo a Oliver, pero le había dejado claro que Katie ya no le importaba lo más mínimo, cosa que obviamente no era verdad.

Se dirigió al retrato de la señora gorda para salir de la sala común, pero justo cuando fue a abrirlo, entró una joven, cortándole el paso.

-¡Ah! -se sonrojó ella, llevándose las manos a las mejillas. -estás aquí. ¿Me acompañas a clase¡Quiero que todas mis amigas sepan que voy a tener una cita contigo! -dijo emocionada.

-Estoy aquí, entero y solo para ti... -anunció Alexander con voz dulzona, mirándola con gracia.

La joven rió emocionada, y Oliver pensó que la boca le llegaba más o menos a la altura de los pies.

-¿Lo ves? Yo sí tengo vida personal... -le dijo antes de agarrar a la chica de la cintura y dirigirse al cuadro, como quien sale airoso de una gran batalla.

-Alex no... No deberías... -intentó explicarse su amigo, avanzando unos pasos en vano, pues el otro ya casi había salido de la sala con su acompañante.

-Se hace tarde. -carraspeó. -Lizzie, te presento a Oliver Wood. No sé si habrás oído hablar de él... -dijo brevemente, mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Ah, sí. -contestó ella, pensativa. -Buenas tardes.

-Hola. -saludó el aludido.

-¡Adiós Romeo! -se despidió el rubio guiñándole el ojo en plan conquistador.

Wood suspiró apesadumbrado, y negó despacio con la cabeza.

Miró su reloj y descubrió que ya era hora de ir a la primera clase de la tarde.

Oliver bajó tranquilamente las escaleras pensando en sus cosas, como todos los demás.

_'¿Y qué te hizo? Me dejó allí. Plantado' _

Recordaba extrañamente las frases de Alexander. Sonaban acompasadamente en su mente, desde algún lugar lejano, como si estuvieran esperando a que en algún momento del día Oliver se detuviera a examinarlas una a una con sumo cuidado.

_'Opción A: Has tenido una cita con Sam Bridge. ¡¡Ya he dicho que no!!' _

Él no había tenido una cita con ''esa niñata''. Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a tenerla?

_'Opción B: Esperabas algo importante de ella, que sé que esa chica es importante para ti, y no ha ocurrido nada.'_

Wood paró en seco y una chica de primer año que caminaba justo detrás suya chocó contra su espalda y comenzó a gimotear.

En cuanto la miró para pedirle disculpas ya se había esfumado, vergonzosa.

-Yo... ¿Esperaba algo de... Ella? -se dijo en un susurro, atónito.

Siguió dándole vueltas, allí de pie.

_'O tal vez no le dices nunca lo que le gustaría oír. Quizás la aburres..._

_Quizás... Ella también esperaba de ti una opción A.' _

-¿Wood¿Qué haces en medio del pasillo? -le dijo un alegre George Weasley, pasando por su lado.

Oliver lo miró vagamente y lo siguió con la vista.

-Dentro de cinco minutos empiezan las clases. Deberías darte prisa si quieres llegar a tiempo.

El pelirrojo se marchó de allí a toda prisa, como solía hacer, y mientras se alejaba, le dio un codazo a su hermana Ginny, que caminaba en dirección contraria.

_'Sí, eso es. Creo que los dos esperábais una opción A. Pero ninguno se la da al otro. Ese es el problema central.'_

Al capitán de quidditch se le cayeron los libros de las manos.

Los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas si seguía mirando las losetas del suelo de aquella forma.

Ni siquiera se molestó en recogerlos. Miró el reloj. Era la hora justa para estar en clase de pociones.

Snape estaría entrando en el aula en aquel mismo instante y él se encontraba en la primera planta, pensando anonadado en su turbulenta relación con Samantha Bridge.

Intentó seguir recordando la última frase que había dicho su amigo, pero no la encontraba en ese momento.

Estaba agobiado porque sabía que iba a llegar tarde a pociones.

Cogió los libros rápidamente y emprendió el camino como pudo a las mazmorras.

Iba a doblar la esquina que conectaba con éstas cuando se encontró de sopetón con una joven de pelo castaño y ondulado, con reflejos rojizos, que lo observaba sobresaltada por el encuentro.

-¡Oliver! -dijo Sam, entre asustada y enfadada. A Oliver se le volvieron a caer los libros al suelo.

Se sentía tan torpe...

-¡¿Ahora vas dando sustos por ahí o qué?!

Ella sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación, mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio contenido.

-Te ayudaré a recogerlos... No me queda otra... -se agachó a coger el cuaderno de pociones. -no sé ni por qué lo hago. No te debo nada... -añadió en voz baja, a la vez que se encontró la pluma del joven, al lado del cuaderno. Sus mejillas enrojecieron considerablemente cuando se encontró su mirada de frente.

Wood también había enrojecido.

-Toma. -le tendió lo que había recogido. Aún seguía de cuclillas.

Oliver colocó el montón de libros que él había tomado en su brazo derecho y cogió los que la joven le ofrecía.

Cuando lo hizo rozó su mano. Tenía la piel suave. Muy suave.

¿Por qué... Había sentido una extraña sensación familiar?

-¡¡Wood!! -chilló ella cuando a Oliver se le volvió a caer todo al suelo. -¿lo has hecho a posta? -preguntó enfadada. -no tiene gracia. Encima que tenía buena intención...

Ella frunció el ceño y le dirigió una de sus profundas miradas verdosas que tanto lo aturdían, y lo dejó allí solo, de nuevo plantado.

Pero no iba a ser aquel el último vistazo que le regalaba, a pesar de haberse marchado más que cabreada.

El joven de ojos oscuros se sintió estúpido y se reprochó haber soltado de repente los libros dos veces seguidas.

Era un torpe y encima ella lo había visto.

¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que ella pensara?

-LLega tarde, señor Wood. -dijo Snape con voz agria cuando Oliver entró en clase diez minutos más tarde.

El aludido no contestó, y cuando se dirigía a su pupitre escuchó:

-Diez puntos menos para Griffindor.

-Lo que me faltaba. -murmuró entre dientes el moreno.

No hicieron prácticas aquel día, y Snape no paró de explicar teoría en toda la clase.

Wood no se enteró de nada, y se alegró de que su compañero de pociones se ofreciera a ayudarle a estudiar para el próximo examen, que no tardaría en llegar.

¿Volvería a ver pronto a Sam?

¿Estaría muy enfadada?

¿De verdad pensaba que era un torpe?

Estaba seguro de que se había puesto colorada, eso sí.

El último comentario de Alexander lo asaltó en Transformaciones, mientras la profesora McGonagall convertía un ratón en una rosa roja recién cortada.

_'Sólo tienes que solucionarlo dándole una opción A a ella. ¿vale? No seas cobarde y admítelo. ¡Quieres dársela!... ¡Suerte!'_

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Era extraño encontrar a Angelina Jonshon sola, pero allí estaba, sentada en medio de la Gran Mesa de Griffindor, sin nadie a su lado.

Katie la miraba compasivamente de vez en cuando, con un reflejo de remordimiento en la mirada.

No iba a hablar con ella.

Soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado. No iba a perdonarla tan fácilmente, ni a ella ni a Alexander, sólo que el chico no había intentado reconciliarse con ella.

Katie sí, pero no había aceptado sus disculpas y no tenía intención de hacerlo.

¿Por qué tenía que sucederle aquello¿Por qué a ella¿Por qué Fred?

¿Por qué no Derek?

Derek era todo lo que necesitaba y no le satisfacía como podía satisfacerle el pelirrojo. ¿Por qué...?

No entendía qué era lo que tenía Fred que la hacía sentir así.

Su novio hacía un tiempo que pasaba más o menos de ella.

Angelina lo consideraba comprensible, porque siempre que se acercaba a hablarle le rehuía, igual con los besos y abrazos o cualquier otro gesto que se dirigiera a ella mostrándole afecto. Sabía que pasaba algo pero no se atrevía a comentárselo, y en parte, Angelina no quería que lo hiciese.

Cuando estaban sirviendo el postre, la mayoría de los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos, inquietos.

Levantó entonces, por primera vez en toda la cena, la vista del plato y enfocó los ojos en las cazadoras de griffindor.

Sam no le había hecho nada, y Alicia tampoco, pero no quería intercambiar palabras con ellas tampoco.

Le parecía como si, en pequeña medida, fueran culpables de su mala suerte.

Escuchó su conversación vagamente.

-...Todavía no me has dicho de qué la conoces. -decía Katie, que no estaba precisamente sonriendo.

-¿Por qué estás enfadada? -preguntó Sam entonces.

-Yo no estoy enfadada... -negó la otra, y luego se apresuró a añadir. -sólo es el cansancio.

Sam la observó con cara de no creerse nada. Alicia, que estaba al lado de las dos chicas, también la miró con incredulidad.

-Bueno¿no vas a contármelo? -repuso la cazadora de ojos miel.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Me despertó el domingo en la biblioteca cuando me quedé dormida y fue muy amable conmigo.

-¿Es de Ravenclaw?

-Pues sí. Se llama...

-¿Tiene nuestra edad? -quiso saber Katie Bell antes de que terminara de hablar su amiga, que cerró la boca algo ofendida.

-Sí...

-Entonces coincidimos con ella en Encantamientos, porque es la única clase que tenemos con los ravenclaw. -dijo con una mueca.

-¿Por qué no te cae bien? -preguntó Sam cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pues porque no¿No la ves riendo siempre?

-Es muy maja. -dijo Alicia.

-Sí. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? -se aventuró la castaña, poniendo los brazos en jarra esta vez.

Katie chasqueó la lengua y se limitó a suspirar incómoda mientras miraba a la chica caminar alegremente hacia ellas.

-Oh no... -murmuró entre dientes Katie, pero Sam le dio un codazo justo a tiempo para que la joven no las escuchara.

-¡Hola! -saludó eufórica, con esa sonrisa que siempre llevaba en los labios.

-¡Hola¿Cómo estas? -respondió Sam amistosamente, ofreciéndole sentarse a su lado.

Ella aceptó y se acomodó en la silla más próxima, a la derecha de la castaña.

Al sentarse, sus rizos rubio platino se movieron y le taparon la cara durante un momento, pero enseguida volvieron a su posición original, dejando ver su pequeña y agraciada nariz, y sus vivos ojos mezclados, que a simple vista bien podrían ser dorados como el sol.

-Muy bien, he decidido haceros una visita durante la cena. -explicaba muy feliz, señalando su mesa, la de Ravenclaw.

Sam sonrió de nuevo, pero Katie no había abierto la boca.

-¡Oh! No te había visto, Katie. ¿Qué tal? -preguntó ella, mirando a la cazadora. -recuerda que me tienes que enseñar a jugar así de bien al _quidditch_.

-Sí, cuando quieras... -respondió desganada la joven, con cierta amargura que la rubia no apreció.

Volvió a centrarse en Sam.

-Bueno, compañera de Encantamientos¡nos vemos luego! -dijo entonces la muchacha, levantándose del asiento, pues la había llamado una de sus amigas de la casa de Ravenclaw.

-¡Adiós! -se despidió Samantha, con un gesto de la mano que su nueva amiga correspondió con dulzura.

Cuando se hubo alejado, Katie agarró a Sam del brazo y le preguntó atónita:

-¿Compañera de Encantamientos¿Te ha llamado así?

Sam parpadeó asustada.

-Ah, es eso... Pues sí. El profesor nos ha puesto juntas ¿recuerdas? -explicó mientras observaba a Oliver salir del Gran Comedor acompañado de Alexander, como siempre.

Increíblemente la miró justo antes de darse la vuelta para salir por la puerta.

Algo se encogió dentro de ella, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que su amiga no lo notase.

-No puedo creer que te vayas a ir con ella durante tardes y tardes... Con lo largo que es el trabajo... -decía Katie, horrorizada.

Sam escuchaba trozos de su comentario, pues andaba anonadada pensando en el tropiezo que había tenido con Wood por la mañana.

¿Por qué se había comportado así con ella? Estaba tan... Torpe... Y juraría que hasta se había sonrojado.

Enseguida sacudió la cabeza, tachando esa posibilidad de imposible, y regresó al mundo real, donde Katie Bell esperaba una respuesta a su largo discurso sobre su nueva amiga y el trabajo de Encantamientos.

-No creo que sea tan pesado. Me cae bien. Además, he oído que saca muy buenas notas. -miró el techo con ojos soñadores. -y es muy agradable. Ya verás como cuando la vayas conociendo mejor, os hacéis amigas. -sonrió.

La otra descartó rápidamente aquello, pero no lo mencionó en voz alta.

Se levantaron de la mesa, en la que apenas quedaban estudiantes comiendo, y se dirigieron a la sala común para aprovechar el calor tan acogedor que desprendía la chimenea a finales de noviembre.

Angelina las siguió con la vista hasta que se perdieron entre los pasillos de la primera planta. Luego se puso de pie y salió de la sala, sin rumbo fijo.

No tenía ni idea de a dónde ir. Fuera donde fuera, en su interior no estaba en ningún sitio. Se sentía sola y al descubierto.

Estaba sola y desamparada en aquella noche de otoño.

Se apoyó en una pared del tercer piso, ya cansada de andar.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Aún, haciendo memoria, podía recordar las manos de Fred en su pelo.

Todavía era capaz de ver sus ojos mirándola de aquella forma, como si fuera la única chica que existiera en la Tierra.

Se dejó caer hasta el suelo y se quedó allí agazapada.

Tenía que olvidar a Fred como fuera. No hacía más que hacerle sufrir.

No podía seguir así. No podía más con aquel sufrimiento que se le clavaba en el corazón.

¿Pero cómo olvidarlo, viéndolo cada día en cualquier sitio?

Comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Por qué lloras...? -dijo una voz a sus espaldas. -Angelina...

Dejó de gemir, pero de sus ojos siguieron naciendo lágrimas.

-Derek¿qué haces... Aquí? -se limpió rápidamente la cara.

-No hace falta que te seques los ojos. -explicó él, sin moverse un centímetro. -te he seguido desde el principio.

Angelina estuvo a punto de gritarle y exigirle explicaciones, pero se contuvo.

Era él quien debía pedirle explicaciones a ella por sus reacciones.

-¿Se puede saber lo que te pasa? -preguntó entonces él, observando que Angelina no iba a romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

-No es... -iba a decir ''no es nada'', pero lo vio demasiado estúpido. -nada especial. -corrigió, y luego soltó una ocurrencia. -son agobios que tengo de vez en cuando...

-No se te ve muy feliz. -argumentó Derek con voz fría, cansada.

Estaba cansado de esperarla.

Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-No es que no esté feliz... Es que...

-No hables. -interrumpió Derek, acercándose a ella con expresión perdida.

Se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.

Angelina posó la vista en su mirada. ¿Qué le había pasado?

¿Todo ese daño que se reflejaba en su rostro lo había causado ella?

Giró la cara para no verle y no sentirse culpable.

-No gires la cara. -replicó él. Ella obedeció. -Mírame a los ojos. -vaciló unos instantes, luego lo hizo.

-Derek yo... -intentó explicarse la cazadora, colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-No me des explicaciones. -dijo él, desviando la vista abajo un momento. -no quiero saberlas.

Angelina escuchó algo romperse dentro de ella.

Abrió levemente la boca. Lo había perdido para siempre.

Había perdido a Derek.

Era culpa suya.

Una lágrima fría surcó su mejilla, y decidió cerrar los ojos para evitar llorar más.

Derek la vio tragar saliva de manera sofocada, y vio también sus pestañas posándose en sus pómulos morenos.

No dijo nada.

-Ya te has cansado de mí ¿verdad? -respondió ella entre sollozos.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Angelina... -volvió a pronunciar su nombre de aquella manera tan intensa. -no me he cansado de ti... Porque nunca te he tenido.

Ella negó con la cabeza y continuó llorando. No tenía palabras.

-Lo siento... Yo... Yo te prometo que... Que a partir de ahora voy a cambiar... -susurró la morena, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban, infinitas. -Derek no te vayas...

Derek se había quedado quieto, pensando.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

-Esto lo hago para que te des cuenta de que no soy tu juguete.

El joven se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo blanco, liso y perfectamente doblado, y se lo pasó a la chica por la cara.

Ella no se movió, estaba paralizada debido a las palabras que había escuchado.

-Me estás rompiendo en pedazos pequeños... -dijo el chico.

Lo volvió a doblar y a guardar.

Recorrió el desierto pasillo con sus ojos color miel y se detuvo un instante en su novia.

-No puedo soportarlo más.

Angelina dejó de respirar un sólo segundo que para ella duró mil años.

Derek se acercó a darle un dulce beso en la frente. Triste pero dulce, al fin y al cabo.

-Con esto te regalo lo poco que me queda de alegría. -dijo, antes de ponerse de pie.

-Pero...

-Se ha hecho tarde. Adiós.

Se alejó caminando y Angelina pensó fugazmente en detenerlo, en levantarse y correr hacia él, en gritarle lo mucho que lo sentía, en besarle, en seguirlo y pedirle que no la dejara allí.

No quería que se fuera.

Le gustaba... Le gustaba.

Cuando acabó de enumerar todo lo que podía hacer, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sola en el largo corredor.

Había perdido a Derek.

Había perdido a sus amigas.

Había perdido a Fred.

¿Qué más podía perder?

Se acarició el pelo, desconsolada.

Había perdido el coletero.


	21. No era culpa mía

**¡¡Hola!! Ya he vuelto. ¿Cómo les va? La Navidad ya está a la vuelta de la esquina, así que supongo que estarán tan felices como yo. **

**¡Fuera examenes durante un tiempo! Vaya milagro.**

**En fin, espero tener tiempo para actualizar algunos capítulos más antes de volver a la rutina de siempre.**

**Ya llevo unos nueve meses con este fic y me hace mucha ilusión. )**

**¡Espero que dure mucho más tiempo!**

**Les deseo una Feliz Navidad a todos... ¡Que la disfruten!**

** Con cariño:**

** BiBiLuNa  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Capítulo 21. No era culpa mía.**

No podía ser.

¿Qué hacía Samantha Bridge a todas horas en su cabeza¿Le habían echado en la comida alguna pócima para que sólo pudiera pensar en ella¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

No sabía la razón, pero la realidad era esa. No lo dejaba en paz a ninguna hora del día.

Y eso lo agobiaba. Y mucho.

-No tengo mucha hambre hoy... -dijo Oliver cuando Alexander le tendió el plato del menú del día para que se sirviera.

-¿No vas a comer nada? -preguntó algo impactado el rubio.

-Yo... -Wood miró con recelo el plato que le tendía su amigo. -creo que no.

-Oh. -colocó el plato en su lugar correspondiente, y éste enseguida fue cogido por otros estudiantes.

Oliver ni siquiera se sirvió bebida.

-¿Y por qué no? -dijo entonces Alex, mirándolo curioso.

-Pues porque no me apetece.

-Tampoco has desayunado. -puntualizó el otro.

-Sí...

-Un zumo y ya está.

-Alex, no hace falta que hagas de madre ¿vale? -replicaba el capitán mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Como quieras, pero deberías dejarte de tonterías y alimentarte como dios manda. -se metió un trozo grande de carne en la boca y cuando comenzó a masticarlo, señaló la puerta del Gran Comedor. -_Pog ciegto, miga quien viegne pog ahí. _

Oliver tradució la frase de su amigo y observó repentinamente a las jóvenes que entraban a la gran sala: Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet y Samantha Bridge.

Estaba anonadado siguiendo a ésta última con la vista cuando de repente su novia se acercó enfadada hacia donde estaba él.

-Oliver... -lo perforó con sus ojos verde intenso y el joven sintió un escalofrío. -ni siquiera me has dicho que lo sientes.

-Bueno yo...

-¡Bueno nada! -puso los brazos en jarra. -el otro día dijiste que quedarías conmigo y te fuíste con Alexander como siempre. ¿Qué pasa, que Alexander siempre va antes que yo?

-No pero... ¡Era un trabajo!

-Pues que sepas que cuando quieras quedar quizás yo ya tenga planes. -replicó ella poniendo morritos.

Oliver pensó que era algo estúpida.

-¿Por qué me miras así? -quiso saber Alicia, molesta.

-¡Yo no te miro de ninguna forma!

-¡Sí que lo haces!

-¡Bueno y qué si lo hago! -dijo Oliver, haciendo que bastantes estudiantes se fijaran en ellos.

Alicia se quedó con la boca abierta, alucinando de que su novio le dijera algo así.

-¡¡No me importa lo que pienses¡¡No soy tu mascota!! -explotó el chico, levantándose de su silla.

Alicia calló, pero en su rostro se reflejaba la ira.

Se estaba poniendo colorada.

-No aguanto que me digas todo el tiempo lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. -se cruzó de brazos ante ella y sin poder evitarlo dirigió una mirada a Sam, que se sonrojó. -mi vida no se limita a ti.

Ella se quedó allí de pie, y ante la espectante mirada de muchos, se sentó en su silla y empezó a almorzar como si nada.

Samantha estaba a su lado, pero no se sentó.

Katie intentó consolar a Alicia, pero la otra no le contestaba a sus preguntas.

Una serie de murmullos se apoderó de la mesa de Griffindor, aunque pronto éstos concluyeron, debido a que llegaron los profesores para comer.

Alexander se acercó a la castaña y se la llevó a un sitio aparte donde nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación.

-Ve a hablar con él ahora. -le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qu...¿Qué? -preguntó ella riéndose nerviosa.

Él la miró fijamente. Ella supo que hablaba en serio y se apagó poco a poco su risilla confusa.

El joven regresó a su sitio y la castaña dudó unos instantes.

Miró la puerta con ansiedad.

¿Por qué tenía que hablar con él?

Quizás quería que arreglase su pelea con Alicia. Seguro que era eso.

¿Pero por qué le tocaba a ella¿Por qué no podía ser por ejemplo Katie?

Acarició intranquila el chaleco de lana que su abuela le había regalado aquel mismo desayuno.

Aún le provocaba picor al rozarlo.

Palpó también su bolsillo, donde descansaba intacta la contestación de Eloise, que no había tenido tiempo de leer.

Volvió al tema.

A la cazadora de ojos miel se le daban mejor esas cosas.

Miró a lo lejos su sitio vacío. Ciertamente no tenía ni un poco de hambre.

Había desayunado tarde.

Volvió a posar sus ojos en la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Algo rebotó en su interior. ¿Qué le pasaba¿Por qué quería ir detrás de Oliver?

Una fuerza desconocida la atraía a seguirlo.

No pudo contenerse más y salió de allí despacio, pero sin detenerse.

-Alicia. ¿estás bien? -dijo Katie en voz baja.

-Déjame. -farfulló la otra.

-Pero Alicia...

-¡¡He dicho que me dejes!! -chilló la morena, levantándose de su asiento y corriendo a los dormitorios, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Parece que nadie tiene ganas de comer hoy. -dijo Alexander, que dejó que sus palabras se perdieran en el aire.

La joven cazadora lo observó con recelo.

¿Era aquella frase para ella?

Vaciló unos instantes. Se contuvo cuando un impulso la condujo a contestar.

-¡Yo sí tengo! -exclamó una amistosa voz.

Katie no podía creer que fuera aquella insoportable niña.

La miró descaradamente.

Sí que era ella, y estaba abrazando a Alex. ¿Por qué¿¡Por qué!?

La cólera se apoderó de ella y sintió como sus mejillas ardían de odio.

La amiga de Sam acortó la distancia que la separaba del rubio al darle un dulce beso en la cara.

Katie Bell abrió mucho los ojos.

Luego contempló su plato casi intacto, y desechó la idea de seguir almorzando.

¿Acaso la chica de pelo rubio era la nueva novia de Alexander¿Por qué nadie se lo había dicho?

¿No estaba Alexander enamorado de ella?

Volvió a observar a la pareja, que se estaba levantando para salir del Gran Comedor.

-No puede ser... -susurró lentamente.

-¡Eh, Katie Bell! -la llamó la rubia, que había notado su persistente mirada. -creo que Samantha ya está arriba. No está conmigo. -añadió con una sonrisa que desveló una dentadura blanca y perfecta.

La cazadora detestó que le hubiera hablado.

Pero al menos había tenido la suerte de que la muchacha pensase que la observaba sólo por Sam.

-Ah, sí. -contestó intentando esbozar una sonrisa. -Alexander cruzó la vista con ella fugazmente, y hubiera jurado que saltaron chispas de desafío.

-Gracias... Eh... -cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.

-Elizabeth. -acabó ella. -pero no me llames así. Llámame Lizzie.

Katie sintió una oleada de odio dentro de ella cada vez más fuerte.

Si la pareja no se hubiera alejado en aquel preciso instante, lo más probable es que hubiera acabado explotando.

Soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado.

¿Por qué su mejor amigo tenía que salir con esa estúpida?

¿Por qué con ''esa'' precisamente?

Siguió comiendo con poca gana.

Giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver como Angelina se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía a la biblioteca con cara de pocos amigos.

Miró su comida y se metió dos trozos de carne en la boca. Luego bebió un trago grande de zumo y siguió a la otra cazadora, que al parecer había notado que la seguía, porque dijo molesta:

-Katie Bell, ni se te ocurra seguirme.

-¿Por qué me dices ''Katie Bell''? Siempre hemos sido amigas... ¡No puedes dejar de hablarme por esto!...

-¡Pues mira cómo puedo! -dijo Angelina, y salió corriendo de allí.

La chica de ojos miel suspiró desconsolada.

¿Por qué la rechazaban todos¿Qué había hecho ella?

Miró los exteriores de Hogwarts y recordó cómo abrazaba Lizzie a Alexander.

Tal vez se había equivocado demasiadas veces...

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-Eh... ¿Oliver? -preguntó tímidamente Sam, asomando la cabeza a la desierta sala común de Griffindor.

Él, que estaba acomodado en uno de los sofás, la miró enfadado y enseguida se levantó.

-¡No, no te vayas! -Wood siguió caminando, a pesar de haber escuchado el ruego de la joven. -Yo... Eh...

El capitán observó por un segundo sus ojos, tan desconsolados, y por un sólo momento sintió como su propia mirada se volvía suplicante, ansiosa de ella.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras.

Los gritos con Alicia le sentaban como una patada en el estómago, y se encontraba demasiado conmocionado como para estar cuerdo.

Demasiado confuso como para acertar con algo en una conversación con Sam.

Oyó los pasos acelerados de Sam, que se compaginaban con los suyos.

No quería que lo siguiese, por eso aligeró la marcha. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos, y las manos le fallaron cuando quiso cerrarla de un portazo. Tardó demasiado en reaccionar y Sam pudo colarse en la habitación de un brinco.

Ya no podía dejarla fuera a no ser que la cojiera en brazos y la tirara por las escaleras.

La sarcástica idea lo distrajo y a la vez lo asustó.

Se encontró con la chica, que lo miraba expectante, y sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Él tampoco tenía muchas ideas para entablar una conversación. Bueno, sí que tenía una.

-No puedes estar en el dormitorio de los chicos.

-Yo...

-Vete. -le dijo, perforándola con la vista.

Pero la chica no tenía aspecto de querer rendirse fácilmente.

-Pero...

-¡He dicho que te vayas! -le gritó, harto de que no obedeciera.

-¡Pero no hay nadie que me pueda ver! -chilló ella, imponiéndose.

-¡Sí, estoy yo!

Oliver se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo índice, y Sam retrocedió un poco.

-Sólo quería hablar contigo. -argumentó débilmente.

-Pues no es el mejor momento así que sal de aquí antes de que me enfade...

-Ya estás enfadado. -dijo ella, mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? -quiso saber él, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Pues si no estuvieras enfadado, no me gritarías ni me dirías nada desagradable. -respondió muy segura, pensando ligeramente en la cara de Alicia en el Gran Comedor.

No pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha.

-¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó entonces él, que se había sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, apoyando la cabeza en sus dos manos, y los codos en las rodillas. -no le veo la gracia.

-Pues de la cara de Alicia cuando le dijiste todo eso. -confesó, y comenzó a reír con ganas.

Oliver abrió levemente la boca.

Disfrutó de la risa de la muchacha, que calmaba un poco su desánimo.

Pensó que era muy dulce al reír.

Ella se aclaró la garganta de repente, y añadió:

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me río porque sea tu novia ni nada de eso. -estaba incómoda ahora.

-No, no... La verdad es que ahora mismo me da igual Alicia.

Sam se sorprendió ante tal contestación.

-Pues si estás saliendo con ella... Lo más normal es que -carraspeó-... Y si no te importa deberías... -se le ahogaron las palabras a la mitad de la frase, y se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Debería romper con ella¿Era eso lo que querías decir? -acabó él, sin levantar la cabeza.

Estaba cansado de mentir, cansado de actuar, cansado de su forma de ser.

Era a veces tan absurda...

La miró a ella, y también vio envueltas muchas mentiras.

¿No podía ser sincero por una vez?

¿No podía hablar sinceramente con ella?

Se rogó a sí mismo tener valor para confesarle todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

Al menos a ella... Se lo merecía.

Samantha se acercó a la ventana y palpó el cristal con su mano derecha.

Estaba frío. O tal vez su mano estaba muy caliente.

-Deberías ser sincero. -contestó finalmente, notando cómo se iban formando frases falsas en su cabeza. Frases a las que poder recurrir si Oliver se daba cuenta de las ganas que tenía de que rompiese con Alicia.

-No puedo serlo... -negó él, agobiado.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

-No entiendo cómo puedes mentirle a una persona mientras la miras fijamente a los ojos. -calló, pero no esperó a que él respondiera. Se distrajo mirando detenidamente una nube que parecía un corazón. -es muy difícil mentirle a la persona que te gusta...

-Tú me mientes a mí.

-Bueno, supongo que eso es un caso aparte...

-¿Perdón?

Sam dejó de mirar las nubes y se detuvo a mirar al capitán, que se había levantado del alféizar de la ventana.

Nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo sin parpadear ni respirar.

En aquel preciso instante su existencia se limitaba a los latidos de su corazón, que se aceleraron rápidamente cuando empezó a comprender su enorme metedura de pata. Se volvieron locos.

Oliver y Sam se observaron mutuamente, sin tener palabras qué decir y ni siquiera pensamientos que examinar.

Estaban en blanco.

Oliver fue el primero en sonrojarse considerablemente.

Sam le ordenó a sus piernas que caminasen hasta la puerta, pero no reaccionaban.

Le gritó a su cerebro, pero fue inútil. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a quedarse inválida para siempre, el capitán se acercó a ella indeciso.

¿Qué hacía?

Sam avanzó hacia la puerta hábilmente, huyendo del muchacho. Por fin había conseguido moverse.

Dirigió su mano hacia el picaporte, pero no consiguió ni tan siquiera rozarlo porque Oliver la había agarrado del brazo.

Miró molesta su antebrazo, que se encontraba adolorido por la presión que el chico ejercía sobre él.

La mano de Wood temblaba, pero seguía apretando fuertemente.

-¡Déjame!

Sam intentó liberarse, retorciéndose de un lado para otro.

La puerta crujió de repente, y ambos miraron la puerta, aún forcejeando.

-¡¡NO!! -gimió Wood, asustado de que alguien pudiera entrar y ver aquella faena que habían montado.

-Eh... ¿Wood? -dijo Alexander al otro lado de la puerta.

Oliver suspiró aliviado. Era su mejor amigo.

-¿Estás en condiciones? -preguntó el otro, molesto, aporreando la madera.

Sam rió ante el comentario, y Oliver se sonrojó aún más.

-¿Podemos abrir? Estamos aquí unos cinco esperando para pasar ¿Sabes? -el capitán se agarró las sienes y soltó a la joven, que se frotó su brazo recién liberado.

-¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! -le susurró a la castaña, sacudiéndola por los hombros.

-¡Venga, diles que no entren! -dijo ella, empujándolo.

-¡Pero si son cinco...!

-Oliver, vamos a entrar... -dijo un chico, que comenzó a girar el picaporte de la puerta.

Sam se tapó los ojos con las manos.

¿Qué iban a pensar de ella si alguien se enteraba mal de todo aquello...?

-¡No seas lento! -replicó otro del grupo, que de un manotazo abrió la puerta de golpe.

La sala se llenó entonces de risas, conversaciones y ruidos de cortinas abriéndose.

-Oliver, la próxima vez vístete antes. -dijo Alex, enfocando la vista en la cortina que separaba su cama de la del capitán.

Estaba echada, de modo que no podía ver lo que hacía. -¿Me oyes?

-Sí... Sí. -se apresuró a contestar el aludido. -E...Estaba, eh, durmiendo.

Sam, que no se había atrevido a coger aire por temor a que la escucharan, no aguantó más y respiró profundamente, de modo que sus pulmones se llenaran de oxígeno. Sintió un enorme alivio, pero Oliver le dio un codazo en las costillas.

No le hubiera dolido tanto si no estuviera justo encima de ella, aplastándola.

En el último segundo, Oliver la había tirado sobre su cama, y sin otra opción que escoger, se había tirado también él, intentando no caer precisamente encima. Pero la cama era bastante estrecha, y si no habían caído de esta forma, al menos habían pasado un momento bastante comprometido.

Ella gimoteó, dolorida, pero él solo le tapó la boca con ambas manos. Sam puso las suyas encima de las del joven, para quitárselas cuando fuera oportuno. Oliver se ruborizó al sentir el calor del aliento de la chica, que tenía su cara a tan sólo unos centímetros de la suya. Casi se tocaron cuando el capitán cambió de posición, para no asfixiarla con el peso de su cuerpo.

-Pues se escucha jaleo ahí dentro. -se burló el rubio, abriendo su baúl.

-¿Ja...Jaleo?

-Sí, respiración agitada.

Sam rió interiormente, aunque exteriormente estaba agitada y sonrojada ante tal opinión. ¡Estaba jadeando porque no podía respirar!

-Ah, claro... Una pesadilla que acabo de tener... -inquirió el moreno, haciendo que sus palabras sonaran convincentes.

-Mmm... ¿De veras? -preguntó vagamente el otro, que estaba pensando en los deberes que tenía que hacer esa tarde.

-Eh, sí, sí. -volvió a repetir Oliver.

De repente Alex rió con fuerza y añadió:

-No habrás vuelto a soñar con Sam ¿no? -Wood notó un sudor frío acumularse en su frente. -Bueno, espera, me he equivocado. Ahora que me acuerdo, Sam Bridge sólo puede ser un sueño feliz. -recalcó las dos últimas palabras y volvió a reír. -por cierto¿le pediste perdón?

-Yo... Sí... Hablamos... -intentó articular algún otro verbo. -Y... Y eso.

-¿Le dijiste lo de las opciones¿Le dijiste algo sobre que dijimos el otro día...? -se paró y apuntó algo en su agenda.

Oliver dejó de respirar, y Sam reaccionó de forma parecida, sólo que ella deseaba saber de qué se trataba aquel tema en el que ella era protagonista, y Oliver no.

-Estoy cansado... Después... Después lo discutimos con tranquilidad. ¿vale...?

Sam se retorció a modo de queja. Wood le tapó la boca con más fuerza, y le clavó las uñas.

Ella le dio un puñetazo en la nariz y el otro gimió y la soltó, entonces Sam se incorporó y se tiró al suelo para esconderse debajo de la cama. Allí al menos estaría el triple de cómoda.

Alexander descorrió la cortina de su amigo, confuso.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo...?

Wood aún se estaba acariciando la nariz, que comenzaba a sangrar debido al golpe. Lo miró brevemente, y le costó mucho no desviar la mirada hacia debajo de su cama, donde sabía que estaba la joven.

-Nada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, por qué estás sangrando? -se acercó a él preocupado.

-Que no es nada. -se defendió Wood. -vete, ahora salgo yo en cuanto me limpie esto... -buscó con la mano libre algún pañuelito en su baúl.

Alexander se agachó a ayudarlo.

-¡¡No!! -el rubio apartó la mano sorprendido. -No hace falta que me ayudes, puedo hacerlo solo.

-¿Pero qué dices¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás rarísimo. -reanudó la búsqueda, y Oliver no pudo pararlo a tiempo.

El pie de Sam Bridge apareció ante los ojos del rubio, que acababa de agacharse.

-¿Qué... ? -agarró el pie y tiró de él, pero la muchacha no quería salir de allí, quería volver atrás.

¡¡No podían haberla descubierto!!

Al fin salió de su escondite y el rubio pudo verla entera.

-¿Samantha¿Qué demonios...? -Oliver le tapó la boca a su amigo y se llevó el dedo índice de la otra mano a la suya para que se callara.

-Alexander¿has visto mi corbata? -preguntó un joven, desde fuera.

Wood le quitó la mano de encima al rubio, que aún estaba medio petrificado por todo lo que acababa de descubrir en un instante.

-Creo que está en mi baúl.

-Vale.

-Vuelve a esconderte debajo de la cama. -ordenó en voz muy baja Alexander, cuando hubo aceptado la impactante realidad de que Sam estaba en el dormitorio de los chicos con Oliver Wood.

Ella obedeció lo más rápido que le fue posible.

-Si nos pilla Percy... -suspiró el capitán con voz taponada, ya que se había tapado un orificio de la nariz con el pañuelo para detener la hemorragia. -nos matan.

-¡Te matan! -aseguró el otro.

-Shhh... -mandó callar el moreno, con ojos suplicantes.

Alexander lo miró con desdén, a pesar de intentar ser comprensivo.

-Además no es lo que tú piensas... -los dos se habían sentado en la cama.

-Pues tú me dirás a qué se debe todo esto. -fijó la vista por donde se encontraban sus pies. -y más vale que tenga una explicación.

-¡La culpa la tiene esta niñata! -se quejó Oliver.

-¡Eso es mentira! -gimió Sam desde su escondite.

-¡Tú calla¡Si no me hubieras seguido...!

Sam guardó silencio, ya que lo que había dicho Wood era más o menos cierto.

-La culpa es de Alexander, porque él me ordenó que te siguiera. -replicó ella entonces.

-¿¡Qué!? -gritó Wood.

Los otros dos lo mandaron callar.

-¡Alex...! -dijo Oliver lo más bajo que su enfado le permitió.

-Yo... -el rubio miró para otro lado. -es que sois los dos tontos.

Sam se sonrojó y tragó saliva.

Pegó las mejillas al frío suelo, para que así no estuvieran tan calientes.

-No sé de qué hablas... -respondió con voz temerosa Oliver, y movió su mano repetidas veces de un lado del cuello al otro, en señal de amenaza, avisándole de que si se le ocurría decir algo sobre aquello le quedaban pocas horas de vida.

-Sam, cuando te dije que lo siguieras, no me refería a que entraras en el dormitorio de los tíos ¿vale? -Sam despegó los mofletes del suelo, y escuchó como el último joven que quedaba en la habitación salía deprisa y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Volvió a pegar la cara en el suelo y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-Angelina... -decía Katie por el pasillo. -por favor, escúchame...

-Déjame en paz de una vez...

La cazadora se pasó la mano por la cara, agotada.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. -se disculpó por enésima vez la castaña de ojos miel. -Perdóname.

Angelina dejó de caminar por fin, se giró y la observó con ojos evaluadores.

-¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte? -apartó la mirada, como si le doliera demasiado mirar a su amiga. -dime sólo una estúpida razón para que lo haga.

Katie despegó los labios y luego los volvió a cerrar.

Gracias a Dios que no era muy orgullosa.

-Porque me he equivocado.

La otra chasqueó la lengua dos veces, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-No sé si podré olvidar todo lo que me has hecho... -añadió en voz baja, aunque en su interior ya no sentía tanto rencor.

-Lo hice con buena intención. -se acercó a ella, y Angelina la miró, recelosa. -además yo sólo quería que te fuera bien con Fred...

-Pues has conseguido justo lo contrario. -Angelina se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo sólo quería decirte que... Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado!

Gritó Angelina, consiguiendo que los ojos de Katie la miraran suplicantes y asustados.

-Bueno, yo ya te he pedido perdón demasiadas veces... -puntualizó la cazadora de ojos miel.

Angelina la miró de reojo.

Escuchó sus pasos alejarse. Cada vez se oían más suaves.

Quería perdonarla, pero su orgullo no la dejaba.

Todo era por su orgullo. Ojalá no tuviera tanto. Ojalá pudiera regalarle un poco a alguna otra persona.

Observó la figura de su amiga caminando.

La había perdido para siempre también a ella.

Ya no le quedaba nada.

Nada.

-¿Por qué no la perdonas? -dijo Lizzie, que estaba detrás de una columna y no había querido interrumpir la conversación entre las dos cazadoras.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó Angelina, molesta, girándose hacia la rubia.

-Lo siento... Es que pasaba por aquí y no quería interrumpir la conversación. -Por una vez no estaba sonriendo.

Hizo ademán de irse.

-Ya me voy de todos modos... No tenía intención de escucharos, lo siento...

-No... -Lizzie se dio la vuelta, sorprendida. -por favor, quédate.

La otra se quedó allí, y se perdió en su mirada oscura, llena de tristeza.

-¿Cómo puedo perdonarla? -le preguntó agobiada en medio del silencio del pasillo, que se hallaba vacío en ese instante.

Lizzie pensó en lo que le había preguntado Angelina.

Luego se enroscó un dedo en uno de los muchos tirabuzones de su pelo y a continuación le dio la ansiada respuesta.

-Ya lo has hecho. -le dijo, sonriendo con dulzura.

Angelina la observó admirada de que alguien pudiera irradiar tanta luz con tan solo unas pocas palabras.

Pensó que, con los últimos rayos de sol colándose en su cabello, y con aquellos ojos tan melancólicos, parecía un ángel sonriente que acababa de bajar del cielo.

-Gracias... -respondió, y le dio la espalda para que no pudiera apreciar su rostro pensativo.

Lizzie le puso la mano en el hombro suavemente.

-Todos nos tragamos el orgullo alguna vez.

Angelina suspiró apesadumbradamente, e imaginó que el aire que expiraba era toda su tristeza y que la expulsaba toda.

Y que no tenía preocupaciones.

Por un instante que duró relativamente poco, se sintió bien, en medio de aquel pasillo desierto, mientras miraba el atardecer por una ventana junto a una chica rubia que parecía un ángel.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¿Cómo lo ven? Creo que me quedó mas o menos bien. Me divirtió mucho escribir este episodio porque me imagino todo el embrollo que pasan Sam y Oliver xDxD Soy una escritora cruel, mis personajes podrían denunciarme... En fin, cada vez hay más líos (y los que quedan...) y cada vez pienso que seré menos capaz de resolverlos xDxD Deseadme suerte para deshacerlos!! jejeje**

**Bueno, sin mucho más que decir, el próximo capítulo está en marcha.**

**140 reviews!!!! (no me lo creo ni yo... xD)**

**Espero su comentario!! Graxes .**

**R E V I E W S ! ; - )  
**


	22. Sólo yo

**Hola!!! ) Gracias por los comentarios, los he leído todos.**

**Os deseo Feliz Navidad desde aquí, y que disfrutéis mi historia, por supuesto.**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga Almu, porque gracias a ella consigo escribir incluso en esos días en los que no quieres ni siquiera abrir un libro... Gracias!!**

**BiBiLuNa.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 22. Sólo yo...**

Abrió su mano y un puñado de césped húmedo que había arrancado hacía un momento cayó sobre la hierba del campo de quidditch.

-Oliver, ¿hemos acabado por hoy? -preguntó Angelina, aterrizando cerca de donde él estaba sentado.

-Sí, es suficiente. -respondió el capitán con autoridad.

La joven se cruzó de brazos y avisó con un grito al resto del equipo, que soltó suspiros de alivio a diestro y siniestro.

Los gemelos Weasley se echaron una carrera antes de aterrizar con sus escobas.

-Ya basta de jueguecitos. -puntualizó Oliver señalándolos con el dedo índice.

Los pelirrojos bajaron despacio al suelo, asegurándose de que Wood se ponía de los nervios a causa de su lentitud.

Alicia ya había entrado a los vestuarios.

-Hace un frío horrible. -comentaba Katie mientras se ajustaba la bufanda al cuello.

-Lo que me preocupa es la lluvia. -Wood miró hacia arriba, y observó el nublado cielo grisáceo. -si llueve los entrenamientos no servirán de mucho... -volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la cazadora de ojos miel. -¿Y Sam?

Katie miró a su derecha, como si su amiga fuera a aparecer de repente. No apareció, como era de esperar.

-No lo sé. -confesó pensativa. -esta mañana dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, que no vendría.

-Oh... Entiendo. -añadió el otro, pasándose la mano por el pelo negro.

Ella sonrió divertida, y luego comentó, con tono inocente pero suficientemente intimidador como para sonrojar al capitán.

-¿Ya os vais llevando mejor?

El joven desvió la vista y sus ojos se volvieron nostálgicos durante un momento en el que recordó la imagen de la joven observándolo sonriente.

Desde el accidente en la habitación de los chicos no habían vuelto a entablar conversación, y la chica lo miraba mal, y se iba muy colorada si pretendía acercarse.

-Quizás... -aceptó en voz baja. -es lo que hay... ¿no? -no esperó respuesta por parte de Katie.

Bostezó levemente y luego se colocó su chaleco color escarlata y encima de él, la capa del uniforme.

No le merecía la pena cambiarse de ropa si al llegar al castillo se iba a dar una buena ducha.

-Alicia está muy dolida... -confesó entonces Katie Bell, de forma repentina.

Oliver se puso a la defensiva casi al segundo.

-Ella sabrá lo que hace bien y lo que hace mal. -puntualizó.

Katie lo miró, sin tener del todo claro quién de los dos novios llevaba la razón.

-No quiere perderte... -dijo, como si aquellas palabras fueran la clave.

Los ojos del joven se posaron en algún lugar que la cazadora no consiguió identificar, aunque estuvo casi segura de que no miraba nada en concreto.

-Ya es tarde, Katie. -contestó, sin prestar demasiada atención al asunto.

Ella miró su reloj de muñeca y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Cuando alzó la vista el chico aún seguía con la vista fija en algún sitio.

Descubrió a Harry Potter, peleando con su escoba provisonal, una bastante mala que habían conseguido prestarle.

-Nos vemos en el próximo entrenamiento, entonces. -comunicó finalmente Oliver, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del campo de quidditch.

Era Harry a quien había mirado. Seguramente estaría de nuevo deprimido por cómo le iban las cosas al equipo.

-¿Vas a hablar con Alicia? -quiso saber la cazadora.

Una oleada de viento frío le sacudió el pelo castaño, y algunos tirabuzones le taparon el rostro.

Se los apartó con la mano.

-Supongo... -respondió Wood, antes de esconder las manos en los bolsillos.

Katie anduvo hasta los vestuarios y, antes de entrar, observó la silueta del joven que se marchaba, y pensó fugazmente, como lo hubiera hecho la mismísima Sam Bridge: _'Mentiroso...'_

Oliver había metido las manos en los bolsillos.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-Podríamos poner la biografía al principio.

Sam se quedó pensando, evaluando la proposición de su compañera de Encantamientos.

-Podría estar bien. -admitió, aliviada. -así no se vería tan vacío el primer apartado.

-También podríamos hacer una portada. -siguió ideando Lizzie, maravillada.

Sam sonrió, satisfecha.

-¡Ojalá nos toque siempre juntas para hacer los trabajos! -ambas soltaron una carcajada amistosa.

Siguieron organizando el trabajo, aunque los molestos y constantes murmullos cercanos las tentaban a hablar y a no estudiar.

Era el problema de estudiar en la biblioteca entre semana, era imposible concentrarse.

A veces entraba algún profesor a mandar silencio, pero cuando salían volvían a establecerse susurros entre los estudiantes.

Sam suspiró en un momento dado.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Ella la miró con ojos cansados.

-Creo que estoy triste. -admitió la otra, sin ánimos de contarle a la rubia que Oliver Wood tenía idea de cúanto le gustaba.

-Bah. -añadió la otra, con una sonrisa en la cara, de oreja a oreja, que increíblemente no era una de aquellas sonrisas falsas que suele esbozar la gente. -no te preocupes por los chicos. No merecen la pena.

La castaña se sorprendió de que acertara más o menos con la causa de su depresión.

Luego volvió a suspirar.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse hacia ellas, pero no le dio importancia.

Siguió con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del relax que aquello suponía.

-Ah, sí. -Lizzie revolvió algo en su mochila y sacó algo de ella.

Sam pensó que quizá sería un libro para la persona que acababa de llegar.

-Toma. -la castaña apreció cómo le tendía el objeto, y la otra persona lo cogía.

Alguien le tocó el hombro.

Abrió levemente el ojo derecho.

-¡Ah! -se ruborizó y se colocó bien un mechón rebelde de su flequillo, que era especialmente rojizo. -¿Leo...?

-Sam. -saludó él, que estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Se había inclinado hacia ella para que cuando levantase la cabeza se diera un susto al verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó, aún asustada, recorriendo la estancia con la vista, en busca de alguna pista.

Pero la pista estaba en lo que menos se esperaba.

El joven señaló a su amiga Lizzie, y ésta curvó los labios formando una pequeña risita.

-Oh. -dijo Sam.

O sea, que eran novios.

Algo en su interior tembló.

Instintivamente se acarició el estómago, como si de repente pudiese descubrir aquello que se acababa de volcar en su barriga.

-He venido a por mi libro de Transformaciones. Se lo había prestado a _Liz._ -aclaró Leo, enseñándole el ejemplar.

-Oh...

Se formó un silencio en el que los tres se observaron.

-¿Y vosotros cómo es que os conocéis? -Sam colocó la mano en la mesa de nuevo.

Ella no había formulado la pregunta, había sido Lizzie.

-Pues... -la joven buscó en los ojos grises de Leo ayuda para relatar cómo se conocieron.

-Nos... Tropezamos cuando yo iba para Herbología. -le devolvió la mirada de forma hechizante, como sólo él podía hacerlo.

La rubia siguió esperando más detalles, así que intervino Sam.

-Y a partir de ese momento nos hemos seguido viendo, y bueno... -hizo una pausa en la que Lizzie por poco se ríe. -y somos amigos ahora.

-¿amigos? -estalló en carcajadas que intentó camuflar colocándose las manos en la boca. -Hermanito, ¡¡sí que te buscas buena compañía femenina!!

Sam abrió la boca.

-¿Her... Hermanito? -preguntó, atónita. -¿Has dicho que es tu hermano?

-¡Pues claro! -afirmó Lizzie, entusiasta como siempre, abrazando a Leo cariñosamente. -es mi hermano mayor.

La castaña posó la mirada en Leo y luego en su amiga, sin creérselo del todo.

No tenían parecido físico. Ninguno.

Y su carácter era prácticamente opuesto.

Mientras Leo andaba siempre solo y con cierto misterio, Lizzie siempre estaba rodeada de amigas y no paraba de reír.

-No lo aparentamos ¿verdad? -le preguntó Leo, sonriendo y, una vez más, acertando de lleno en sus pensamientos.

Lizzie había guardado silencio, pensativa.

Sam hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza porque no estaba segura de si podía articular una palabra.

De algo sí estaba segura: Los dos eran totalmente atractivos. Tenían una esencia especial que los hacía únicos.

Poco a poco, fue asimilando la situación.

Aquello que se había derramado en su interior había vuelto a su posición original. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella, y la obligó a mirar a Leo fijamente, sin que él se diese cuenta.

'Sigue estando libre...' Pensó inconscientemente, y después se sorprendió de haber pensado tal cosa.

Sam sacudió la cabeza y los hermanos Walker la miraron curiosos.

-No es nada. -repuso rápidamente, y ambos se pusieron a discutir sobre quién debía quedarse finalmente el libro, ya que Lizzie había asegurado que lo seguía necesitando de pronto.

-Dámelo. -dijo Leo, y su hermana, refunfuñando, obedeció y se cruzó de brazos.

-Hasta luego, Sam. -se despidió Leo con una amable sonrisa, cuando metió el libro en su maleta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Adiós... -dijo la chica en tono bajo, sin saber si había alcanzado a escucharla.

-Ten cuidado con mi hermano. -le advirtió medio en broma su amiga, cuando el joven ya estaba lejos de ellas.

-¿Por qué...? -sin querer se había puesto roja.

-Bueno... Ya lo has visto. -Lizzie se encogió de hombros y la miró de reojo, recelosa. -no sé si deberías fiarte de lo que te dice.

Sam se quedó inmóvil, digiriendo las palabras de la rubia, que otra vez enseñaba su alineada dentadura como siempre.

-Ya pronto vamos a cenar, ¿podemos seguir mañana? -preguntó entonces, sacándola de su embobamiento. -si no te importa, claro.

Sam asintió levemente, pero su cabeza seguía maquinando preguntas sin parar.

Recogió lentamente sus cosas, y cuando levantó la mirada para ver cómo estaba Lizzie, ésta estaba a punto de levantarse y marcharse.

-¿A qué te refieres cuando me dices que no me fíe de todo lo que dice tu hermano? -preguntó, sin poder contenerse.

Pero Lizzie no dijo nada más.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-He decidido perdonarte, Katie.

Dijo Angelina.

-Mmm... ¿Podría ser... Menos directo? -planteó Alicia, pensativa.

-Oh...

La morena carraspeó varias veces y después calló un segundo para meditar una buena frase.

-Creo que no deberíamos dejar de ser amigas por esto. -esperó la evaluación de Alicia.

La otra se quedó mirándola y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Me parece bien. -admitió. -¿cuando vas a hablar con ella?

Angelina se encogió de hombros y observó la puesta de sol desde la ventana. Era especialmente anaranjada, y le recordó al fuego de la chimenea de la sala común. También le recordaba al pelo de Fred Weasley.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo?

Aunque se había dado cuenta de que Derek era especialmente importante en su vida...

-¡Hola!

La cazadora se dio la vuelta para saludar alegremente a su compañera.

-Hola, Lizzie. -se miraron con complicidad por un momento, y la rubia le devolvió también una amable sonrisa. -es tan buena... -le dijo a Alicia.

La joven de ojos verdes no contestó y se limitó a mirar cómo se alejaba la chica, como si pudiese decidir de aquel modo si era buena o no.

Derek era como la luz que iluminaba su oscuridad.

Puede que no lo quisiera como a Fred, pero sin él. ¿Qué era ella?

-¿Y qué tal con Oliver?

Alicia esbozó una mueca de disgusto, pero no por esto dejó Angelina de esperar una respuesta.

Sabía que había formulado una pregunta incómoda, y aún así seguía queriendo saber más. Siempre había sido una niña curiosa e impaciente.

-Creo que quiere romper conmigo... -explicaba muy lentamente, intentando que las palabras sonaran como otras cualquiera, pero sin embargo eran justamente esas, y se escuchaban estridentes e impactantes para todos los oídos cotillas de Hogwarts.

-Y... ¿no vas a impedirlo?

-¿Cómo?

Alicia no parecía muy interesada en saber la respuesta. Bostezó cansada.

-No lo sé.

-Tú nunca sabes nada, pero siempre intentas luchar por algo... -dijo Alicia, mirándola a los ojos.

Angelina meditó durante un instante lo que había dicho su amiga.

Tal vez era cierto.

-¿Por qué nunca te rindes, Angelina?

La aludida sonrió levemente, con ironía, y luego se acarició una mejilla y notó el frío de su mano.

-Ni idea. Supongo que soy así de tozuda. -reconoció refunfuñando.

Alicia rió.

-Yo también quiero ser tozuda...

-Ni hablar, no te lo aconsejaría. -advirtió Angelina, recordando las tragedias que le había causado el ser tan cabezota. -tan sólo deberías plantearte qué es lo que quieres conseguir...

Alicia posó la vista en su bufanda dorada rayada de color escarlata, y la colocó correctamente, sin dejar ninguna arruga.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó Angelina.

Ella no supo que responder, y la otra no la reprendió.

Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía.

-Yo tampoco sé lo que quiero, pero creo que cuando deseas algo con fuerza, lo sientes dentro de ti. -explicaba Angelina, emocionada. -notas una sensación fuerte que te impulsa a luchar por ello.

Alicia sonrió admirada.

Se produjo un momento de silencio en el que sólo se escuchaba el murmullo de los estudiantes charlando por los pasillos.

-Por cierto, se rumorea que... -Angelina vaciló unos instantes.

-¿Qué?

-Pues que... Oliver y Sam son amigos...

-Ya, aunque últimamente no los veo mucho juntos. -el tono de voz era brusco. Sabía que el rumor no podía ser tan estúpido como para acabar ahí -¿Y?

Su amiga se encogió de hombros, como quien no está al corriente sobre el tema.

-Se dice que hay algo entre ellos.

Alicia masticó con cuidado la frase.

-¿¡Qué!?

Angelina desvió la vista de la transfigurada cara de Alicia.

-Pero no estoy segura de que...

-¡¡No, ellos dos no!!

-Alicia, he dicho que no sé con certeza...

-¡¡¡¡Jamás!!!! -vociferó la morena, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡NO LO SABEMOS! -chilló Angelina, de forma que el tono de voz competía con el de la otra cazadora.

-Pues más le vale a esa que no sea así... -replicó amenazante Alicia Spinnet.

-Se lo he oído a Joe Greys, cuando salía de los dormitorios de los chicos. Creo que había escuchado algún rumor...Pero, vamos, es amiga tuya...

-Pues menos mal... -dijo con sorna la morena. -últimamente lo únio que hace es moverme cuando me pinto los labios y perder la ropa que le presto. ¿No tiene ni un poco de respeto por sus amigas o qué? No sé que le pasa conmigo, de verdad. Me mira con odio, y encima el otro día la pillé con mi novio, muy pegaditos...

Angelina rió estupefacta, sin acabar de creerse todo aquello.

-¡Venga ya...! -soltó.

Alicia la miró de reojo y de mala gana.

-Vale, vale... Lo que tú digas. -rectificó.

Un grupo enorme de chiquillas más pequeñas que ellas se abalanzó sobre el estrecho corredor, de forma que varias chicas se atascaron al querer avanzar todas al mismo ritmo.

-¡Eh! -gritó Angelina, poniendo los brazos en jarra. -¡De una en una!

Las chicas la miraron curiosas, pero obedecieron casi al momento, de modo que las menos quisquillosas dejaron paso a las otras, que pasaron corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo.

Angelina reconoció a Amelia entre ellas, y se quedó observándola. La otra también se había fijado en ella y se detuvo.

-Hola. -dijo con tono amistoso, para la sorpresa de Alicia.

-Hola, Mel. ¿Qué tal estás? -dijo algo hipócrita Angelina.

-Pues bien. -miró fugazmente el reloj, para que las dos cazadoras apreciaran lo apretada que estaba su agenda aquel día. -¿Y mi hermano?

-Eh... No lo sé. -admitió la morena, sabiendo que tras esa pregunta vendría otra y otra, que serían incómodas de responder.

-Es raro, porque él siempre está contigo...

Dejó que las palabras resonaran de nuevo en forma de eco sobre sus cabezas, bajo el grandioso techo de la primera planta, y allí se perdieron, dejando paso al silencio ya que ninguna de las tres había decidido retomar el hilo de la conversación.

-¿No habréis... Discutido?

-Tal vez. -admitió una apenada Angelina, que no se atrevió a alzar la mirada aún.

Amelia rechistó y puso morritos, y luego frunció el ceño y en señal de enfado, se cruzó de brazos, como si acabase de perder su muñeca preferida.

-¿Y por qué? Vais a arreglaros ¿verdad...? -posó la vista en la cazadora. -¿¡Verdad!? ¡¡¿Verdad?!! ¿¡¡¡VERDAD!!!?

-¡¡No lo sé!! -respondió la aludida antes de que Amelia le rompiese los tímpanos con sus chillidos despavoridos de niña mimada.

Alicia seguía la discusión, posando la vista de una a otra seguidamente.

-Te avisé... ¡Como le hagas daño a mi hermano... -Angelina la interrumpió tapándole la boca bruscamente.

Amelia apartó su mano con una torta casi al instante.

-¡¡Cálmate!! -le ordenó la morena.

La niña se quedó gruñendo ferozmente.

No dejó de hacerlo hasta que la otra joven dijo algo que la tranquilizó levemente.

-Voy... A intentar arreglarlo.

-Más te vale si quieres seguir siendo alguien en Hogwarts. -amenazó Amelia, mostrando el poder que tenía sobre toda la sociedad mágica.

Angelina curvó los labios formando una sonrisa tensa que no presagiaba nada convincente.

Tan sólo era una niña pequeña, aquella chica que la fulminaba con la vista. Tan sólo quería a su hermano.

Se le ocurrió que, si ella tuviera un hermano mayor, no le gustaría que su novia le hiciera algo como lo que ella había hecho.

Mirando una losa del suelo recordó el cálido abrazo de Derek, que posiblemente no volviera a sentir.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Regresó a la sala común de Griffindor.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Ya casi era hora de cenar, sin embargo los dos seguían paseando por los alrededores del castillo de Hogwarts.

El viento soplaba, gélido, como era de esperar en diciembre. Las ramas de los árboles se agitaban casi desnudas, y algunas de las hojas que en ellas quedaban se desprendían a causa de la brisa, y recorrían los terrenos.

A Alexander le pareció que bailaban ante ellos.

A Lizzie le gustaba ver la puesta de sol, a pesar de que estuvieran en pleno invierno.

-...Así que supongo que iremos de viaje en navidad.

-Oh. -dijo Alex, pensativo. -entonces, te echaré de menos...

El rostro de la joven se dulcificó.

-Yo también.

Él la cogió de la mano, y avanzaron hacia el castillo. Aunque no habían comentado nada sobre el tema, sabían que se aproximaba la hora de regresar. Le gustaba que pudieran hablar sin palabras, tan sólo por sentido común.

Se preguntó si le hubiera pasado lo mismo con Katie, pero pronto disipó aquel pensamiento de su mente. No era tiempo de pensar en Katie.

-¿Y tú? ¿Vas a estar fuera? -quiso saber Lizzie en un momento determinado.

Alexander se encogió de hombros. No obstante, respondió lo único que sabía acerca de sus vacaciones:

-Creo que sí. A mi madre le gusta mucho estar en familia.

Lizzie asintió.

Antes de entrar en el cálido castillo de Hogwarts, una última corriente de viento le azotó la cara a Alexander, colocándole el flequillo en los ojos. Él giró la cara, molesto, y se encontró a Katie Bell a lo lejos, que escribía en un banco, cerca de la entrada.

Estaba acurrucada y tenía los pergaminos a un lado. Le pareció ver que los miraba, pero no estuvo seguro.

No le dio tiempo a ver más, ya que al volver la cabeza hacia Elizabeth, ésta le dio un beso en los labios que le despejó la mente de cualquier otro pensamiento.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Cuando fue a cenar con Oliver, sintió que tenía cara de idiota.

Una aturdida risita se posaba a menudo en su boca.

El estado de ánimo de Wood había mejorado considerablemente, pero tampoco se podía decir que estuviera contento.

Esa noche si probó bocado, y de vez en cuando sonreía, pero Alex creía que se debía más a la cercanía de las vacaciones que a cualquier otra cosa. Bueno, excepto a una en concreto que sabía que le hacía plenamente feliz: La derrota de Hufflepuf contra Ravenclaw, que le daba posibilidades de ganar a Griffindor.

-Me voy a ir a ver a mis tíos... -decía tristemente a veces.

-¿Y?

-Pues que es lo peor que me podía pasar en navidades... -contestaba con tono afligido, y a continuación le contaba lo horrible que era ayudar a su tía a preparar la cena de navidad, y lo aburrido que era su primo mayor, Jerry.

Más tarde, cuando acabó la cena, se sintió culpable por no haber escuchado del todo a su amigo, pero no había podido evitarlo, ya que su mente corría de un lado a otro, devolviéndole las emociones que hacía poco había sentido junto a Lizzie.

Ella le había devuelto la tranquilidad a su rutina.

-Me voy a leer. -dijo Wood, y Alex le dio una palmada en el hombro en señal de que había quedado enterado.

El rubio se deleitó un poco más, saboreando en su paladar el pavo de la cena.

Notaba en su interior una especie de neblina que no lo dejaba preocuparse, como una sensacion de atontamiento que lo hacía infinitamente feliz. Tal vez podía deberse al gran atracón que se había metido esa noche, pero no podía probar nada.

Una vez que apenas quedaron estudiantes en el Gran Comedor, Alexander, medio adormilado, se levantó pesadamente de su silla y se dirigió a los dormitorios, dispuesto a dormir como un lirón toda la noche del domingo.

Caminaba por el pasillo y notaba como si flotara en una nube.

Cerró los ojos por un instante y se quedó en blanco. Luego los abrió despacio y siguió avanzando con toda serenidad.

Una mano fría lo agarró del pelo y jaló de él hasta que Alex se dio la vuelta, frotándose la nuca dolorido.

Katie Bell lo observaba furiosa y con los brazos en jarra.

Alexander se sentía tan eufórico que incluso se reprimió las ganas de echarle en cara el daño que le acababa de hacer.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con calma, pero mirándola fríamente.

-Yo... -la joven tragó saliva y luego recuperó la ira en su voz, que de vez en cuando dejaba entrever un temblor. -¿Qué haces con esa?

Alex frunció el entrecejo. Casi ni se inmutó, estaba demasiado anonadado para hacerlo.

-¿De quién demonios hablas...?

-¡¡La rubia estúpida!! -chilló Katie amenazante.

A Alex comenzaba a pasársele el efecto del atracón.

-Lizzie no es ninguna estúpida. -la apartó de un empujón. -tú eres la estúpida, ¿de verdad crees que puedes exigirme algo? ¿Qué es lo que intentas reprocharme?

Ella se quedó quieta y vaciló unos instantes.

-¡¡Nadie más puede quererte!! -los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. -Sólo yo...

-¿Qué... Dices?

Alexander retrocedió, asustado.

-¿Quién no puede quererme...? -se puso a la defensiva y frunció más el entrecejo.

Sus ojos azules se volvieron caprichosos.

Katie se mordió el labio para no llorar. Miró hacia abajo, y el valor acudió a ella, permitiéndole decir, con voz perdida:

-¡¡Alguien que no sea yo!! -dejó escapar un sollozo.

Se tapó la boca con la mano y el llanto la envolvió por completo.

Un impulso la obligó a echar a correr. A huir, pero Alex la agarró y la sujetó rodeándola con sus brazos.

Katie dejó de sollozar porque se había quedado petrificada.

Nunca antes había sentido lo que ahora sentía.

En su pecho bullían tantos sentimientos que no hubiera podido ni siquiera enumerarlos. Los dejó remover su interior, como si mil pájaros volaran dentro de ella.

El miedo acompañó sus movimientos, y se aferró en su corazón cuando decidió besarlo.

Se había puesto de puntillas, y el frasco de tinta que llevaba en su bolsillo se había caído al suelo y había estallado en trozos pequeños, llenándolo de tinta roja.

Parecía sangre, en medio del vacío corredor; Ninguno de los dos se inmutó cuando la tinta se coló en sus zapatos y los empapó.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Este final... Sin comentarios xD... Me quedé bastante sobrecogida cuando lo leí después de escribirlo.**

**No he podido actualizar antes porque me han regalado un libro que está muy bien y no podía para de leerlo p**

**A ver si me inspiro pronto y les dejo otro capi!!**

**¿Les ha gustado?**

**Quería preguntaros una cosa: ¿Qué personaje os gusta más de la historia?**

**Y cuál les gusta menos.**

**Aunque creo que puedo hacerme una idea por mis propios medios xD**

**---La autora no debería tener preferencias en cuanto a los personajes... -.-**

**En fin, espero que cuando me dejen el review me contesten a estas dos preguntas.**

**Dejen su opinión!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Se lo agradeceré mucho!! )**

**R E V I E W S ! )))))**

** FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO 2007 **


	23. Orgullo de enamorados

**Hola!! Ya estoy de vuelta, y lo primero como siempre es agradeceros todo vuestro apoyo ya que este fic sigue adelante gracias a vosotros!! ) **

**Sin nada más que añadir, os dejo el capítulo.**

**Besos:**

** BiBiLuNa  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo   
Capítulo 23. Orgullo de enamorados.**

-¡Cuánto has tardado! -vociferó desde su cama Oliver Wood, cuando Alexander llegó a los dormitorios con el rostro pálido.

-S-sí... -dijo entrecortadamente.

El capitán dejó el libro de quidditch que estaba leyendo sobre su baúl y examinó a su amigo, que había cogido el cepillo de dientes con intención de ir al baño a asearse.

-¿Vas al baño?

-¿Tú qué crees? -preguntó con sorna Alexander, recuperando su aspecto de siempre.

Pero Oliver no pasó por alto que había ocurrido algo, y menos aún cuando vio que los zapatos de Alexander tenían una mancha roja... ¿Sería sangre?

Se dio cuenta de que era tinta y se tranquilizó un poco.

Se volvió a tumbar encima de las mantas que yacían perfectamente colocadas, y colocó las manos debajo de la cabeza. El colchón se quejó a causa de su peso.

Habían tenido estado planeando duramente estrategias, pero aparte de ese detalle, el día había sido muy entretenido. Después del almuerzo ayudaron a los profesores a adornar las aulas y los corredores. Y lo más probable era que la siguiente semana no dieran demasiada clase, excepto cuando hubiera examen o tocara pociones, ya que Snape era lo suficientemente rastrero como para obligarlos a trabajar.

Todo había quedado tan ambientado que ya casi se olían en el aire las vacaciones.

Pero aún quedaban dos semanas.

Tal vez se iría de Hogwarts sin haber vuelto a intercambiar palabra con Sam. Se sobrecogió ante tal idea, y la garganta se le quedó seca.

Buscó con ansia el vaso de agua que solía dejar al lado del baúl, casi debajo de la cama.

Por fin lo encontró cuando rastreaba con la mano derecha a tientas. Fue a cogerlo, pero algo llamó antes su atención.

-¿Qué haces?

Alexander acababa de llegar del servicio.

-Mira. -dijo curioso su amigo. -es un... Pendiente.

El rubio se sentó en el borde de la cama de Oliver y le quitó la pequeña pieza de las manos.

-¡Eh! -se quejó Wood. -devuélvemelo.

-Es de Sam, lo sabes ¿verdad?

El capitán tragó saliva costosamente. Luego se percató de que aún no había bebido agua.

Se acercó el vaso a los labios y tomó un largo sorbo que lo dejó como nuevo.

-¿De verdad? No me había fijado...

-Pues es extraño porque más de una vez has estado tan cerca de ella que has sentido su aliento. -recalcó el rubio, burlón. -seguramente se lo habría dejado en su reciente visita a los dormitorios de los chicos...

Wood se cruzó de brazos y se levantó, inquieto.

-Quizás... Eso no tiene nada que ver. -descorrió la cortina. -sabes bien que no soy muy observador para darme cuenta de que es suyo.

-Y tú sabes que te conozco lo suficiente como para apostar lo que sea a que sabías que era de Sam.

Wood dejó escapar un gruñido confundido y fulminó a Alex con sus ojos oscuros.

-¡Ya basta! -gritó, molesto.

Se cubrió las sienes con los dedos.

-Dentro de dos semanas te vas de aquí. ¿No piensas hacer nada? -replicó el rubio, insistiendo de nuevo.

A Oliver se le iluminó la mirada: Acababa de averiguar por dónde iban los tiros.

-Otra vez con eso... -comenzó a dar golpecitos con el pie, y su voz sonó tan emotiva que hizo sentir culpable a Alexander.

-Es que... -tomó aire, y se detuvo a mirar detenidamente por la ventana del dormitorio. -sería lo mejor para ti... Y también sería lo mejor para ella. Y de todas formas tendrías que devolverle su pendiente.

Oliver dejó otra vez el vaso en su lugar, pero ya estaba vacío.

Le arrebató el pendiente a Alex, y éste no opuso resistencia. Lo colocó en la palma de su mano, y luego cerró el puño fuertemente. Cuando abrió la mano, la piel había quedado marcada por el relieve de la pieza. El pendiente era de plata, y estaba constituído por una pequeña esfera, a la cual estaba unido el broche por la parte trasera. Claro que lo reconocía. Se lo veía a Samantha Bridge cada día que pasaba por su lado, aunque últimamente esto no había sucedido a menudo. Seguía enfadada con él y no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra.

Pero¿Por dónde empezar¿Cómo decir que desde hacía un tiempo no podía parar de pensar en ella¿Cómo reconocer cuánto la necesitaba? y,¿Qué pasaría con Alicia?

Notaba el ardor de la mirada de Alexander en su frente.

-No puedo hacer nada. -dijo al fin, con expresión melancólica.

-Sí que puedes.

La contradicción de su mejor amigo sonó en sus oídos como una luz en medio de su oscuridad. El orgullo apareció entonces y le impidió exteriorizar aquel sentimiento de alivio.

Lo maldijo, pero como siempre no pudo evadirlo.

-¿Cómo? -gruñó.

Si hubiera podido evitarlo, la pregunta no habría sonado como un gruñido, sino como una especie de súplica.  
-Para empezar deberías disculparte.

-¡¡Si no quiere ni verme!! -se quejó el otro joven, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Calla y escúchame. -Oliver tensó los labios y se mordió la lengua. -Después de disculparte, le dirás lo que sientes. -cuando Alexander lo miraba él seguía mordiéndose la lengua para no replicar. -y le devolverás lo que es suyo. -señaló el pendiente.

Bajó la vista, incómodo.

-Lo que siento... -repitió.

-Pues sí. -esperó hasta que su amigo lo mirara esperando alguna otra indicación, pero Oliver no había levantado la vista de las baldosas del suelo.

Wood fue consciente de que Alexander había descubierto su secreto.

Por esta razón, ya no era el dueño de su confidencia, sino su esclavo. Esclavo del que lo sabía.

-No se lo digas a nadie... -pidió con voz ronca, temiendo que aquella conversación llegara a oídos ajenos.

-Oliver, por el amor de Dios¡¡Soy tu mejor amigo!! -soltó una risotada nerviosa.

El capitán suspiró.

-Y a ti... ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Alexander se quedó inmóvil.

-Nada. -se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

Oliver alzó una ceja, burlón.

-Mira... No sé explicarte esto... -Alex entrelazó los dedos de las manos. Se había puesto serio -Cuando venía para los dormitorios... Pues me encontré con... Katie...

Wood puso los ojos en blanco.

-Dijiste que la habías olvidado.

-¡¡Y lo hice!! -sus palabras se escucharon culpables. -¡Lizzie es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que Katie me rechazó...!

-¿Qué... Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

No era fácil saber cuál de los dos chicos estaba más asustado.

-Katie... Estaba llorando y...

-Tus zapatos... ¿De qué están manchados? -Wood señaló hacia sus pies, y él los ocultó bajo la cama.

-De tinta.

-Ah. -siguió observándolos. -¡sabía que eras patoso pero no creí que lo fueras hasta este punto!

El rubio, ofendido, arrugó la frente y se defendió.

-Katie derramó el tintero mientras me besaba. -Alex se fue corriendo hacia su cama y cerró la cortina de Oliver tras su paso.

Oliver le dio una patada al vaso de agua, y éste cayó de golpe en el suelo, partiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¡¡Ay!! -exclamó Oliver, metiéndose el dedo pulgar en la boca rápidamente. -me he cortado.

-Hay que tener cuidado con los cristales... -afirmó Alexander desde el otro lado.

-¡¡OYE¿HAS BESADO A KATIE? -gritó entonces Oliver, frotándose el dedo herido en el pantalón. Había abierto mucho los ojos. -¡Ven aquí...!

Pero el otro no regresó. Se había arropado con las sábanas suaves, intando escapar de la realidad. Cabizbajo, asintió.

-Fue ella la que me besó a mí...

El capitán despegó los labios para decir algo, pero los cerró sin emitir ninguna clase de sonido. Luego añadió:

-¿Qué pasa con Lizzie?

El otro pareció nervioso de verdad.

-No...No lo sé. -admitió, confundido. -Katie... Katie me gusta. Ya sabes que siempre he sentido algo por ella... Y ahora... Ahora va y me da un beso... ¡No entiendo nada¿Qué es lo que quiere...?

No esperó respuesta y, sin embargo, Wood le dio la más acertada que hubiera podido darle en aquel momento.

-Quiere que sólo estés pendiente de ella.

-Pero... No comprendo nada... ¡Ella me rechazó! -gritó con tono agudo. -y luego me dijo un montón de cosas y me gritó y...

-¡¡ALEXANDER!! -su amigo lo observó. -Katie Bell está enamorada de ti...

Aquella frase cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría. En otro tiempo lo habría hecho el chico más feliz del mundo.

Anheló aquellos tiempos mientras daba vueltas inquietamente en su cama, intentando conciliar el sueño.

Ese día no se dieron las 'buenas noches' porque ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos dormiría bien.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

La mañana siguiente amaneció nublada, y el cielo amenazaba a tormenta.

Cuando Angelina bajó las escaleras en dirección al Gran Comedor descubrió que los árboles se agitaban furiosos desde los exteriores de Hogwarts. Apartó la vista de la ventana y prestó más atención a los escalones porque había estado a punto de tropezarse.

Un poco más abajo de la larga escalera de caracol divisó a Katie Bell, que bajaba despacio y por suerte para Angelina, sola.

Parecía algo transtornada, y tenía ojeras.

Avanzó rápidamente hacia ella, apartando a quienes iban delante de ella, que soltaban lastimeros quejidos debido a los codazos que repartía por todos lados.

-¡Eh, Katie...! -llamó.

La aludida se dio la vuelta y la miró, curiosa.

-...Hola. -dijo, intentando esbozar una leve sonrisa.

Esperaba que su amiga no preguntara algo como: '¿No estabas enfadada conmigo?' o 'Creía que no me hablabas.'

No lo hizo.

-Hola, Angie. -dijo tristemente. -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien...

Siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor, no tan alegremente como Angelina hubiera querido, pero era una conversación de amigas al fin y al cabo. Tampoco se atrevió a preguntarle aún nada personal por miedo a que Katie la rechazase.

Mientras su amiga estaba sirviéndose un huevo frito, Angelina reunió coraje y dijo, con más seguridad de la esperada.

-Katie, siento haberme enfadado contigo... Pero es que me había molestado mucho lo que hicísteis.

La castaña la miró con dulzura y luego añadió:

-Perdóname tú a mí... -miró abajo y volvió a levantar la mirada. -te prometo que nunca más volveré a hacer algo así.

Angelina sonrió con sinceridad y la abrazó, y un gran peso que parecía que había llevado en su cuerpo desde hacía días desapareció de pronto, haciéndola sentir libre y sin remordimientos.

Durante el resto del día estuvo muy sonriente y animada, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por Fred Weasley, que no había dejado de observarla, sorprendido.

Fue cuando acabó la hora de Transformaciones cuando se cruzó con Derek, que ni tan siquiera había posado la vista en ella.

La incomodidad se apoderó de Angelina, pero una parte de su corazón la obligó a detenerse delante de él, y a decir en voz baja:

-¿Podemos... Hablar?

Derek la miró un instante y luego desvió la vista, como si el rostro de la joven fuera demasiado dañino para sus ojos color miel.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo.

-Podría ser después... -estuvo casi segura de que había parecido una súplica.

El muchacho pareció dudar.

Tal vez sí que era una súplica, y no se había dignado a reconocerlo.

-Antes de cenar, nos vemos en la sala común.

-¿Pero a qué hora exactamente?

Pero Derek ya había emprendido el camino hacia las mazmorras para dar su correspondiente clase de pociones.

Angelina se alegró al menos de no tener que soportar a Snape en su próxima hora.

Oliver no había dejado de darle vueltas al tema. No podía irse de vacaciones sin haber hecho las paces con Samantha Bridge. Su conciencia no lo dejarían en paz... Y probablemente su corazón tampoco.

Palpó su bolsillo derecho y detectó el pendiente que había encontrado la noche anterior.

La había visto pasar delante de él algunas veces, pero dudaba que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, y más aún que hubiera pensado en dirigirle la palabra. Se puso en su lugar brevemente y se dio cuenta de que tal vez él habría hecho lo mismo.

-Wood, haz el favor de prestar atención, hijo. -le gruñó el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos, que se había colocado justo delante de sus narices.

Oliver asintió y suspiró, apesadumbrado.

Pasó el resto de la clase mirando su reloj de muñeca y deseando que llegara pronto la hora de almorzar.

Al salir del aula, se percató de que Sam seguramente se dirigiera al Gran Comedor por aquel mismo camino, ya que había visto a Angelina Johnson y por desgracia, a Alicia Spinnet pasar por su lado hacía un momento.

Alicia lo había fulminado con la mirada, y Oliver habría jurado que había estado pensando en acercarse a él.

Por fortuna para el capitán, decidió seguir su trayecto e ignorar su existencia.

Suspiró, lleno de alivio, y vio cómo la castaña a la que buscaba doblaba una esquina del corredor.

Casi gritó su nombre para llamar su atención, pero eliminó aquella acción de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Leo Walker caminando junto a ella.

_¡¿Por qué?! _Pensó, agitado.

Tuvo que soportar las sonoras carcajadas de Sam durante todo el camino hacia la gran sala.

Pero lo que más le había dolido, sin duda, había sido cuando Leo le había cogido la mano dulcemente y ella se había dejado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

¿Desde hacía cuánto eran tan amigos?

Se dio cuenta tristemente del precioso tiempo que había desperdiciado saliendo con Alicia Spinnet, que probablemente estaría harta de él.

-Quiero dejarlo. -irrumpió una voz a sus espaldas.

Al girarse se encontró con la fría mirada de Alicia.

¿Pero no había llegado ya al Gran Comedor? Volvió la cabeza hacia una esquina, la esquina que había doblado ella hacía un instante. ¿Cómo había regresado?

-Es fácil y sencillo dar toda la vuelta al corredor. -señaló el camino que había seguido y dejó a Oliver con la boca abierta. -pero es repugnante y vomitivo. -recalcó las dos últimas palabras de modo que Wood sintió un tremendo escalofrío. -observar como tu novio se pasa los días ignorándote y siguiendo a otra. -se miró las uñas, perfectamente cortadas. Su rostro era severo. -para eso no quiero un novio. -las palabras sonaron frías y calculadoras, pero en el fondo del abismo de sus ojos verdes, Oliver distinguió el dolor horrible que sentía. -Te dejo.

La sentencia sonó tan repentina que incluso algunos estudiantes se quedaron mirando a Wood, buscando alguna pista que les indicara si seguía vivo, ya que se había quedado inmóvil en medio del pasillo.

-No puedo decir que fue bonito mientras duró. -le puso una mano en el hombro.

-De todas formas es lo mejor. -dijo entonces Wood, intentando que su ego, que acababa de ser enterrado por Alicia, saliera de nuevo a la superficie. -deberíamos dejarlo, sí.

-Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos. -añadió la otra, con una sonrisa extrañamente inexpresiva.

-Sí... -admitió Oliver secamente.

-Pues lo dicho. -le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de marcharse.

Wood se quedó momentáneamente plantado en el pasillo, pero se obligó a seguir andando como si no hubiera pasado nada importante.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor se dio cuenta de que había quedado como un estúpido delante de Alicia.

Y no sólo él lo pensaba: Se oyeron murmullos de todo tipo durante la comida, y no eran demasiado buenos para su reputación.

Después de despedirse de Leo, se sentó en su sitio en la larga mesa de Griffindor y se puso a hablar con Angelina, que parecía que había olvidado el enfado por completo. En parte se alegraba: Echaba de menos sus bromas y su compañía.

Desvió la vista de su plato y la dirigió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Vio a Lizzie, que comía alegre junto con sus amigas, y también a Leo, que acababa de posar sus penetrantes ojos en ella.

-...Y al final he roto con Oliver. ¡No podía hacer otra cosa! -replicaba Alicia, nerviosa, mientras Angelina chasqueaba la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

-Podías haber luchado por él. -dijo Angelina.

-De todas formas da igual... Sabes que yo no me rindo. -Angelina movió la cabeza negativamente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estás loca...

Alicia rió y ambas siguieron conversando al lado de Sam, pero ésta había oído suficiente como para que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

Escuchó las conversaciones de personas cercanas y se dio cuenta, horrorizada, de que en muchas salía al tema la ruptura de Oliver y Alicia.

Wood estaría destrozado, o quizás, con un poco de suerte, no le importaría demasiado.

Sin poder evitarlo, lo miró, llena de curiosidad.

Lo encontró rápidamente, cabizbajo, removiendo el almuerzo con la cuchara. Sintió una lástima terrible por él, aunque enseguida la parte coherente de su cerebro le impidió la simple idea de animarlo. ¡Le había sonsacado que ella estaba muerta por él! No se merecía ni siquiera una sola mirada suya. Y sin embargo... Seguía queriendo estar con Wood, o al menos, hablarle, o en último caso, hasta pelear por cualquier tontería.

Lo echaba tanto de menos...

Seguía mirándolo con expresión emotiva cuando el capitán de griffindor alzó la vista, y entonces se encontró con sus hermosos ojos negros, que la miraban como si únicamente existiera ella en el universo. Rompió el contacto visual, escandalizada, y se dedicó a escuchar a su coherencia, que gritaba cada vez más fuerte que él no se la merecía.

Pero si le hubiera hecho caso a la coherencia alguna vez, ahora no estaría enamorada de Oliver Wood.

Subió corriendo a los dormitorios antes de que el impulso de dirigirle la palabra fuera demasiado intenso como para rechazarlo.

Se sentó en el suelo, junto a sus cosas, y encontró la carta que debía haber leído hacía tiempo.

Era de Eloise.

_Querida Sam:_

_Ahora que se acercan las vacaciones echo aún más de menos Hogwarts. Aquí no son tan navideños, aunque he aprendido a convertir un manojo de hierba en un muérdago. ¿No es genial? Lo malo es que la profesora me obligó a convertir tantas hierbas en muérdagos para la decoración del colegio que ahora me encuentro mal. Aunque, aparte de a una chica muy simpática que he conocido, a pocos más les importa. Supongo que esta tarde iré a la enfermería._

_¿Qué tal te va con ese tal Oliver Wood? Estoy casi segura de que sigues igual de tonta con los chicos... ¿Qué te hace pensar que no les gustas? En fin, me parece que nunca podré combatir contra tu timidez. _

_Yo no estoy saliendo con ningún chico ahora, pero hace más o menos dos semanas, Daniel Swen, un muchacho de mi curso, me ha pedido que fuéramos novios. Lo he rechazado amablemente porque no me atrae mucho. Tampoco es que sea feo, pero no es mi estilo. ¡Ya sabes que me pueden los pelirrojos! Y Daniel es moreno._

_Bueno, espero que te vayan bien los examenes, ojalá podamos vernos en Navidad, pero aún no sé si me iré con mi familia._

_Un beso:_

_Eloise._

Dejó el pergamino suavemente sobre su baúl, junto a sus libros, y escribió una contestación.

_Eloise:_

_Siento el retraso, pero últimamente no sé dónde tengo la cabeza... Si te soy sincera, puede ser que me la haya olvidado en la habitación de Oliver Wood. ¡Ah sí! No te lo he contado. Fui a hablar con Wood porque le iba mal con su novia superficial y, sin darme cuenta, me sonsacó que yo estaba enamorada de él... ¡Soy estúpida! Todavía sigo reprochándome el haber caído en su trampa. En fin, después de eso intenté marcharme, pero apareció un ejército de chicos que tenían que entrar en la habitación, y a Oliver no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tirarme en su cama y caer justo encima de mí... No sé ni cómo no me asfixié. ¡Y la verguenza que pasé...! En fin, puedes imaginarte el resto, vino su mejor amigo y yo estaba escondida debajo de la cama cuando llegó. Pero aún así me descubrió y empezó a reñir a Wood. Me cae bien Alexander, pero ya no sé qué pensar de Oliver. _

_Me está volviendo loca. Además desde hace un poco... No sé si me equivoco, pero parece muy interesado por mí. Hoy no ha parado de mirarme con amargura cuando Leo, un amigo, me cogió la mano._

_Es tan iluso que piensa que no me doy cuenta de las veces que me mira embelesado._

_Pero puede ser una simple coincidencia. Creo que voy a hablar seriamente con él, además su novia lo ha dejado._

_Todos hablan de ellos y de su ruptura, ya sabes como son de cotillas aquí._

_Espero que encuentres alguien especial allí, porque aquí los únicos pelirrojos que te podrían caer bien son los gemelos Weasley¿Te acuerdas? Ahora los conocen todos. Están jugando mejor que nunca en el equipo de Griffindor. Pero son demasiados sarcásticos, no te lo aconsejo. _

_En fin, los examenes me van bastante bien, ya sabes que no son fuertes... Este año haré los TIMOS, espero tener suerte, y sobre todo¡concentración! Ojalá tú también._

_Me despido ya porque tengo que estudiar Herbología._

_P.D. ¡¡Feliz Navidad!!_

_Sam._

Se levantó y fue hasta su lechuza con el mensaje en la mano. Se lo entregó y el animal dejó escapar un pequeño quejido, pero cogió el rollo y salió por la ventana. Samantha se quedó observando cómo se alejaba la lechuza, pensando en todo lo que tendría que estudiar aquella tarde y las pocas ganas que tenía de hacerlo.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Esperaba paciente en la sala común. Se permitió el lujo de morderse las uñas porque no había nadie que pudiera reprochárselo. Estaba sola en la gran estancia.

Derek tendría que llegar en cualquier momento. Durante todas las clases de la tarde no había dejado de pensar en él y realmente se moría de ganas por arreglarlo todo. Lo necesitaba demasiado como para dejarlo volar.

-¿Angelina? -dijo Derek en ese momento, entrando por el hueco del retrato.

-Derek... -susurró la joven, e instintivamente se enroscó nerviosamente un mechón de pelo negro en el dedo índice, para hacer desaparecer la ansiedad que estaba experimentando.

Pero no se fue.

-¿Qué querías que habláramos?

El joven dejó que las palabras sonaran bruscas y desinteresadas, pero su emotivo rostró le indicó a Angelina que le picaba la curiosidad por saber qué era lo que ella le quería decir.

Intentó ir al grano, como bien solía hacer, pero no fue capaz y se alejó del tema central dando un pequeño rodeo.

-Hoy hablé con tu hermana...

Derek pasó por su lado y se dirigió a un sofá para sentarse. Luego se frotó la cara, cansado, y miró desganado a la joven, consiguiendo que ella sintiera que se le clavaban en el corazón miles de agujas: Se aburría de su conversación.

Angelina se sintió tan débil que incluso se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Pero se contuvo y se prometió a sí misma que nadie se merecía su llanto.

Permaneció de pie.

-¿De verdad¿Desde cuándo te habla? -preguntó fríamente el otro, entrelazando los dedos de las manos.

Ella decidió ir al grano de una vez.

-Lo siento...

Él siguió mirando con interés la chimenea, pero un rastro de sorpresa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Yo... Yo te quiero. -añadió avergonzada Angelina, intentando disimular su evidente desconsuelo.

Derek se estremeció y soltó un largo suspiro.

-No me lo has demostrado y lo sabes.

-Ya lo sé... Lo estropeé todo¿vale? pero de verdad, voy a intentar cambiar... -tragó saliva, dudosa.

¿Cambiaría?

-No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres...

-Es que sí que quiero.

-Sigue sin quedarme claro qué es lo que quieres y lo que no. -replicó Derek con voz seca y abrumadora.

Angelina puso los ojos en blanco y apretó los puños. Cuando miró al joven le pareció ver una pícara sonrisa en su cara.

-Quiero estar contigo, y no... -se acercó a él lentamente, y se sentó a su lado. -no quiero perderte nunca...

Lo miró a los ojos con arrepentimiento sincero, y él se derritió en su mirada.

-No soportaría que volviera a ser todo como antes... -murmuró él, observándola con miedo.

Ella le acarició la mejilla dulcemente.

-Sólo esto volverá a ser como antes... -dijo, antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso. -respondió él, una vez se había recuperado del asombro.

Angelina lo abrazó y sintió su calor. Suspiró y la calma la cubrió allí, en medio de la sala común.

No quería volver a perderlo jamás.

-Deberíamos ir a cenar. -comentó entonces el muchacho.

-Vamos, entonces. -asintió ella, molesta, al ver que tenía que dejar de abrazarlo.

Se levantaron del sofá y bajaron las escaleras agarrados, como en los viejos tiempos.

Angelina se sintió verdaderamente feliz, como hacía muchos días que no se sentía

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y como siempre tambien espero vuestros comentarios!! **

**y como os parece que va la historia. Gracias por nombrar los personajes que mas os gustaban. (Lo tendré en cuenta P)**

**Un beso.**

**155 REVIEWS!!   
**

**  
**


	24. Silencio

**Hola!!**

**¿Cómo les va? Yo en plena racha de examenes xDD Pero como ya saben que mi inspiración está un poco loca pues... Siento el retraso pero sinceramente no iba a escribir cualquier chorrada que se me pasara por la cabeza, prefería esperar hasta estar segura de lo que quería expresar. Normal ¿no?  
Aquí les dejo el capítulo 24 con la impresión de que se van a quedar algo impactados! D  
Este es un capi un poco larguito pero merece la pena, ya verán.**

**Bueno, no entretengo más.  
**

**Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo!!!**

**P.D. ni siquiera voy a comentar el capítulo, les dejo total libertad e imaginación para opinar!!**

**Es todo vuestro! ) **

** BeSoS!!**

** .::BiBiLuNa::.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Capítulo 24. Silencio.**

El amanecer se abría paso poco a poco, adornando el cielo dormido con largos rayos solares que no parecían tener fin y que se desvanecían en las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido.

Alexander abrió los ojos lentamente y luego volvió a cerrarlos.

Se frotó la cara con las manos y bostezó sonoramente. Cogió su reloj de muñeca, que estaba apoyado en su mesilla de noche, y observó que era hora de levantarse. Una impaciente sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio también su calendario, colgado en un pequeño hueco de la pared, en el que se podía apreciar que tan sólo quedaban tres días para las vacaciones de Navidad.

_¡Sólo tres días! _Pensaba el rubio, eufórico, mientras se vestía apresuradamente, ya que hacía demasiado frío como para desnudarse con tranquilidad.

Cuando fue a salir de los dormitorios, descorrió un poco la cortina de Oliver y vio a su amigo desplomado en la cama, boca arriba y con los brazos abiertos. Estaba totalmente destapado, y Alex se rió al pensar cómo alguien podía dormir de aquella forma. Volvió a correr la cortina y bajó las escaleras y se quedó un rato en la sala común, esperando que Wood decidiera despertar de su agradable sueño. Se acomodó en un sillón rojo que estaba especialmente mullido, y dejó que sus pensamientos volaran libres en su cabeza.

Recordó detalladamente la noche que Katie lo había besado. ¿Por qué había tenido que hacerlo? Él era feliz antes de que ella lo confundiera...

¿Qué pasaría con Lizzie¿Debería acaso decirle que se había dado un beso con Katie?

Enseguida descartó esa idea, porque él sólo había recibido el beso y, tal vez, de haber sabido las intenciones de la cazadora hubiera evitado tal suceso.

_Tal vez... _Se dijo con ironía. _Mejor dicho, nunca habría detenido aquel beso. Por nada en el mundo... Pero eso Lizzie nunca lo sabrá._

Como ya había hecho otras veces antes, se preguntó cuál de las dos jóvenes le gustaba más, pero instintivamente se había negado a responderse. Realmente tenía pánico a escoger a alguna de las dos.

Lizzie era guapa, simpática, agradable y trabajadora. Era muy dulce y se alegraba mucho de haberla conocido.

Pero Katie... Se le encogió algo en el pecho. No tenía palabras para describirla. Puede que no fuera la chica perfecta, ni la más guapa ni la que sacara mejores notas, pero era Katie Bell.

Ella tenía magia en cada mirada que le dedicaba, magia en cada sonrisa, magia en todo lo que hiciera, dijera o pensase.

Era cierto que se equivocaba de vez en cuando, pero todo ser humano tenía derecho a errar.

Volvió a surgir en su cabeza la famosa pregunta¿A quién prefieres?

Escuchó en aquel preciso instante un portazo y observó a Oliver bajar por las escaleras.

Miró su reloj y descubrió que habían pasado diez minutos desde que se había sentado en el sillón.

-¿Vamos al baño? -dijo Wood con los ojos adormilados y el pelo alborotado.

Alexander sonrió débilmente y asintió.

Se consideró afortunado al no tener que responder esa pregunta justo en ese momento.

Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en Navidades.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa hoy? -preguntó por el camino al capitán de quidditch.

-Tss... -sacudió la cabeza, incómodo. –Una mala noche…

-Y un pendiente ajeno en el bolsillo. –acabó el rubio, entonando reproche y sarcasmo.

Oliver sacudió la cabeza, confundido.

-Por favor, tan temprano no… -se frotó las sienes. –no estoy para escuchar otra vez tu sermón.

El joven de pelo negro avanzó a paso rápido, y Alexander intentó en vano seguir su paso.

Pero Wood se había despertado tan agobiado como enérgico, y pronto le sacó un metro de ventaja.

Alexander decidió dejarlo a solas con su conciencia, a sabiendas que no era demasiado saludable en aquellos momentos.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo—**

-¿Dónde está Derek? –preguntó con voz aguda Amelia con voz chillona, mientras irrumpía en el Gran Comedor.

-Tu hermano está estudiando intensamente Historia de La Magia en la biblioteca. –respondió Angelina, y la chica pareció satisfecha.

La cazadora había estado temiendo aquel momento desde la noche anterior.

Derek le había pedido que cuidara de Amelia durante todo el día ya que él debía estudiar sin descanso.

Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, la cazadora replicó:

-No quiere que le molesten.

Mel la perforó con una dura mirada.

-Es decir, que yo soy una molestia. –achinó los ojos. -¿Es eso lo que insinúas?

Angelina respiró hondo, como si el aire que inspiraba le fuera a regalar la paciencia que necesitaba.

-Quiero decir que no lo interrumpas. –explicó Angelina, cansada.

Mel puso boca de piñón y luego colocó los brazos en jarra.

-¡Pero es que no quiero estar sola!

-Pues vete con tus amigas. –propuso Angelina sin mucho interés, cogiendo su vaso de zumo.

Aunque finalmente se había ofrecido a hacerle el favor a su novio, no podía evitar buscar alguna otra posibilidad, aparte de hacer de niñera.

-Tienen que estudiar para los examenes de recuperación.

-¿Y tú no?

-No. Yo solo saco sobresalientes.

Angelina se mordió la lengua para no soltar una barbaridad con la que espantar el orgullo de Mel.

-Pues vete todo el día a leer a la biblioteca. –dijo, sin ocurrírsele nada más. –seguro que sales más inteligente…

Mel encolerizó.

-¡No quiero leer! –comenzó a patalear como una niña pequeña. –Además¡¿Me estás llamando estúpida?!

-No, sólo infantil, inmadura, insociable… ¡Creída! –le dijo Angelina.

-¡Se lo contaré a Derek!

La amenaza de Amelia caló profundo en Angelina, que la agarró del brazo antes de que saliera corriendo.

No quería que Derek pensase que le había mentido. Al fin y al cabo había prometido ocuparse de ella.

-¡Vale, de acuerdo¿Qué quieres? –se rindió de mal humor la cazadora.

Mel sonrió triunfante.

-Primero tendrás que ayudarme con los deberes después de comer. -Angelina abrió mucho los ojos, y con toda la ironía que su rostro le permitió expresar, preguntó:

-¿Acaso me ves cara de profesora?

Mel puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestar.

-No me hagas reír.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo—**

Los pasos de Sam sonaron intensamente, acompasados, por el interminable corredor que se hallaba vacío aún.

Se dirigía a la primera clase con tiempo de sobra para pasearse cuanto quisiera.

Soltó un bostezo al doblar una esquina, y se frotó los ojos, intentando que se esfumaran las ganas de dormir de una vez por todas. No es que no hubiera descansado bien, pero la mañana había llegado demasiado deprisa, en su opinión.

Tal vez eran las continuas noticias, que no la dejaban ni siquiera soñar tranquila.

Oliver Wood se cruzó con ella poco antes de llegar a las escaleras.

La miró profundamente, de forma que Sam tuvo dificultades para respirar, pero no la saludó.

Cuando pasó por su lado, sus pies trazaron una postura torpe, con ademán de detenerse, pero finalmente no lo habían hecho y habían seguido andando rítmicamente.

Oliver prosiguió su trayecto, cabizbajo.

El último bostezo de la jornada aturdió a Sam justo antes de llegar a clase de Transformaciones, la segunda asignatura que le correspondía. La profesora McGonagall estaba tan eufórica que, después de llegar tarde a clase, los dejó preparar tarjetas de navidad durante toda la hora.

Sam, sin embargo, desechó rápidamente la opción de felicitar a su familia y decidió escribirle una carta a Oliver, con el fin de solucionar todos los embrollos que le comían la cabeza continuamente.

Colocó la pluma paralela al pergamino, y el tintero un poco más alejado, por si en un descuido se derramaba, no cayera sobre el papel.

Observó la amarillenta hoja con la vista perdida entre sus extravagantes pensamientos.

Pasados cinco minutos, seguía sin saber cómo empezar.

'_Querido Oliver' _ Le parecía demasiado estúpido, incluso irónico, aún más cuando él sabía lo muy querido que era.

Sam apretó el puño con ira, pensando en las carcajadas que soltaría Wood cuando leyera aquello.

Tras algunas correcciones más, decidió que primero escribiría la carta en sucio, sino el capitán pensaría que tenía la presentación más horrible de todo Hogwarts.

Así transcurrió el resto de la mañana, sin ningún acontecimiento importante que destacar.

A la hora de comer ya había terminado su carta, y guardándola en su bolsillo, bajó al Gran Comedor con aires de satisfacción. Pero no le duraron mucho, pues Alicia Spinnet estaba justo en la puerta de la gran sala, coqueteando con Oliver.

Sam posó la vista en el capitán, que no parecía nada afectado por la reciente ruptura, y luego en la chica de pelo liso y negro, que jugueteaba con su atractiva mirada, fijando sus ojos verdes en Wood una y otra vez.

Sam palpó con la mano el pergamino que hacía unos instantes había guardado en el bolsillo de su capa, y sintió la ira apoderarse de ella.

Pero pronto la ira se convirtió en ridículo, y se llamó estúpida por haber pensado que tal vez Oliver dejaría de prestarle atención a Alicia después de haber cortado.

'_Bah, hombres…Un día de pena y cien de diversión.' _Pensó Sam frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras Lizzie se acercaba a ella con expresión melancólica.

-Hola, Sam. –dijo con tono triste y mirada perdida.

-Hola¿te pasa algo?

Lizzie despegó los labios, pero finalmente se tragó sus palabras y evadió el contacto visual.

Sam esperó respuesta de todas formas.

Lizzie pareció meditar sus palabras, y luego añadió, con voz menos afligida:

-Por casualidad… ¿Sabes si le ocurre algo a Alexander? –Sam la miró, estupefacta.

-No, que yo sepa. –se contuvo las ganas de preguntar el por qué.

Lizzie asintió levemente. A continuación su sonrisa de siempre brilló en su rostro.

-Ah, gracias. –siguió sonriendo. –lo he visto un poco raro pero supongo que serán cosas mías.

Se produjo un silencio en el que sólo se oían las numerosas conversaciones que los alumnos de mesas cercanas mantenían.

-¿te parece si me siento a tu lado? –preguntó Lizzie.

-Oh, claro, vamos a sentarnos. –añadió Sam, al ver que estaba en frente de la larga mesa de Griffindor, como una estatua. Arrastró una silla libre y se acomodó en ella. Lizzie la imitó.

Casi al momento apareció Katie Bell, muy animada, que llevaba a Angelina de la mano con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro.

-¡Hola! –saludó, e incluso miró con amabilidad a Lizzie.

Las dos la saludaron, y también a la otra que la seguía.

Se sentaron al otro lado de Sam, que quedaba libre.

-Bueno, Sam, hoy vendrás al entrenamiento ¿no? –preguntó Katie, sonriendo aún de oreja a oreja. –Ya hace tiempo que no vienes.

Sam adoptó una mueca incómoda.

-Creo que no va a ser posible…

-¿Por qué? –Katie jugaba con su cuchara, alegre, produciendo un molesto tintineo.

Angelina inmovilizó su mano para que el cubierto descansara tranquilo en la superficie de la mesa.

-Porque… -pensó en alguna excusa pero no encontró ninguna. –porque no me apetece.

Sabía que su oportunidad de hablar con Oliver se encontraba entre aquel día y el siguiente, pero aún así se negaba a admitirlo. Ni siquiera se molestó al menos en buscar algo con lo que disculparse.

Katie dejó de sonreír por primera vez desde que la habían visto.

-¿No quieres venir con nosotras? –Sam abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡No! Quiero decir… ¡No tenéis nada que ver! –sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risotada repentina. –vosotras no habéis hecho nada.

No quería ni mucho menos inculpar a sus amigas de nada. Ellas no tenían nada que ver.

-Si tienes algún problema conmigo, dímelo, por favor. –dijo Katie con la mirada triste.

-No, de verdad. ¡No digas eso! –le pidió Sam sintiéndose culpable de sus malinterpretadas palabras.

Se fijó en Angelina, que no había intervenido, y que se había girado hacia el otro lado para hablar con una chica que no conseguía ver bien.

Cambió de postura y distinguió a Amelia. Pero¿Qué hacía allí?

-En serio, Katie, no te preocupes. –tenía que cuidar lo que decía.

-Hola, Samantha Bridge.

La voz aguda de Mel resonó por encima de los muchos murmullos, y la aludida alzó la mirada para observarla. Le devolvió el saludo sin sonreír, pero con tono afable.

-Tengo que cuidarla durante un día entero. –rechistó Angelina, como si aquel comentario formara parte del saludo.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, porque Derek está ocupado con su examen final y TODAS sus amigas están estudiando para las recuperaciones…

-¿Todas? –Sam se quedó perpleja.

-Sí, y como no puede pasar ni un solo día sola… -Angelina la miró de reojo.

-¡Te he dicho que si no quieres ocuparte de mí se lo digas a Derek! –protestó la niña poniendo morritos. –seguro que alguna de sus otras amigas sería más simpática que tú.

La cazadora gruñó enfadada.

-¿Veis¡Es cruel! –se cruzó de brazos.

-Vamos, no es para tanto. –Sam sonrió de forma maternal, y luego miró a Katie, que seguía pensativa. -¿sabes, Katie?

La cazadora la observó, esperando la segunda parte de la frase.

-De repente tengo muchas ganas de veros entrenar. –dijo, tierna. –y de ayudaros a cuidar a Amelia.

Angelina y Katie esbozaron una sonrisa, aunque Amelia se conformó con suspirar lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras replicaba en voz baja:

-¡Otra pesada más que soportar…!

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo—**

La hora del entrenamiento llegó más deprisa de lo que Sam esperaba. Seguía con la carta en su bolsillo, pero sentía que había perdido por el camino los ánimos de entregársela. Aún así, mantenía la esperanza de reunir valor para atreverse a hablar con él.

Finalmente había aceptado ir a ver a sus amigas porque se sentía culpable y no quería que pensaran que no las apreciaba, y por otra parte, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de una tarde divertida.

Deseaba poder olvidar todos sus problemas sentimentales. ¿Y por qué no aquella tarde?

Además las posibilidades de que Oliver le hablase eran remotas.

Cuando Angelina la llamó para que bajase con ellas a ir al entrenamiento, estaba más que lista, lo cual era inusual en ella.

Se había soltado el pelo y éste lucía brillante y sedoso sobre sus hombros, como pocas veces lo hacía, pues siempre se lo recogía en una cola. El sol se reflejaba en él y sus reflejos rojos, tan escondidos antes, dieron la cara, mostrando aquel tono pelirrojo que la caracterizaba.

Incluso se había pintado los ojos, lo cual era muy raro en ella.

Justo iba a salir por la puerta de los dormitorios cuando decidió que quería cambiarse de pendientes.

Se dirigió al espejo con absoluta serenidad y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, horrorizada.

-¡¡Angie!! –su amiga subió corriendo, asustada por el grito.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Mi pendiente¡No está!

Angelina recorrió la sala con la mirada.

-Se te habrá caído al ponértelo, como es tan pequeño… Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no lo tenías.

-¡No ha podido ser eso! –replicó Sam, agobiada. –estos nunca me los quito, ni siquiera para dormir. Es imposible que se me hayan caído al colocármelos porque ni siquiera me los he quitado. ¡Sólo tenía uno!

Angelina calló, al no saber muy bien qué objetar.

-No sé qué decirte… -la miró apenada. –a mi me ocurrió algo parecido con una pulsera que me regaló mi hermana.

Sam dejó de rastrear el suelo.

-¿Y la encontraste?

Angelina tomó aire y luego contestó.

-La busqué durante días y días pero… -Sam soltó un grito de desesperación. –no estaba por ningún lado.

-¡¡Eran mis pendientes favoritos!! –gritó aún más fuerte.

Cuando llegaron al campo de quidditch habían pasado diez minutos después del comienzo del entrenamiento.

-Al final es verdad que llegamos tarde siempre. –dijo Alicia, mirando a Sam, que le clavó una mirada de odio.

-Se me había perdido el pendiente… -añadió secamente.

-¡Tampoco es para ponerse de tan mal humor!

-Qué casualidad, aún me acuerdo cuando lloraste hace un mes porque perdiste el perfilador de ojos.

Alicia cerró la boca y se marchó a hablar con los chicos, y Katie y Angelina no pudieron evitar sonreír divertidas.

Ya habían llegado todos, y se respiraba un ambiente alegre, por la cercanía de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Sam se quedó en las gradas, y numerosos recuerdos la invadieron. Le sentó bien tomar el aire, y también la tranquilizaba el olor fresco que desprendía el césped que yacía bajo sus pies.

Como no estaba muy arriba, cuando los miembros del equipo pasaban volando a toda velocidad con sus escobas, la envolvía la colonia de cada uno de ellos.

Le agradaba aquello, y resultó que Amelia no era tan repelente como parecía.

Pasaron todo el rato conversando y no se aburrió lo más mínimo.

En el segundo descanso, mientras todos se tomaban un tiempo de relax, Oliver comenzó a gritar, agitado, a Alicia Spinnet.

Gritó tan fuerte que todos lo miraron, estupefactos.

-¿Qué le pasa? –dijo Mel.

-Ni idea, será una tontería. –contestó Sam, sin saber muy bien qué responder.

Alexander, que estaba a su lado, tampoco dijo nada.

Se había pasado todo el rato sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Alicia también estaba cabreada, y yacía cruzada de brazos en medio del campo.

Katie se acercó a donde estaba Sam para sentarse un rato, y la castaña aprovechó para preguntar por la situación.

Katie adoptó una mueca incómoda, y observó a Alexander, que se sonrojó y se levantó de su asiento, como si hubiera entendido que aquella conversación era privada.

-Alicia está hablando de su nuevo ligue. –Sam abrió la boca considerablemente. –A Oliver no le hace mucha ilusión.

-Pero… Pero ¡qué desconsiderada!

Bell se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón, y a continuación siguió al rubio con la vista hasta que éste llegó al campo.

-Supongo que es su forma de vengarse de él.

-De todas formas no está bien que haga eso…

-Oliver se portó mal con ella mientras estaban saliendo. –añadió Katie.

-Porque ella lo presionaba a cada instante.

Amelia le dio un codazo a Sam, dejándola sin respiración.

-¡Deja de defenderlo ya! –chilló. –¡parece que estuvieras loca por él!

Katie rió, y Sam se puso tan colorada que temió que sus mejillas explotasen de calor.

Luego perforó a Mel con sus ojos verdes, aunque a la chica no pareció afectarle.

Inconscientemente, y para consolarse, descubrió que el capitán se hallaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no haber escuchado lo que acababa de decir.

Oliver volvió a discutir con Alicia bajo sus pies.

-¿Sabes? Oliver no está muy bien… -dijo Katie, más seria.

A Sam le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

Tenía tantas ganas de saberlo que el silencio de su amiga le pareció insoportablemente infinito.

-Últimamente no hace más que huir de los demás. –miró al suelo. –se pasa el día sin hablar con nosotros, a veces incluso no quiere hablar con Alexander.

-¡Pues yo lo veo muy animado! –gruñó Sam.

-Todo es fachada. Creo que no quiere que sepamos que está triste por Alicia… -Sam observó al capitán desde su posición en las gradas, con ojos melancólicos.

-¿De verdad…¿Esto es una broma?

Katie negó con la cabeza.

-Tú… -la miró atentamente. –tú le caes bien. Eres especial para él, Sam. –guardó silencio durante un segundo. –tal vez estaría bien que conversarais.

Sam se sonrojó. ¿Había algo que Katie sabía que no le había contado?

¿Sabría ella lo que sentía por Oliver?

-Bueno, esto sólo es mi opinión. –sonrió de nuevo. –puedes hacer lo que te parezca mejor.

Sam asintió. Aún tenía dudas sobre la información que Katie podía tener sobre sus sentimientos.

Pensó que se le debió notar aquella actitud, ya que Amelia dijo, con voz cansada:

-Madre mía, Samantha Bridge, no todos nos chupamos el dedo ¿vale? –puso los ojos en blanco. -¡Lo tuyo es evidente!

Sam se sobresaltó, abochornada, y curvó los labios, adoptando una tensa expresión.

-¿El qué es evidente? –murmuró, no demasiado alto.

Antes de que la cruda respuesta se asomase a sus oídos, Oliver había vuelto a llamar la atención de las tres chicas, pues se había quitado la capa y, después de tirarla al suelo, se dirigía hacia los vestuarios con rostro afligido.

-¿Dónde va? –quiso saber Mel.

-No lo sé. –contestó Katie, levantándose. –supongo que volverá pronto. Habrá ido a cambiarse.

Pero Sam no parecía pensar lo mismo.

-Voy al baño. –dijo, y sólo Amelia consiguió descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones.

Por suerte no replicó y se limitó a mirar al resto del equipo, que ni siquiera se había molestado en seguir a su molesto capitán.

¿Debía ir? Se había prometido a sí misma no preocuparse con temas amorosos ese día.

Se paró de repente y miró la punta de sus pies, pensativa.

Alexander pasó a su lado, y también se detuvo.

Sam miró sus insondables ojos celestes, confusa.

-Ve con él. –dijo la voz de Alexander en apenas un susurro cuando el joven había emprendido de nuevo el trayecto hacia su asiento en las gradas. –te necesita más de lo que él piensa.

Ella se quedó atónita e inmóvil, digiriendo la pesada frase.

¿Qué la necesitaba?

Se acarició un mechón de pelo castaño. Quería creer que aquello era cierto, y ¿por qué no? Alexander era su mejor amigo, él debía llevar razón.

Sam se dirigió a los vestuarios con rapidez. Jadeaba a causa de correr gradas abajo, pero lo que más la frenaba era la adrenalina, que se mezclaba con los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Escuchó voces que la llamaban, pero sus oídos solo atendían al recuerdo de la voz de Katie.

Si Oliver no estaba bien, ella tampoco lo estaría.

Sabía que en el fondo de su alma seguía loca por él, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, a pesar de todas las peleas.

Él era una necesidad más, como comer o dormir. Sin él¿Qué sería de ella?

Le aturdía la idea de ser tan vulnerable, pero por otro lado¿tenía alguna otra opción?

¿Podía revelarse contra sus propios sentimientos? Sin duda, no podía.

Lo había intentado tantas veces… Y tantas veces había resultado imposible.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, se sorprendió de repente en el interior de los vestuarios, que se hallaban en completa oscuridad. No comprendía por qué, puesto que Wood acababa de entrar en ellos.

Avanzó por el largo corredor repleto de taquillas y no advirtió ninguna señal de que el interruptor de la luz pudiera andar cerca. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella dónde estaba si era una de las primeras veces que entraba allí?

Estaba sola, y no tenía miedo de estarlo. Por primera vez no le asustaba la oscuridad, le asustaba el hecho de no saber dónde estaba Oliver.

Siguió caminando a tientas, sin que ninguna duda penetrara en su mente, sin que ni una sola preocupación la echara atrás.

Palpó la pared del final del pasillo pasados unos minutos, y suspiró, molesta. Giró la cabeza en la dirección por la que había venido, aunque no veía casi nada. Al menos sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía hacerse a la idea de lo que eran las siluetas que divisaba.

A su derecha estaba la puerta que daba a los baños. Buscó el pomo para abrirla, pero cuando dio con éste y lo movió, se encontró con que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Le parecía demasiado absurdo que el capitán se hubiera encerrado en los servicios con la luz apagada, así que volvió sobre sus pasos, hasta que escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, como si hubieran tirado algo al suelo.

El agobio se apoderó de ella y su imaginación voló tan deprisa, que al cabo de medio minuto podía imaginarse perfectamente la clase de monstruo que podía andar por allí buscando una víctima inocente con la que alimentarse. Uno grande y musculoso, de color verde, con dientes afilados y garras.

Gritó y se tapó la boca, y ordenó a sus piernas que corrieran hacia la salida.

El ruido se repitió y por fin sus extremidades le dieron permiso para dar unas enormes zancadas en dirección a la entrada de los vestuarios.

A medida que avanzaba, le dio patadas a todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, desde bolsas de deporte hasta bufandas y chalecos.

Un zapato de deporte le pasó volando junto al brazo derecho, y luego un cepillo del pelo le dio en la nuca. Supo que era un cepillo del pelo porque se le enganchó en la cabellera y no se lo quitó de encima hasta que le dio un manotazo.

Cuando estaba llegando casi a su destino, calculó mal una pisada y tropezó con un calcetín.

Como lo había pisado de lleno, se resbaló y cayó de boca al suelo. Por suerte, consiguió voltear la cabeza y se dio de lado. Aún así, se quedó aturdida durante unos minutos porque el golpe había sido fuerte. Maldijo a aquel monstruo verde e insolente por intentar comérsela.

Cuando comenzó a pensar con claridad, escuchaba unas pisadas detrás de ella. Intentó moverse, pero seguía mareada. De repente encendieron el interruptor de la luz y la claridad la confundió aún más, tanto que tuvo que achinar los ojos.

Se frotó la cara con la mano y consiguió ponerse de rodillas, sujetándose a lo primero que vio, que resultó ser una percha.

-¿S-Sam? –dijo una voz que parecía estar cerca de ella.

La chica se frotó la sien dolorida a causa del golpe, y giró la cabeza hacia Wood, que estaba allí pasmado, como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

Ahí estaba el famoso monstruo.

Todavía tenía la mano al lado del interruptor, y la mirada fija en ella.

El sentimiento de consuelo la envolvió, a pesar de que le dolía todo.

Al menos lo había encontrado.

El joven abrió la boca para hablar, pero no conseguía articular palabra. Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Sam la rechazó con un quejido de dolor a causa de estirar el brazo.

De repente, Oliver pareció reaccionar y empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Era la primera vez que intentaban dirigirse el uno al otro desde el accidente en los dormitorios.

Los sentimientos afloraban deprisa y pronto la chica sólo escuchaba su agitada respiración, mezclada con el miedo al rechazo.

-¿Estás bien? Creía que… Eras Alicia y… -titubeó, sin saber muy bien qué podía hacer. –No quería hablar con ella.

Sam se frotó el antebrazo y luego el hombro.

-¡De todos modos no tenías por qué tirarme zapatos ni cepillos! –replicó, como tantas veces le había gritado desde que lo conocía.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó Oliver, curvando los labios con una expresión tan inocente que Sam no pudo tan siquiera pensar que se tratara de ironía.

Se levantó despacio y consiguió ponerse de pie sin vacilar.

Él la miraba, medio sonriendo, pero sin atreverse del todo. Ahí estaba, orgulloso como un pavo real, como siempre había sido.

Sonrió ella también, pero no sonrió exteriormente, fue aún mejor, una gran sonrisa se dibujó dentro de ella, haciéndole creer en lo increíble, haciéndole más fuerte.

Se quedó unos instantes sumergida en sus mágicos ojos oscuros, hasta que el joven bajó la mirada y rompió la conexión visual.

-Ahora vete.

¿Qué se fuera¿Por qué? La sangre se congeló en sus venas.

-Quiero estar solo. –añadió con frialdad, observando una bufanda de color escarlata que yacía en el suelo, frente a sus pies.

No podía creerlo. Después de todo… Seguía sin querer saber nada de ella.

Sintió que todas las esperanzas que había ido reuniendo se rompían en mil pedazos dentro de ella. Todo… Para nada.

Se le nubló la vista y no parpadeó para intentar evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos.

-¡Vamos!-gritó Oliver, apretando los puños. -¡¿no me oyes?!

No la miraba. Sam seguía inmóvil, sin mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo.

Ella negó con la cabeza a la vez que una primera lágrima resbalaba por su sonrosada mejilla.

¿Era todo una broma? Sólo quería que ahora Oliver le dijera que le estaba tomando el pelo y que no la estaba echando.

Oliver apretó con más fuerza sus propios dedos, casi cortando la circulación de su mano.

-¡¡No quiero que una niñata como tú se entrometa en mi vida!! –dijo con odio. –nadie me volverá a engañar otra vez ¿¡No lo entiendes¡Vete, vamos!

Ella siguió llorando en silencio, esperando que las palabras de Wood dejaran de invadir el solitario corredor, esperando que la voz de Wood dejara de perforar lo que le quedaba de corazón.

Pensó en marcharse, pero aunque le hubiera intentado no lo habría conseguido.

Iba totalmente en serio.

Le dolía tanto… Le dolía en cada trocito de su alma. Le dolía en los recuerdos, en los pensamientos, en la voz. Le dolía tanto que imaginó que moría allí.

Oliver Wood siguió gritando sin parar, pero no consiguió moverla.

-¡¡Fuera!! –dijo lo más alto que pudo, mientras la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió.

Sam comenzó a llorar más fuerte mientras negaba de nuevo con la cabeza, sin poder remediarlo.

No podía remediar amarlo más que a nada.

No podía evitar que sin él su vida no tuviera sentido alguno.

Las frías manos del capitán temblaron en sus hombros, ya indefensas, y ella las abrigó con las suyas. Estaban congeladas de frío, de miedo y de soledad. Tal vez no pudiera saber hasta qué punto lo estaban. Tal vez ella también estuviera congelada en aquel mundo hostil, y faltaran segundos para que sus dedos fueran perfectos trozos de hielo.

¿Cuánto amor le quedaba?

Alzó la mirada perdida y contempló sus insondables gemas negras, y de nuevo supo que sólo ella existía allí. Y nadie más.

Ninguna palabra podía desmentir aquella mirada tan completa, ni siquiera el 'te odio' más profundo.

Oliver Wood quiso gritar otra vez y mandarla fuera.

Oliver Wood quiso ser fuerte, por encima de cualquier sentimiento que pudiera guardar.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, deseando que nunca se marchara.

Deseando un solo beso suyo.

Deseando una simple mirada para sobrevivir.

Deseando un mísero gesto para dejar volar el orgullo que durante tanto tiempo lo obligaba a ser como era.

Sam levantó la mano hasta su rostro y acarició su mejilla llena de temor.

Como en ninguna otra ocasión hubiera hecho, él dejó que un par de lágrimas brotaran de sus hermosos ojos, unas lágrimas que por primera vez no eran de tristeza, sino de emoción.

Sam se acercó más a él y apoyó la barbilla en sus protectores hombros, esos hombros con los que tantas veces había soñado.

Y esos musculosos brazos la rodearon como siempre lo hacían cada noche cuando dormía, en sus sueños.

Ya no quedaban lágrimas que llorar, ni motivo por el que sufrir.

Oliver se separó de ella, y Sam únicamente temió que la dejara sola.

En cambio, la miró fijamente y juntó su frente con la suya.

Ahora fue el quien le acarició la cara.

Nada tenía sentido, y, a la vez, todo lo tenía.

Sam despegó los labios para decir algo que pudiera describir lo que sentía, pero él le colocó su dedo índice en los labios y el silencio los invadió, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos quería romperlo.

Esbozó una tímida sonrisa, y Oliver la besó en los labios.

La besó como nunca había besado a otra. Se perdió en el olor de su cabello y en la suavidad de su piel.

Por fin la había encontrado.

Respiró su aliento embriagador, y rodeó su cintura con ternura.

Se preguntó cómo podía hacerle sentir así. ¿Se habría encontrado finalmente a si mismo…?

No supieron cuánto pasaron allí, pero tampoco importaba.

Siguieron besándose mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y Oliver sabía que ella era suya… Y que, irremediablemente, él era de ella.


	25. Hasta mañana

**¡Hola! Les debo una gran disculpa a todos, por mi retraso y por no haberles comunicado nada.**

**Lo cierto es que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo (ni ganas, para que mentir) de continuar este fic. Las razones, no las sé del todo bien, pero lo típico, para los que escriben tal vez les resulte más fácil comprenderme, para los que no, simplemente he pasado una mala racha, falta de inspiración. Con todo, lo siento por todo este retraso.**

**Tengo que decirles que, sin duda alguna, lo que me ha hecho seguir han sido vuestros reviews, llenos de ánimos! muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores de esta historia!!! Espero seguir escribiendo a partir de ahora, eso sí, no sé exactamente cuando publicaré de nuevo. De todos modos, asegurado que no tendrán que esperar tanto!**

**Un beso muy grande!**

**P.D. espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y que el capítulo no sea especialmente aburrido.**

** BiBiLuNa**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Capítulo 25. Hasta Mañana.**

Finalmente se decidió por los pasteles de chocolate. Los cogió, aún medio indecisa, y los pagó a la señora del carrito de la comida.

Se sentó en el asiento que estaba al lado de la ventana, ya que el suyo había sido ocupado por Angelina en los últimos dos segundos.

No tenía ninguna intención de entablar conversación durante todo el trayecto, sólo esperaba poder dormir un poco, solo un poco.

Se dedicó a mirar el paisaje que pasaba a toda velocidad delante de sus ojos. El sol se reflejaba en la nieve que cubría la cima de las montañas y la cegaba. Hacía un gran día a pesar del invierno: los rayos de luz atravesaban el cristal de la ventana con más ímpetu de lo que Sam hubiera deseado; tenía calor.

Era una de aquellas mañanas deprimentes en las que todo brillaba, y aún así parecía extrañamente vacía, falta de emoción. Quedaban horas para que regresara a aquel castillo al que no veía desde hacía varias semanas, y no la recorría ni una pizca de emoción. En realidad nada tenía emoción, si tal vez cabía sentir algún sentimiento, aquél debía de ser la curiosidad.

Katie comenzó a hablar sobre su increíble y guapo primo, y las risas estridentes de sus amigas le destrozaron los tímpanos. ¿Nadie se daba cuenta de que, posiblemente, era la única alumna de Hogwarts que no se había dignado a sonreír desde que había subido al tren?

No, nadie se percataba de aquello. Por un lado, las clases se harían eternas e insoportables de nuevo.

Sam acarició un mechón de su pelo, distraída. Después de pensárselo durante unos minutos, le pidió prestado a Angelina su coletero. Se recogió el cabello en una cola alta, y sintió una leve brisa que se colaba por una rendija muy fina de la ventana en su cuello.

'Qué alivio' pensó, agradecida.

-¡Anda! –exclamó Alicia de repente. –Has encontrado tu pendiente ¿no?

Sam hizo el intento por verse el lóbulo de la oreja, pero al no conseguirlo, se lo palpó con un dedo, y la plata fría del pendiente invadió la yema de su dedo índice.

Al ver que todas la observaban, ella asintió enseguida.

-Sí…

-¿Dónde estaba? –preguntó Angelina, curiosa.

Odiaba la curiosidad de Angelina.

Apretó los labios.

-Debajo de mi cama. –repuso, y completó la frase con una exclamación algo exagerada: -¡Qué suerte haberlo encontrado!

A continuación dejó de ser el centro de las miradas y volvió a adoptar una expresión amargada.

Ojalá lo hubiera encontrado bajo la cama.

'Ojalá…' se repitió una y otra vez, cerrando los ojos cansada.

El recuerdo de los dos últimos días de vacaciones regresó a su memoria, como si de nuevo se repitiesen todos aquellos momentos, y sintió que se alejaba de su cuerpo, para entrar en el inmenso mundo de su pasado.

'_Cuando salieron de los vestuarios hacía tanto frío que los labios de Sam se pusieron morados a los pocos minutos. Pero le daba igual¿a quién le habría importado ese pequeño detalle, si acababa de besar al chico que más quería? Su mente ya se hacía su propia historia, veía claramente la cara de Alicia al verlos juntos siempre, de la mano, abrazados, meses y meses sin que un solo problema pudiera nublar su amor._

_Era tan feliz…Era como una niña pequeña a la que le acaban de regalar el mejor juguete del mundo entero._

_Ni siquiera el suspiro más pesado podía arrebatarle ese sentimiento. Quería gritar y gritar de alegría, pero claro, no eran ni el momento ni la hora adecuadas; Hacía ya rato que había pasado la cena._

_Oliver se pasó la mano por el pelo y ella sonrió para sus adentros. Se estaba acariciando el mismo pelo que hacía segundos ella había tocado. _

_Él se quedó mirándola sin decir nada, tan sólo se asomaba de vez en cuando a su rostro aquel brillo inimitable, indescriptible, que se cuela en todos los corazones alguna vez._

_Sam respiró el olor a hierba intensamente, y cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan bien… No sabía cuánto iba a durar esa sensación de perfección, pero no quiso pensar hasta cuándo, sólo pensó: ahora es ahora._

_Wood se quedó contemplándola, clavándole su mirada oscura. Sus ojos no parecían tener un fin, y ella tampoco quería encontrarlo. No quería que nada suyo terminase, deseó que cada detalle de él fuera eterno, y fuera para ella._

_Sin pronunciar una palabra, el capitán se sentó en el césped y se entretuvo en arrancar unos pocos trozos de éste._

_Sam lo imitó, pero ella se tumbó y se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado y la soledad de las gradas. El campo estaba absolutamente vacío, incluso daba un poco de miedo bajo la leve luz de la luna, que se escondía muy de vez en cuando entre las nubes._

_¿Qué hora sería? Miró su muñeca, pero no se había traído el reloj. Dirigió la vista hacia Oliver y descubrió que él también miraba su muñeca desnuda._

_-Habrá pasado media hora desde que cenamos, no te preocupes. –dijo en voz baja el joven. –aún es pronto._

_Ella se perdió en su mente una vez más. Los párpados le pesaban, y le costaba no quedarse dormida. Pero trató de no perder la conciencia, porque no quería que acabara su inesperada cita._

_Justo cuando pensaba que había conciliado el sueño, una mano le acarició algo torpemente la mejilla y la despertó. Su expresión era tan dulce… Y su rostro tan inocente._

_-Oye, no te duermas…_

_Sam colocó su mano derecha sobre la suya, y Oliver se ruborizó un poco. Se acercó lentamente hasta encontrar su boca._

_Hundió sus cálidos labios en los de ella y los llenó de besos. De nuevo sintió aquel sabor que no pertenecía a ningún perfume, sino a la pura fragancia que toda persona posee y que es indiscutiblemente única._

_Luego se separó y la abrazó, tumbándose él también. Sam contaba los acompasados latidos de sus corazones._

_Pasó un rato en el que ninguno de los dos habló, porque no era necesario._

_La chica se dio cuenta que apenas habían mantenido una conversación sin pelearse, y eso le produjo cierta incomodidad. ¿Y si era imposible no discutir con Oliver Wood?_

_Intentó buscar algún tema que no resultara demasiado impactante, pero tampoco existía tanta confianza entre ellos, y tenía miedo de cometer un error._

_De repente él intervino inesperadamente._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer en navidades?_

_Las mejillas de Sam se sonrojaron sin avisar, y cuando se encontró con su mirada oscura experimentó una extremada vergüenza. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad y el paraíso se había esfumado. _

_-Supongo que iré a casa con mi familia. -A pesar de todo, su alrededor parecía más rosa de lo normal y eso la reconfortaba.-¿Y tú?_

_El capitán se encogió de hombros._

_-A lo mejor nos vamos de viaje. A mis padres les hacía mucha ilusión y llevan planeándolo todo desde verano._

_-Oh…-se preguntó a dónde iría Oliver, y se entristeció al pensar que las navidades serían largas sin su presencia. –parece divertido._

_Wood alzó una ceja, burlón._

_-Ni lo pienses. Es un aburrimiento aguantar a mis primos pequeños._

_-No creas que eres el único que tiene que aguantar a su familia. –replicó sin poder evitarlo la castaña. –Yo no sólo tengo que soportar a mis primos, también a mis hermanos._

_El chico volvió a encogerse de hombros._

_-Qué mala suerte._

_Sam frunció el entrecejo._

_-¿Qué has dicho?_

_Él la miró, desganado._

_-He dicho que tienes muy mala suerte. –se rozó la barbilla.-ser hijo único es lo mejor que existe¿sabes?_

_Sam seguía perforándolo con la mirada. Cruzó los brazos y decidió que, en cualquier caso, Oliver era el chico menos romántico que conocía._

_Se imaginó de mayor presentándolo a su familia, y también visualizó a su madre riéndose de su descuidado novio._

_Oliver se levantó y se desperezó y sacudió los restos de hierba de sus pantalones._

_Sam sabía que ni siquiera eran novios. De repente el haberlo besado perdió parte de su mérito._

_-¿No será mejor que nos vayamos ya? –dijo él pasado un tiempo, rompiendo el tenso silencio._

_-Sí, claro. –repuso con voz amarga ella, que nunca confesaría que la idea de irse de allí se le clavaba en lo más profundo de su corazón._

_Ella también se levantó del suelo y comprobó que su falda había sufrido las consecuencias de la humedad y ahora yacía medio mojada, medio seca._

_Temblaba de frío._

_Oliver la siguió unos segundos con la vista, y se quitó el chaleco color escarlata que llevaba puesto, colocándolo muy suavemente sobré los hombros de la joven._

_Ella se sonrojó muchísimo._

_-¿Por qué... Me das tu jersey? –preguntó, indecisa, y asustada ante tanta elegancia._

_El tejido de la prenda era suave y confortable al acariciarlo._

_Oliver, que ya había empezado a caminar en dirección a la salida, giró la cabeza hacia atrás y, fijando sus ojos en la oscura hierba, contestó:_

_-He pensado que podías tener frío. –alzó la mirada y recorrió a Sam de arriba abajo. –teniendo en cuenta que tienes los labios morados y no paras de tiritar._

_Sam abrió mucho los ojos, con el viento, que hacía un rato había empezado a soplar, jugando con su pelo una y otra vez, sin que hubiera final aparente._

_El chico siguió avanzando y ella pensó que ya no quedaba razón alguna para quedarse en aquel lugar, así que avanzó varias zancadas hasta que estuvo a pocas palmadas de su espalda. No se atrevió a aproximarse más._

_Agarró el abrigo que seguía llevando sobre los hombros y lo apretó contra ella. ¿Eran detalles como esos los que regalaban los enamorados a sus enamoradas? No pudo evitar sentirse un poco princesa, aunque enseguida desechó aquellos ridículos pensamientos._

_Avanzó en una pequeña carrera varios metros más adelante, tal vez para que Wood no descubriera que tenía los músculos medio paralizados, tal vez para entrar un poco en calor, no estaba muy segura._

_El resto del camino hacia el castillo se le antojó algo largo, y, durante muchos días, durante muchas más noches, recordaría la silueta de aquel joven caminar delante de ella, sobre la fría nieve de diciembre._

_Poco después, cuando llegaron a la puerta, se esmeraron en no hacerse oír, y pronto se mezclaron con la pequeña pero ruidosa multitud que subía a los dormitorios después, tal vez, de acabar deberes o de estudiar en la biblioteca después de la cena._

_Sam suspiró en su interior, aliviada por no haber sido descubierta. Le pareció ver que Oliver también parecía algo más relajado._

_Subieron las escaleras, esta vez uno al lado del otro, pero sin hacer notar el hecho de que iban juntos. Sam se planteó por primera vez hasta qué punto le importaría a Oliver lo que había pasado en los vestuarios._

_Se detuvo al llegar al hueco del retrato que daba a la sala común, y sin más rodeos, miró al capitán con una mezcla de duda y de expectación. Wood también pareció dudar._

_-Hasta mañana. _

_Dijo él con un tono más bien bajo, para que su voz no sonara por el desierto pasillo en el que se encontraban._

_-Sí, adiós._

_Oliver se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y ella pudo distinguir un leve brillo plateado en la yema de sus dedos. Abrió la boca, llena de sorpresa._

_-Es tuyo, toma. –Wood se lo entregó, algo anonadado. –no me preguntes dónde lo encontré, fue en la última visita que hiciste a los dormitorios de los chicos._

_Sam apretó los labios, en señal de abrumación, y decidió no añadir nada más que un 'gracias'._

_Miró con vaguedad el hueco del retrato…¿No iba a haber ninguna clase de despedida?_

_Sin embargo, cuando giró la cabeza hacia Oliver, el chico ya no estaba._

_Se adentró en la sala común y la recorrió con la vista, estaba vacía. Se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de las chicas, algo apesadumbrada, dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido una y otra vez, sin descanso. Lo cierto era que se sentía feliz a pesar de la seca despedida._

_Cuando iba por la mitad, aproximadamente, de las escaleras, un brazo la retuvo._

_Sam instintivamente contuvo la respiración, ya que había notado un curioso brinco en su interior. Se dio cuenta de que no habría sentido algo así si esa persona que la había agarrado no hubiera sido Oliver Wood. Se sonrojó por enésima vez y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven. Que la había atraído hacia así, algo confundida, demasiado cansada ya, pero inmensamente agradecida de poder tener su calor por última vez en la noche._

_Sintió unos deseos terribles de dar las gracias, pero si las daba iba a arruinar la imagen de chica dura que tanto le había costado conseguir. ¿Por qué de pronto le importaba tanto eso?_

_Pero no todo sucedía como esperaba._

_-Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí._

_No había sido ella quién había intervenido. Sam alzó la vista, sorprendida._

_La besó en la frente, y Sam pensó que era el beso más dulce que le habían dado en su vida, y extrañamente fue más satisfactorio que si hubiera sido en los labios._

_Oliver se separó de ella y se alejó, como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Sam desvió la vista hacia el suelo, mientras los acompasados pasos del chico iban despertando el sueño de los numerosos escalones de la escalera._

-Sam ¡Despierta! –dijo una voz, que se escuchó estridente en sus oídos.

El sueño empezó a disiparse de su mente.

Abrió un ojo y se encontró a Lizzie de frente, sacudiéndola bruscamente por los hombros.

Abrió el otro ojo también y luego se frotó la cara, adormilada.

-¿Lizzie? Oh, hola. ¿Qué hora es?

-Ponte el uniforme, vamos a llegar dentro de poco.

Sam se sorprendió un poco, habría jurado que no había dormido tanto tiempo.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Quiso saber, ya que no veía a las cazadoras por ninguna parte.

La rubia la miró con una expresión maternal mezclada con ternura, y Sam se sobrecogió al ver su iluminadora mirada sobre la suya.

-No te preocupes. –se abrochó los botones de su capa. –tus amigas me han pedido que te despertara cuando quedara poco tiempo para que llegáramos a Hogwarts.

-¿Y dónde han ido ellas?

De repente se sintió en una desagradable situación de abandono.

-Al compartimento del equipo de griffindor. –se sentó a su lado. –les daba pena despertarte.

La castaña suspiró, apesadumbrada, mientras el paisaje, en la ventana, se oscurecía más y más a cada minuto que transcurría.

Finalmente se encogió de hombros, resignada, y fijó la vista en dónde debía estar la bolsa con su uniforme.

-¿Has visto una bolsa por aquí? –preguntó a su amiga. –Es verde y juraría que tendría que estar… -miró hacia un punto perdido en el aire y lo señaló, a su lado. –justo aquí.

-Lo siento, no la he visto, cuando llegué ya no había ninguna mochila. –negó la rubia.

Sam maldijo por lo bajo y soltó un sonoro bostezo.

Volvía a tener hambre, así que rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta encontrar el chocolate que le había sobrado. Se introdujo una pequeña onza en la boca y, acto seguido, le dijo a Lizzie:

-Voy a ver si mis amigas se la llevaron sin darse cuenta.

Abrió la puerta del compartimento y se detuvo a esperar la respuesta de Lizzie.

-Vale, yo espero aquí, si no te importa.

Sam se quedó perpleja, pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Lizzie había cobrado un aspecto pálido de repente.

-¿De verdad que quieres quedarte aquí sola? –insistió, extrañada.

-Sí, no pasa nada. De todos modos me duele un poco la cabeza.

Sam volvió a asentir, y al salir cerró la puerta, contemplando la figura de la joven, que yacía sentada y, por lo que parecía, inmóvil.

Sabía que ir al compartimento implicaba ver a Oliver Wood, pero no le quedaba más remedio si quería ponerse el uniforme a tiempo.

Deslizó levemente la puerta hacia dentro cuando entró, silenciosa, y aunque todos la miraron, curiosos, podría haber llamado más la atención.

Los gemelos Weasley la saludaron, sonrientes, y la chica comprobó que Alex también se encontraba allí.

Por una parte la asaltó el sentimiento alegre de ver a sus amigos, y por otra, se sintió desgraciada al contemplar una vez más a su amado Oliver Wood y sentir cómo su alma se caía a pedazos de eterna debilidad.

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¿Qué pasará cuando Sam vea a Oliver¿Hubo alguna despedida especial antes de que se fueran de vacaciones de Navidad¿Qué será lo próximo para Alex¿Y para todos los demás? Respuestas en el próximo capítulo!!**

** R E V I E W S )**

**185 rr y actualización!! -màs o menos creo que coincidirá-**

** Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	26. Reencuentro

**Como siempre, demasiado tarde el capi... Pero bueno, me está costando concentrarme últimamente. Gracias de nuevo a los que me apoyan con su opinión y reviews. Son la base de esta historia!**

**Prometer el próximo capítulo pronto supongo que es el principiopara que se pueda cumplir¿no?**

**Gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia.**

**BiBiLuNa.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 26. Reencuentro.**

Sam tuvo la vaga sensación de ser el centro de las miradas, pero no le dio mucha importancia a aquel pensamiento pesimista. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hubiera salido corriendo de allí. Lo cierto era que había hecho lo correcto, y en ese momento se hallaba mirando a Oliver Wood con la vista fija.

Desvió la mirada hacia su amiga Angelina, una de las tres cazadoras del equipo de Griffindor de quidditch, que la observaba, algo curiosa.

Sam despegó los labios para hablar. Al segundo intento, lo logró costosamente.

-¿Ha-habéis visto mi… Mochila verde? –dijo, tragando saliva al instante.

-Ni idea…

Las palabras pronunciadas fueron, de alguna forma, un pequeño salvavidas para la chica, porque al oír algo tan insignificante como el paradero de una bolsa, la mayoría de los allí presentes entablaron varias conversaciones distintas. Suspiró, aliviada, ya no era el centro de atención.

-Está aquí. ¿Es ésta? 

Sam giró la cabeza hacia Oliver porque éste acababa de hablarle, no porque hubiera sucumbido a la tentación de observarlo o algo por el estilo.

-Sí, es esa. –alcanzó a decir.

La cogió y se la colgó sobre el hombro derecho. Notó el ligero peso de las cosas que llevaba, y al segundo recordó que debía ponerse el uniforme.

-¿Vamos a ponernos el uniforme o no? –vociferó entonces Angelina, haciéndose oír sobre todas las demás voces del compartimento.

-Bueno, si tanto interés tienes en que te acompañe, podríamos ir juntos… -dijo Fred alzando una ceja, y George y los demás chicos rieron por lo bajo.

Angelina se dirigió hacia él, con las mejillas sonrosadas, y le estampó una pequeña torta en la cabeza, (una reacción que hasta el mismo Weasley había adivinado que ocurriría.)

El pelirrojo gimió de dolor, no obstante, y comenzó a soltarle una sarta de insultos que finalmente desembocó en una pelea a grito pelado.

-Vamos, Sam. –dijo la cazadora de ojos miel.

Katie y Alicia, en la que hasta ahora Sam no había reparado, se levantaron, sonriendo a causa de la escena que estaban montando Angelina y Fred, y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Sam se fijó en la envolvente mirada de Alicia, y tal vez, solo tal vez, entendió un poco el hechizo que había experimentado Oliver Wood al enamorarse de ella. Eran tan bellos los ojos de Alicia Spinnet, que se habrían podido ver a kilómetros de distancia, como dos luces resplandecientes en medio de la oscuridad, como dos diamantes en brutos, como dos gotas de la más pura lluvia.

Antes de salir con sus dos amigas, giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia los presentes porque alguien le había agarrado del brazo. Angelina había dejado de gritar por fin y se hallaba justo detrás de ella, con sus uñas color berenjena clavándose despiadadamente en su cazadora. Se deshizo de aquella desagradable presión y se detuvo a mirar por última vez a Oliver, disimulada pero a la vez intensamente, con un extraño sentimiento de opresión en su interior, porque aquel rostro, aquellos labios, habían sido durante una noche suyos, y su corazón temía desesperadamente perder su posesión más querida.

Katie y Alicia las llamaron, y las dos amigas salieron del compartimento.

-Las mujeres no están hechas para pensar. –dijo George cuando ya se escuchaban lejos los murmullos de las cazadoras. -¿A quién se le ocurre ir a ponerse el uniforme a estas horas?

Sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, y Fred dejó escapar una mueca de gracia.

-A ellas. –dijo Oliver Wood, quitándose una pelota de lana que había descubierto en la manga de su sudadera.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa hoy? 

Oliver levantó la mirada hacia a Alexander, quien había formulado la pregunta con un despiadado tono burlón.

-¿A mí? Nada. 

Era mentira. Pero lo había dicho tan claramente que fue casi como si hubiera dicho: 'No quiero hablar de eso aquí ni ahora', y Alex, si poseía buenas virtudes como amigo, no era demasiado pesado en presencia de oídos no deseados, y captaba las cosas a la primera.

El rubio se pasó la mano por su flequillo, que había crecido desde la última vez que se habían visto. Ahora que lo llevaba a la altura de los ojos tenía que echárselo a un poco a un lado para que no le molestara al ver.

Enseguida dejó de prestar atención a los movimientos de su mejor amigo para concentrarse de nuevo en la nieve que caía al otro lado del cristal. Los copos resbalaban lentamente, y se perdían entre las verdes colinas. En ese instante recordó a aquella desconocida que lo había ayudado cuando aparecieron los dementores. ¿Quién podría ser? Suspiró, lleno de nostalgia. Hubiera pagado con tal de saber su identidad.

Ya ni siquiera pudo recordar del todo la mirada intensa. Tal vez la veía desde otra perspectiva en su mente, o quizás hubiera cambiado la tonalidad de verde, quién podría estar seguro. Pero sabía que esa imagen se iría llenando de polvo poco a poco, y desgraciadamente.

Se acordó también de Sam.

Fred y George se levantaron y se fueron del compartimento sin decir nada. Bueno, seguramente habrían dicho algo, pero él no estaba prestando ni un poco de atención, así que era casi como si no hubiera dicho nada, y de todos modos Harry no estaba, así que se habían quedado solos Alexander y él.

Se sentía siempre más cómodo a solas con Alex que con otras personas, a menos que tuviera algo que esconderle, y en ese lugar, justo a esa hora, en ese mismo sitio, tenía algo que esconder, mucho que esconder, precisamente.

Y no tenía ni la más remota gana de explicarlo.

Sin embargo, enseguida, y como resultado de tantos años de amistad, vio relucir la chispa de la curiosidad en los claros ojos azules de su amigo, y maldijo no tener muchas posibilidades de salir de aquella con su secreto a salvo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –repitió Alex.

-He recordado viejos tiempos. –pero en el fondo se refería a que Alexander no sabía nada acerca de los momentos más acaramelados que había tenido con Samantha Bridge.

-Vaya.

El sonido del motor del tren retumbó en sus oídos durante un rato, hasta que el rubio volvió a la carga.

-Podrías contármelo¿no?

Silencio.

-¡Soy tu amigo! –replicó Alexander. –eres mi mejor amigo, por no decir que soy tu mejor amigo… No sé cómo decírtelo, pero si me cuentas algo no creo que vaya a ir contándolo por ahí.

-Calla de una vez, eres un maldito pesado. –dijo Oliver con las mejillas encendidas.

Pero Alexander sonrió, satisfecho, porque sabía que cuando Wood se ponía de los nervios solía irse de la lengua y sincerarse.

-Anda, cuenta.

-He dicho que te calles.

-¿Estabas pensando en esa chica que está pasando en frente de nosotros? –se burló el rubio.

Señaló a una joven de segundo año que pasaba por delante de su compartimento, y estaba esperando a que su amiga volviera del cuarto de baño.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? –dijo el otro desconcertado.

-Tiene los ojos bonitos, pero es muy blanca de piel… 

La pobre y desafortunada muchacha se ruborizó y lanzó un pequeño gemido, asustada. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar de nervios, al ver que dos chicos mayores que ella la señalaban y comentaban.

-Deja a la niña tranquila, estúpido.

-Hombre, para serte sincero, tiene un buen…

-¡CÁLLATE! –Alex se tapó los oídos. –¡simplemente me estaba acordando de esa estúpida vez que me encontré con esa maldita loca de ojos verdes en este ridículo tren!

El rubio pareció meditar la respuesta.

-Buen punto. –añadió.-pero pobrecita, hombre, no sabías si estaba loca o no.

-Yo sí estoy loco… -se frotó las sienes, angustiado.

Alexander no dijo nada, pero presintió que aquel comentario no iba dirigido a la misteriosa chica de ojos verdes. ¿A quién iría dirigido?

-Sam.

El rubio alzó la cabeza, sorprendido.

-Sam¿me oyes? Espera un momento, no te vayas sin mí. –decía Katie por el pasillo, apartando suavemente a la pobre chica de segundo año, que más aliviada se alejó de allí con su amiga. Katie se detuvo en la entrada del compartimento. Miró a los dos amigos a través del cristal que tenía la puerta en su centro, y luego entreabrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-Oliver, Harry te está buscando. Tenía que decirte no se qué de su escoba. 

Wood se puso serio.

-Enseguida voy.

Se levantó y salió sin despedirse, aunque Alex estaba demasiado impactado como para echar de menos un adiós.

Se fijó en lo sonrosada que estaba Katie, y se preguntó si aquel era ahora su color natural, o si por el contrario estaba ruborizada.

-Anda, tengo aquí el resto de mis cosas. –dijo, avergonzada. –ya creía que las había perdido o algo así.

-Eres muy despistada, un día vas a perder la cabeza…

A Katie se le cayó su bolso de las manos y Alexander se preguntó si había dicho algo extraño. Llegó a la conclusión de que las chicas eran muy extrañas.

La cazadora volvió a asomarse al pasillo, algo nerviosa, y vio que estaba vacío.

-¡No puede ser, Sam se ha ido y no me ha dicho nada, ahora tendré que quedarme sola el resto del viaje…! –empezó a morderse distraídamente las uñas y parecía realmente agobiada. Se llevó la mano a la boca al ver que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta. Temía más que nada una conversación con Alexander.

-Oye, no te preocupes, quédate aquí conmigo si quieres. 

Ninguno de los dos quiso malpensar, pero el hecho era que en ese preciso compartimento estaban ellos dos solos, y que posiblemente nadie pasaría más por ahí, porque se encontraban casi al final del tren y todos habían ido a la parte delantera a los cuartos de baño a cambiarse.

-Va-vale. –dijo ella, harta de que sus palabras se trabaran en el peor momento.

No lo dejaba ver, pero de repente a Alex le latía el corazón a mil por hora. Y encima, por si fuera poco, su instinto masculino le gritaba una y otra vez que estaban solos los dos. Solos. Katie Bell y él.

Evocó el momento en el que tiempo atrás se habían besado, y evocó también sus zapatos manchados de tinta, que por cierto había tenido que tirar a la basura después de aquello.

También Katie parecía estar pensando.

Ambos se miraron, sonrojados.

-¿Has pasado unas buenas vacaciones? –preguntó Katie dulcemente, con la tierna sonrisa que solo ella podía transmitir.

Alexander se dio cuenta que no podía haber nada en el mundo más precioso que aquella expresión. Se preguntó cómo aquella tímida chica había sido capaz de robarle tal apasionado beso por sorpresa.

-Sí¿y tú?

-Sí, fuímos a Brasil una semana. –añadió, intentando calcular en su cabeza la palabra exacta que debía pronunciar, para que así saliera correcta al mundo exterior.

-¡Wow! Con que Brasil… ¡Dicen que por allí hay tíos muy atractivos…! –rió él, pero Katie parecía un tomate maduro.

-En realidad, no tantos… 

-Así que te has fijado en ellos¿eh? –rió más Alexander.

-¡No! –dijo ella, negando con la cabeza.-en realidad el chico que me interesa no está en Brasil…

Al rubio se le congeló la sonrisa en los labios, literalmente. Pero por otro lado, si hubiera sido posible que su sangre se evaporara de calor, sin duda lo habría hecho.

-Claro, tampoco hay que irse tan lejos. –dijo para recuperarse del golpe.

Katie sonrió y ambos compartieron una mirada decente por primera vez.

Sin darse cuenta, los dos estaban sentados muy cerca el uno del otro. Alex pensó que en aquel momento, sin ir más lejos, si arrimaba un poco la cabeza podría alcanzar sus labios. Se sonrojó más, pero no pudo apartar la vista, porque su corazón estaba en ese momento en el fondo de los ojos de Katie, y no podía sacarlo de allí.

Ella bajó la vista entonces, y él se quedó mirando la nada con una expresión algo ridícula. Pronto volvió a la normalidad.

Esa mirada mutua había sido bastante para darle a entender que ambos deseaban un segundo contacto. No podía estar seguro, pero sus presentimientos solían ser infalibles.

-Nos lo pasamos bien, visitamos la ciudad de…

Katie seguía hablando sobre su viaje, pero él no tenía oídos para nada más que los latidos de su corazón. ¿Qué debía hacer? Él estaba saliendo con Lizzie, no 'podía' hacer nada, pero por otro lado, su parte liberal le pedía libertad, le pedía volar por encima de las reglas, le pedía los labios de Katie Bell, los dulces labios de la chica que tenía a dos centímetros de su cara.

¿Qué debía hacer?

-…También nos dijeron que no debíamos haber cogido el avión en aquel sitio porque…

Era tan bella… Tan perfecta… No cabía el error en sus facciones.

El veneno de lo incorrecto se colaba por los huecos de su alma, y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. 

-Claro…–dijo Alexander entonces, para hacer como si se hubiera enterado de todo.

-¿Eh?. –sonrió extrañada Katie.-¿A qué viene eso¿No me estabas escuchando?

-¿Qué…¡Claro que sí!

De repente algo se calmó en su interior. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado en hacerle una cosa así a Lizzie¿Acaso ella se merecía una situación como esa? Se arrepintió de haber sentido tal arrebato.

Respiró hondo y logró tranquilizarse.

-Lo siento, es que había entendido otra cosa. –dijo, más sereno.

-Ah, vale. –sonrió ella.

Su sonrisa le transmitía luz, pero no calor esta vez.

Se alegró de poder controlarse.

Un jaleo de estudiantes pasó por delante del compartimento y ambos voltearon la vista hacia allí.

-Parece que ya es hora de salir. –anunció Katie Bell.-tengo que buscar a los demás. ¿Vienes?

Alex vaciló unos instantes.

-Qué va, luego os alcanzo¿vale?

Ella parecía un poco desconcertada, pero finalmente asintió y se despidió del rubio. Aquella decisión era muy ilógica. Claro que quería ir con ella, pero si no tenía tiempo para recordar que estaba saliendo con Lizzie las cosas podrían ponerse peor. Y él no quería eso por nada en el mundo.

Avanzó en dirección opuesta a Katie y se alejó lentamente de aquella oportunidad que había tenido para besarla, para hacerle daño a Lizzie.

Caminó con las manos metidas en lo más profundo de sus bolsillos, con la cabeza gacha y la vista perdida, tal y como le gustaba pasear. El pasillo se hallaba vacío, sumido en murmullos de voces que, aunque eran desagradablemente altas, se escuchaban muy suaves a causa de la lejanía. Eran los estudiantes de primer año, que no podían aguantar los nervio de regresar al castillo.

Se paró al lado de la puerta del compartimento en el que se habían quedado Sam y Lizzie al principio del viaje. Miró, por alguna razón, en su interior. Se encontró con sitios vacíos, como era de esperar. Su mirada se detuvo en un rincón, y acto seguido, abrió la puerta y entró de sopetón.

Allí estaba Lizzie, acurrucada entre el asiento y la ventana, con el rostro pálido y las manos temblorosas, medio dormida, medio despierta.

-¿Lizzie…? –dijo, preocupado. -¿estas bién?

Pero la chica parecía no escucharlo.

Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla. Estaba caliente. Le pasó la mano por la frente, y la apartó, asustado. Ardía.

La miró un segundo y luego la cogió en brazos, cubriéndola con su capa para que no tuviera frío.

-Lo siento… -fue susurrando el joven, mientras que avanzaba a la parte delantera del tren, entre culpable por haber estado con Katie y contento de haberla encontrado a tiempo.

Sabía que no lo estaba escuchando, pero siguió pidiendo perdón, como si el dulce corazón de la joven pudiera curar sus heridas y resolver sus dudas. Daba igual que no lo tuviera en cuenta, él debía seguir disculpándose.

-Alexander¿Qué haces? –preguntó Oliver, que regresaba de hablar con Harry.

Lo miró de arriba abajo, y reparó en la chica.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –añadió sin darle tiempo a responder a su amigo. El rubio suspiró con pesadumbre y lo observó.

-Está enferma.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que la llevas? –quiso saber el capitán.

-A cualquier otra parte antes que perdida en el tren¿no te parece?

-Bueno, tranquilidad. –respondió Oliver al sarcasmo de Alex, y añadió, haciendo referencia a la cara de disgusto que el otro tenía. -¡No te lleves a nadie por delante!

A medida que avanzaba por el estrecho pasillo se daba cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente se hallaba en los compartimentos, poniéndose a punto para la llegada al castillo.

Lizzie se revolvió entre sus brazos, buscando estabilidad. Pero al no encontrarla, abrió sus ojos, mostrando ese color indefinido al mundo. Alex la miró, esperando su primera reacción. Ella levantó la mano y le acarició débilmente la mejilla.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo. –le dijo él, mientras la imagen de Katie le desgarraba el corazón.

**Gracias, y Reviews!**

**200 serán posible? bueno, hasta lo que llegue! muaak**

**BiBiLuNa...**


End file.
